All I Wanted Was You
by PixieInDarkness
Summary: It's been months since the Cullens left Bella in forks, when Alice returns after Bella's cliff accident, will Bella be able to forgive Alice for Abandoning her. Bella/Alice femslash -----Set during New Moon!
1. Painful Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. ^-^**

**Hello everyone this is my second fic, I wanted to try something different and I thought I would try a Bellice fic, I love them so much so I wanted to write one of my own, so I hope you enjoy this.**

**P.S: for people who are reading my other fic 'Feelings Heard' I haven't given up on it I'm just at a writers block so I thought I would write this. So dunny fret I will continue as soon as I have inspiration.**

**'**_**All I wanted was you**_**'**

**_Chapter 1: Painful Memories_**

It's been months since I set my eyes on their perfect pale skin, Months, since I looked into their honey topaz coloured eyes, that I loved so much. I have tried so hard to erase their perfect features from my mind but with no success, how in the world was I supposed to just forget that I had known and been friends with Vampires, that is something you can't just erase from your mind with a click of you finger.

The months have been agonisingly slow. When Edward left me there, in that forest, and muttered those painful words, I felt my heart crack, but the biggest blow that shattered my already fragile heart was that she was leaving me...Alice was leaving me.

My best friend was leaving me. I don't know why but I was more devastated knowing that I was going to lose her. She was my friend, the one I went to, to chat about things that Edward wouldn't understand. The one I snuggled on the couch with whilst watching movies till the early hours of the morning, the one who was my rock, the rock that disappeared. Of course I was upset about losing Edward... I mean I loved him, didn't I?, but losing Alice meant so much more to me.I just couldn't understand it.

When they left, all I could think about was him...Edward, the first love I ever had. I thought about how he took away my family, my immortal, important, and irreplaceable family. I missed all of them, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie. I missed Edwards cold arms wrap around me whilst he lulled me to sleep with his melodic voice, telling me how much he loved me.

I missed my and Alice's conversations about school, and the past, I even missed her telling me about clothes and her trying to force me to go on shopping trips with her. Everything was perfect...simple.

But on the day of my 18th birthday, at the party that Alice had arranged for me, my world came crashing down all around me. When Alice handed me that one present with that enchanting smile on her face, I had no idea how my life would change so drastically, just by taking off the wrapping paper.

It was silly really, that all this mess was because of a stupid paper cut, '_**Stupid fragile skin**_' I mentally scolded myself when I remembered that. And all I could remember was Alice's face, the shock on her face as she saw me sitting there with my wound on my arm, and then watching as Edward held back Jasper from attacking me, I felt terrible, I put Jasper through that pain, and Alice was worried about Jasper and me at the same time it must have been a lot for her to deal with, and for that I mentally scolded myself.

But I stopped scolding myself when I thought about what happened the next day, Edward taking me for a walk into the forest. The pain on his face when he told me he was leaving me. The hurt in his eyes as he kissed my forehead. My heart ripped at the seams. I actually believed him when he said he didn't love me, because if he did love me he wouldn't have left me here, lonely.

But when he told me, I didn't brake down like I thought I would, I actually felt relieved for some unknown reason, I thought everything would be fine, I had my Alice, my shield against the pain, the hurt, the depression, but I didn't have my shield against the pain, because he took her away from me, when realisation hit me in the face saying, _'She's gone' _that was when I broke down, I became a zombie, I didn't want to eat I didn't want to sleep, not that I had a choice every time I closed my eyes all I saw was him walking away from me, but what stopped me from shutting my eyes was not Edward but it was Alice, her face, her angelic face smiling at me.

I still loved Edward even though he took my angel away, I still loved him but I also loved Alice, like you would any best friend, but the love I felt for Alice was more than what I felt for Edward, I thought maybe it was because she was like the sister I never had, and then they left me. Edward said it was for my own good '_apparently_' but I didn't see how leaving me like this is for my own good.

After a while my depression lifted abit, I still had Jacob, my diary, I could talk to him about anything, the lonely months started to get filled with me going to La Push, I felt happier spending time with Jacob it was like having a brother who I could confide in. But whilst hanging around with Jake, I was doing extreme things to occupy my time, like riding motor bikes and going for runs in the forest, I found out something amazing, I found that when I was doing these extreme things I could hear Edwards melodic voice warning me off from doing these things, so I kept on doing them just for a chance to hear his voice.

After a while I ran out of extreme things I could do, that's why I was thinking about all the things that has happened in the most depressing time in my life sitting on my bed looking at the ceiling. And then it hit me , I remembered Jake showing me some people from the reservation jumping off a cliff into the water and he said he would show me how to do it, I needed to hear Edwards voice in my ears so badly, so I headed down to La Push, I asked billy where Jake was and he said he wasn't home and that he didn't know when he would be back, I decided then I would just go by myself, what's the worst that could happen it was only jumping into water, I was a good swimmer, I would be fine. So I headed over to the cliff, I got out of my truck and headed over to the edge, I didn't care about clothes I had some spare in the truck anyway. I readied myself, and waited, I almost jumped off the cliff when I heard it..

'_**Don't do it Bella**_' I heard in an angry voice, but it faded, and it would come back, so I took a deep breath and jumped, I heard the smash of my body on the surface of the water and then all I saw was a black abyss, I must have been under the water, it was so hard to move the water was ice cold, then I heard his voice again, '_**Swim Bella! Swim to the surface!**_' I was in heaven hearing his voice but then it went black, I don't really remember much after that, all I remember is that Jake saved me, he pulled me out of the water,

"Bella what were you thinking? You could have died" I didn't really pay attention I was too disorientated from nearly drowning.

After that he took me to his place where I stayed for a few hours, then he took me home, after I had to tell him about 20 times that I was fine and I was just tired, and I would phone him later.

I walked into my house, and sighed as I closed the door behind me, and I walked into the living room where I saw something that I didn't really think I would see for the rest of my life,

"Alice?" I couldn't move, I said it as merely a whisper, but I knew she would hear, she stood there staring at me with the same look of shock on her face but something else was there that I couldn't quite place it. Then a look of concern and relief washed over her face,

"Oh my god, Bella, Your okay... I thought...I thought you were" she didn't finish her sentence, before I knew it she was in front of me, she pulled her arms around me, and hugged me tighter than she normally did, I couldn't take this, it was too much for one day.

"let me go, Now!" I shouted the last word out, trying not to shout all of the rest out. She retracted her arms from me and stood back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't me to...I had a vision and I had to come right away, how did you survive, I mean I saw you...drown" she whispered the last part out, I didn't know what to say to her, all I wanted to do was hug her like she hugged me but I couldn't, she left me here to rot and I wanted to show her what it did to me.

"Jake saved me he pulled me out of the water, I don't really remember much I blacked out for most of it" I replied saying all of it through gritted teeth. I could tell she was scared and concerned for me but I was so upset and tired, it just hit me all at once.

"Oh I'm so glad you are okay Bella, I'm so sorry I left, I have been such a freakin idiot" she said as she tried to give me another hug crying the tears that would never come, I stepped back, I couldn't fall for it I needed to be strong.

"Alice...I need you to leave, please, I'm angry,upset and tired and I don't want you to be around me at the moment" I said looking away, not wanting to look into her honey eyes and regret what I had just asked. She stood still for a moment and then relaxed a bit more.

"Alright I understand, I will come back later when you have calmed down" I saw her turn around and walk towards the front door, I wanted so much to run to her and grab her hand and say '_**forget what I said**_' and then cry endlessly into her shoulder.

But I didn't I just stood there and watched her go, watched her walk out of my front door, get into her car and drive away, and it suddenly occurred to me...'_**I'm the freakin idiot'**_. I couldn't stay mad at Alice she was still my best friend and she came back to see that I was ok, and I just brushed her off like and unwanted door to door salesman, I need to speak to her but where would she be?

There is only one place where she could go. One place that she could retreat to. So I grabbed my coat and keys and headed out the door and headed to the one place Alice could have gone to …

**The Cullen Manor.**

* * *

**A/N: Wow you don't realise how hard it is to write a Bellice fic until you actually try and write**

**one for yourself haha. Well I hoped you liked it, go easy on me since this is my first Bellice fic. I will post the second chapter up as soon as it's finished, so there won't be that long of a wait, **

**well thanks for reading, and please click on the green box and review it would mean a lot to me if you did I would love to hear your thoughts (**_not in a creepy Edward sort of way though_**) haha. **

**Much love to ya...xxxx **

-_P.I.D-_


	2. Missed Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly xD**

**Hey people here is the second chapter, this is actually quite good for me getting a chappy out a day after the other one(**Well its 12:15 am where I am so technically 2 days**), usually it takes me forever (**I go to write one and end up finding a new fanfic to read**) haha what can I say I'm only human unlike some well known family! anyways enough jabber from me, on with the show...Enjoy! xD**

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_Chapter: Missed Memories_

_(Alice P.O.V)_

What have we done?...

What have I done?...

She looked so...broken, where had my Bella gone, she looked like Bella, but it was as if she was just a shell like she was empty on the inside.

And what the hell am I doing in my car driving away from her? I'm seriously leaving her like that? But there really is nothing I can do, I guess I'm just going to have to understand that she needs some more time to process everything. But I suppose the main thing is that she is ok, I mean what I saw in my vision, when I saw her, I thought she drowned. Seeing her there, fading away...I wanted to scream till I couldn't breathe, but since that wasn't an issue I could have screamed till my no-hearts content, but I didn't because I wouldn't have stopped, I just couldn't stay away anymore I needed to confirm it, and if I was like that just from witnessing it then Bella must be feeling a million times worse.

At the moment all I can do Is wait, no visions were showing of Bella so I'm guessing she hasn't made up what she is going to do about all this, which made me even more on edge. Where could I go though? I suppose the only place I can go is our old home, we still have our old keys just in case we ever come back. I also needed to call Jasper, when I had my vision, he felt how distressed I was about it, I couldn't hide it from him, not when he knew how I was feeling, but I told him to promise me that he wouldn't tell anyone anything until I get back.

I finally reached my house, When I opened the door it was like walking back into old memories, it felt cold and it was too quiet there was no feeling of comfort I used to feel when walking into this house. All I could see was the last day I had seen Bella, it was the night of the party and I could see in my mind, Jasper flying across the room after Edward did the same to Bella, all I could think about was Bella, of course I was worried about Jasper but its not like he was going to have a broken leg or anything. I wanted to go to her and hug her to see if she was alright, but it was too dangerous with the scent of blood in the air.

In the time me and Bella spent together before we...left, me and Bella spent most of our time together and we bonded more, we were best friends, but I started to feel different, I was still her best friend but I felt more for her like I needed to spend all my time with her, I'm not sure why I felt like that but it wasn't a bad feeling I mean she's was my friend, I love her, but friends usually do, so why did I feel like something was missing?

When we left I begged Edward not to go , I didn't want to leave Bella, I didn't want to go away and leave her here, but I obeyed his wishes and followed them. Thinking about how stupid I was made me so angry, I closed my eyes as tight as I could trying to calm down then I heard a huge crash sound like a sledgehammer on a brick wall, I opened my eyes and realised that the sound my fist going through a wall, well it was not that far off from a sledgehammer, I retracted my hand, I'm actually shocked that I did that, it's usually Emmett who would do something like that, I couldn't help giggling at that fact, but my giggling soon stopped when I felt an oncoming vision appearing, I closed my eyes and welcomed it,

_**'Bella grabbing her coat and keys and heading out her front door and into her truck and was driving towards...here?'**_

I gasped when I came out of the vision,what a I going to say, I could hardly think of anything to say when I was standing right in front of her, let alone her coming for answers. What if she is coming to have and argument and tells me she doesn't want me around and tells me to go back? My vision never told me what she was going to say to me, maybe she hasn't decided that for herself yet.

I started walking round in frantic circles like I was in some kind of a trance, I was so nervous, what if she tells me she hates me? Just as all these thoughts were buzzing around in my head I stopped think completely when I heard the doorbell ring and then her scent hit me, it was her normal intoxicating scent but something else aswell, I couldn't smell it properly from behind the door. I rushed to the door and wrapped my ice cold hand around the door handle, and then I slowly opened it, worried at the words that were going to hit my ears.

I opened it fully and I could have cried if I could have, there Bella stood with tear streaks down her cheeks, her face was red from crying continuously, she must have done it in the car on the way over here cause she wasn't like that in my vision, she was staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes full of regret and oncoming tears.

I had to say something I was starting to get anxious.

"Bella...I..." was all I managed to get out of my mouth before I felt something grip around my waist, then I looked down and realised it was Bella, She started sobbing heavily into the nape of my neck. I instinctively put one arm around her waist and the other one around her head, stroking her hair, I then pulled her into the house closing the door behind us, if I was human it would have been hard pulling a sobbing Bella onto the couch but I managed it with ease.

She lifted her head when we were sat down, she looked into my eyes, she was trying to calm herself down so she could speak.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you like that, I was just upset and angry and I've been such an idiot...and...and" I didn't let her say anymore as I placed my index finger on to her lips, she looked at me, curiosity sprinting across her face.

"Bella, I don't want to hear any apologies from you, none of this is your fault, if anyone should apologise it should be me" I said as I removed my finger and looked into her eyes, more tears formed in her eyes, I ran my thumb across her face to remove them as they fell.

"Oh Alice , I've missed you so much" she muttered as she nuzzled her head back into the nape of my neck, then I got a slightly tingling feeling as she did, what was that?

" you don't know how much I have missed you Bella" I put my face into her neck and took in her scent, but I smelt that scent I smelt earlier but now I thought about it, it was stronger now, It was an awful smell and I couldn't control the growl that escaped from my throat.

_'**Oh great, I hate these stupid primal instincts!**'_

Then Bella removed her head from my neck to look me in the face, a confused expression covered her face.

"Alice? What's the matter?" she said removing her eyes from mine to look around her.

"Bella, who did you say saved you from the ocean?" I asked trying not to worry her, she removed her arms from around my waist, but that was the worst thing she could have done because that caused another waft of scent to flow into my highly developed nostrils. I slowly moved off of the couch and walked away from her and I stopped breathing trying not to take the scent in as I moved. She looked at me with that same confused expression that if this wasn't a serious situation I would have _'awed'_ at it

"oh you mean Jacob?...Alice why are you moving away from me, am I bleeding somewhere?" she said as she looked around her body and lifted her shirt to see if she had scratched herself anywhere.

Then she looked at me and I shook my head saying no, After she had confirmed that she didn't, she stood from the couch and started walking towards me.

"Wait, stay there,... please" I threw out my arm and motioned for her to stay where she was, she nodded and sat back down,

"is it because you're thirsty?" she said looking into my eyes, I'm guessing she was checking to see if they had changed colour.

"No Bella, it's your scent...is...is there anything you want to tell me about this _**'Jacob'**_" I wanted to do air quotes when I said the last word, but I didn't,trying to resist the urge. I knew full well what he was, but I didn't want to tell her in case she freaked out, even though she probably wouldn't, knowing that she was in a room with a Vampire who was resisting to attack her because of her scent.

"you mean that he's a Werewolf?" she whispered the last part out, I heard clearly what she said and was quite relieved that she already knew, knowing that I didn't have to tell her was a weight off my strong shoulders. But she still didn't realise why I was half way across the room, it was such a typical Bella, she hasn't changed at all.

"yeah, and what is a Vampire's most hated creature Bella?" I said and she looked at me with a puzzled expression tilting her head a little, _**"I wish she would stop doing those cute expressions!" **_

"hated creature?...oh...Oh!" guessing that she finally clicked with what I was saying, she gave me and apologetic look, "I'm sorry Alice, I forgot I had been around Jake...I can leave if yo-"

"No..." I shouted cutting her off, "It's ok its just the scent, I know its a little much asking you this but would you be able to take a shower...here I mean, everything is still in working order here, then we can talk without distractions"

"Umm...sure, the scent is on my clothes though" she said sniffing her clothes, even though her human sense of smell wouldn't be able to detect what I could.

"Don't worry, I will lend you some of my clothes" I said trying to get her to hurry and take a shower I was getting tired of not being able to hug her, but why did I feel the need to touch her?

"Ok then, well I'm just gonna take a shower, I will be as quick as I can" she looked to me and I nodded, then she walked up the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

I sat in a daze as I waited for Bella to finish her shower, I just wanted to talk to her to snuggle like we always did, but why do I feel like I need to? Why am I getting the need to touch her, and when she talks why do my eyes slide down to her lips, her soft lips, I remember from when I had my finger on her lips, feeling how soft they were thinking how they would feel if I kis-" Whoa what was that?

My thoughts were broken off by the sound of the shower turning off, she would be coming out in a minute, I readied myself and waited. Then I heard the bathroom door open and she walked out with a towel around her small frame, and I found myself staring at her, I saw her lips move but I didn't register what she was saying,

"Alice? Alice? Are you okay?" at this moment she was shouting, I shook my head and tried compose myself.

"oh sorry...I was just having a vision"_**'Oh that's great, I just lied to her and now she is going to want to know what the vision was about, great job Alice**_**'**

She nodded as if to say ok, "What was it about?" '_**Damn**_**'**

"Umm, just the usual,you know what you would decide if you got out of the shower now or later" I topped it off with a smile , please tell me she is still the gullible Bella.

"Oh right ok then, well have you got some clothes for me, I'm getting a bit cold" she said as she pointed to the towel wrapped around her _**'Yup still the same old Bella'**_

"Oh yeah , here" I handed her a tank top and some shorts that I used to wear a lot, I still wore them sometimes, I didn't wear them as much now, well obviously its not cause I got fat.

"thanks I'll be back in a minute then we can talk" she said and walked back into the bathroom, for some reason I was getting kind of nervous, I was worried about what Bella would say about us leaving her here, and then I remembered I needed to call Jasper...

I took out my cell phone and rang his number, It didn't take very long for him to answer,

"Hello? Alice?" he sounded worried I sighed, I was so worried about getting to Bella that I forgot about him.

"Hi Jazz, its ok calm down" I said smiling behind the phone but keeping my voice stern.

"oh sorry, I'm just worried about you, is everything ok, was your vision correct?" _**'and here we go..'**_

"well I'm fine and my vision was correct, but at the same time it wasn't, Bella did jump but she didn't drown, one of the newborn Werewolves saved her" I spoke too quick so Bella couldn't hear me.

"Werewolves? She's hanging around with Werewolves? Well she seems like the same old Bella, still a Danger magnet"

"yeah so I'm at our old house now, she had their scent on her so she just had a shower and now she's changing her clothes" I explained,there's no point keeping anything from him

"wow Alice if you were around her while she had their scent you must really ….._love_ _her_" he trailed off when he said those last two words, I wonder why he said it like that. But before I could ask him he spoke again.

"Well I'm glad you and Bella are ok, when are you coming back?" he said putting his voice back to normal.

"I'm not too sure, I'm going to stay for as long as she needs me, she looks so broken jazz, I...I can't even describe what she's like". I started to get upset as I paced circles again around the living room.

"Don't worry she will be ok , and I want you to know, I will still love you with any choice you make" he answered in a concerned tone, but what did he mean by any choice I make?

After that I heard the bathroom door open, "I got to go now, Bella just come out the bathroom, I'll speak to you later, bye Jazz"

"Bye Alice" after that I shut the phone and put it in my pocket and turned around to see a fully dressed Bella.

"Right, you ready for that talk?" I said as I made myself comfortable on the couch, I missed our chats but I knew this one was not going to be like all the others.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I called Charlie and said I would be stopping at a friends house, he didn't ask who so its ok" she said as she walked over to the couch and sat herself next to me, I nodded and took one of her hands.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**There we have it another chapter, I hoped you liked I would have wrote some more but I'm gonna save it for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and review if you can I would love to hear what you think …...**

**much love to ya …...xxxx**

-_P.I.D-_


	3. Unspoken Affection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the most brilliant creation that is 'Twilight' but the one and only Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Hey people this is the 3rd chapter of my Bellice fic, I hope you are enjoying it so far, sorry for not posting this sooner, I have been away this weekend I went to watch "New Moon" on Friday (20.11.09) which is the day it came out in my country) IT WAS AMAZING! Especially Alice she was awesome!. Right, back to this... I enjoy writing this story a lot so I will keep updating. Well here you go, enjoy...xD**

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_'Chapter 3: Unspoken Affection'_

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

I can hardly breathe, Alice is in the other room waiting for me to talk to her, what am I going to say? '_**hey you left me here to rot, but can I hug you?'**_ I was starting to hyperventilate. I had only come here on a whim, I felt so bad for talking to Alice like I had before.

I had forgotten I had spent most of the day with Jacob. So It didn't click about his scent being on me. I'm actually thankful for it, it's given me an opportunity to be alone to gather my thoughts. I do have some questions to ask that have been on my mind, but I just have one for Alice, the rest are for Edward, but I'm guessing that I will probably never get the answers for them.

I don't really want to have the upcoming conversation, I just want to be with Alice, like the old days, and just chat about random things that have no significance. I hope she has forgiven me fully for what I said earlier, I really didn't mean to lash out at her, but I think she has, because if she didn't she wouldn't have comforted me when I barged into her at the door.

It was amazing really, the restraint she had over mine and Jacob's scents mixed together, it must have been so hard to do that, not even most of her family could do that, well with the exception of Carlisle. She must really care for me to do that. It gave me a little extra confidence knowing that fact, I felt a little more relaxed about talking to her.

Well I better get out of here, I can't stay in here forever, I am only changing my clothes.

I opened the door, I took a deep breathe and walked down to the lounge where Alice was waiting, I could hear her talking but all I heard was 'bye Jazz', I'm guessing Jasper was worried about her. I'm not really surprised if someone I loved came to sort out a depressed, deranged freak like me, I would be worried to. When I reached Alice she had her back to me, she put her phone into her pocket and turned to me with one of her dazzling smiles.

"Right, you ready for that talk?" she said placing herself on the couch comfortably.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I called Charlie and said I would be stopping at a friends house, he didn't ask who so it's ok" I was thankful that I called him in the car, otherwise there would have been a missing persons report for Bella Swan going around Forks the next morning. After that I positioned myself next to Alice on the couch, she nodded in confirmation and then grabbed my hands.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither of us looking into each others eyes. I was going to say something to break the tension but she beat me too it.

"Bella I want you to know something, no matter what has happened or whatever will happen I want you to know, you are still my sister and I love you, nothing will ever change that ok?"

Oh god, here they come...the tears again. Her words were full of emotion it could have made a Vampire cry. I looked into her liquid gold eyes as she placed her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes at the contact, I couldn't handle it, I needed to ask the question that has been in my head for months,

"Alice...why did you leave me?" I said as I opened my eyes, I felt her tense and then she pulled her hand away from my face and placed it in her lap, she lifted her head up and started looking at the ceiling, then changed to look at her feet, then she changed back to look in my eyes, she must have been trying to find the right words to say, I felt like I was burning from the gaze she gave me.

"Edward ordered us to... I didn't want to leave you Bella, I swear, I begged him, but my family listened to him so I followed them, I know I shouldn't have Bella, I'm so sorry", I'm sure if she could have she would have cried. Her gaze never faltered from mine, she kept staring in my eyes, awaiting my answer, an answer I didn't want to give,

"you hurt me Alice...a lot. You didn't even say goodbye" I whispered, standing up from the couch and walked over to the glass wall, gazing out into the darkness outside,

"I know, but...but Edward" she said while she stood to come up to stand behind me behind me.

"Screw Edward!" I yelled turning my head to the side but not directly looking at her, my voice echoed through the large empty house.

"Alice, you mean more to me than Edward, yeah I love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore my feelings have changed, I love him like I love Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Esme, and Carlisle. When he left I needed my best friend, I needed my 'sister'. But you were gone and I was alone" I muttered my voice craggy from crying.

My tears were returning but I managed to brush them away before then slid down my cheeks to leave more marks. I had to let her know the pain that I have felt, even if the reality of it upset her. She deserved to know.

"Bella..." I heard her whisper, then I felt her place her hand on my shoulder. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on top of hers.

"I need my best friend back Alice" I turned around to see her gazing into my eyes, I had that same burning feeling, In her I could see an overflow of emotion, pain, concern, regret, happiness, sadness, love... it was a good job Jasper was not here or he would have imploded if that was even possible.

"I'm here Bella, I promise I will always be with you" I couldn't understand why she said that, I knew full well that she would have to go back, I didn't take her seriously, the hope of her staying with me would smash to pieces as soon as it was in my head.

"I promise..." she whispered inching closer to me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I replied, turning back to look outside.

I looked toward the clock on the wall it was 11:00pm, Alice must have thought the same as me because then she said "maybe you should get some sleep, its been a long day" she muttered walking towards the couch and sitting on its arm.

I nodded and we then made our way to her room. It was strange being in her room , I had never slept in here before. I placed myself on the edge of the bed then I moved so my body was straight and my head lay on her pillow. Alice gracefully made her way around the room and sat herself onto the window ledge. She kept gazing out into the star filled sky, I would have loved to know what she was thinking. I missed her presence as I tossed and turned on the bed. She looked at me, curiosity spreading on her perfect features.

I looked at her with a kind of pout "Alice can you come and lie next to me?" I asked for some reason I could feel a blush coming on , '_**go away blush, I only asked Alice to come and lie next to me on the bed!**_' oh... I suddenly realised why I had the blush, regretting asking her at all.

"of course" she said getting of the window ledge and slowly placed herself next to me.

We were laying on our sides looking into each others eyes. She still had her poker-face on and I wanted so badly to shout '_**Penny for your thoughts**_' and imagined me chucking a penny into her direction, I closed my eyes and giggled at myself for the first time in a while.

She then lifted her head and her eyebrow, obviously wondering why I was laughing,

"what's so funny?" she responded placing her head back onto the pillow.

"You are, you have such a poker-face, I would love to know what you are thinking about" I said in a hushed tone trying not to sound to weird for me wanting to know her thoughts.

She looked confused and then smiled "Well...why don't you just ask me" she said while balancing her head on her hand while her elbow propped them up.

"Okay then...what are you thinking about?" I said as I displayed a slight grin, it reminded me of when we used to sit like this.

"well at this precise moment I'm thinking about how much I have missed you and our sleepover chats" she explained whilst laughing quietly.

"Me too" I said placing my hand on hers, lifting it gently to mouth and gently kissed her fingers '_**Oh my god, did I just kiss her hand? Why did I do that, I just did it without even thinking'**_ I didn't want to look at her after making a fool out of myself, but I did anyway and I was panicking about what she would think about what I had just done.

I looked up at Alice and she displayed the same shocked expression as me, '_**Oh crap, what do I do?**_'

"Umm...I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I just did th-that" I stammered, my voice hitching barely making the sentence audio-able,I could tell that my cheeks had turned crimson, I didn't need to look In a mirror to realise that, I let go of her hand, her hand was limp and it just thudded against the bed, it was like she was dead, well in a human kind of way. I moved myself so I was facing the ceiling then I placed my hand over my face, as if hiding the blood that was swelling up in my cheeks, even though I knew she would be able to detect it.

'_**She is going to think I'm some kind of hand kissing freak!**_"

I felt Alice shift beside me, I removed one of my hands to see her staring at me with a smile on her face, then she leant forward and kissed my cheek, making my blush deepen, but she is lingered there for what seemed like forever. Her scent was so intoxicating, her lips were ice cold pressed against my average body heat face. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the contact that we shared. Then my eyes opened when I felt her remove her lips from my cheek, then she grabbed both of my hands and looked back into my eyes.

"There, now were even" she said giggling slightly, sending me the most perfect smile, showing her glistening white teeth. I felt my blush return, and I couldn't help it. I sent her a smile back and pulled her down so she was lying next to me again, I cuddled closer to her and nuzzled my head into her neck.

I loved this, when I was with Alice nothing else in the world mattered, it was silent..it was peaceful...it was perfect.

I just wish it could stay like this. I felt my eyes getting heavier and I know that I was going to be asleep soon. If Alice was going to be here even if only for a little while I wanted to do something with her so I can remember the good emotions I'm feeling now, I had just the thing in mind.

"Alice?" I whispered into her neck, her reply was a quiet 'Hmm', it sounded like she was half asleep, even though that was not possible.

"I don't know how long your staying with me for, but I want to take whatever time I have with you and make some great memories, so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me, and I promise to actually shop for clothes and try things on" I said with a smile on my face.

She was silent for a moment, she was probably shocked that I actually wanted to go shopping. Then she moved her head so that she was looking at my face.

"you want to go shopping with me?" her voice getting high pitched with every word, which made me giggle once again. I loved her little quirks she has.

"yeah, I've decided that if It makes you happy then that makes me happy, and so I'm all for it!" I said looking into her eyes before adding some more, " then maybe we can watch a DVD when we get back, you know like old times"

I swear when I said that Alice produced the most spectacular smile in the history of Alice's smiles.

"I would love to go with you Bella" she said squeezing me tighter to her.

"Good!, well seen as I have a busy day tomorrow I'm going to get some shut eye, Goodnight Alice" placing my head back into her neck.

"Goodnight Bella" she whispered into my ear, which made me shiver, I smiled into her neck, with a happy and content sigh, I dazed off into one of the most peaceful sleeps I have had in months.

* * *

**A/N**:** hey everybody. Did you like it, I liked it haha, so I hoped you did, well I will post the next update in the next couple of days so please keep reading and wait for a story alert. I would love to have some more reviews aswell it would make me very happy, but it makes me more happy that you read my story so thank you! you guys are great!**

**much love to ya...xxxx**

**-**_P.I.D_**-**


	4. Undiscovered Feelings

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! *weeps in the corner***

**Hello Bellice readers! here is the 4th chapter I hope you like it... well enjoy...xxxx**

**-**_Claire_**-**

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_'Chapter 4: Undiscovered Feelings'_

_(Alice P.O.V)_

I wonder if she is asleep yet?

"Bella" I whispered, I waited for a moment but there was no answer, her head is still tucked into my neck, this feels so nice, just cuddling with Bella,it feels right.

This night has been so perfect, it was like the old days. It's been a roller-coaster ride, one minute we were sad, and the next minute she wants me to lie next to her on the bed, not that I had a problem with that. When she was asking me what I was thinking, I explained how I missed her and missed how we talked like this, but I didn't tell her everything I was thinking about. I was thinking about how much I loved her, I'm still trying to figure out what kind of love it is, but I know I care for her more than best friend would and thinking about things sisters shouldn't think about their sisters.

_After I told her I missed her she responded with 'Me too', then she lifted my hand to her mouth and kissed my fingers!, Now if my memory serves well, best friends don't really do that. But when she kissed my hand it felt like electricity zapped into my body, I couldn't move, and by the look on Bella's face, she couldn't either. My hand felt like it was detached from me, and when she let go of it , it fell to the mattress with a bang._

_She apologised saying that she didn't realise what she was doing, she was sending an apologetic look all the while. I quickly snapped out of my daze, I could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, it's a good job that I was good at controlling my thirst or things would have gone horribly wrong at that moment._

_I had to do something to stop her from panicking, as I was thinking of something she turned her body to face the ceiling while putting her hands over her face. Right, I knew what to do. I sat up and waited until she moved her hands, when she eventually did, I leant forward and pressed my Ice cold lips to her cheek. It felt wonderful against my lips, her warm, soft skin, and her breath against my neck, I felt a shiver go down my spine at the sensation. I felt her relax after a moment and I kept my lips in place. After a minute I removed my lips, I didn't want her to feel awkward more than she already is. The red blush was still lingering in her cheeks. Her eyes were closed when I removed my lips, she must have liked the contact, or she would have tried to push me away. '**Is is possible she feels the same way about me as I do about her?**'_

_No it couldn't be, even though she said she doesn't love Edward like that anymore doesn't mean that she is going to feel like it for me._

_When she opened her eyes, she looked into mine with confusion, it was so cute that I nearly laughed._

_"There, now were even" I said trying to hold back my laughter but failing. I sent her a small smile and she returned it, she then pulled me down to lie next to her again, she buried her head in my neck_

_"Alice?" I heard her say , but it was muffled by my neck, then she moved so I could hear her better, but with my highly evolved hearing she could of said it all the way from downstairs and I would have heard it._

_"I don't know how long your staying with me for, but I want to take whatever time I have with you and make some great memories, so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me, and I promise to actually shop for clothes and try things on"_

_I couldn't speak, Bella wanted to do something she hates, just so she can spend some time with me and make memories of it. I looked into her brown eyes, as if I wanted to see if she was joking with me, but she seemed sincere._

_"You want to go shopping with me?" I couldn't help my voice getting high pitched, I was so emotional that I didn't care._

_"yeah, I've decided that if It makes you happy then that makes me happy, and so I'm all for it!" she looked closer into my eyes then continued "then maybe we could watch a DVD when we get back, you know like old times"_

_If I could have cried I would have, instead I produced the biggest grin on my face that has ever emerged on my lips._

_"I would love to go with you Bella" I practically yelled, pulling her tighter to me._

_Then after that she said she was going to sleep so she could be ready for our busy day tomorrow. We said our goodnights and I could feel her smile against my neck , then she drifted off into a peaceful sleep_

* * *

So as I lay there cuddling Bella I was thinking of things we could do tomorrow, it had to be special, I had to be the happiest person on earth tomorrow, I mean it's not that hard, but while Bella has offered to go shopping instead of me dragging her, I have to make the most of it.

* * *

When Bella woke up, I was in the kitchen getting her breakfast ready, I could hear her breathing pattern change and knew instantly she was awake, I could hear her tossing and turning frantically.

"Alice?" She yelled, I heard her jump from off the bed, "Alice?" She said panic clearly in her voice. I used my Vampire skills and rushed to her, she looked scared and then it quickly turned to relief, and before I knew it she jumped at me, hugging me with all her strength.

"Bella...what's wrong?" I said thinking she had a nightmare.

"I thought...I thought you were gone" she whispered into my ear, which sent shivers through my body.

"Oh Bella, it's okay, I'm here, don't worry" I said stroking her hair comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, I went to make you some breakfast" I looked at her smiling trying to lift the mood. She then lifted her arms from my waist and placed them around my neck, "Alice, do you promise me that you won't leave me today?" she looked into my eyes, her expression was so adorable, I had to restrain myself so much not to kiss her soft pouting lips, '_**wait what?, I'm thinking about kissing her more and more lately, am I really falling for her like that?**_' I stuck the thoughts out of my head for the moment, focusing solely on Bella, I could see tears appearing in her eyes and when they fell I whiped them away with my thumb.

"I promise Bella, but the more important thing is your survival, you need some breakfast, we have a busy day today" I said laughing, I pulled her down stairs, a smile then appeared on her beautiful face.

* * *

Shock broke across her face when she laid eyes on her breakfast, I had probably made too much but oh well. I made all the things I have seen humans eat in the years I have been around, I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, the works!

"Alice, you made all this for me?" she said, still looking at the table in shock, just because I cant eat anything doesn't mean I can't make a decent meal. I smiled at my thoughts.

"Yep, I started early, If this is going to be a great day its gotta start with a good breakfast" I giggled pointing to the ceiling like a college professor, which earned a laugh from Bella, which in return was more laughing from me.

"Aww, Alice you so cute!" my non-existent heart was soaring right about now at her words, she thinks I'm cute? I wish she could be in my shoes for a while to see her fall on thin air, and all the expressions she made. Those moments were priceless

"Thank you Alice, not just for the breakfast but, for agreeing to spend time with me" she said looking to the floor. I lifted my hand to her chin and tilted her head so she could look into my eyes.

"Your very welcome Bella" I said quietly , we were silent for a few minutes staring into each others eyes, her beautiful brown intriguing eyes that hold so many emotions, and have so much love and fire in her eyes that It could melt ice. My gaze averted to her soft lips, I was just an inch away from hers, if I just moved and inch closer I cou...'_**No, Bad Alice! Do you know what that would do to her, she is already confused, and me kissing her would make things a lot worse**_' I drifted my eyes back to hers to see tears forming in them , as they fell I whiped them away with my finger.

All my thoughts broke when I heard her stomach grumble, I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's expression, the embarrassment on her face was so apparent, her cheeks were turning crimson as she moved her head and stared at the floor once again,

"Come on, go have some breakfast, you need all the energy you can get for our shopping trip extravaganza!" I said lifting my arms in the air, she laughed with a look of horror on her face, I could not help but be touched at how much she was trying to look excited. I moved her to a chair and sat her down, placing myself behind her. How I wish I could eat, this would be a nice moment, us eating our breakfast together, instead I have to spend my breakfast time alone and actually hunt for my kind of bacon.

* * *

When she had finished we went up stairs to get changed.

After about 20 minutes of getting ready we were heading out the door and into my car.

In the car she talked about school while I was away, when I asked questions she didn't seem to know the answers, I'm wondering if she even went to school at all, I was going to have to find out some other way, but If I went to Charlie it could cause and uproar, the fact that the cause of her problems had returned, well not the main cause but someone related to it.

* * *

When we reached the Mall we started with the shops on the bottom floor. I dragged Bella in the first shop and filled her arms with clothes to try on. She didn't even grumble once, she tried things on and she even bought some things.

After about and hour of shopping I could tell Bella was tired, "do you want to take a break?" I asked putting my hand on her arm, concern flooding my voice.

"I'm ok, I just maybe need to get a drink" she explained smiling at me, I nodded and pulled out a soda from my bag, I smiled and handed it to her.

"wow, you thought of everything" she murmured taking the soda out of my hands, opening and drinking her fair share of it. The can pressed against her lips, I suddenly wished I was the soda can pressed against them, "_**Lucky can!**_"I mumbled to myself realising I said it slow enough for her ears to hear me, "What?" she replied, I started to panic, " ugh, I said, look at the time, haha we better get some more shopping done" I said turning around to face away from her, thankful that I couldn't blush.

When she had finished with her drink we carried on shopping for a couple of hours, then when we had gone to every shop possible we decided to head back to my house.

Because she was doing something for me all day, I let her pick the movie we were watching, as we walked into the house we put down the bags and headed for the living room, we went over to where we kept all our movies and I watched as she decided what we were going to watch, she hadn't decided yet because I would have known. I was standing so close to Bella, her scent was so powerful , it was then that I realised that I hadn't hunted in a while, and if we were going to sit close during the movie I would need to have my blood-lust under control. I didn't want to leave her but its better to be safe than sorry.

"Bella, I need to hunt, I'll be about 20 minutes ok , I will be as quick as I can, ok?" I explained calmly trying to not get her freaked out that I was leaving for a bit.

After thinking about it for a moment she just simply nodded at me and turned her attention back to the DVD stand.

With that I ran to the front door and opened it locking it behind myself and sprinted into the forest.

_**20 minutes later**_

I arrived back at the house, all full from hunting, I had found a heard of deer and feasted on four of them having more just to make sure I would be full for a while. I unlocked the door and walked in closing it behind me, I walked into the living room but there was no sign of Bella. She was still in the house I could smell her, and then I heard the sound of a single piano key coming from the other room, I followed the sound to find Bella sitting at the piano in her own little world, I leaned against the door frame with amusement.

"You know I could teach you how to play" I said almost laughing hysterically as I watched her jump out of her skin. "Oh...Alice you're back?, that was quick" she said, holding her hand over her frantically beating heart.

"I didn't want to leave you alone for too long" I walked over and sat down next to her, I started to play a melody I had learnt a few years ago.

She didn't speak whilst I played, I could feel her eyes gazing into my concentrating ones, even though I could have played this with my eyes closed. I felt her get closer to me and she leant her head on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but grin to myself, but sighing at the same time '_**If only she felt something more than sisterly affection for me**_' . These moments with her are the memories I want her to have, and she can be certain that they will stay with me for eternity. This moment was when I realised how much I was in love with Bella Swan.

She lifted her head off my shoulder once I stopped playing, I looked into her eyes, I was surprised to see tear streaks down her face. I thought I had upset her and tried to think of how I could have when she interrupted my thoughts.

"Alice, that was beautiful" she whispered, her voice sounded a bit rough from crying. I was thankful that I didn't upset her.

"I'm glad you liked it, so did you choose a movie?" I already knew what she had chosen the moment she decided, but I asked her anyway.

" yeah I picked 'Dirty Dancing' since you like dancing I figured you would enjoy and it's a great movie anyway" she said walking over to the living room. I followed her, and collected some pillows and blankets for us, I put the movie in and turned off the lights, I was actually getting anxious. When we used to watch movies it was different, now that I feel differently about her its like I'm aware of how close we used to get and didn't think anything of it then.

We got all comfortable like we used to, she leaned into me and vice versa, I put my head on her shoulder and she put her head on mine. It was great, I never wanted to move.

We stayed like that through half of the movie, but some parts of it I never really paid attention, sitting this close to Bella was too distracting, I mean she was beautiful, her human pale skin lighting up when the light from the tv hit it. I was thinking about what things would be like if we felt the same way, if there were no things in the way of it happening, she said herself that she didn't love Edward anymore, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her. And what about Jasper, If I told him, how would he react? But there is no need to think about all this, I don't even know if Bella feels the same as me.

I stopped thinking about everything and focused my attention back to the movie. We were at one of the sex scenes in the movie. I started to feel uncomfortable, perfect timing for me to focus on the movie. I suddenly felt Bella shift beside me, like she was uncomfortable, '_**was she thinking the same as me? No, I'm thinking too much, she is just probably cold**_'.

Bella's heart rate was picking up, it was going frantic, like it would stop any minute. I was just staring at her face, she kept closing her eyes. She started to tremble beside me, just then she tilted her head towards me, she looked like she was going to throw up or something.

"Bella, are you ok?" I said taking, her head in my hands, she closed her eyes and I stared in confusion. "Alice...I need to tell you something" , her heart was still beating frantically, and her breath was hitching, I'm sure if those traits were possible for me I would be doing them aswell.

"Alice, when you left, my life had ended, I know I sound dramatic, but I have been thinking about things for a while now, and while you were gone I came to different conclusions, I missed you so much, I missed Edward also, but I just couldn't get you out of my head, when I was alone it was you who filled my head. Your smile, your voice, even the way you smell. It was you who was with me all the time, when I said my life ended, it was because you are my life and you were taken away from me. I kept thinking why I was thinking like that, I mean when people are best friends sure they miss each other, but this was different, I-I feel so much more for you than a best friend should Alice...I know I shouldn't and I didn't want to tell you because it would only burden you, but I cant live with myself if I don't tell you...Alice, I-I love you" she whispered the last part out.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I didn't breath, I didn't want to do any of those things, I just wanted to hear her say those words. The words I have longed to hear. My hands dropped from her face and fell into my lap, but I kept staring at her face.

She opened her eyes to look at me, and she started to cry, "I'm sorry Alice, I'm so-" she started to say when she leapt off the couch and ran for the front door. Pulling myself back to reality I raced after her grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

"Bella, did you really mean all that, I mean do you really feel like that for me?" I said my eyes looking into her deep brown eyes, the ones I fell in love with.

"yes" she simply said, slightly out of breath from running. Then I snapped, I couldn't hold the urge anymore, all the things holding me back seemed to fade away and all I could think about was that Bella was in front of me now, Saying that she loves me.

My eyes stared at her lips and I licked my own, instead of looking back into her eyes I leaned closer to her, pressing my cold lips to hers, they felt so warm pressing against mine, it was like we fit together, like puzzle pieces,

"Good" I said after removing my lips but placing them back straight away,

then after a moment she started kissing me back, and her actions proved her words from before, we kissed passionately for a few minutes but I wanted more, so I traced the edge of my tounge against her lips, asking for entry, and she allowed it me, I pushed my tounge into her mouth and I heard her moan a little which was one of the best sound I have ever heard, then her tounge pushed against mine, copying my movements, my hands let go of her arms and slowly slid down her body, she then placed her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

I grabbed her hips and swayed them so we were walking together back to the couch in the other room, but neither one of us removed our lips from one another.

When we reached the couch I pushed her onto it, I removed my lips from hers and gave her a mischievous smile, which she returned and then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down on top her, I kissed her lips once more before placing them on her neck, I placed my hands on the hem of her shirt and I looked at her before removing it, I didn't want to do anything she didn't want, she nodded at me and that was all I needed, I proceeded to remove her shirt, but I couldn't get the zip undone, it was stuck, '_**Great!**_'

I removed my lips from her neck and focused on the aggravating shirt, as I tried to get it unstuck I could hear laughing, I looked up to see Bella covering her mouth clearly trying to hide her smile,

"You can just rip it you know" she said looking at me removing her hand so I could see her smile, I looked back down at the shirt and did as she said and ripped it.

"Don't worry, I suppose I will just have to take you shopping again" I said smiling as I removed the ripped clothing from her torso, I looked back up at her and saw a look of horror on her face,

"I'm kidding" I said laughing, and then returning to her face, kissing her pouted lips, she kissed me back as she smiled into my lips, I removed them from there and went back to her neck, trailing kisses down her body, kissing over her breasts which were still covered by her bra, and then finally reaching her abdomen kissing lightly, I could feel her shiver under my touch which encouraged me to do more, I started to unzip her pants when I could hear music, '_**music?'**_

Then I realised it was my cell phone, ironically my ringtone fitted the setting, it was the song 'Don't stop me now' by Queen, I ignored it, but it kept ringing again and again, I groaned, and looked at Bella apologetically, she laughed and motioned her hand, to say its okay, I frantically searched for my bag and retrieved my phone, I flipped it open not even bothering to look at the caller I.D,

"Hello?" I said with a stern voice.

"Woah what's up with you, got your Vampire panties in a twist?" '_**Ughhh Emmett!**_'

"Emmett, what do you want?" I basically growled at him.

"Can't your loving brother just call his sister to see if she is ok?" he said, I could actually hear him smiling on the other end, seen as he is always smiling.

"well you can, but you sure pick your moments" I said looking over at Bella who was now putting on a shirt that she bought from the Mall earlier, '_**Fantastic, now she's not in the mood, I'm going to kill him for this**_'

"Anyways sis, the main reason I called is because Jasper gave us the low down on what happened with Bella, and well I wanted to know if it was true, is she ok?" he said his voice serious. For once.

"He told you? Wonderful!" I mumbled sarcastically , "well umm, she's fine, my vision was true but I didn't see her be pulled out of the water by a Werewolf, her friend actually" I said trying to talk more Alice-like I didn't want to have to tell him why I was so angry.

"A Werewolf? So she's hanging out with mutts now?" a growl in his voice when he mentioned them

"yeah, well Emmett I would love to stay on here and chat, but I have some unfinished stuff that needs to be taken care of so I'm going, bye Emmett" I said removing the phone from my ear

"Wai-" was all I heard when I shut the phone, I sighed and turned around to see Bella sitting on the couch with a look of curiosity on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella, Jasper told them what happened and they wanted to know what happened" I said looking at the new shirt she had on.

"oh right" she looked down at her shirt trying to follow my eyes, "Oh...Sorry , I was cold" she said looking up at me, embarrassment sprinting across her face.

"No It's ok" I said sitting next to her on the couch, it was silent for a minute, before Bella started to talk. She grabbed my hands tightly.

"Alice I want you to know that what I said before was completely true, I do love you, I just want you to know that, I don't want you to think that this is just a passing whim"

I stared at her captivated by her saying that she loved me, everytime she said it I felt giddy. I leaned closer to her face and pressed my lips against hers once more, only for a second before removing them.

"that's perfect then, Because, I'm in love with you too" I whispered kissing her again passionately, and she kissed me back with just as much passion.

Well she wanted memories, well we both got what we wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this was really long, I didn't realise how long it was till I finished it! well I liked how this one went and I hope you do too, don't worry there is more to come, and cant stop now they only just confessed that would be cruel to you and to myself, well if you can please review and I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and all the favourite story and story alert emails really make me happy so thank you soo much...**

**Well much love to ya...xxxx**

-_P.I.D_-


	5. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Hello everyone, I hoped you liked the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it, and I enjoyed writing this one aswell , I gotta say I love writing this Bellice fic so you don't have to worry I will continue this story until I have got the perfect ending, haha anyways enjoy...xxx**

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_Chapter 5: Complications_

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

Was this really happening? Did I really just say what I think I said...I must have because at this present moment in time, I was kissing Alice Cullen.

It felt so right to be kissing her. Too be this close to her, I felt like I was in heaven.

It was when she left me to go hunting, that is when all my thoughts clicked together.

* * *

_1 hour earlier_

When she said she was leaving to hunt, my mind went blank , I wanted to wrap my arms around her beg her to stay , I didn't want to be left here, alone, if Alice left me now I don't know what I would do, but I knew she needed to go, and I trusted Alice with my life. My life, a thing that seemed so unimportant to me a couple of days ago, but when she returned it was like I had be reunited with it, but what did it mean?

Of course I feel extremely close to Alice, but how close do I want to be to her? I thought about how her smile was like the sunlight in a dark room, even sunlight that appears through a small crack can still manage to light up a dark room. Her voice that washed over me like a cool breeze in a never ending desert. I never want to part with Alice, just thinking about it panics me to no end.

But weather I liked it or not, Alice needed to hunt and I agreed regretfully. While she was gone, I found myself walking into the other room where the piano resided. I sat down a just pressing a single key at a time, I couldn't play but suddenly wished that I could. People expressed themselves so much while playing music, and I wished I could express how I felt with simple swift movements of my hands.

_**'Where's Alice?'**_ I kept thinking, it had only been a few minutes and I was already getting withdrawals. Why did I feel like this? It's like I have a need for Alice? Do I need her like I would a friend or something more? But even friends didn't miss each other this much. Could it be possible that I'm attracted to her? Is that what this was? Love? Now that I thought about it, things started to make sense to me. Why I started getting urges to hug her or touch her, the way she affected me just by talking, and the fact that I was panicking that she was not near me right now. I do...I do love her. I'm in love with Alice.

When I realised I couldn't help but smile, I started to get excited for realising why I had the feelings I have been having for the time she was gone. But my happiness didn't last long, I began to think of the negatives, like Edward...but he doesn't love me anymore, he said so himself when he left me here. And I don't even know if Alice feels the same way, she has Jasper, he is her Husband, why would she love someone like me when she has him. I was drowning in my own thoughts again and I pressed the keys on the piano once more.

"you know I could teach you how to play" I practically jumped out of my skin. I turned round to see Alice leaning against the door frame,I held my heart as if to try and calm it down. I didn't even hear her come back, well her stealthy cat-like tendencies were one of the reasons I …..Loved her, wow I can say that now, I'm so glad she doesn't have Edwards ability.

"Oh... Alice your back?, that was quick" I looked at the clock on the wall for a split second, it had been 20 minutes already? Wow I must have been totally dazed.

"I didn't want to leave you alone for too long" she said as she walked over to me and sat down beside me. Then she started playing an incredibly beautiful melody on the piano, I couldn't help but stare at her, her face concentrating as her hands moved gracefully along the white and black keys. The song was amazing, so full of emotion, and her liquid gold eyes were beautiful, I couldn't help but stare at them, as I witnessed a overflow of emotions, but the one that stood out the most was..love. She always looked at me with love in her eyes but something was different, something else was there but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I guess she is just happy, in a couple of days she will go back to Jasper, her _husband_. But I didn't want to think about that at the moment, all that mattered was that I was with Alice and even though I love her, I will not interfere with her a Jasper, it would only cause her sadness. I would rather end my life now than upset her.

I crept closer to Alice and leant my head on her shoulder and listened to her play the rest of the perfect melody she was playing, it actually made me feel like crying, but not in a bad way, in a good way it was like the music had Jasper's ability and it was rubbing the emotion off on to me. Was this how Alice was feeling?, Before I knew it my eyes started stinging and I felt the tears drizzle down my cheeks.

Then the music stopped, I looked up to Alice. I didn't want her to stop I wanted to listen to her more. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine, she look sad for some reason, and I noticed she was looking at my cheeks, was it the tear marks? Maybe she thought I was upset. So I just said what was on my mind, trying to get her to smile that perfect smile.

"Alice, that was beautiful" I whispered, my voice was course from crying, but her face lifted at little at my words.

"I'm glad you liked it, so did you choose a movie?" she asked me, bringing me back to what I would call reality but with the things I have seen, I wouldn't exactly call this reality, more like a very long dream.

"yeah I chose 'Dirty Dancing' since you like dancing I figured you would enjoy it, and it's a great movie anyway" I explained as I got up and walked back into the living room.

Alice quickly followed me and grabbed some blankets and pillow for us to use, then she put the movie in and turned off the lights, I couldn't help but be nervous, I mean I just realised my feelings towards her and she is going to snuggle next to me with the lights off? Can you say torture?

We situated ourselves on the couch like with used to, I leaned into her and she leaned into me, putting her head on my shoulder, as I put my head on hers.

We never moved through most of the movie we just stayed still, but half way through I could feel Alice's gaze on me, but I tried to stay calm if my heart rate quickened she would think something is up.

When I finally paid attention, we were at one of the 'Love making' scenes, I was suddenly wishing for a power cut or a disc malfunction, or something that would stop at this part in the movie, I started to fidget, and I knew my heart rate was quickening and I started to tremble. I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to tell Alice, she will find out eventually anyway, she would either see my decision to not tell her or my decision to do some 'extreme sports' when she left. Either one would still come to the same conclusion of her being saddened, but I need to tell her, from my lips only and not from her premonitions.

I tilted my head to look at her "Bella, are you okay" she asked me, her eyes full of concern, she placed her hands around my face holding it in place. "Alice...I need to tell you something" she looked at me with curious eyes. That's it, I couldn't back out now, she knows something is bothering me. Right...I will just tell her what's on my mind...that's all I can do...

* * *

_After Bella's Confession_

…...Alice, I-I love you"... Wow I didn't think it would feel this good to get that off my chest.

Alice just sat there, perfectly still like a statue she didn't even breath. Then her hands fell from my face, and dropped into her lap. I knew this would happen, I couldn't handle rejection, especially not from my best friend, I opened my eyes, they were filled with oncoming tears. I couldn't take the silence, I had to go.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm so-" I stared to say and I jumped from the couch and headed for the front door. Not looking back at the statue-like figure. I was almost at the door when I felt something grab my hand, then I felt it pull me back against the wall and pinning my arms above my head, I focused my sight to see that it was Alice.

Was she mad at me? Did she want to tell me that I disgust her? Oh I should have never opened my mouth!

"Bella, did you really mean all that, I mean do you really feel like that for me?" her gaze was intense as she stared into my eyes.

"yes" I said weakly, I was trying to catch my breath. Then I felt Alice stiffen, her eyes stared down at my lips as she licked hers.

And then In a split second I felt cold lips pressing against my own, realization hitting me that she was kissing me!, then she removed her lips to speak,

"Good" I heard her say, and I couldn't help but smile before her lips crashed to mine again.

We kissed passionately for a few more moments and I couldn't help but moan at the contact, and then I felt like I was moving, I realised that Alice was moving us back into the living room, I'm guessing she is heading for the couch, Not a bad idea if I might add.

When we reached it she pushed me down on top of it, and she sent me a mischievous smile, I couldn't wait, I leaned up and grabbed her shirt , pulling her on top of me, she kissed gently and then removed her lips and placed them on my neck. I felt her hands reach down to my shirt, I looked at her and she looked at me as if to get permission, I nodded, and she continued to take my top off, taking longer than I would of thought,then she removed her lips from my neck, I looked down to see what was happening and saw that she was struggling with the zipper.

I couldn't help but laugh, then she looked up at me, obviously aggravated. She looks so cute when she's frustrated.

"You can just rip it you know" I said, hoping it would maker her feel better, it must have done because it was ripped in no time at all.

"Don't worry, I suppose I will have just have to take you shopping again" she said catching me off guard I could tell my face displayed a look of horror. Is she serious?

"I'm kidding" she said laughing and then she moved in kissing my lips once more, then she went back to my neck trailing kisses all the way down to my abdomen, I shivered when I felt her kiss there, even though this felt great, I'm still ticklish. I felt her undoing my pants zipper when I could hear, music, it was a Queen song, but where was it coming from, if I could hear it then Alice would be definitely be able to hear it, but she just ignored it, but it just kept ringing then she groaned , looking at me apologetically she then jumped off me and ran over to her bag. It must have been her cell phone.

She answered it, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, she was talking to fast. But from what I gathered she didn't look happy. Can't say that I was ecstatic about being interrupted either. While she continued talking I started to feel cold, and seen as my shirt I was wearing was in pieces I had no choice but to wear something I had bought earlier today. When I put it on, Alice was still on the phone, she looked over to me a couple of times but she looked like she had calmed down a bit.

After a few minutes Alice closed her phone violently and headed back over to the couch where I was patiently waiting.

"I'm sorry Bella, Jasper told them what happened and they wanted to know what happened" then her gaze shifted to the new shirt I had on, I guess she wasn't planning on ending what she had started earlier just yet.

"Oh right" I said looking down at my shirt aswell, "Oh... sorry, I was cold" I said I was embarrassed that I had kind of killed the mood. Well whoever phoned actually did.

"No, it's ok" she said as she sat next to me, it was to silent after that I had to say something, so I grabbed her hands tightly.

"Alice I want you to know that what I said before was completely true, I do love you, I just want you to know that, I don't want you to think that this is just a passing whim"

She just stared at me like she was going to faint, which was not possible, then I felt her lips press against mine.

"that's perfect, then, because, I'm in love with you too" she whispered as she kissed me passionately, and I kissed back with all that I had.

_1 hour later_

That is where I realised I loved her, and that she loved me too, which leads too the reason why I'm kissing her on her couch. Things had gone so smoothly perfectly, I mean I didn't think for one second that she would love me back, but I guess she was as confused as me, but one thing stuck in my mind that I had to ask her. When we had calmed down a little and we were just kissing gently that when I decided to ask her.

"Alice..." but she cut me off by putting her index finger on my lips.

"Before you ask, I'm not sure why I didn't see your decision to confess to me" she said as removed her finger, then she giggled "I must have been to mesmerized by you to concentrate on my vision"

she said as she sat up on the couch, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up into her lap.

She looked at me with the same look she had while she played the piano, the love and something else in her eyes that must have been something to do what she felt for me, lust maybe? I'm not sure, I not a psychologist. I stifled a laugh as I yawned, '_**Damn, now she is going to make me sleep, please don't notice I'm tired, please! Don't notice I'm tired'**_

"You're tired" '_**Oh come on! Now she decides to pay attention' **_"I'm not, its just I'm overwhelmed, a lot has happened today" I said giving her a cheeky grin, and she smiled back with her perfect smile, "Indeed, a lot of things" she said winking at me, I couldn't help but laugh, and she soon joined me.

"Do you want to go to sleep or...I dunno, do something to occupy the time" she offered as she continued to smile at me, wow she was asking me what I wanted to do instead of forcing me to sleep, I'm loving her more and more with each sentence she utters.

Even though I loved her second Idea , I couldn't handle another make out session, I would most likely fall asleep anyway.

"Your actually going to let me decide?" I said and she replied with nod. I smiled back at her.

"Well I'm pretty tired from my head almost exploding from all my thoughts, so I think I'm going to go to sleep, do you mind?" I said lifting my eyebrows when asking her, I didn't want to go to sleep, knowing that she wasn't going to sleep aswell which added the guilt to my already guilt filled head.

"Of course not, I mean I would have loved to carry on from where we left off but if your tired that can't be helped" she said stroking my cheek lovingly, her ice cold hands didn't even make me shudder, I loved the way they felt against my skin.

"If only you knew what you do to me, Mrs Cullen" I said with a smile, but rethinking what I said it quickly changed to a frown.

Alice looked at my face with a look of confusion, "What's the matter?" she whispered into my ear pulling me closer.

"Jasper" it was all I said but it was enough to make both of us stiffen, we had completely forgotten about everyone else, we were so caught up in our own world that we hadn't thought of the important things. We were being selfish, only thinking of ourselves and not thinking about how us being in love would affect others , its not that I regret falling for Alice but I just wished that things were different.

"What are we going to do" I asked sheepishly looking at Alice who was deep in thought.

"I'm not sure, maybe I should go back for a while, and let them know what has happened, I don't want to but it's better than telling them over the phone" I felt a punching pain in my heart, Alice was going to leave me again, and for some reason I felt like she wasn't going to come back, what am I going to do without her here? I jumped out of her lap and walked across the room, thinking of what to say

"Your going to leave me again aren't you?" I said regretfully, I didn't want it to sound the way it did but I didn't want her to go.

"Never Bella, I love you, I would never leave you like that again" she said as she followed me, she came behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned round in her arms to face her, placing my arms around her neck.

"I just don't want to lose you Alice, you are to precious to me, I don't know what I would do if you never came back" I whispered then I pressed my lips to hers in a gentle kiss, it only lasted for a moment before she broke it,

"Bella...you know you're making it more difficult for me to make my decision and my visions are all over the place" she said smiling at me.

"Ok...but your coming back right" I asked looking into her golden eyes as she continued to smile my favourite smile.

"As soon as I sort the mess out" she said cheerfully, lifting my mood a little, and I yawned once again.

"do you want to go to sleep now, its pretty late" she motioned to the clock on the wall, it was 1:30 am , I didn't want to go to sleep now that I knew that she was going back , I had a feeling I was going to wake up alone, I had to make sure that she wasn't going to leave while I was awake at least.

"When are you going to leave Alice?" I looked away from her, I really didn't want her to go but I knew that she needed to talk with her family, especially Jasper.

"In the morning, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it, but I will have my cell phone so you can call me any time, ok?" she said as she pressed the end of my nose which made me giggle a little, and she just sent me her signature smile.

"Can you at least wait till I'm awake?" I asked, a serious tone in my voice.

"Of course, it would be rude of me to leave with out saying goo-" she stopped herself from saying the last word, I knew what she was going to say, but thanked her mentally for trying to not say it, she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, I just smiled at her, as if to say it was okay.

"It's fine Alice, I know it won't be a 'goodbye forever' kind of goodbye" I explained kissing her lips lightly.

She simply smiled. "Well then, lets get you to bed" she grabbed my hand and led me to her room, I got comfortable on her bed and she tucked me in, then she positioned herself next to me so she was looking into my eyes.

"Goodnight, my precious Bella" she whispered placing her hand on to my cheek.

"Goodnight, to you too, my precious Alice" I replied earning a laugh from her, but I meant it, she was the most precious thing to me.

All I remember then is looking at Alice's perfect features, and then I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed...again. But I knew that Alice had not left already, I could hear her in the kitchen downstairs, she was listening to music, I guess she was trying to make some noise so I knew she was here, She is so sweet.

I got up, and got dressed and walked downstairs, I was still upset knowing that Alice was leaving today, but I knew she was coming back. Seeing her cases by the door didn't help at all, it felt like one of the TV shows where its all going great and then the apparently happy marriage is over and the husband walks out, and the clichéd bags by the door scene was the part that used to make me laugh, but experiencing myself was a horrible feeling, but mine wasn't a permanent split up.

I walked into the kitchen to find Alice sitting on the counter smiling at me as I walked in, she had made me breakfast again but didn't make as much, I'm guessing she knew that I wouldn't eat it all.

"Good morning" she said happily jumping off the counter and walked over to me enveloping me in a tight hug "Did you sleep well?"

"yeah thanks, I would say the same to you but, you know, I guess I can change it by saying, how was your night" she just smiled at me showing me her glistening teeth.

"It was fantastic, I was with you the whole time" she winked and walked over to the table motioning me to sit down, I complied and sat down. When I finished my breakfast I stood up and walked over to the sink to wash my plate.

I felt to arms snake around my waist and my body fell into them, "I'm gonna miss you, my little bell" I laughed at her little pun and turned around to catch her lips with mine.

"Well don't be afraid to ring me any time" I replied when I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around her. Holding her to me tightly with all the strength I had.

We walked outside and I watched as Alice packed her stuff into her car, she was going to go straight from here, I had my truck here from when I arrived so I could easily get home.

She walked over to me and held my hands, "Now don't do anything silly while I'm gone, I don't want phone calls from the hospital saying that your bed ridden and have broken bones from sky diving, or any other 'extreme sports'" she said giggling, she even added the air quotes.

"Don't worry I promise I will be safe" I said kissing her one last time. I broke the kiss and followed her to the car.

I watched her get in the car and I closed her door for her, she wound down the window and smiled at me, "I love you Bella, I'll miss you tremendously"

"I love you too Alice" I said bending over kissing her on her forehead.

I watched as she reversed and started to drive off. I waved goodbye, realising the stinging in my eyes.

"I will love you always Alice" I whispered to myself. And then got in my own truck. Heading home I couldn't stop crying, but I needed to stop, if I walked into my house and Charlie saw me crying he would start asking questions.

Thankfully when I got home Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, so I didn't have to calm down from the crying, I opened my door and headed to my room, I flopped down on my bed, and covered my face with my hands.

Now all I can do is wait.

* * *

**A/N: hey people, so how are you liking it so far? I'm glad to see most of you like it from the reviews that I have had and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story , it means a lot that you like it so much. I will update as soon as I have finished the next chapter, so don't worry, good things come to those who wait!**

**Much love to ya...xxxx**

-_P.I.D_-


	6. Leaving Bella

**Disclaimer: I really get tired of writing these but its gotta be done, I don't own twilight or any of the characters, I wish I owned Alice though, hehehehehe! Lucky Bella!**

**Hello dear readers, I got loads of reviews for previous chapters and I just want to say they made me ecstatic, I love getting responses and hearing what people think so thank you. And it really hurts to type at this moment because I just played my guitar for about 4 hours and my fingers are really hurting, but I just had to write some more...**

**I hope you like this next chapter...enjoy.**

**-Claire-**

* * *

'_All I Wanted Was You_'

_Chapter 6: Leaving Bella_

_(Alice's P.O.V)_

Leaving Bella was so hard, and this is the second time I have left her. But this time I said goodbye and It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

As I drove down the road I heard Bella mumble something to herself, I heard it clearly even though I was far away from her. I could still hear her say it in her velvet voice, ' _**I will love you always Alice**_'. I could have stopped the car the second she uttered the words but I didn't, if I went back now it would be even harder to leave. And I needed to go, I needed to speak with my family, and I especially needed to talk with jazz.

I didn't exactly know what I was going to say to them, so I don't have any visions which doesn't help, but I do know that which ever way that I tell them, two people are not going to take the news lightly.

I needed to tell them two things, I needed to tell them how Bella survived the cliff diving. And the second I need to tell them of mine and Bella's feeling towards each other have changed. It was going to hurt me to tell them, to tell Jasper that I loved another, but I couldn't hide my feelings around him, and not just because he was an empath but because he was technically still my husband.

But I was more worried about telling Edward about my feelings towards Bella. He wasn't around when I left, he left us when we moved from Forks, which was kind of a kick in the teeth seen as he was the reason we were going, and then he just left us. But today I had a vision of him deciding to return back to where we were currently residing.

When we left Bella we all decided to go to England, there was an argument about going to Alaska but I didn't want to go, I was sick of that place, after all I have been around quite a while.

I was about an hour away from home, if that's what you could call it, it was more like a prison because we were sentenced to stay there, so prison fits it perfectly. My home was where Bella was, out of all these years I've lived, I have never had a home until I came to Forks, until I met Bella.

_1 hour later_

I was just coming up to our house in the car, I was nervous and anxious, I knew that what we were going to discuss wasn't going to be all happy-go lucky chatter, it was going to be agonising. I was glad I didn't have the ability to read minds, if I was able to read their minds when I told them about me and Bella I swear I would have figuratively died.

When I reached the house I parked my car out the front, I hesitantly got out and walked up to the door, before I could reach it, it was swung open and I saw Esme standing there with a loving smile, before she enveloped me in a motherly hug.

"Alice...I'm so glad your home" she whispered into my ear and then she released me from her grasp .

"It's good to be back" I lied, I didn't want to be here I wanted to be back in Forks with Bella. But I wasn't going to say that in front of Esme, it would only upset her.

She continued to smile at me, then it soon changed to a frown, "Hows Bella?" she asked concerned tremendously, Bella was like a daughter to her, she was a part of this family, whether Edward liked it or not.

"She is fine, actually I came back to talk to you about her" I said walking into the house, I walked into the living room to see everyone apart from Carlisle and Edward, gathered on the couch, Emmett stood up and walked over to me,

"Hey pixie, you're back!" he shouted, pulling me into a painfully tight hug. I was still angry at him for the phone call last night, but I couldn't exactly tell him that so I couldn't help but laugh when he released me.

"It's nice to see you too" I said straightening myself out sending him a smile.

Carlisle walked in shortly after, "Alice.. It's good to see you" he said with a smile hugging me lightly. I then walked over and hugged Rosalie, who then sat back down on the couch.

I walked over to Jasper and wrapped my arms around him, and he hugged me back,

"I missed you" he whispered into my ears, I suddenly felt guilty that I was going to tell them something that would change everything.

"I missed you too jazz" I replied back to him releasing him and looking into his eyes.

I looked around the room to see everyone apart from Rosalie looking at me questioningly, even though they had all the time in the world they were so impatient for answers. But I knew they were just worried about Bella

"So I'm guessing you want to know about Bella" all of them nodded to me, I could read them all like a book. I moved over to the couch and sat down next to Jasper and started with my story from the beginning, I told them about my vision, and what happened when I got to Bella's house, I mentioned about how a Werewolf pulled her out of the water and that's why I couldn't see it. I left out all the, you know, intimate stuff. I didn't tell them about me and Bella just yet, I wanted to speak to Jasper first, alone.

After I finished everyone, even Rosalie had a look of relief on their faces. Emmett just laughed,

"That girl is invincible!" he said, sending most of us into laughter.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly, but when I saw the vision I couldn't help it I just had to go" as I said that I felt Jasper shifting next to me. I brushed it off though I guess there is a lot of emotion in this room, '_**Oh crap**_!' could he feel my love for Bella? Is it even possible to determine the different kinds of love? Well I guess I will be finding out soon enough.

"Don't worry about it Alice, we all understand, we would have done the same" Carlisle replied with a smile, and Esme nodded at his statement.

"Thank you everyone" I smiled at them and everyone went back to doing what they were before I walked in, Carlisle went back to his study, Esme sent me a quick smile and went into the kitchen. Emmett went a started playing his Xbox and Rosalie continued reading her magazine. It was only me and Jasper now and I knew that I would have to tell him sooner or later.

"Fancy a walk?" I asked him, standing up from the couch and held out my hand to him.

"Of course" he replied with a smile, and took my hand, we walked out of the house and made our way to the path that leads into the forest.

My nerves were frying right about now , and I knew that Jasper could feel it, but I had no reason to worry I knew things would work out. But that still didn't stop me from getting anxious, as we walked down the path hand in hand, It was silent, neither of us talked, we just kept on walking.

"Jasper...I need to talk to you about something" I closed my eyes taking in a unneeded breath, I then opened my eyes and looked at jazz, he was smiling at me but he had curious eyes, it made this a whole lot harder, knowing that I was going to break his already dead heart.

"Jasper, when we left Forks, I was miserable, I mean you knew I was, you could feel it, and I know that was hard for you. I missed Bella terribly and I just couldn't stop thinking about her when we left to come here. I always cared about her like any sister would, but when I saw that vision and I went back I changed, we both changed" this was getting harder and harder to explain by the minute , but I couldn't stop now I had to tell him, I looked into his eyes, he just simply gazed back into mine, with the same smile on his face.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Is that my feelings towards Bella have changed, and it's the same for her about me...this is really hard for me to say, but I'm in love with her, Jasper I'm so sorry" I was sobbing now, I just looked away from his eyes. I didn't want to see the hurt in them, it would break me apart to witness that. I closed my eyes, it was silent for a moment, even though I have seen this moment in my vision, it didn't get this far I never saw the outcome I just had a feeling that everything was going to be ok, but was it? No one could ever bet on me, and now I can't even bet on myself.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper still smiling at me, I was so confused, I thought maybe what I said hadn't processed with him and it was a delay reaction, but then I suddenly felt him put his arms round me and he pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked, I didn't expect this, did he think I was joking? He pulled out of the hug to look into my eyes,

"I know" was all he uttered but it was enough to send to into another sobbing fit. He already knew that I was in love with Bella? And he still agreed to come here and listen to me tell it to his face that I love someone other than him.

When I calmed down, he took me by the hands and gazed at me, his eyes were full of forgiveness and acceptance, it was overwhelming, if I had his ability I think I would go mad at feeling all this emotion.

"How did you know?" I asked looking to the floor, I tried to not look into his eyes, they would just make me start to sob again and I wanted to have a serious talk without me showing my weakness.

"well I thought that would have been obvious" he replied with a laugh, "I think I first felt it when we left Bella, but then I just thought it was sisterly love, but it was growing, the longer we were here the more it grew, and I guess when you had the vision, it clicked into overdrive" he explained, but I was confused, I didn't even realise I loved Bella in that way until I went back.

"But I didn't even realise myself until I was with her so how did you know?" I asked in confusion, I finally looked into his golden eyes.

"I guess your heart knew before you mind did, and the fact that I have known you a long time might have helped a bit" he smiled and hugged me again, he kissed the top of my head. He was acting to calm about this, I just told him the most biggest secret I have ever had and he is hugging me?

"Jazz, why are you being so nice? I just confessed my love for Bella and you are comforting me, shouldn't it be the other way around" I muttered, braking out of the embrace, he grabbed my hand and we started walking back towards the house.

"Alice, all that matters to me is that you are happy, and from your emotions I know that you are , and that is good enough for me" I stopped walking and looked at him, what did I do to deserve Jasper?

He sent me a smile and I returned it, we were now walking back to the house. I was feeling ecstatic, Jasper took it all so well, I thought he would get mad and start a rampage in the nearest town, but he accepted me. But Jasper wasn't the only one I had to worry about, now I have to tell everyone else, hopefully if things got out of control Jasper would be able to calm them down, now that I had told him before hand, the shock part was over from him.

We reached the house and walked inside, everyone was still exactly how we left them. Little did they know they were going to know a very strange piece of information.

"Everyone, can you come into the living room, I need to tell you something" I yelled even though I didn't need to with our 10 times better Vampire hearing.

A few moments later and they were surrounding me, I sat down on the couch and Jasper sat next to me, I couldn't express how much Jasper's acceptance meant to me, I was in love with another person and a girl to top it all off.

"I need to tell you the other reason for me coming back so soon" I took a breath and phased myself.

I then basically said everything that I said to Jasper. They immediately looked at Jasper, when he smiled at them they calmed down a bit. Their reaction was mostly the same. What is wrong with this family? I could tell them I was a mass murder which wasn't that hard to believe with us, but they would still comfort me even if I said that to them. Carlisle and Esme stood there smiling their usual smiles , Rosalie didn't change her expression but I don't think she was happy with my choice of person. Emmett just sat there with a mischievous smile, I was scared with what was going on in his mind.

"So you are all are ok with me being in love with Bella?" I said I was still in shock. This had to be the most understanding coming out of the closet confession ever!

"We always knew you were happy while you were around Bella, so this really isn't that big of a shock to us" Carlisle spoke for everyone and they all nodded.

"Thank you so much everyone" I said beaming with a smile. I Couldn't wait to tell Bella, I knew she would be ecstatic, but there was still one thing that had to be dealt with.

"Where's Edward?" I asked the smile slightly falling off my face, and so did everyone else's.

"He's out hunting, he will be back In a short while" Jasper explained as he leaned back into the couch. He knew as well as I did that Edward was not going to be as understanding as everyone else.

I decided I couldn't wait for the suspense of telling him , so I decided to call him on his cell.

I reached for my phone and punched in his number. It rang for a few seconds then he answered.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice was the same as always, it was stern and unwelcoming.

"Edward, its me...I'm back, would you be able to come home I need to tell you something"

"So the wonderer returns does she" he said in a sarcastic tone, he was angry at me for disobeying him and going back to Bella

"I could say the same to you" I replied which I heard Emmett laugh at. I tried not to laugh myself. I needed to act like the kick ass killing machine that I was a this moment in time.

"I'm on my way" was all he said and he put down the phone. A few minutes later he walked through the front door.

He looked at me as soon as he came into view, I didn't block my thoughts, I wanted him to know everything, I wanted him to know the love I shared for Bella and that she felt the same for me.

His expression turned to fury as he closed his eyes, opening them and staring at me

"What have you done to her?" he said in a harsh tone, as he pointed to me with his index finger.

"What have I done to her? Don't you think that question should be aimed at you" I said in a equally sharp tone, I stood from the couch but didn't move forward, he watched me closely and so did everyone else, I'm guessing they didn't think this would go very well.

"why are you doing this to me? Can't you see she just using you because she lost me?" that's it I was gonna lose it, how dare he talk about Bella like that, like she was a common person who says what they want to get what they want.

"Where do you get the right to say how she feels, how dare you ask why I am doing this to you, and to answer your question, I am doing this because I love her, unlike you, who leaves her when she needed you the most" when I finished my sentence Edward lunged for me, but I managed to have a vision about it before hand, so I knew what he would do. I dodged him and he smacked into the wall, when he was straightening himself out, Emmett and Jasper restrained him. A look of pain on his face was painful to look at knowing it was because of me.

When he eventually calmed down Emmett and Jasper let him go.

"I'm sorry Edward but we can't change how we feel" I said looking at his sorrowful eyes. He looked away from me, and looked towards Jasper.

"How can you just stand there?" he shouted at Jasper, Jasper gave him a serous look and then looked at me with a smile.

"As long as she is happy, I wont lie and say that I am not upset that it's not me but...she is happy and that's enough for me" he said, looking into my eyes, I wish I could cry, because I would be drenched.

Edward looked at Jasper with a look of utter horror, and then he looked at the floor.

"I can't accept this, I need to be alone. I still love her, I can't let her go" he said walking towards the door again.

"you already did" I whispered, I knew he would hear me, he stopped in his tracks and looked back at me, he turned back and walked out the door.

"Well that could have gone better" Emmett scoffed, sitting back on the couch next to Rosalie,

Esme came and stood next to me, putting her hands on my arms comfortingly, I was still a bit furious from Edwards words. But thanks to Jasper, he helped calm me down a bit.

I needed to call Bella, I needed to hear her voice, telling me that everything was going to be ok, but it was late and she would be asleep, and it was school tomorrow. I will just call her in the morning before she goes to school.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Jasper, I put my head on his shoulder and it was times like these I wished I could sleep, instead we just sat there for the rest of the night in a painful silence.

* * *

Finally! It was 6:00 am, Bella would be waking up soon so this is the best time to call her. I jumped from my seat and reached for my phone, I dialled in her number but before I pressed the call button a vision hit me,

_'It's Bella waking up, she decided to ring me and she's looking for her phone, when she can't find it she remembered that she left it in the truck, she walks outside with no shoes on, as she walks down the icy path towards the truck she slips, and she falls on the right side of her body, she screams in pain and Charlie rushes out to see what's happened, he picks her up and carries her to his cruiser._

_Before he closes the car door Bella asks if he could get her phone out of the car, and he says its not Important, but Bella is adamant and eventually he goes to get it then drives her to the hospital where she is told she has a broken leg and arm, as the doctor and Charlie leave the room, she picks up her cell phone and dials my number'_

I decided to wait for her call, I couldn't be back in time to save her and she doesn't have her phone. Only Bella is capable of hurting herself when she is not around Vampires. I laugh to myself, but stop when my phone starts ringing, I look at the caller I.D and guess who it is!

Looks like this will be one interesting phone call.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone how did you like it? Hope you enjoyed it. And I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and review if you can. Thank you!**

**(IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT) Because of circumstances, I'm going to be changing my pen name, currently it's Sachiko. but because of me having people constantly forgetting my name and then they cant remember it and they moan at me cause they cant find my story. So I'm going to change it ok, I'm going to be called 'Miss. Claire Cullen' now so that is simple enough isn't it.**

**Much love to ya...xxx**

-_P.I.D_-


	7. Danger Magnet

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, the only thing I own is Dr. Rutter hahaha.**

**Hey everyone, well I got loads of positive reviews for the last chapter. So I hope I get a lot for this one aswell. I cant wait till Saturday, I'm going to watch New Moon again hahaha I love it! anyways on with the story...enjoy...xxx**

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_Chapter 7: Danger Magnet_

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

'_**I wonder if she's there yet?**_'

'_**I'm going to go insane if I don't speak to her, maybe I should call her**_'.

I was just laying here in bed staring at the ceiling. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, it was 11:00 pm, I have school tomorrow, I'm not really in the mood to go, but I know Alice would not be happy if I ditched. I guess I will have to call her tomorrow before school. I mean its only been one day and I'm already going into hysterics.

I need to take my mind off her or I'm not going to be able to sleep at all.

I closed my eyes trying to think of something else. I thought of different things, and then Jacob came into my mind. When he drove me home the yesterday he was trying to warn me not to go home, he almost turned around and drove me all the way to La Push. He told me that he didn't want me to be alone while Victoria was still around. He must have known Alice was here, that's why he didn't want me to go home.

But he hasn't come here, I would of thought if he was actually miffed he would have stormed here by now, and he would be asking me mountains of questions.

Or maybe he didn't know about Alice, and he was actually just worried about Victoria. He would not be able to do anything anyway with the treaty, he wouldn't be able to protect me here.

'_**Ughhh can't I stop thinking about mythical creatures for 1 minute! If it's not Vampires it's Werewolves**_' I can't believe that before I came to forks I didn't think about all this kind of stuff, and It was hard to remember what I used to think about.

So thinking about Jacob wasn't helping my problem at all, so I decided to think about what to do for dinner tomorrow. That was simple enough to think about and it actually worked. When I decided what I was doing I turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a jump at my alarm clock ringing, I had set it for 6:00am just so that I had enough time to get ready, seen as every morning I seem to have to rush because I'm still half asleep. I scrambled out out of bed quickly feeling dizzy when I stood up, but I fell back on to the bed trying not to fall onto the floor. I decided that I was going to call Alice, at least I didn't have to worry about whether she would be awake or not.

I frantically searched for my phone, but I couldn't find it anywhere, by the time I stopped searching my room looked like someone had robbed us during the night. '_**Where could I have left it?**_' Then I remembered that when I was on the way back from the Cullen's house yesterday I put it in the glove compartment of my truck.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs, tripping on a step on the way down, but no serious injuries so today might be one of my lucky days. Charlie was awake, he was getting ready for work. Since all the bodies have been showing up around Forks, he has been working early mornings and late nights more than usual.

It was icy outside as I looked out the window but it didn't look that bad so I didn't bother putting shoes on, I just wanted to get to my phone.

As I walked to the truck I was walking as carefully as I could, but not carefully enough, before I knew it the sky was in my line of vision and I was in excruciating pain. I had fallen on my right side and by the level of pain I was in I guess that I must have at least broken something, I tried to get up but I couldn't help the scream of pain escaped my lips.

In less than a minute I heard the screen door open and Charlie rushed to my side.

"Bells are you okay?" he said, concern painted over his face. He tried to pick me up but it just made scream in pain even more.

"I-I think I might have broken my leg and maybe my arm" I seared in pain, "It hurts" I yelled holding onto his arms.

"I'm gonna take you to the Hospital, come on" he said as he wrapped my good arm around his neck and led me to his cruiser.

Even though I was in agonising pain I still was determined to get my phone. I needed to call Alice, I needed to hear her melodic voice.

"I need my phone, it's in my truck" I shouted to him as he went to lock the front door.

"It's not important Bells" he said walking back to the car.

"Yes it is, can you please just get it for me, it's in the glove compartment" I stated, I was slowly getting frustrated.

He grunted and I handed him the keys, he then came back a minute later with my phone. He got into the car and handed it to me and started the car, reversing out of the driveway onto the road.

"Teenagers! Always worried about material things rather than their health" he grumbled to himself keeping his eyes on the room and drove towards the hospital.

Guess it wasn't my lucky day after all.

* * *

When we got to the hospital we had to wait for around 20 minutes while they managed to find me a wheel chair to sit in, I've always hated these things, ever since i was younger i have been in these things quite a few times. It didn't take to long till they finally called us in.

"Miss Swan? Dr. Rutter will see you now" the receptionist said as she smiled then walked back to her desk, I nodded and Charlie rolled me into the room.

We went in to see a tall women with wavy brown hair that came to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were crystal-like and she looked at me with a welcoming smile.

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you, I'm you're new Doctor, I have filled in for Dr. Cullen, so I want you to feel comfortable around me ok?"

I nodded at her with a pained smile and she sent a sympathetic one back. Then she started to examine my injuries. As she started to move my arm I hissed in pain. And she did the same to my leg.

"Well it seems to me like you have broken your right arm and leg, but we will need to have an X-Ray to make sure, what happened?" she asked as she reached into her cupboard to take out a pen and and pad that looked like perscription paper, great i gotta have meds.

"Umm, well I'm not the most steady person when it come to walking, I slipped on some ice"

She looked over at me and nodded.

"Well I need to go and talk to someone about getting your arm and X-rayed, but I'm pretty certain that they are either badly fractured or broken" she said walking towards the door and opened it.

"Mr. Swan would you be able to come and fill some forms out?" she said looking at Charlie

"yeah sure, You'll be fine on your own in here wont you Bells?" he said walking towards the door.

"Yeah I'll be fine" I said, then they both walked out of the room. Finally I was alone, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone and dialled in Alice's number. It didn't take her long to answer, I wonder if she saw it coming. It was so nice to hear her voice.

"Hello you!" she bellowed down the phone.

"Hi Alice, let me guess you know I was going to call" I said giggling, then I heard her laugh, which is now the most glorious sound I know.

"You know me so well by now Bella, Oh and you are in trouble Missy!" she said a little more stern but still with a hint of laughter.

"Why? What have I done?" I said getting nervous, had I done something, or not done something yet?

"You went out the house without any shoes on!, what were you thinking Bella?" she said her tone now serious but concerned.

"Oh you saw that? Well I didn't think I would fall, I mean I am always hurting myself" I said looking at my broken arm, it was just sitting dead on my lap.

"Yes well ,Emmett was right you really are invincible! But i do wish you would take better care of yourself Bella, what did the doctor say?" she her voice getting softer with each word.

"She said my leg and arm may be fractured or broken, so she's gone to get someone to do an X-Ray" I said quietly as i played with the arm rest of my wheel chair,

"Broken? How are you feeling honey, i wish i was home with you" she whined and i could tell she was pouting, and i smiled.

"It's okay Alice, I will feel better when I've had some medication, but like i said it always happens to me" I tried to reassure her, i could tell she was going to say something more to me but i cut her off before i could, knowing her, she's gonna keep going on and on about how i should be careful...

"So did you talk to everyone? You know, about us?" I asked, but the way Alice was talking it sounded like everything was ok, but I just wanted to make sure.

"yes I did, and they accept us, even Jasper, but when I told Edward it didn't go so well" she said slowly, she went quieter when she said the last part.

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked anxiously, he better not of hurt her, cause I swear I'll...I'll...

"don't worry, he didn't hurt me, he tried to but being the psychic that I am I quickly dodged him" well that makes me feel a little better, but he still went for her so he better not come face to face with me in the near future. Not that I will be able to do anything.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't know he would be like that with you, I thought he might be like that with me but not with you" I said I could feel the oncoming tears burning my eyes, I tried to keep my voice the same way or she would be able to tell I was crying.

"Bella it's not your fault, but it's not the end of the world, at least everyone is fine with it, so don't get upset ok?" she said, I suddenly felt a lot calmer, talking to her always made me feel better even before I realised my feelings for her.

"Ok, but you better come back today, I miss you, and if you don't come back...lets just say I wont be a very happy injured human" I said with a laugh, and she laughed aswell, but I was serious I would be very angry if she didn't come back today.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do? Hmm?" she asked, in an amused tone.

"Well for starters I'll kick your ass" I couldn't help but laugh at my own statement.

"I would very much like to see you try" she was laughing hysterically down the phone. Hmm well I can get her attention

"Well seen as you find this so hilarious, don't expect any kisses off me when you get back" I said with a cheeky grin plastered on my face. She suddenly went silent on the other end.

"Are you serious?" she said no longer laughing, but I couldn't hold my laughter in and almost dropped the phone I was laughing that much. She groaned down the phone.

"Don't do that to me Bella, I thought you weren't joking" she said, I could tell she was frowning now, if I could of seen her face I knew that it would have been a cute expression.

"Oh come on, you kiss me a couple of times and now you are getting upset that you wont get anymore? You have got it bad sister!" I said still laughing hysterically.

"Yeah you keep laughing, Missy, but we will see how long you can go without it huh?" oh she did it now, she turned it around on me! she knew how to wind me up.

"Wait...wait I was only kidding, come on Alice" I said babbling, I could hear her laughing quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry Bella but you're breaking up, I can't …...I can't hear you, I will see you later, Love you" Please tell me she did not just do the fake phone disconnection noises down the phone.

"Alice, wai-" was all I could say before she put the phone down on me. I can't believe her. I couldn't help laughing, that was such a typical Alice.

I put the phone back into my pocket and remembered where I was. A couple of minutes later Dr. Rutter walked in with a smile on her face, Charlie following closely behind her,

"I hope you weren't too bored sitting here alone Bella, right Charlie if you push Bella we can go take those X-Rays now"

Well for one thing I was defiantly not bored in the slightest. So I nodded and said "Thank you" and then she led us out of the room.

* * *

It was around 7:00 pm when we finally got home, eventually we found out that the bone in my leg was only fractured, but my arm was indeed broken like the Doctor thought and i have now got a cast on my arm and leg. And im not very happy knowing that I'm going to have to be in a wheel chair for at least 6 weeks, could this day get any worse. When we left the hospital Charlie was called in to work and I had to go with him because I couldn't drive in this condition.

But I didn't mind hanging around with Charlie all day, at least I didn't have to go to school, I didn't really want to be helped around by Mike just to get to my classes, he would have been like a puppy around it's new owner and I wasn't really in the mood for that.

I was exhausted when we got home, the fact that I couldn't even walk and I was pushed everywhere, I didn't understand why I was tired. But getting up the stairs was a mission. It took me and Charlie about 30 minutes just to get up the stairs.

When I finally reached my room, Charlie set me down on the bed,

"I think I'm just gonna rest for a little while, I'm a bit tired" I said pressing my fingers to my forehead.

"Ok Bells, call me if you need anything ok" I nodded to him and he closed the door. I tried my best to get comfortable but I couldn't no matter how I lay I was in pain, so in the end I sat against my head board. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, I suddenly remembered that Dr. Rutter prescribed me some painkillers and I pulled them out of my pocket. Charlie had left a glass of water on my side just in case I needed it. I opened the bottle and put the pill on my tongue and guzzled down the water. I hated taking pills but this time I didn't mind, anything that would take the pain away is better than sitting here for the next 6 weeks in pain.

"Tut tut tut, I'm gone for 2 days and you're already hitting the hard stuff" I choked on the water, I coughed hysterically and looked up to see Alice walking towards me. She came beside and put her hand on my back and rubbed it in a circle motion.

"Alice, I wished you wouldn't do that, one of these days I'm gonna choke to death" I said looking at her face, she was still smiling at me, her smile was so hypnotizing and I couldn't look away.

"Oh stop being dramatic, Aren't you glad to see me" her expression changed to a frown.

"No..no I am really happy to see you, I missed you so much" I said wrapping my arms around her waist to reassure her, she she changed back to her gorgeous smile and looked back into my eyes.

"I missed you too sweety" I tried to lean closer to her face which was excruciatingly painful, I just wanted to kiss her, but she pulled back from me, I looked at her in confusion but she smiled at me.

"Ah ah ah, now you didn't forget what I said to you on the phone did you" she said laughing as she looked at my confused face.

I tried to remember what she was talking about, what did she say now? Then I remembered,

_'Oh come on, you kiss me a couple of times and now you are getting upset that you wont get anymore? You have got it bad sister!'_

'_Yeah you keep laughing, Missy, but we will see how long you can go without it huh?_'

_**'Oh crap, she didn't really mean that did she?'**_

"Oh come on Alice I was joking" I said pleading with her, I tried to use a pout but she just shook her head from side to side.

"Pout all you like Bella, you need to be punished for not wearing your shoes outside, and this is the only thing that will be a perfect punishment"

She said smiling at me with victory all over her face.

"Come on Alice just on-"

"Nope"

"Please just a litt-"

"Nope"

"Alice...So how long is this '_punishment_' lasting for" I said whining at her, and I did the air quotes when I said 'Punishment' but I could only do it with one hand.

"Until you get better" she said laughing to herself while I just had a look of horror on my face, was she serious?

"6 Weeks?" I yelled and she shushed me with her finger, I didn't realise how loud I had said it.

"Shh, you don't want Charlie coming up here do you" I silently shook my head from side to side.

She removed her finger from my mouth and I just glared at her. She knew I wasn't happy, but what else could I do its not like I could move and force her to. '_**Stupid ice with It's stupid slippery tendencies**_!'

I decided to let it go for now, I needed to ask her about her trip anyway and I needed something to get us off the subject of my punishment.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked with concern on her face as she looked down at the casts surrounding my broken limbs. I nodded and then pointed to the bottle of pills,

"I'm still in pain at the moment, but I've just taken these, so ask again in about half an hour" I replied with a smile, and she sent me one back as she touched the sound of my face as she looked into my eyes, i had missed those golden eyes,

"Anyway how did everyone take the news" I said waving my hand in the air for emphasis, and she laughed at me.

"Well everyone took it well, I talked to Jasper about it and he understands, he knew when we first left you" I was getting confused now, didn't she just realise her feelings for me?

"How did he know then? I thought you only just found out yourself?"

"Well apparently, and these are his exact words '_I guess your heart knew before you mind did_'"

"Oh, well why didn't he say anything, it must have been hard for him" I said, Jasper had endured it all these months and didn't say anything, poor Jasper.

"Well I don't really know, but he accepts us, he said just as long as I'm happy he's happy" she said smiling.

"Well that's good news, So what about...Edward?" I asked, I could really do without asking her this but I knew that it would come out sooner or later.

"He wasn't as understanding as everyone else, he said he's still loves you" she said and I froze.

"Wait, what? He told me he didn't love me, He...He left me there in the forest, and he told me that he didn't love me, and that he didn't want me anymore" I was getting madder and madder by the second, I ran my good hand through my hair, and I looked at the ceiling.

"He lied to you Bella, he did it to protect you" she stated as she looked into my eyes as I looked back at her.

I scoffed, "Protect me? He left me here where a crazed Vampire is hunting for me" I said and Alice stood up.

"Victoria? She's here" she said disbelieving, and she started to pace the room.

"Yeah, and she is going to kill me to get back at Edward" all these thoughts were rushing about in my head, I didn't want to think about all this, I just wanted to sit here with Alice.

Alice just walked around the room in thought, I wonder if she was searching for Victoria's future.

"Alice...just come and sit down, please" I said and it seemed to break her from her thoughts and she came and sat back down next to me. She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, her own were full of worry.

"Bella, I promise I won't leave you like he did, please don't ever think that I would" she said gripping a little tighter on my hand.

"It's ok Alice, I trust you, can we just go back to how Edward took the news?" I asked, she looked at me and she seemed to calm down a little.

"Ok, he hasn't been with us since a day after we left you , he went away from us without telling us where, but he returned yesterday, he wasn't there when I told everyone else, but when he came back he read my thoughts, and I told him that we were in love and that's when he lunged for me, but I dodged him, then Emmett and Jasper restrained him and I told him we can't change how we feel, he said that he can't accept it and that he is still in love with you, and then he said he can't let you go, after that he stormed outside" she said looking away from me.

I could tell she was upset that she hurt Edward but she was right, we can't change how we feel.

"I'm sorry Alice" I whispered as I tried to lean forward for a hug, but I was still in pain and in the end I just held her hand in mine. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes at seeing her like this.

"Why are you apologising, you lost Edward, and now I have just messed everything up, I should have just listened to him and stayed away, maybe you would be with him now" at this moment in time I just wanted to slap Alice for what she said, but I couldn't instead I just used my words,

"How can you say that?" I said as I pulled my hand away from hers, she looked at me with pain and confusion. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to get up and walk around the room in a pacing motion like she did before, but I couldn't even do that, I just sat there and looked away from her.

"How can you sit there and say that you wished you never loved me?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I never said that Bella!" she said as she turned my head to look into her eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, I thought you were upset that he still loves you and you still love him" she said as she turned her head.

"I'm upset because he tried to hurt you. Alice I love you, Nothing and no one will ever change that, and I'm so happy that you love me, I would never love anyone else like I love you"

When I said this she turned her head back to me, I wanted so bad to kiss her, but I didn't I just wrapped my arm around her waist and she pulled me into a tight hug, I hissed in pain at the pressure and she released me.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Bella, I forgot" she said as she looked at me apologetically and she took my good hand.

"I'm sorry I said that before Bella, and I do love you , I love you so very much" she said and we just stared into each others eyes. Then my human body-clock was working properly and I yawned, I was really tired, I had done a lot of things today and I was more tired mentally than physically.

"You should rest, you've been through a lot today" she said as she pulled the blanket over me and she tucked me in, and I could feel my eyes getting heavy, she walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. Even in the dark I could see her walking around the room, then she came and lay next to me on the bed.

"Alice, I just want you to know that even though Edward still loves me, my feelings towards him have changed, and in my opinion they have changed for the better, I love you and only you" I said as I turned my head to the side to see her golden eyes shine in light that shone through my window.

"If only you know how much I hate your punishment" she said smiling at me.

"You could always forget about it..." I said looking at her hopefully, lifting an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Nice try, but I don't think so, if I did that then you would never learn would you" she said still laughing as she placed her hand on my cheek, the coldness of it felt wonderful against my hot skin.

"Fine, but expect me to be grouchy for the next 6 weeks" I replied closing my eyes, they were getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"Don't worry, it will go by quickly" she said as she stroked my cheek.

I was too tired to reply, but I could still hear her.

"Goodnight my Bella" she said, and that was the last thing I heard. I mumbled something that kinda sounded like a 'Goodnight' and then I fell asleep moments later.

Turns out this is one of my lucky days after all.

* * *

**A/N: well hello there readers, did you like it? I did, I had fun writing this one, so I hope you liked reading it, and review if you can, thanks.**

**Much love to ya …...xxxxx**

-_P.I.D_-


	8. Temptations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Hey everyone, here's the 8th chapter, I hope you like it...enjoy!**

-_Claire_-

* * *

'_All I Wanted Was You_'

_'Chapter 8: Temptations'_

_(Alice's P.O.V)_

I could see her drifting off to sleep as I lay beside her, her eyes fluttered as they closed shut.

"Goodnight my Bella" I said just before her eyes shut completely. She muttered something that sounded like goodnight and I couldn't help but giggle quietly to myself.

Her breathing was even now so I knew she was asleep. A lot has happened today, and I just can't shake the feeling that things are going to be happening a lot.

When Bella told me that she was being hunted by Victoria, I nearly went on a rampage into the forest to kill her, but I just paced around to calm myself down. Bella was more concerned about Edwards reaction to our relationship.

I knew that when I told her she might have reacted like she did. I thought if she knew that Edward still loved her, her feelings for him would of changed. But when she told me that she would never love anyone like she loves me, I couldn't express enough how happy it made me to hear her say that.

Watching her sleep was wonderful. It was soothing, and calming.

When I told her about her punishment, I knew that it was more a punishment for me. It was going to be so hard to not kiss her for 6 whole weeks. But I wonder, if she's asleep and I kiss her then she wont feel it then she wont know I have kissed her...that could work.

I leant forward, almost touching her lips with my own, when she spoke and I almost fell of the bed,

"Awice...how dare you make a pwunishment like that, I'll gwet you back for that" she mumbled as she stretched a little. She was still asleep, I had to bite my lips to stop me from laughing, she was so cute, but I didn't want to wake her up so I didn't kiss her after all , she might of felt it, my cold lips would be like an electric shock against hers. 6 weeks isn't that long anyway, I could hold out and so could she.

I positioned myself back next to her and threw my arm over her waist and just watched her sleep, I closed my eyes and just stayed there, waiting until she awoke.

* * *

It was morning finally, looked over at her clock and it was 5:30 am, Bella would be waking up in 30 minutes, I got up from beside her and walked over to her closet and picked out some reasonably wearable clothes.

I decided that today I would go back to school and register back. I forgot to tell Bella last night that my family would be returning today, I guess she will just have to be surprised when we get there, I can just imagine her face now, but the good thing is she will be in a wheel chair, so I will have to look after her all day, not that I wouldn't be with her anyway.

I heard Charlie getting up in his room, he must be going to work early these days, there is no way Charlie would get up at this time in the morning just for the fun of it. I heard him open his door and turn to Bella's, I hid just behind the closet, it was a good job this room has a little arch where you could hide. He opened the door slightly and stood there for about a minute then I heard him close the door and walk down the stairs.

I removed myself from my hiding place and continued to search through Bella clothes, its a good job we went shopping the other day or I would be letting her borrow some of my clothes.

When I had decided what she was going to wear I sat down on the chair near her bed and waited for her to wake up. Now that I thought about it how did she expect to get to school? And how did Charlie think she was going to get there. Maybe it's time I told Charlie I was back, then at least Bella could get to school. But I knew that It wouldn't be a good reuniting.

I decided that I would go down stairs now and talk to Charlie. Obviously I would come out of her room, I would have to go to the front door and knock like a normal 'human' would, but if Bella wakes up and I'm not here she might freak out, maybe I should leave her a note.

I found a notepad and a pen and wrote down a quick note,

_Bella, _

_I decided it was time for Charlie to know I was back, I'm going to the front door so don't worry he doesn't know I'm already here, so when you come downstairs act surprised that I'm here, ok sweety, oh and I picked out some clothes for you, and I expect to see them on you when you come downstairs or I will boost your punishment to 9 weeks. Love you._

_Alice xxx_

There that should do it. I rested it on her bedside table next to her clock to make sure that she found it.

I then walked over to the window and climbed down the tree, I looked round to see if there was anyone around. Then I walked round to the front door, I stood there for a minute to collect my thoughts and then I rang the bell. It took Charlie about 5 seconds before he answered.

He opened the door, and he just stared at me for a moment with his mouth in a '_o_' shape, then he finally managed to speak

"Alice..." was all he could say, I bit my lip and smiled at him.

"Chief Swan...It nice to see you again" I said looking at his shocked expression. I had had a vision about how this would turn out so I wasn't that worried about it.

"Ugh...yeah...what are you doing here?" he said In a calm tone still with the same expression on his face.

"I was worried about Bella, so my family let me come back" I said, I was telling the truth, I loved the fact that I didn't have to say details to Charlie, he would just get confused anyway.

"right...so it's just you? I mean who has come back?" I said, I knew what he meant, he wanted to know whether Edward had come back, I knew that he didn't like Edward, but I wasn't too sure whether Edward _would_ be coming back.

"yes, for now, my family will be coming back either today or tomorrow, I heard about Bella's accident and came to give her a lift to school" I saw his facial expression change to a lot of different things.

"oh right, umm..well Bella will be awake soon, so you can come in a wait if you want" he said as he opened the door for me to walk in, I smiled at him and walked into the house.

He was deciding at lot of things to say to me, he wanted to ask me why we left and if I knew what she was like while we were gone, in the end he decided on both and I was thinking of how to answer his questions.

I followed him into the kitchen and sat down on a chair, he was eating his breakfast and looking at the paper. I wish he would just ask me, it's making me anxious just sitting here

"Alice, do you mind if I ask you a question?" '_**finally**_!'

"Sure" I said sending him a smile.

"why did you leave?" right I had thought about what to say to him, all I could think of was that we had family in another country that had an illness and we had to move over there for a while.

"Well a cousin of Carlisle's in England was sick, he had no family over there so Carlisle suggested we move out there until he got better, and he did, but I was missing Bella so I came back a day early"

He nodded and looked thoughtful when I finished, he was processing what I was telling him, then all I had to do was wait for the second question. But I was curious as to what Bella was like while we were gone so I decided to ask the question instead of Charlie telling me.

"What was Bella like while we were gone?" he shifted in his seat at the question, It was one of those '_took the words right out of my mouth moments_' he looked at me, and scratched the top of his head.

"Well to put it in one word, I'd have to say, Dead" I flinched as he said it and so did he, was she really that bad?

"She wasn't Bella, she was always in her room, she never talked to me, she hardly went to school, and when she did she just came back, made dinner, and went back into her room" it must have been hard for him to say all this, and to have to be around Bella while she was like that.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't think she would be like that" I said as I looked at him apologetically.

"It's ok Alice, it's not your fault, it's _his_" he said while he looked out of the window, I just stared at him until I heard Bella's alarm clock go off.

"I just want you to know that I will look after Bella now that I am back Charlie" I said as I sent him a slight smile.

"I know Alice, I'm thankful that Bella has a friend like you, you're what she needs at the moment"

I nodded at him and then I could hear Bella go into the bathroom.

And for the next 15 minutes me and Charlie just sat there in silence while he was sitting there reading his paper. I heard the bathroom door open and then I heard Bella hop down the stairs,I'm surprised she could get down the stairs without falling over with that cast on. When she got to the bottom step her eyes locked onto mine and she froze.

"Alice?" she said as her fake shock set across her face, she was better at this than I thought. Then she hopped over to me and into my arms.

"Hello Bella, long time no see" I said laughing as I hugged her back, she pulled out of the hug and stared at me with a big smile across her face.

"What...When did you get back?" she was a very good actress, she was so cute acting surprised.

"Yesterday, I was worried about you so I came back to see you" I said as I smiled back at her.

I could see Charlie staring at us in the corner of my eyes, by the looks of it he was smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as she looked down at her arm and her leg.

"I feel better now that you're here, I can't believe you're here" she said with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Well that's great then, because I'm going to be your carer today" I said and she looked at me confused.

"Well you are going to need someone to push you around school and I need to register today so I can start there again" I said as she frowned.

"I don't need to be pushed around because I'm not taking the wheelchair" she said as she walked over to get a glass of water. I just smiled at her and look to Charlie who looked towards Bella.

"Bells you can hardly come down the stairs" he said to her, and she turned around and looked at both of us, her head moving to both of us like she was watching a tennis match.

"Fine" she said as she walked over to me.

"Come on then Alice, I don't want to be late to my retirement centre, they're gonna teach me how to knit" Bella joked, laughing as she walked over to her wheelchair. I looked back and Charlie and smiled and said our goodbyes.

I pushed Bella out the front door effortlessly but pretended she was heavy just in case Charlie was watching, I shut the door behind us and pushed Bella towards my car.

"Bella did you go to acting classes while I was away" I asked her laughing hysterically.

"Well you said to act surprised and look!" she motioned towards her clothes.

"I'm wearing the clothes, it took me ages to get them on with the casts but I managed it, looks like my punishment is staying at 6 weeks" she said lifting her head back to look at me.

"Well it depends how good you are doesn't it, and by the way, you scared the immortal life out of me last night" I said laughing again as I stopped just by my car.

"What happened?" she said nervously. Well I couldn't exactly say that I was going to break the rules of her punishment, so it will be best to leave out the details.

"I was sitting next to you, and you shouted in your sleep" I said as I picked her up and put her in the passenger side of the car.

"Oh really what did I say?" her heart beat was picking up, I love watching her get flustered.

"You said '_Awice...how dare you make a pwunishment like that, I'll gwet you back for that'" _I whispered as I shut the door, the look on Bella's face before I shut it was priceless. I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face when I ran round the car and sat down in the driver seat.

She looked at me, raising her eyebrow at me and smirked. "You're lying" she said as she glared at me.

"I am being completely honest" I said as I started the engine. She continued staring at me with a smile on her face. Then she looked out the window.

"Well I agree with myself, I can't believe that you made that punishment and I will get you back" she said looking back and me with an evil grin on her face.

"I'm so scared" I said pretending to shake as I drove out of the driveway.

She smacked me on my arm and laughed. This really was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

When we arrived at school everyone's eyes were on us. I parked into my usual place, and I got out of the car, I heard a few gasps from people walking past. Most of them were talking to other people and wondering why I was here and why Bella was with me.

Thankfully, me and Bella decided that we would keep our personal life a secret for a while, we didn't want to cause a scene and then it would get out of hand, and most likely get back to Charlie.

I walked round to Bella and opened the door, I grabbed the wheelchair out of the boot and unfolded it, everyone knew that something was wrong with Bella and a lot of people were calling her a 'Stupid klutz' and were saying that she should of stayed at home and not bother coming back. It took all of my will power not to go and smack their heads in, but I kept by Bella's side. I helped her into her chair and wheeled her up to the school entrance.

It was there that we saw Bella's '_friend_', Mike Newton. I knew full well what he was going to talk about but I ignored it and carried on pushing Bella towards her classroom. But he ran after us, well he hasn't changed he is still as persistent as ever.

"Oh my god, Bella are you ok" he said rushing in front of us.

"I'm fine Mike, I just slipped on some ice and broke a few bones" she said quickly , I bet she wanted to get away from him as much as I did, it was a shame that he was in her class, at least she doesn't have to sit next to him.

"well I wouldn't exactly say that's fine, but if you need help I cant take you to class" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Umm ye-"

"No that's ok thank you, I am capable of doing that myself" I cut her off before she could answer him, no way was I letting him take her. he looked at me as if he only just realised I was there. Bella turned her head to look up at me.

"Alice...it's ok, you need to go to the principals office anyway right, you can come meet me after class" she said with a reassuring smile, I didn't want to leave her with him, but she was right, I needed to and register again or I wouldn't be able to stay with her. I gritted my teeth but smiled at him.

"Ok...I'll meet you after class, call me if you need me" I said looking into her eyes, I then looked up to Mike, and he looked kinda scared, it was probably the glare I was sending him.

"I'll leave her in you hands then" ugh just the thought of that made me sick. I reluctantly walked away and down the hall to the principals office, I looked back at Bella and watched as Mike walked round to grab the handle bars with a big smirk on his face. He better keep his smug fantasies to himself or I will personally remove the thing that makes them.

As I walked up to the principals office I stood still, I recognised a very familiar voice or should I say laugh, I smiled and opened the door.

As I walked in most of the faces turned to me and smiled, "Pixie!" I looked in front of me to see Emmett bombing towards me and wrapping me in a tight hug. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked past his shoulder to see Jasper who was sitting down near the principals chair, on the other side of the room there was Rosalie who was smiling but still with the same frown on her face. And looking out the window I saw Edward , '_**Why Is he here? Doesn't he know that Bella is here, since when would he show up after something like this?**_' I thought to myself. Emmett finally let me go and smiled with his usual grin. "Hey Emmett, I'm surprised, you hugged me for 5 minutes instead of 10 today" He laughed and nudged my arm.

The Principal wasn't here yet so I just sat down in a chair near Jasper, "So when did you all get here?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"We got here late last night, Carlisle suggested that we come to a register back here, since we are staying now" he said as he smiled at me, I heard Edward scoff to himself in the corner. Obviously he wasn't happy that we came back, but if he didn't like it then why is he here?

"Well anyways it's great to be back, I was starting to miss this dead beat town" Emmett exclaimed as he went and sat next to Rosalie. There was an awkward silence in the room and the only one that seemed relaxed was Emmett.

A few minutes later the principal walked in and looked at all of us in shock, I guess not setting his eyes on our pale skin and faultless complexions for a while really sets some humans into shock.

He stood there for a minute then blinked frantically, "Right, the Cullen and Hale families, well it's nice to have to back, I just need you all to fill out some paperwork and I can give you back your schedules, and you can go back to normal as if you never left" Carlisle donated a lot to this school, so there is no wonder why they let us back in so easily.

After the Forms were filled out we handed them in and he passed all of our old schedules. "Well enjoy your first day back" he said and we all walked out of the room. Just then the bell rang, I promised Bella I would go and meet her after class but with my family here, especially Edward that was going to be hard. I couldn't just let them follow me and cause a scene with Edward and Bella, '_**perhaps it's best if I just meet her for lunch, I guess I could send her a text**_' I pulled out my phoned and typed as quick as I could.

_Hi Bella, _

_I can't come and meet you after class, I have something to take care of, I will meet you for lunch, ok? Love you. Xx_

_Alice xxx_

I knew she would be angry but it saves her being confronted with Edward, well for the time being.

I turned round to see everyone apart from Edward staring at me with a questioning look in their eyes.

"What?" I said, they were starting to freak me out.

"Well where is she?" Emmett asked with a smile, he loved Bella, she was like another sister to him.

"Ugh, Oh, she ugh is being escorted round to her class by Mike Newton" I said as I scratched the top of my head. Edward never really liked Mike, seen as his thoughts weren't always innocent, and after the stuff he told me before I have never liked him since, but he wouldn't do anything today, I would have seen it. I could see Edward twitch as soon as I said his name.

"Why aren't you with her?" Jasper asked me giving me a confused look. Why were they interrogating me.

"I needed to come here and I can't exactly just leave you all can I, you have only just got here" I said smiling at them, then the bell went again, thank goodness.

"Well I'm off to class, see you all later" I said turning round a skipping down the hall.

* * *

The morning went horribly slow, but eventually it was lunch and I raced out of class and straight to Bella's. When I got there I waited just outside the door.

I saw Mike pushing her to the door and when she came out she scowled at me but with a hint of a smile, guess she was mad I had left her with him all morning. When Mike saw me he suddenly went quiet, he frowned at me but smiled when Bella looked at him.

"Thanks for helping me this morning Mike, but I think Alice can take it from here" she explained smiling at him.

"any time Bella" he said nodding at me then he walked off down the hall.

I put my hands on the handle bars and started to push Bella towards the Cafeteria, She didn't say anything at all, I guess she was still mad at me.

"Bella?" I said still pushing her, but slowing down a bit. She still didn't say anything, so she is playing it that way huh?

"Say I was thinking about this punishment..." she lifted her head and turned it towards me, her eyes full of hope, it's a shame that she won't get what she wants.

"I was thinking that its a good punishment don't you think" her hopeful eyes soon turned to frustrated ones, I couldn't help but laugh and I could just see a little smile on her face as she turned away.

"You're evil, you know that" she murmured to me, she looked up to me smiling, "So how was the principle about you coming back" she asked turning her attention to the people walking out of the way for us.

"He was fine, he gave me my old schedule back" I said, and she looked back at me with a big grin on her face, I knew she would be happy.

"So that means you will be in my one of my classes in the morning" I nodded and it went silent as I pushed her all the way to the Cafeteria.

When we finally got there some people held the doors open for us, I went and collected her food and put it on her lap.

"You know just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can be used as a table" she said jokingly.

"Oh be quiet or I'll go get my polish" I said laughing and she started to laugh, that was until she saw the table we were heading towards. I could hear her heartbeat increasing. Everyone was sitting at our table, Emmett had noticed us and was waving us over, Rosalie sat there with her 'Cheesed off' expression, Jasper had the same pained face, the human blood-lust was still a lot for him. And then there was Edward, he had his back to us, but I could tell he was tensing up.

We were heading for the table when Bella put her good hand onto one of the wheels and I stopped immediately,

"Alice...when did they get back" she asked as she looked at me with panicked eyes.

"Last night, they were the reason I couldn't come see you this morning" she whispered into my ear.

"Alice...I-I can't do this" she said shaking her head violently.

"It will be ok, I'm with you, ok" I said holding her hand for a moment, she nodded slowly, and we proceeded over to the table. When we got there I moved a chair and rolled Bella's wheelchair into the space. I sat next to Bella a smiled at her reassuringly, she looked like she was going to faint.

"Hey Bella, long time no see" Emmett said while smiling his friendly smile.

"Hi Bella, it's good to see you again" Jasper said, I love him for being so supportive and understanding for me and Bella, I had a lot of happy years with Jasper and I wouldn't trade them for anything. Bella nodded and smiled at them, I'm guessing her thoughts weren't really on saying 'hello' at this moment.

Rosalie looked over to Bella, and she did something that kind of looked like a smile, but that was good even for her. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was happy to see Bella aswell.

All that was left now was... "Edward, do you mind if I could talk to you for a minute, alone?" Bella said in a mere whisper. '_**Woah I did not see that coming! Literally, she must have just made her mind up now, this girl is full of surprises**_'

Edward didn't even look at her he just got up from his seat, and went across the room and out into the hall. Bella looked at me, "Can you help me?" she asked, I reluctantly said "Sure" and I helped her and rolled her out into the hall. Edward was standing there waiting up against some lockers, he wasn't looking at either of us. '_Don't worry I will leave you alone, for now_' I said to Edward in my head. Bella looked at me and smiled, I nodded to her and walked back into the Cafeteria. It took all of my strength not to go back, but I knew Edward wouldn't do anything, he wasn't that stupid.

When I went back Emmett was sitting there with his mouth slightly open, which meant he was either confused or hungry and I knew it wasn't hunger. I sat back down in my chair and looked towards the Cafeteria doors.

I looked back and they were doing that staring thing again.

"You're just going to leave her with him" Rosalie said looking at me with disbelief.

"I trust Edward, he wouldn't do anything to Bella" I said as I played with my prop food on my tray.

Jasper could tell I was nervous and worried, he changed seats and sat next to me, putting his hand on top of mine and I suddenly felt a lot calmer.

"She'll be fine" Jasper said reassuringly, and I looked into his eyes.

"Thanks Jazz" I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

Even though I trusted Edward, it still didn't stop me from feeling anxious.

But Bella needs to talk to him, so leaving them to do that is the least I could do.

* * *

**A/N: hello everyone, thank you for all of your reviews, they make me really happy and I hope you are enjoying the story so far, please review it if you can I would love to hear you're thoughts. **

**Much love to ya...xxxx**

-_Claire_-


	9. Awkward Walks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything like these awesome characters! especially Alice, but at least Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter! apologies for not updating sooner but I went to my sisters in Birmingham (the one in England) I forced them to go watch New Moon with me!, so I went to see it again in the cinema , haha good times. Anyway enough of my babbling, enjoy this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

'_All I Wanted Was You_'

'_Chapter 9: Awkward Walks_'

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

I looked into his liquid gold captivating eyes. His features were emotionless, he never looked directly at me, he just looked at the floor. If I could have I would have walked up to him to make him look at me, but I couldn't even do that, I was confined to the uncomfortable seat of my wheelchair.

Why was he here? Edward doesn't care about me, he left me here, with a certain crazy ass red headed Vampire who wanted to kill me, if you ask me that sounded like throwing someone into a pit of lions with chunks of meat attached to them with a sign saying 'Come and get it'. Even though Alice said he still loved me, there is no way I could return those feelings, not any more that is, if he came back a couple of months ago I would have been stupid enough to accept him, because I thought the feelings I had for him were romantic love, even though they were meant for another.

Maybe in the future we could become friends, but at this moment in time I didn't want to be near him, especially when he knows about me and Alice, which is another reason why I wanted to talk to him, why was he so calm, Edward would never be calm about something like this.

This silence between us was killing me, he was still looking at the floor with the same stoic expression. And I was tapping my fingers on the armrest of the wheelchair, I couldn't take, I had to say something. I wanted to run but seen as I was the one who asked to talk to him, there is no way I could.

"Edward..." I started, but before I could say any more he cut me off.

"Do you think we could go somewhere a bit more private, certain people in this school eavesdrop" he said walking towards me and pushing me further into the hall before I could even answer him.

He was silent as he pushed me outside to where there was no one around, he parked me by a bench and he sat down, he still didn't look into my eyes, which was making me more anxious every second. I wish that he had Jasper's power so he would know that I was anxious.

"OK. Edward I..." he cut me off again, I wish he would let me speak!

"I forgive you" he spoke calmly. OK now I was confused, wasn't this supposed to be the other way around?

"for what?" I asked in confusion, he held both of his hands together placing them to his chin, him not looking at me was really aggravating me.

"I forgive you for this fling that you and Alice have had" he said through gritted teeth.

He thought this was a fling, boy if he thinks that he is poorly mistaken. But didn't he read Alice's mind? plus he forgiving me for something that I'm not sorry for.

He finally looked into my eyes, his eyes looked regretful and hurt.

"but I'm back now Bella, so you can stop it with her now, we can go back to normal, you and me can be together and so can Alice and Jasper, the way it's meant to be" he said smiling at me, I just glared at him and he looked confused and hurt at my reaction.

"the way it's meant to be? I don't think so Edward, I don't think that statement is correct at all" I said shaking my head from side to side frantically. Who did he think he was? The Almighty Vampire Edward?

He simply looked questioningly into my eyes, "Why not?" he said calmly but shifting a little.

"Because you left me, and abandoned me, and all of a sudden you come back and expect everything to be hunky-dory? and I'm actually glad you left when you did, because it made me think about a lot of things, including you" I said looking down, but I wasn't finished yet I was determined to get it across to him that he is not the only one for me to love.

"I realised that what I felt for you was naïve, I didn't think it through when you were around, I love you, but not romantically, I loved the idea of you, someone who could be with me and be so different from me on so many different levels, but when you were gone I realised that those feelings I had of romantic love were not for you" I explained in a whisper, I couldn't hear him, he was just silent, but I could see him staring at me in the corner of my eye.

"Bella you don't know what you're saying" he said, I couldn't believe it, couldn't he get the hint. I wanted to just shout what I wanted to say but for my sake I kept calm, I didn't know what he was capable of with all this information he was getting, I just wish he could read my mind, it would be so much easier.

"Yes Edward, I'm well aware of what I'm saying" I said finally looking up into his piercing gold eyes.

He looked past me, his face looking as if he was deep in thought.

"This would of never happened if I hadn't left, you would have still been mine" he said growling as he clenched his fists at his side. I sighed at looked around, there were people in the distance so I felt a bit safer telling him things that were clearly making him angry. He wouldn't do anything abnormal with other humans around.

"I was never yours to own Edward, I'm not some toy you can put in your toy box, I'm not something you can claim, and even if you never left I would have realised my feelings sooner or later" I could feel the tears emerging, I wish Alice was here to hold my hand, but even if that was possible that would have made problems worse.

He stood from his seat and placed his hands on either side of me resting on my armrests, he just looked into my eyes and I was afraid to look away.

"Why her Bella, what is so special about her?" he said as if begging for the answer, he gripped the armrests tighter and I suddenly felt scared, not for myself but for Alice. I decided to tell him the whole truth, I needed him to know how strongly I felt for her.

"We can't help who we love Edward, and I love Alice, she is special to me because she is Alice, and nothing is ever going to change how I feel about her, she is the most precious thing to me" I said in a whisper and he just looked at me in disbelief, he gripped the armrests tighter and then let go, walking so his back was facing me.

"at one time that would have been me. I still love you Bella, I just wish it was me who you loved unconditionally" he said in a sorrowful voice and he turned to me, I couldn't say anything, I wanted him to tell me how he felt, but I couldn't help the guilt that racked through my mind.

"Edward, just because I feel this for Alice doesn't mean I hate you, I still love you, but as a friend or a brother, I don't want to lose you again Edward" I said as the tears fell from my eyes, he turned round to look at me and sat back down on the bench.

"I was always the one to make you cry wasn't I? I'm sorry for that Bella, but my feelings however haven't changed so for now I don't think I can stay here. I will always love you but I know that Alice loves you also, and with that I know that you will be happy, and that is the most important thing to me" he said placing his hand on his knees, out of habit I placed my good hand on top of one of his, and he smiled for the first time since he has been back.

"I will really miss you Bella Marie Swan" he said looking into my tear filled eyes, I gripped his hand even tighter, even though I didn't love him like that any I wasn't going to let him leave me again.

"Edward, please don't leave, please" I said desperately, he displayed something that I think was a sad smile, and he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. His ice cold lips pressed against the skin of my head making me shiver.

"Goodbye Bella" I closed my eyes and let out a sob and tried to control my breathing. I felt him remove his lips and when I opened eyes he was gone. I was starting to panic like I did when he first left me.

"Edward!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs, I knew where ever he was he would have heard me and so could everyone else that was near by, I was suddenly centre of attention, but I didn't care. I put my head in my hand a rocked a little without causing myself pain.

My tears wouldn't stop falling but I wasn't crying just for myself, I was crying for his family, how would Esme and Carlisle react, I'm the reason for their son leaving, and what about Jasper I stole away his wife, his partner that he has been with for many years, in a couple of weeks I had ripped their family apart.

I couldn't be here I needed to go, I needed to leave Forks, I couldn't take feeling like this all the time being around the Cullens, especially Alice, trying to act happy when inside I was distraught with guilt about Edward and Jasper, and me splitting their unique family. Maybe I can go and live with Renee in Florida, maybe then everyone will be happy, and Alice can be with Jasper and no one will be lonely, well Edward would still be but he could go back to his family. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to leave Alice, I love her, but It causes so much pain to others. I have no choice.

I rolled my wheelchair towards the front of the school, at least I didn't have to go through the school to get out of the grounds. I was by the gates when a familiar voice made me stop,

"Where do you think you're going?" her voice was music to my ears but also a siren song, I could hear the concern and sadness in her voice, I slowly turned the wheelchair around to see a very unstable petite Vampire staring at me, she looked as if she was crying, but no tears were there and never would there be any there.

"Alice.." was all I could muster, my voice was sore from crying, and my tears fell once more, I turned my head away and in no time I was in a tight embrace, Alice's arms were around me, my head was in her neck and she had her head in mine, I was sobbing loudly into her neck, I couldn't stop, my emotions were all catching up with me.

"Shh, it's ok Bella, I'm here" she said and she lifted her hand and started to stroke and caress my hair.

"I'm so sorry Alice" I couldn't think of anything else to say, my crying hadn't calmed down and she pulled out of the embrace and I felt like I was moving, in no time I was by Alice's car, she lifted me up and into the back seat of the car, she left the wheelchair and climbed into the other side.

She then wrapped her arms around me again, my crying had calmed down a bit and it was now quiet in the car, she hugged me closer and was just stroking my hair and making calming noises which worked.

I pulled out of her hug and looked into her eyes, she was smiling at me, which made me calm enough to talk to her, but I didn't even know what to say. I was actually wondering how she found me and how did she know where to find me.

"Alice, how did you know where I was?" I said looking into her eyes, she simply looked at me in amusement and pointed to her head. Oh yeah I forgot, how could I forget that?

"When you decided to leave, I got another vision" she said taking hold of my hand..

"another vision?" I said, how many decisions have I been making today?

"yeah I have had quite a few while you were away from me" she said looking out of the window, "I saw you decide what to say to Edward, and when Edward decided to leave,mostly they were the questions you were both deciding to ask each other, but I also saw you decide to leave Forks " she said as she pointed her head down but kept her eyes on mine.

"Do you realise how much it hurts me to think that you are willing to leave me" she said gripping a little tighter on my hand.

"You said all those things to Edward...you said I was the most precious thing to you, and you want to leave me?" she said as she sobbed but with dry eyes.

I couldn't say anything, I just felt the tears coming back and I let them, I couldn't stop them any longer.

"Do you realise how much I love you Bella?" she said as she released my hand and placed both of her hands on my cheeks lightly.

"Do you have any idea what it would do to me if you went away?" I sniffled and closed my eyes, I didn't know what to say to her, I regretted ever thinking about leaving, it caused her sadness and that was why I was leaving in the first place, because I didn't want her to be sad. Alice just looked at me her mouth slightly open and she was waiting for me to respond, I had to say something.

"I'm sorry Alice, I thought that you would be happier if I was away from here, all I ever seem to do is make problems for your family and you, and I hate the thought of hurting you" I said putting my good hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes at the contact and then opened them again.

"Then don't leave me" she said in a whisper, her voice filled with emotion, there is no way I could leave her, I don't care if I'm being selfish I can't leave the people I love the most. I looked into Alice's eyes and I saw them soften a little and she smiled at me, she hugged me again and whisperd "good" into my ear, she obviously heard what I decided

I giggled a little after she said that and she smiled a little too as she brushed her hand against my cheek once more. But even though she had calmed me down a little I still feel extremely guilty, but I guessed it showed on my face and Alice gave me a look that a mother gives a child to say that every thing is ok.

"What about Edward, Alice?" I asked her as I tried to make myself comfortable which was a challenge with my leg and arm still in the casts. Alice saw me shifting and lifted my legs carefully and put the across her lap, which was great and her cold legs soothed the aching pain in my leg.

"I knew that he was going to leave as soon as I saw them here this morning" she confessed looking at me with a sorry expression.

"But he just needs to be alone right now, he needs to adjust to things and he didn't say that he wasn't going to come back" she said smiling at me and it actually made me feel a little better the way she said it.

"But what about Esme and Carlisle? I have split your family, and I don't think I can face them" I said closing my eyes and I felt my hand been held and I opened my eyes to find her staring lovingly at me.

"Bella, like you said before, we can't help who we love, and Esme and Carlisle understand that statement well enough, I think they know that something like this would happen, even though we don't grow old, our minds grow and we start to think bigger and when that happens some people will get hurt and nothing can stop that, we just have to learn to live with it" she said as she stroked my hand.

"And I can't help that I love you, and I will for as long as I exist" she whispered, her eyes were so full of emotion, I'm sure if she was human she would be crying right now.

"Alice, I can't believe that a couple of years ago, I didn't even know who you were and vice versa, and now I don't know how I survived without you, I guess you are the kind of person I have been hoping I'd find" I said as she lifted my hand and kissed it lightly, but I wished it was my lips she was kissing, '_**Stupid punishment**_'

"Is that because you love me because I'm Alice" she giggled after she spoke, I laughed as she repeated what I had said to Edward earlier.

She placed her lips to my hand again and kept them there for a while, her eyes were closed, maybe I could get her to annul the punishment, but as I was thinking that she opened her eyes and leaned closer to me, my heart began racing and I could feel her breath on my lips, but instead of kissing me she pulled me in to a tight embrace, which was extremely painful, as she leaned on my broken arm, I didn't want to brake the hug though so I kept quiet

But as soon as I thought about it I hissed in pain without realising, I couldn't hold it in, and as soon as I did she pulled away and look at me apologetically.

"Sorry, I forgot" she said innocently and moved back over to her side again.

Thinking about it now we had been talking,hugging and crying for a while now, we should probably get back to school, I was about to ask Alice if we should go back but she beat me to it.

"Already covered, I told the everyone that you were in pain and that I would take you home to look after you while Charlie is at work because you wouldn't be able to look after yourself" she said and she smiled whilst closing her eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at her, she was always good at coming up with wacky ideas, I guess she has had years of practice.

"So are you kidnapping me or something?" I said with a grin on my face, and she raised and eyebrow and lifted her head as if contemplating something.

"Well, as much as I would love to keep you all to myself, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my house, Esme and Carlisle have been deciding all day when to invite you" she said smiling at me but I couldn't return one, I was thinking about what I thought Esme and Carlisle would think of me for splitting up there family and I couldn't help but show a slight twinge of guilt on my face and Alice must have picked up on it because I felt a cold hand on my face.

"You'll be fine Bella, I promise" she whispered with a reassuring smile. She moved my legs of her lap and leaned back over to me and grabbed the seatbelt to buckle me in, my heart beat was speeding up with her close proximity and she stopped and looked at me laughing slightly,

"It's nice to know I have that effect on you" she said moving herself backwards and out the car closing the door behind her.

"You have no idea" I whispered to myself while she was out of the car, I hope she can't hear me through the car.

She opened the drivers side door and sat down looking back at me , "I heard that" '_**Busted**_'

I laughed and so did she, she pulled out of the parking lot and within minutes we were at her house.

She stopped the car and walked round to my door in a split second. She unstrapped me, as she unfolded the wheelchair I huffed at it, I hated that damn wheelchair and I had at least 5 weeks left to go until I was rid of it. Alice heard me huff and gave me another motherly look that told me to 'shut up and deal with it' she picked me up and put me in the chair, and rolled me up to the house, before we even reached the front door Esme came rushing out with her arms wide open and hugged me.

When I finally got over the shock I hugged her back, "Bella, I missed you so much, how are you feeling honey?" she said releasing me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back at her, she was practically my second my mother.

"I missed you too Esme and I'm ok apart from a couple broken bones" I said laughing a little but Esme looked upset, but the concerned kind of upset.

"Well at least they can heal, come inside honey, Carlisle is inside, he has been eager to see you" she said looking to Alice.

"I know" Alice said from behind me and I looked up to see her pointing at her head.

Esme laughed and walked back into the house, Alice pushed me into the house and I saw Carlisle standing there with his charming smile, he walked over to me extending his hand and I raised mine to reach his, And he held it gently.

"Bella, It's great to see you, I hear you have been through quite a bit while we were away" he commented, I only nodded shyly.

"ugh yeah you could say that" I said hesitantly looking up at Alice who was brimming with a smile, which made me smile, she never actually told me if they knew about us. I'm guessing they do or they would be wondering why I was with Alice instead of Edward.

"Well we are just glad you are safe and sound, and we are sorry for leaving the way we did but it was Edwards wish that we did so" he explained showing his calm manner, this was going to be harder than I thought to tell them that Edward has left them.

"It's ok, I understand why you did, but with the subject of Edward, I kinda need to tell you something...I...umm" I was struggling with my words, I didn't know how to tell them, but before I could think of anything, I felt Alice hand on my shoulder and looked up as I heard her speak,

"Edward has left for a while, I'm not sure when he will be back he hasn't decided yet, but I know that he will return" she said calmly, how could she be this calm, has Edward done something like this before?

I removed my shocked eyes from Alice and looked over and Carlisle and Esme, they were smiling, smiling? Their son has left them and they're smiling? I guess this is just a Cullen thing.

"Well I'm sure he will call us, he needs some time to himself, well if you excuse me I have to get back to my study, it's great to see you again Bella" he sent me a smile and walked back to his study, I looked away from him to look at Esme now and she stood there looking at both of us with a reassuring smile, but I could tell this upset her, but with the way she was I knew she wouldn't show it.

"Well girls, I have got some unpacking to do, so if you need me just call me"

"Thanks Esme, we will be in my room if you need us" I smiled at Esme and Alice pushed me to the stairs, but with a house of Vampires this house was not exactly wheelchair accessible. I laughed when Alice picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and in no time we were in her room and she placed me on the bed, she positioned herself next to me putting my head on her chest, her unneeded breath that made her chest rise was like a hypnotising trance.

"They were so calm" was all I could say, I still couldn't believe that they reacted as if nothing had happened.

"this isn't the first time Edward has left us, there have been a lot of times where Edward has wanted to be alone and this time is no different" she simply replied as she stroked my hair.

" I hope he comes back, I don't think I can face Esme if he doesn't" I said hugging her tightly as I could with one arm.

"He will don't worry, and I'm here with you, and I always will be"

"And I'm glad you are" she smiled at me and ruffled my hair

"Hey..." I said and I gave her a glare whilst trying to put my hair back to normal.

"What? You were asking for it, you look so cute when you're playfully annoyed" I laughed at her comment, she was so perceptive to my expressions.

I looked around her room and couldn't help but think about Jasper, to think that this was their room and is still technically their room made me guilty again, there was so much history in this room for them, and I wish that me and Alice had somewhere like that and my room really couldn't count as one because it was more mine and Edwards but I wanted somewhere new for me and Alice, then I wondered if she had ever had somewhere that she liked to go sometimes, maybe we could find a place for us and make memories and go there when we need cheering up.

"Alice? Did you ever have a place, that you just go to lift your mood, or just stay for a while?" I asked innocently, I looked into her eyes and they looked into mine with curiosity, then went to a soft expression.

"Not really, I've never really had a place like that, It would be nice to have a place like that though, have you?" she replied, taking my hand in hers. I suddenly remembered that I did have somewhere when I lived in phoenix

"I did when I was younger, I had a tree house, I know, such a typical kid thing, but it was my special place, and when I was lonely or upset I would sit in it for hours,which was kind of every day, I kind of miss it" I confessed, I had actually forgotten about my tree house, I wondered whether it was still back in phoenix.

"it sounds lovely, It's nice to know you could have somewhere that is your own, with me I have never had a place just for me, we have always been here, there and everywhere and never really spent much of our time anywhere long enough for me to find a place like that" I couldn't help but squeeze her tighter and she started to stroke my arm, which felt really nice against my skin.

"That's a shame" I simply said closing my eyes, taking in her intoxicating scent that I love so much.

"So what made you think of things like that?" she asked placing her forehead on to the back of my head and I could feel her breath on the back of my neck.

"Well I was thinking that we don't really have place to go to when we are upset or want to be alone, or just want to go to whenever, I mean I know we have our houses but that's not really a special place if you know what I mean" she stopped stroking my arm for a second but then continued and spoke softly.

"Well I guess we will just have find one then won't we" I shivered a little at her touch and she lifted me off her so she could get off the bed, she walked over to her closet and retrieved a blanket then moved back over to the bed placing herself back where she was and covered us in the blanket.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked as she resumed stroking my arm, and I placed my head back on her chest.

"Well I think I just want to stay like this for a while" I said, I was happy that we could snuggle like this without people getting the wrong idea even though the idea wouldn't be wrong, I laughed in my head, even in my own mind I babbling.

"Sounds perfect to me" she whispered into my ear, her breath on my neck, made me shiver a little and she pulled the blanket tighter around me.

And that's how we stayed for the rest of the day, calming each other in our embrace.

* * *

**A/N: There you go everyone, another chapter for you, I hope you like and I would love it if you review and I'm not going to force you to so don't worry but it would be nice if you could tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**much love to ya...xxxx**

-_Claire_-


	10. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't anything!!!!**

**Hi again everyone, here's the next chapter for ma story, don't worry though it's not the last!! I have plenty more chapters to come!!**

**so anyway, I hope you like this chapter......enjoy**

**-**_Claire_**-**

* * *

"_All I Wanted Was You_"

"_Chapter 10: Surprises_"

_(Alice's P.O.V)_

_6 weeks later_

"It's finally over!" I couldn't help but jump around my room, which echoed through the whole house, then Emmett came rushing to my room, he leaned up the door frame with a smile on his face..

"What are you so happy about?" I couldn't hold back my happiness and I raced over to him and pulled him into a big hug.

"I'm happy about a lot of things, my dear Emmett" I said practically beaming at him, he looked back at me with a slightly confused but amused face.

"Ok then, care to share you're happy thoughts" he said pulling me into a hug in return.

I let go of him and pointed to the calender that is on my wall next to my bed. He just stared at it and shrugged, "So?"

"do you know what today is?" I asked as I kept pointing to the calendar as if it was obvious. Then I looked at him and folded my arms and tapped my foot on the floor.

"National happy day?" he said and I rolled my eyes, and unfolded my arms and placed them on my waist.

"Today four important things are happening" I smiled at him motioning 4 digits of my fingers, but he just looked utterly confused and I rolled my eyes, he was so clueless.

"Well one thing is that Bella is having her casts off today and can finally go places without her wheelchair" I said looking to see if he understood, he smiled and nodded, I could tell he was disappointed though, he loved watching Bella try and get around school in her wheelchair.

"the second things is that our little 'project' is finished, and I can finally bring Bella to it" I said walking over to the window and looking at what me and Emmett had been working on for the last six weeks, I hope she likes it, but there were other things of importance right now.

"the third thing is that Edward said he would visit around this time, and even though I'm not really looking forward to reuniting, at the same time I'm happy that me and Bella will be able to see him for the first time since he went away" I said thinking about how for the last few weeks Bella has been feeling really guilty about Edward leaving. She still felt uneasy around my family for driving him away, but it wasn't just her fault, it takes two to tango.

"well lets just hope its a pleasant visit, because if he tries to hurt you or Bella then he will in turn get a visit from me" he said smiling at me, I laughed and then remembered the most important reasons why I'm so happy.

"Oh right yeah, and the forth one is..........Bella's punishment is over!!!" I jumped up clapping my hands together and he looked at me as if I was insane.

"Bella's what?" oh yeah I forgot I didn't tell any of them about Bella's punishment, I didn't really want to mention it while Jasper was around, I thought that just because he was ok with me and Bella doesn't mean that he wants to hear about our little 'intimate times'

"Well you know when Bella actually fell over and broke her arm and leg" he nodded and I continued, "Well she wasn't wearing any shoes and that's why she fell, and so when I came back to her I said that I would punish her for causing herself harm" I said smiling and remembering that funny conversation and how it seemed like a day ago.

"So what was the punishment?" he looked at me with a grin on his face and I sent him a mischievous smile back, he looked curious about my actions.

"well I told her that until she was fully healed I wouldn't kiss her" Emmett bellowed a laugh that ran through the whole house and I flinched but couldn't help but laugh as well.

"No wonder she has been so grouchy lately, your an evil mastermind!" he said as he laughed once more.

"Well she's learnt her lesson not to do it again hasn't she? So my little evil punishment was worth it" I said walking over to put on a coat, not that I need one but people would start suspecting things when someone like me is outside in this weather in a skimpy tank top.

"Where are you going?" he said as he calmed down but kept the smile on his face.

"Well Bella will be awake soon and I'm going to take her to have her casts removed, and then I'm going to show her our little project" I said as I adjusted my scarf around my neck. He moved from the door frame and started walking down the hall laughing all the while, "And I'm sure that's not all you're gonna show her" he whispered but he obviously knew I would hear him.

"Damn right" I said back walking down the stairs, which sent him into another session of laughter, it was a good job everyone else was out hunting or else I would have some explaining to do for the noise.

* * *

When I reached Bella she was still asleep, I climbed into her window and sat down in the rocking chair near here bed, it was 7:55 and I knew that Bella always sets her alarm for 8:00 even on a Saturday, she's such I peculiar human.

I waited silently watching her even breathing, her hypnotising chest that moved up and down, I was broke from the trance when I heard her alarm go off, and I heard her breathing pattern change and I knew she was awake, I walked over to her and placed my hand on her cheek, her eyes flitted open and she sent me a smile, I sat next to her and she sat up to loop her arm around my waist.

"Morning Alice" she said placing her head on my shoulder.

"good morning Bella, sleep well?" I asked as she scoffed, I couldn't help but smile, but I knew that she didn't have a good sleep, she could never get comfortable because of her casts but at least she could sleep well tonight.

"No, these stupid things prevent that, I will be glad to see them go" she brought up her now healed arm and looked at the cast, she looked at the writing on it and smiled, I looked closely and saw she was smiling at the message I put on there.

'_next time wear some shoes. - Alice xx_' was scribbled in pen.

"I wonder if they will let me keep the cast?" she asked moving her hand from around my waist and limped over to her closet, I missed the warmth of her arm immediately.

"I'm sure they will, if not I will just have to write it again" I said smiling at her as she walked back over to me, she quickly brushed her hand over my face and walked into the bathroom.

When she came out she was fully dressed and came to sit next to me, Charlie was never in on Saturdays any more he was hunting the 'bears' that apparently invading the town. Well I doubt he will find what he's looking for.

"Well you ready to go" I asked standing up from the bed holding out my hand.

"The sooner I can get these things off the better" she replied grabbing my hand and pulling me out of her room. She didn't even mention about her punishment, I wonder if she has forgotten? Well that will make the surprise even better.

* * *

When we got to the hospital we were greeted by Dr. Rutter. I had met her a couple of times when Bella came for a check up. She seemed really nice and she was always kind, it's a shame that Carlisle will be taking her place again.

"Ah Bella, and Alice, it's nice to see you both" she said with a smile and we both sent her one back.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Rutter" I said as we walked into another room.

"thank you, so Bella you ready to have these things off?" she said tapping the cast on her arm.

"Yeah, it's been hard living with these things on, oh and do you mind if I keep this one of my arm?" she asked looking at me with a smile then she looked down at the cast.

"Sure, I can't see why not, I will just go and prep the things needed and I will come back for you ok" she said as she walked out of the room with a smile.

I looked at Bella and she seemed nervous, I'm not sure why she was nervous, it probably had something to do with hospitals, maybe she doesn't like them, but seen as they are kind of her second home, I mean she in here most of the time, how she hasn't made any scars I will never know, its as if her skin is as strong as ours.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked holding her hand and squeezing it gently.

"It's just I don't like the things they use to take these off, I mean I don't know why I just don't like them, I guess it's cause they remind me of certain times I used to come to hospitals in the ...past" she whispered the last part, did something happen to her that I don't know about when she lived in phoenix? I guess that's another question for another day.

"Well I'm here with you and I won't leave, I promise" I said as I helped her stand up from the table.

"Good, cause if not I would kick your ass" she said smiling at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

I moved closer to her ear, "You are really trying to pick a fight with a Vampire?" I said moving away and she just giggled and looked at me.

"what if I am, you can't exactly kick my ass, because you would kick it all the way too Tim-buck-too, and then you would be alone without anyone to hold hands with" she looked at me and knew that she had me there.

"Touché my dear Bella" I said and before we could say any more Dr. Rutter came into the room.

"Ok then Bella if you want to follow me, then we can get those removed" I put my hand around her waist and helped her into the other room, and she nodded to me as if to say she was ok.

I held her hand all the time, while she had it done, I could see on her face how scared she was, I still couldn't understand why she was so scared, maybe it's something that she doesn't talk about because she is scared to talk about it.

* * *

It didn't take too long for them to take them off, when they finished she had a talk to Dr. Rutter about being careful not to do to much exercise, even though the casts were off, she was still tender.

When we left the hospital and headed out of the doors she took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

I smiled at her and headed over to the car while she walked beside me smiling happily to herself, she was stroking where her cast was on her arm. It looked sore, I'm not really surprised seen as its been stuck to her arm for 6 weeks.

We got into the car and she got in easily, if she still had her casts on this would of taken a while to get her in and to get her comfortable.

"Well I can safely say that this day is going to be awesome" she exclaimed looking at me with a smile on her face and I reversed the car out of the car park.

"You have no idea" I whispered to quickly for her human ears to hear.

We were quiet in the car, she didn't seem to pay attention to where we were headed, I wonder what she was thinking about that made her so distant, but I didn't really think about it I was too excited about her seeing what I had in store for her.

When I eventually got near the long stretch of road on the way to my house, that is when she realised and looked at me,

"Alice, where are we going?" she said as she shifted in her seat to look out of the window.

"Well I want to show you something, and there is no time like the present" I explained smiling at her with my biggest grin, she stayed silent, when we eventually got to my house she looked really confused.

I got out of the car and walked round to her side, opening the door for her, I held her hand but we never went into the house, which Bella sent me another look of confusion for.

"Alice?" she whispered, but I just looked at her with the same smile, and giggled a little at her expression.

"patience Bella" I said to her as we turned the corner to walk to the back of the house and into the forest a little.

Thankfully Bella was quiet the rest of the way. When we reached it I stopped walking and Bella nearly fell over from my sudden stop, but I caught her before she could do any more damage to herself.

"Were here!" I shouted excitedly and I was jumping up and down like I was this morning.

Bella looked around her, she was double taking a few times to see if she missed anything. She then looked to me with another confused expression.

"Alice, there's nothing here" she explain waving her arm in emphasis, she looked around again but found nothing.

I smiled at her, "Look up" I said giggling and she looked at me with a confused grin then looked above her, I didn't follow her eyes, I looked into them instead, I wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes went wide with shock and happiness, her mouth opened up and was slightly agape. I loved it when she made that kind of expression.

I then followed her eyes to settle them on a tree-house at the top of the tree, a perfectly hand crafted tree-house. When me and Bella had our conversation six weeks ago, she told me about her tree-house she had back in phoenix, and how she missed it, and it got me thinking. And here we are, 6 weeks later and a little help from Emmett and I had made our own place just for me and Bella.

She looked like a child when they were given a new toy. She took her eyes away from the tree-house to look at me.

"Alice....did you...did you make this?" she asked with the shocked expression still plastered on her face, I giggled and replied to her.

"Yeah, when you told me about your tree-house,I thought that It actually would be nice to have a place just for me and you, of course I had little help from Emmett too" well actually I had a lot of help from Emmett but I didn't want to tell her that, this was my time to shine.

She just stared at me and let go of my hands, then she jumped at me holding one arm around my waist and one at the back of my head. I could hear her sniffling and I couldn't help but smile.

"So do you like it?" I asked and she blurted out a quick laugh.

"I love it Alice, thank you so..so much" she said as she released me and rested her forehead on mine. I wiped away her stray tears that were falling down her perfect face.

"Well I'm glad you like it, come on lets go check the inside" I grabbed her arm and lifted her onto my back.

"Hold on, Jane" I said trying to sound like a caveman, although failing terribly,

"Ok Tarzan" she replied back as she clung tighter on to my back and we both shared a laugh.

The tree-house did have a ladder but this way was more fun. And I think Bella would agree with me.

When we reached the top I helped her get off my back and she looked at me with a loving smile and I pointed to the door, she then looked at it and smiled, on the front of the door I had painted on

'_Bella and Alice's Special Place_'

she stared at it for a moment and ran her fingers across the letters, I smiled and opened the door and motioned for her to go in.

She slowly walked in and she looked around in with amazement on her face, with a smile permanently attached to her lips.

I also looked around the room, I really liked what I had done with it. On the floor we put in a wooden floor with a cream coloured rug in the middle, which worked perfectly with the purple walls. One of the main walls was covered with pictures, ones from when she was younger, pictures of me and Bella, some of her family, and of mine, and her friends from school, I had placed some tables around with scented candles on, and there was a couple of bean back couches spaced around, it would be tough to get actual couches up here so I settled for bean bag ones instead, but they seemed to suit the whole tree-house theme.

When Bella turned around her breath literally stopped when she set her eyes on a picture of me and her that was framed on a wall by the door, I had blown it up and It took up most of the wall. It was a picture of me and Bella hugging and me kissing her cheek, it was the day of her birthday, even though it wasn't one of the best days ever, I still loved this picture because even then you could tell how close we were to each other, but then we didn't even know ourselves that we loved each other, that's why I love it so much.

Bella caught her breathe back and turned to me, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. She walked over to me and took my hands in hers.

"Alice, this is amazing, I can't believe you did all this" she said as she tied her arms around my waist and pulled into a hug.

"Bella, you are so special to me, so it's only right that I make a special place for someone as special as you" I said as she giggled into my neck.

"Alice..you don't know how much this means to me" she whispered as she pulled out of our embrace to look in to my eyes.

Well she still has got some surprises to come yet.

I pulled out of her arms and walked back over to the door, I shut it tightly and locked it, I made sure to put a lock on, if we have any more interruptions I swear I will kill somebody.

I turned around to see a confused Bella, she had one of those cute expressions I love, I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"Alice..why did you lock the door? Is there someone outside?" she asked as she walked over to the small window and looked outside.

I couldn't help but giggle and walked over to her and I wrapped my arms around her so my hands were on her stomach, I leaned my head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Bella, do you know what today is?"

She shivered at my breath against her neck, which made me even more excited than I already was.

"Umm isn't today the day you said we were having some kind of party or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh into her neck, which encouraged more shivers.

"Well you could say that, but the only people going is me and you"

She turned around in my arms, tilting her head a bit and looked utterly confused. I'm guessing that Bella's emotion of the day was confusion, but I didn't mind I loved watching her face when she is confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, sometimes she is really clueless.

"Well Bella, how long has it been since that little accident of yours" I said getting slightly impatient, doesn't she know that Vampire have a short patience span.

She contemplated it for a moment and then looked me in the eyes,

"Well it's been.....about six weeks I would think by now" when she finished her sentence her eyes grew wider and she sent me a mischievous smile . '_**Hooray she finally caught on**_'

"oh I get it, you're trying to butter me up so I will go shopping with you aren't you?" '_**I don't believe it**_'

"you know Alice, if you want to go shopping with me you didn't have to wait that long, you should of just asked me" she said with a smile and looked around the room once more.

I removed a hand from her waist and rubbed my forehead with my thumb and index finger in aggravation.

"Guess again Bella" I said not looking at her.

"Umm ok,is it that you are giving me a party for finally getting rid of that 'pain in the ass' wheelchair?" _**'Oh my God'**_

"No Bella" I said maybe a little too angrily, and she looked at me like a told off child, I guess I will just have to show her.

"Maybe this will jog you're memory" I whispered as I leaned my head closer to her neck and gently kissed it. She shivered and her heartbeat was increasing, her breath hitched and now I was definitely certain that she knew.

"Alice, are you saying my punishment is over?" I didn't reply I just continued kissing her neck, I heard a small moan escape her lips and I never realised how much I missed that sound.

I felt her hands move to the back of my neck and she leaned her head back so I could have better access to her neck, but instead I pulled her head to mine and kissed her warm lips that I haven't touched for weeks, they were so soft and I couldn't stop the moan that in turn escaped my lips.

She smiled against my lips and brushed her tongue against my lip to gain access to mine, which I granted and she kissed me deeper, and I felt like I was buckling even though I was the stronger person. I gently pulled Bella over to the couch backwards and broke the kiss as we fell back on to the couch, Bella was on top of me and I couldn't help but smile, her hands were drifting along the side of my stomach, and they were making their way lower, and I moaned into her lips and she smirked.

She was holding the bottom of my shirt and I lifted my arms for her to take it off, and I did the same to hers, and this time I didn't even have to rip it. My hands were around gripping on to her back but not hard enough to break the skin and she had her hands in my hair as she kissed me passionately.

As our bodies moved I could feel us slipping off the couch and in the end we fell to the floor with a thud, of course I didn't hurt me but Bella fell on her arm, and hissed in pain.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked concerned that she made some more damage to herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess we are going to need something bigger than a couch in here huh" she said rubbing her arm, I suddenly remembered something and stood up and moved over to the corner of the room and she looked at me as if I was going to leave her.

I walked over to the wall and twisted a latch that was a the top of the wall, I gently pulled out the door-like wall and down came a double bed, I couldn't help but laugh and she burst out laughing on the floor.

"Wow Alice, you really went all out" she said as she stood and walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"Well you know me, I'm full of surprises" I said as I pulled her onto the bed, this time I was on top and I pinned her hands above her head and kissed her lips like there was no tomorrow. I trailed kisses down her neck and over her breasts, and down to her stomach, she shivered when I reached her stomach, I laughed that now I know where she's ticklish.

She pulled me up to her lips and I complied and kissed her deeply and once again she moaned, and I smiled into her lips. Even though I was really turned on right now, I knew that I couldn't do as much as I wanted to with Bella, mostly because she is human and I could cause her extreme damage, but also I didn't want to go too fast with her, I wanted these kind of moments to be special if we ever did go further than what we were doing. And I regretfully slowed down, and I guess she got the gist because she calmed down as well.

I was just kissing her gently now and looking into her eyes while I hugged her on the bed, we just stayed like that for hours, even though we were silent, our eyes spoke for us, and I saw love in her eyes and I tried to send as much back to her, she smiled at me and laughed and I did as well.

"I love surprises" she whispered to me and we just started giggling.

And I decided that I would surprise her as much as I can, because it would be a hard job to surprise me. So someone had to do all the surprising.

* * *

**A/N: there you go people, another chapter, how are you liking it so far? It would be awesome if you could review for me I would love to know what you think. And thank you everyone who has review , I love each and every review, and It makes me really happy when I receive them, so thank you!!**

**Thanks for reading, much love to ya …..xxxx**

-_Claire_-


	11. Stare Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! But enjoy none the less.**

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter, I hope you like it. And can I say all the reviews and alerts have been a real boost for me, I love it when I get any of them and I'm thankful that everyone one of you has the time to read my story so thanks everyone. xx**

**Enjoy...xD**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"_All I Wanted Was You"_

"_Chapter 11: Stare down"_

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

I Can't believe what Alice has done for me, no one has ever done something so nice for me, and I mean ever. I guess that shows how close we are, the fact that she knows just how things like that would effect me.

The tree house is amazing, it is just how I wanted a place like that to be. It was cosy and inviting and best of all, it was ours. It was mine and Alice's, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Our pictures of the times we spent together were wallpapered on the walls, there was my family and hers, and my school friends were on there too. But the thing that got to me was our picture that was bigger than the rest and in a frame on the wall.

It was the one from my unwanted birthday party, we looked so happy and so unaware of what was around the corner, but you could tell something was there. I loved this picture and she must have felt the same way to have put it up there like that.

It had been a few hours since Alice showed this to me, and we were just lying here on the bed that she so craftily hid in the wall, she really did think of everything, but that's what I love about her. She was full of surprises.

I was facing her, with my arms around her waist, her eyes were closed but she was obviously not asleep, it's amazing to think of all the things that she could be thinking about, seen as she doesn't have to sleep I suppose she thinks about a lot of things, and I couldn't help but feel sorry that sometimes she couldn't take a break from them for a couple of hours.

I could feel her breathe on my face, it smelled sweet and I couldn't help but smile and hold her a bit tighter, after my movement she opened her eyes and looked into mine, a slight smile showing on her red lips.

"hey, do you remember that conversation we had before about asking me what I was thinking about?" she whispered with a grin forming on her lips..

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, it was like she could read my mind, like her...._brother_.

"Well that applies to now too" she replied with a giggle and held me a little tighter.

"how did you know that's what I was thinking about?" I said, I was confused but slightly amused at her statement.

"You have been deciding for the last few minutes on whether to ask me or not" she said moving her hand to shift the hair that had fallen on my face.

I laughed and shifted a little but not moving my arms from around her waist, this was the one place we didn't have to hide and I would hold her for as long as I possibly could.

"Well I can't _not_ ask you now can I? Seen as you already know I'm choosing too, but I will say it anyway. What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously looking at her with a smile. She kept her eyes on mine as she answered, and she took in a unneeded breath and released it again.

"Well, there are a couple of things, one of them is that, building this was one of the best things you and I have ever thought of" I couldn't help but laugh and she copied me.

"And the second this is that.......Edward's coming back today" she said as she looked away from my eyes. I had completely forgotten about him coming by for a visit, I wanted to see him and see that he was ok, but even if he didn't see me I was still happy that he was coming to see everyone else.

I just wanted to apologise to him, even though I'm not sorry about loving Alice, I'm sorry for me being the reason for him having to leave his family, I had apologised to Carlisle and Esme countless times, but all they ever seem to do is hug me and say it's not my fault, but I wanted someone to at least go '**yeah Bella, it **_**is**_** you're fault**' and I knew full well that the only person who would actually say that would be Rosalie but lately she hasn't spoken one word to me.

I have been thinking that I would say a '_hello_' to Edward but that was it, I would leave him to be with his family for the remainder of his visit, it would only be troublesome for him and everyone else if I stayed.

"Bella?" a voice broke my thoughts and I turned to see Alice looking at me, concerned but curious about me spacing out.

"Sorry , I was just thinking about something" I apologised and looked back into her eyes.

"Alice, I think I should stay away while Edwards here" I said shifting my gaze to look behind her.

"Why?" she shifted and moved me with her to sit against the headboard of the bed.

"Well, if I'm around it will only cause everyone sadness and I want this to be a happy reunion for your family, if I'm there it will just start tension and then jasper will be overwhelmed by it and then Rosalie will get angry, and then Emmett will be tired of trying to calm her cause Jasper is too stressed about everyone else to do it, and it will turn into the worst visit ever, and-" I was cut off by her finger pressed against my lips.

She looked into my eyes and sent me a warm smile, removing her finger from my lips she placed her hand on my face and caressed my cheek with her thumb.

"Bella...you really are one of a kind" she said laughing and continued to stroke my cheek. I sent her a confused smile,

"What do you mean?" I asked as I placed my and on top of her ice cold one.

"Well most people wouldn't want to be near him cause he is your ex-boyfriend not to mention a Vampire, but you are more worried about my family and their feelings, and for that I am eternally grateful Bella, that you care about my family and me enough to push you're feelings aside so we can be with him" she said in a whisper as she leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to mine for a second and then pulled back to look in my eyes.

I just simply stared at her, I didn't know what to say, but before I could think of something she moved her hand from my cheek to my hands, she looked at my face with a hopeful expression.

"But Bella, I would really like it if you were there with me, I don't think I can do it alone" she said with sorrow in her eyes as she looked away from me and stared at our hands.

How could I actually say no to her when she said it like that, I couldn't leave her alone to face the hardship of most probably being ignored and most likely, attacked with his words, but I couldn't help worry about myself, whether I will be strong enough to be there for her.

"Of course Alice, I can't leave you on you're own, who else going to protect you?" I said with a smirk on my face and she looked back and me with a smile and laughed.

"So you're my all powerful protector now are you?" she said giving me a questioning look, I smiled at her and stuck out my chest and placed my hands on either side of my hips, impersonating a super hero.

"Yeah!, I'm you're S.H.B" I said in happy tone.

"And what does that stand for?" she asked, I could see her holding back her laughter.

"It stands for Super Human Bella" I said still in my pose.

I heard her bell laugh and couldn't hold the pose for much longer and laughed with her. When we were calming down she took hold of my hands again and looked me back in the eyes.

"so what kind of powers do you possess then 'Super Human Bella'?" she said carrying on with the joke which made me giggle as I pondered on which powers I would have.

"Well I have quite a few, one of them is to be really perceptive, as you have already seen that power" I said as I waited for her to catch on and she did as soon as I said it.

"Well you did figure us out pretty quickly, so I would have to say that you are very good at using your power" she said as she rested her head on my shoulder. I just laughed and shifted as well so she could put her head in the right place.

"The second one would probably be that I'm a mind shield, this brain is a vault so no one can get in here apart from people who get privileges to ask me" I said as I gripped her hand and squeezing it which would have felt like a feather falling on her skin.

"Oh so who gets those then?" she asked moving a little at the question. I guess I should be honest with her, I feel like I can say anything around her.

"Well I guess the people that I love, so feel free to ask me any time ok" I said with a smirk and she moved her head to look in my eyes, she bit her bottom as she shifted her eyes and looked at my lips, she released her lip and licked them, then she leaned forward pressing her lips to mine in a soft but meaningful kiss."You're so sweet" she whispered, She then shifted herself so she was sitting on my lap with her knees either side of my hips, she placed both of her hands on my cheeks and held them there as she kissed me silently but passionately, I placed my hands on her back, sliding gently up and down and she moaned into my mouth, but then she went rigid and didn't move, I thought I had done something wrong but I opened my eyes to look in hers and her face was emotionless and her eyes were glazed over, she was having a vision.

'_**Typical**_' was all I could say in my mind. I waited for a minute thinking about what she is going to make me wear tonight, I just know she is going to get me to wear something outrageous, if it's a big reunion then she will definitely dress me up, so I guess I have no choice but to say yes, then Alice's head jerked a little as she came out of her vision, looking at me with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Bella" she whispered. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek, "It's ok, it's not your fault, so what's the word?" I said and laughed I was tempted to make a joke about a song from the 60's, but I was too curious about her vision.

"Edward will be here at 11 o'clock tonight, so that gives us lots of time to get ready" she said with a mischievous smile, I knew it, she is going to make me wear something or do something outrageous!

"Oh okay, so should I ask Charlie if I can stay here tonight?" I asked, she still had the smile on her face but nodded at my question, I was starting to get scared.

"What are you so happy about?" I couldn't help but ask, I wanted to know what she had planned, she was crazy when she was in these kinds of mood, the last time she had that smile she had a vision about a store that had a massive sale and she dragged me up there for 6 hours of shopping, which was absolute torture.

"Oh nothing, it doesn't matter at the moment, right so should we head over to you're house for your stuff" she said as she jumped off my lap and walked across the room over to the door, I sat on the bed with my legs stretched out and my arms in the middle, "Do we have to go now? We have ages! I can show you my other power" I said as I tapped the space next to me for her to come back to sit with me, while sending her a seductive smile.

She stopped for a minute and looked like she was pondering something, then looked at me with a smile that showed her perfect teeth. "It's very tempting but.....no" she said laughing as she opened the door, I grumbled and stayed on the bed, I wasn't moving, we had plenty of time and I'm not going to go a play dress up till 11 o'clock. I rolled on my stomach and dug my face in the pillow.

"Bellaa.... come on, times a wastin" she yelled, I could hear her footsteps growing closer to me.

"I'm not getting up from here, where I'm comfortable, just so we can go play, Dress the Ditz" I mumbled through the pillow.

"I wasn't even going to play that, but if you did....we could play Undress the Ditz later" Oh she's good, she's very good! But I'm better, I can resist, you can do it Bella!

"Nope, I can resist, I'm not some horny sex crazed fifteen year old you know" I said with my head still buried into the pillow, I heard Alice huff as she walked away to the door, "I'll see you later then Bella, I'll just be going now" is she seriously leaving me here.....alone? I heard the door shut and I raised my head from the pillow, no one was there, I got up slowly and walked over to the door and opened it, I walked on the balcony part, I leaned over the railing and looked down at the ground, she wasn't there. She really has left me.

Just as I was about to climb down the ladder I felt two arms wrap around me tightly from behind. I can't believe I fell for that.

"Gotcha" she exclaimed happily, and I sighed and turned around to see her smiling triumphantly. I struggled to get out of her arms but with no success.

"Ah ah ah, you are coming with me" she said as she hooked me onto her back and jumped down from the tree house on to the ground.

"Come on Alice, you know I don't like dressing up" I mumble as she was walking at human speed with me still on her back.

She laughed as tilted her head to the side acknowledging me "Who said anything about dressing up, were going to you're house to get your stuff remember" she said giggling to herself as if in her own little private joke.

"What? But you said.....oh never mind, anyway why are you so happy? you didn't tell me before" I asked again cause the curiosity is really starting to get to me.

"I'm happy because I'm with you silly, …...............and cause I have seen the outcome of tonight" I looked at her with shock that she didn't tell me sooner.

"Are you serious?" I asked gripping her shoulders as we stopped and she let me off her back, we was casually walking round to her car now.

"Mmm hmm" she said with a smug smile, I couldn't wait any longer the anticipation was unbearable.

"Soo...how does it go?" I said standing still waiting for her answer.

"Oh Bella you're so impatient, you will just have to wait till it happens" she said looking at me and smiling and carried on walking to her car.

I didn't move I just kept opening my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Alice, you can't just tell me that and then walk off!" I yelled to her and ran after her, when I reached her she linked my arm with hers and just smiled to herself. I just decided to keep quiet, I knew there was no way that she would tell me anyway.

* * *

When we reached my house I noticed that Charlie was still not here, I never really see him lately, he is always in the woods searching for the non-existent bears that have apparently be ravaging people.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door and unlocked it, Alice was being unusually silent next to me and before I opened the door I gave her a quick glance but she just smiled at me. I guess she was just having one of her Alice moments.

I opened the door and walked in chucking the keys on the table, "make yourself at home" I said with a smile, it was such a clichéd phrase but it was appropriate for the moment.

I walked upstairs and Alice was behind me, her being silent was really creeping me out now, Alice was never silent. As I walked up I tripped a couple of times but Alice caught me and I gave her a embarrassed but thankful smile, I reached my door and suddenly remembered the mess I had left my room in this morning, but I couldn't be bothered because I just wanted to go and get those casts off, I can't really let Alice in there with it looking like that, even if she has already seen it, it will be more noticeable now.

I stood for a minute but turned around to a startled Alice, she jumped back a bit at realising I stopped. "umm.....wait here for a minute I just got to tidy a few things" I said as I smiled at her and she laughed and spoke for the first time since we arrived.

"Bella, you do remember I was in there this morning" she said 'as a matter of factly'

"Yeah I know, but still.....I'll be a minute ok" I said as I turned around and opened my door and walked in quickly. I shut the door behind me and took a deep sigh and looked at the mess that was my room. There were clothes all over the floor and my bed was a mess, not to mention there was CDs and DVDs placed around the room from our movie nights.

I walked round as quickly as I could but when I looked at the clock it had been ten minutes, and then I heard Alice's voice come from behind the door "Bella..come on, you taking ages" she said in a bored tone, it sounded like she was sitting on the floor.

She always made me laugh with her comments, anyone would think she was going to vanish tomorrow.

"And she said I was impatient, she's 108 and she can't wait 10 minutes" I whispered to myself but I heard a chuckle come from behind the door, she obviously heard me.

When I finally finished and everything was up to 'Alice standard' I walked over to my door and opened it to find Alice with her legs crossed as she sat on the floor. She stood up and looked at me then I motioned her to come in, she walked past me and I sat on the bed and she came to sit next to me, she placed her hand on mine and smiled at me, she was silent again and I was starting to feel like something was going on.

"Ok I'm just gonna say it, Why are you so quiet?" I said with closed eyes.

"Umm I didn't actually realise I was, sorry, I'm just a little frustrated, I can't seem to see anything here" she said and I opened my eyes and she had a apologetic smile on her face. I couldn't resist lifting my hand to her cheek and she closed her eyes as the contact.

I smiled at her and then I heard I quiet noise that sounded like something being chucked at my window, Alice's face suddenly turned into a grimace, and looked toward the window

"There's a mutt here" she said not taking her eyes off the window.

I moved off my bed to walk to the window and looked out of it to see Jacob at the bottom. I opened it and stuck my head out of it.

"Jacob? Is that you?" I whispered just in case people were around, it was dark outside seen as it was about 8 o'clock now.

Jacob looked different like he had gotten taller, I guess that was side effects from being a Werewolf. He looked up at me with the same grimace that Alice had shown, as soon as I opened the window his expression changed, he was sniffing the air and his gaze turned serious as he looked up at me.

"Bella you need to come out of there, It's not safe" great, the first time I see him in ages and he is angry.

"What are you talking about Jake?" I asked and he motioned me to come down. I nodded and walked back into the room to see it empty, great now she's disappeared.

I walked downstairs in a rush but before I got to the door I could hear a hissing noise, and ran quicker outside to see Alice and Jacob in a stare down competition , Alice stood rigid just staring at Jacob and I could hear her hissing and I could hear Jacobs growl in the background.

I knew this wasn't good.

I walked slowly towards Alice and both of them stuck their arms out to motion me to stop. I did but I was getting anxious to why I needed to stop. Surely they wouldn't do anything to each other, I mean with the treaty and everything, that kind of stops here, doesn't it?

"Don't move Bella, she's dangerous" Jacob shouted, and Alice sent a angry smile.

"I could say the same thing about you, dog" Alice spat the last work out like she just ate dirt, well I It's as bad as eating mud to Vampires I guess.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there, staring at them, they never moved, and there was a painful silence until Alice spoke.

"What are you doing here?, I haven't broken the treaty and you yourself will break it if you do anything" she said shifting a little. I decided to go to Alice but she held up her hand again.

"Stay there Bella" she yelled at me and I couldn't help but be shocked at the tone she used, but I pushed that aside, knowing she was probably only protecting me from herself and Jacob.

"I came to see if Bella was ok......how long have you bloodsuckers bin here, and who is back exactly?" he shouted, shifting the weight to the other foot, but still in attack mode, I just hope he doesn't phase, who knows what could happen then.

"about 6 weeks now, and Bella is fine, she is with me, and my whole family is back apart from Edward" Alice shouted back, I could see her looking at me in the corner of her eyes, I guess she didn't want to mention to him that Edward would also be returning tonight.

Jacob looked like he was getting angrier by the second, "I didn't know you have been here that long, I have been busy hunting that red-head, Bella why didn't you tell me" he looked over to me for a split second then his attention was back to Alice.

I was getting frustrated now, did he think that I had to report everything to him or something.

"for the record Jacob I haven't seen you since you brought me home after my cliff diving accident, and I don't know why you didn't sense that Alice was here, she was in my house when you dropped me off, and plus, I don't have to report my life to you Jacob" the line on his brow grew deeper and he was seething, and growling.

"my senses have been all over the place lately, when that happened I was new to everything and I didn't really have senses that acute" he said as he stared at Alice.

I looked at him, he looked like he was in pain and I just wanted to go up to him to talk without there being danger lurking around the corner.

"Alice, is it ok if I talk to Jacob for a minute?" she looked frightened, but serious, and concern was in her eyes as she looked at me.

"I'll be fine, I promise, Jake won't hurt me" I said as I looked at Jake and smiled. She looked to Jacob and then back at me.

"Ok, but if you need me I will be in hearing distance" she said as she looked away from me and then to Jacob, "If you hurt her, I swear I will personally detach you limb from limb" she said as she looked to me again, she then took of into the woods, I walked up to Jake but his face stayed emotionless.

"Jake...." was all I could say before he spoke up.

"How can you be friends with bloodsuckers Bella, I can't allow you to be around them, they're not to be trusted" he said looking into the forest.

"Jake, I am friends with them because I love them , as I do you, but they say the same thing about your kind" I said as I walked a little closer, he looked away from me and looked at the ground.

"Jake, they are good, they wouldn't hurt me especially Alice, they protect me" I said putting my hand on his warm arm. He looked into my eyes, and took my hand in his.

"Bella.....I can't help how I feel, it's how I was born, if I could switch it off I would, you know that, but I just needed to know you were safe, but promise me if anything else happens you will tell me" I said and I put my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, he then put his arms around me, we stayed like that for a moment in silence.

"I promise Jake, but I can assure you, I would be in more danger walking out to the car and falling on ice, trust me" I said thinking of my recent accident, I didn't want to tell him about that though, I was afraid he wouldn't leave me alone if I told him that.

"Ok then Bella, I better go, Sam will wonder where I am, we are hunting Victoria, and I just needed to check on you" he said with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Thank you Jacob, really, thank you for caring about me" I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"you're welcome, oh and tell your friend to be on the watch for the red-head, she is smarter than we thought" he said before he walked back towards the trees.

"I will, bye Jake" I called out to him and he turned around to give me one last look.

"Goodbye Bella" he said and then ran into the woods leaving me there alone in the dark.

I took a deep breath and called out, "Alice, he's gone, you can come out-" I shouted but before I could finish I felt a cold arm link with mine "...now", Alice looked at me with a small smile and I sent one back. Well that was enough to make me emotionally tired, but I still had something else to deal with.

I walked into my room and flopped down onto my bed, Alice came and sat beside me, I felt her hand on mine and I looked at her.

"You okay?" she said quietly, and I sat up and placed my other hand on hers.

"yeah I guess, Jacob said to tell you to watch out for Victoria, she is getting smarter" I whispered and Alice looked worried, but then suddenly changed to a sad smile.

"Well, I will have to thank him, if I ever have a show down with him again" she said I couldn't help but laugh, and she laughed as well.

"Well, don't we have somewhere to be going" I said getting up and getting my bag from my closet and packing some clothes and some other things I needed.

"you don't have to go if you don't want to Bella I'm not forcing you or any-" I cut her off with a kiss, it was short but sweet.

"You're not forcing me, I'm going cause I want to be with you" I said before giving her another kiss and then pulled back leaning my forehead on hers. She smiled at me and grabbed my hands and bit her bottom lip.

"Right, so you ready?" she asked me with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said as I remembered the words I said to her when I was at her house when she returned to forks.

She grabbed my hand and walked me downstairs, I left a note for Charlie saying I was stopping at the Cullen's house, I didn't exactly know when he would be home, but he would read it whenever he got in.

We went outside and into the car, it took 10 minutes to get to the Cullen's, Alice stopped the car in the driveway, and we sent each other a reassuring smile and both got out of the car.

Alice walked round to me and grabbed my hand, and faced me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked me again, I couldn't help but smile at her for being so worried, I was only walking into a house full of Vampires and soon would be reunited with my ex-Vampire and he is going to see me and my current one together. Easy!

"Yes" I said as I smiled back at her and we began walking up to the house.

What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

**A/N: Hey people, did you like it ???? Oh I hope so!!!! well if you did like it then would you be able to write a review if you are able, cause each and every review makes me really happy, thank you for reading, haha I wrote this chapter whilst listening to the New Moon soundtrack, and can I just say it's amazing!!!! yeah so anyway, thank you!!!**

**Much love to ya …....xxxx**

-_Claire_-


	12. Uncomfortable Visits

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! The only thing I own is my new characters. Can't tell you what ones though its will ruin it for ya!!!**

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, the holidays have been so busy, I've been here there and everyone these last couple of days, anyway here is another chapter, its the reuniting with Edward chapter!!! and he has some news!! so I hope you like this!! and thanks for all you're reviews for the last chapter!! **

**Enjoy the story!!!!**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"_All I Wanted Was You"_

"_Chapter 12: Uncomfortable Visits"_

_(Alice's P.O.V)_

Breath In...

Breath Out ...

Breath In ...

Breath Out ...

Wait why am I breathing? I guess it's just habit for being nervous. I don't really know why I'm nervous, I have already seen the outcome of tonight, it's supposed to be Bella who is the most nervous but she seems as calm as ever, sometimes she really is a puzzle to me, oh well.

We were just walking up to our house and I could tell that everyone was moving inside the house nervously, none of them were aware of what's going to happen tonight, it sucks to be the only one who does, I wish It was a surprise for me, then it would be more normal, not that I was normal anyway.

When we reached the door I turned to see Bella giving me a reassuring smile, I love how calm she is, maybe when Edward is here she will be this calm, but I suppose it depends what the atmosphere is like.

I gripped her hands tighter and put my hand on the door knob and twisted it, opening it to see four nervous Vampires pacing, Rosalie was the only one who was sitting down, she was reading a magazine as per usual. I walked in a dragged Bella behind me, Carlisle looked at me with a confused expression, he must have been wondering why I had brought Bella with me, I whispered to him in a pace that was too quick for humans

"I asked her to come, I need her here" I said but looked at Bella, I think she knew I was talking to them because the silence was unusual for our family. Carlisle smiled at us and walked over to Bella taking her hand in his.

"It's nice to see you again Bella" he said in his calm tone, Esme walked over to us and wrapped me and Bella in a tight hug, "It's nice of you to come to see us" she said as she walked over to Carlisle's side.

"Hey Bella" Emmett shouted as he walked over to Bella and spun her around, she hissed in pain at her still sensitive bones.

"Oh sorry" he whispered as he put her down and gave her an apologetic smile, I gave him a glare but just a sisterly one.

Jasper was in the corner looking at Bella, I could tell he was having a hard time with her blood, especially because she blushed a lot. He gave us both a nod and we nodded back. He has gotten used to the idea of us over the past few weeks, I know it is still hard for him but he accepts it, which for us is a really big deal.

Rosalie just stayed there a read her magazine, so I knew she wasn't going to say hello to Bella, so I thought back to what I wanted to do before Edward arrived.

"Well me and Bella are just going up stairs, we need to get changed" I said as I dragged a confused Bella behind me and up the stairs. I looked back to see mostly everyone giving me a smile, and I sent a genuine smile back.

When we reached my room I closed the door behind us, and turned around to see Bella crossing her arms whilst tapping her foot and sending me a glare, "What do you mean _we_ need to get changed" she asked.

"Well I can't have us looking like this when Edward comes back, can I ?" I said in a chirpy tone, walking over to my closet and looking at what clothes would look best on her.

"don't you think if we look nice it will be like rubbing it in his face, I don't want to hurt him any more" she whispered as she sat on the end of my bed.

I walked out of my closet and sat next to Bella on the bed, I lifted her head with my hand and she looked into my eyes. "Bella trust me, It will be fine, I've seen it" I leaned forward a kissed her lightly and then pulled back and walked back over to my closet.

I found a nice dress for her to wear it was a black dress, with part of the dress used as a strap, it was not too short for her so I knew she wouldn't mind, I found a nice silver bracelet she could wear with it and some black high heels.

For myself I wore a dark purple satin dress with a kind of 'V' neck front and beads and thin straps, I also had some black flat shoes that went well with it. For jewellery I wore my Cullen crest ribbon choker, I love how it is something that was especially for me, now that I think about it Bella is like that. I giggled to myself as I walked out of my closet Bella looked at me with amusement on her face, "what are you laughing at?" she asked and I just shook my head saying a silent '_nothing_'

"Come on, here's your clothes, get changed" I said as I passed her the clothes, she looked at them in horror.

"Alice, are you serious? High heels?" I couldn't help but laugh at her, I knew she was worried about falling over.

"Oh come on Bella, live a little" I said laughing as I went to change my clothes in the closet, I changed as quick as I could and then walked out into my room. She looked me up and down in amazement, it was a good job I couldn't blush, but when she reached my feet she looked at me in shock.

"Why do you get flats?!" she asked as she pointed an accusing finger at my footwear with a look of horror as she looked back at her own.

"Bella they are what goes with this outfit, and high heels are what goes with yours, so deal with it and put them on" I replied back as I put on my choker. She huffed and walked over to her clothes, grabbed them and walked into the closet.

When she came out she looked amazing, the dress hung to her curves perfectly, and the length wasn't a problem at all, it actually looked good short, that way I could look at her legs for the whole night, am I good or am I good?

I couldn't stop staring at her, she scratched the back of her neck I could sense the blush on her cheeks, she cleared her throat and it brought me out of my Bella induced trance, I shook my head and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful" I exclaimed as I walked over to her a took her hands, "Now lets start with the make up" she groaned and wouldn't move so I just picked her up and put her in the chair. I leaned in front of her and started to apply the make up.

I put some mascara on her and some lip gloss, I didn't want to put things like foundation or blush on her because I thought that because she is pale she blends in with us and she looks the part, and I could imagine her as part of my family, and I sighed as I dreamed of her with me forever.

She must have caught my sigh cause she looked down at me, "are you okay?" she asked as she took my hand that was on her thigh.

I just smiled at her and put down the make up to hold her hand with my other. "Thank you for doing this Bella, I don't mean the dressing up or the make up, well I am thankful for that too , but I mean being here with me, it really means a lot to me" I said as I kissed her hand.

"Alice, I love you and I would do anything for you, and doing this is just me proving that" I smiled at her with a dazzling smile and leaned up to kiss her but she moved away, I looked at her slightly confused, but she smiled and pointed to her lips.

"I'm wearing lip gloss remember" she said and I couldn't help but laugh,

"You're learning very quickly, my little chicky" I stood and and reached out for her hand, she smirked at me and took my hand and she stood up, it always bugs me that she is taller than me.

"Shouldn't I be calling _you_ my little chicky?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face, I glared at her as she made fun of my height.

"nope, I'm your little V.I.V" she raised her eyebrow, "What does that mean?" she asked as she placed her arms around my waist, and In turn I put mine around hers.

"Very Important Vampire" she broke down with laughter and I joined her, she released her arms from around my waist and grabbed my hand, we walked towards the door to head downstairs.

When we came downstairs everyone looked over to where we were coming down the stairs. Esme and Carlisle smiled at Bella, Emmett looked amazed that Bella was in a dress and high heels, it was rare to see her in them. Rosalie looked at us for a split second before going back to her magazine, not a surprise to be perfectly honest but I guess it still hurts.

Jasper was not in the room, he decided to go hunting for a while, he would return later on through the night, Bella's blood was too tempting too him at the moment.

We walked over to the couch and sat down, I could tell that Bella was now getting nervous, she was doing that thing where she bites her lips, and she was taking away the lip gloss away in the process, and she moaned at me for nearly doing that! My thoughts were interrupted by a car pulling up outside, with Bella's human hearing she couldn't hear it but because we did we all stiffened and Bella looked at me confused, I nodded to her as a sign that he was here and she got the message, she stood up almost as fast as us, but she shook a bit and got dizzy from standing up too fast. I quickly stood and caught her before she could do damage and held her hand, she smiled at me but then focused her gaze on the front door.

A moment later there was a knock at the door and then Edward walked in, he hadn't changed since the last time we all saw him, he smiled as he approached us, he firstly walked over to Carlisle and shook his hand, "It's good to see you Carlisle" Carlisle smiled at him and drew him into a hug "Welcome home son" he said with a laugh as he released him, he then went to Esme and hugged her tightly "I'm glad you're here Edward we've all missed you" he smiled at her, "I've missed you all as well" he then turned his attention to Emmett and shook his hand, but as Emmett is he pulled him into a bear hug, one that almost crushed Edward, he let him go and slapped him on the back "good to see ya bro" they both laughed, Rosalie finally put down her magazine and stood from the couch and walked over to Edward hugging him sisterly and she even smiled, but she didn't say anything, I guess what she was saying in her mind was not family friendly.

"When will Jasper be back" he asked even though he could read our minds and get the answer himself.

"He will be back later on tonight" Carlisle replied, and Edward nodded in understanding.

Then last but not least he turned to me, he smiled at me and walked over, he stood in front of me and smirked pulling me into a hug that I missed, "it's nice to see you Alice" he whispered into my ear and then he added something on to it in a speed to fast for Bella to hear "thank you" he said as he pulled away, I could tell he was being civil with me for Bella's sake. Then after that he turned to the nervous wreck beside me, "Hello Bella" he said as he extended his hand to her, she looked absolutely terrified, she looked to me and I smiled, she then looked back to Edward and took his hand, she smiled shyly at him, "It's nice to see you again Edward" she murmured, he let go of her hand and she placed it back in mine, but not to make a scene of it.

Edward then walked back over to Carlisle, me and Bella looked at each other, I smiled at her and she looked relieved, I guess the hard part was over for her, well that's what she thinks anyway. Edward turned to the whole family and smiled, "Sorry I have been away for a while I just needed some time to myself, but I have some good news" he said and if possible his smile grew wider ,

"I would like to introduce my friends that I met on my travels" he turned to the door and two people walked in, the first was a man who looked to be in his early twenties, he had short black hair and had almost the same body shape as Emmett, the other was a girl, she had long black hair and looked to also be late teens, early twenties, she was very beautiful, both were remarkably beautiful, their skin was pale and their eyes were golden, it was obvious they were Vampires.

They walked in slowly and smiled at us, the man spoke first and introduced them, "Hello, I'm sorry to come into you're home uninvited, I'm David and this is my sister Rebecca" he bowed a little and his sister curtsied. He had an English accent that was polite and sounded like he was well educated "It's nice to meet you all, Edward has told us a lot about you" Rebecca said as she smiled at us all, her eyes lingered a little longer on Bella, I couldn't help but be a little jealous but this is not the time nor the place.

"I met them while I was travelling in England, they have been Vegetarians for a couple of years and have been looking for others of our kind for a while" Edward explained, Esme smiled and walked toward the two, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Esme" she said as she hugged both of them, then looked taken aback but that's just how Esme is.

Carlisle walked up to them and shook their hands, "welcome to my home, you are welcome to stay as long as you like, if you are Edward's friends then you shall be ours too" I almost laughed at the cheesiness of that line but I didn't in case of questioning why I was laughing.

They greeted the rest of my family, quietly and they in turn introduced themselves to our guests. Bella's breathing hitched as they approached us. David was first to talk to me as Rebecca stood beside him, "Hello, sorry for the intrusion into you're home, I hope we can be friends" he said with a smile as he shook my hand, his sister then shifted beside him and he moved so she could be in my view "Yes it would be nice to have some new friends, we haven't had friends that have the same diet as us so it will be great to spend time here" she said as she pulled me into a hug. Bella's heart beat was increasing and I could feel her eyes on us as Rebecca hugged me.

She pulled out of the hug and smiled at me, "Yes it will, I'm Alice, in case Edward hasn't already told you" I said with a laugh, she smiled sweetly at me and then turned to Bella.

"Well this must be the infamous Bella, we've heard a lot about you from Edward" she said with a smirk as she looked back and Edward who had an embarrassed look on his face, she drew her attention back to Bella, "It's nice to meet you Bella" David said politely from behind his sister, Bella smiled, an actual genuine smile and replied "umm it's nice to meet you too" she said shyly, Rebecca grinned, "It's going to be interesting associating with a human who knows our secret" she said as she walked over to her brother.

"Would you like to follow me, so we can talk for a bit" David, Rebecca and Edward nodded and walked over to Carlisle and they all followed him into his study, this was a routine for Carlisle, when new Vampire's came here he liked to know of there past and how they became like us.

When they left the room all eyes turned to me, they all looked upset but amused, "What?!" I said as I sat back down on the couch, Bella stayed standing and everyone came closer towards me, "You knew didn't you?" Emmett said with a grin, I was about to answer them when Jasper walked through the front door, he must have sensed the nervousness in the room because he looked in pain, after a moment we all felt calm, Jasper smiled at us all and walked over to where we were crowded.

"What I miss?" he said as he sat down opposite us, Emmett laughed and sat down next to him, "Edward has brought some guests back with him from his little expedition, Alice over there knew and never told us" after that all eyes were on me again.

"why didn't you tell us?" Bella asked from beside me, she had that cute confused expression.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, and it was.... oh yeah, Surprise!" I said lifting my hands in the air a little, everyone else just smiled, Bella looked like she was trying to be upset but couldn't hide her smile.

"Well where are they now?" Jasper asked and we all pointed up the stairs.

"Carlisle is interrogating them" I said with a laugh, everyone laughed as well. Bella finally sat next me and I took her hand, "you okay?" I asked her and she looked to me and smiled, grabbing my hand a little tighter, "I'm fine, just surprised" she said and I laughed, "sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought that it would have been better for it to be a surprise, you would have been stressing about It and everything" I said as I looked into her eyes, her confusion had subsided and she looked a bit nervous still.

"Well I guess I have nothing to worry about, they seem nice anyway, Is this what you were being happy about all day?" she asked and raised her eyebrow expectantly,

"Yeah, well I was just happy that you were coming here with me and that you didn't change you're mind" I said and held both of her hands in mine.

Then she leaned forward slightly but then leaned back to where she was, she looked upset and disappointed, well I was too, everyone knew about us now, but I guess she still doesn't like being affectionate with Jasper in the room, sometimes she can be so nice without even knowing it.

I looked at her and smiled stroking her hand slightly, she watched my hand as it moved on hers, then she removed her hand from mine and I couldn't help but look at her with a pout. Then she looked at me and smiled, she looked around the room at everyone, when she saw that no one was looking she turned back to me, she lifted a finger to her lips, telling me to be silent then she started making a shape with her hands. I looked at her in bewilderment, as she moved her finger into place I started to recognise a shape that look like a tree, a tree? I mimed the word to her and she nodded then she made a shape that looked like a roof, I was stuck, then she pointed to herself and then at me and made both shapes again. Ok so there's ...her, me, tree, and a roof?

Wait.....Oh! I get it now....I smiled at her and she grinned, I grabbed her hand and said to everyone that I was taking Bella out for something to eat, obviously everyone was nervous about the new comers to really pay attention so getting away was pretty easy. When we got outside I lifted Bella on to my back and ran all the way to the tree-house, when we got there I jumped up to it and opened the door.

Bella rolled off my back and walked into the room, she sat down the bean bag couch, I walked in after her and shut the door then joined her on the couch. We snuggled together and got comfortable, I held her hands and couldn't help but giggle at her.

"what?" she said as she looked down at me, I couldn't help but giggle again at her clueless expression.

"You really need to learn sign language, I thought you wanted me to push you off a roof or something" she burst out laughing and I joined, I stroked her arm when we calmed down from laughing, her skin was so warm I couldn't help but touch it at any possible time.

"So why did you want to escape the mad house then" I asked and she looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Isn't the answer already in your question?" she said , and I glared at her, I knew that wasn't the reason, she has been in worse situations than that.

"come on, what's the real reason?" I asked as I continued to stroke her arm.

Bella took a deep sigh and shifted a little and I looked in her eyes, she looked troubled by something but I couldn't understand why.

"I just wanted to be alone with you, I can't exactly be all kissy kissy Bella when I'm around them"

I laughed at the phrase of 'kissy kissy Bella' she is so random sometimes.

"Well were alone now, you can be 'kissy kissy Bella' if you want" I said and she smirked at me.

She leaned down and captured my lips, her soft warm ones tangled with my ice cold lips, she leaned closer to me pushing me back so she was on top of me, she broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck and I could feel her breath on the nape of my neck, I couldn't stop my arms from roaming around her, from her back to her waist, and her hands were doing the same but for me they were warm so it most likely felt more amazing to me than to her.

Things started getting pretty physical and I knew that I would have to stop, we couldn't go any further than this, well while she is human that is, not that I have plans to change her even though I would love to.....No I gotta stop thinking like that, I can't take her life away, I don't want her to be a monster like me.

"Bella, I can't, I'm sorry" I said as I sat up and composed myself, she looked at me as if I had just taken a toy away from her,

"Is it because you don't want me like that?" she asked and I nearly scoffed at the statement, If only she was a mind reader.

"No of course not why would you think that?" I said to her, I grabbed her hands and held them tightly.

"Well it's just every time we get a little closer you seem to not want to go any further" she added shyly, her blush was now appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh Bella, It's nothing like that I promise it's just with the blood lust still there I have to be careful, but trust me it's not what you think, ok ?" I explained as I brushed my hand across her cheek, she nodded and smiled at me, we settled back down on the couch and entwined our fingers,

"So the blood lust is still a problem?" she asked innocently.

"yeah, but it's getting better I mean a couple of months ago I wouldn't have been able to kiss you without thinking about it, now it's gotten slightly easier" I murmured as I kissed her hand.

"why couldn't I have been a Vampire when I met you, it would have been easier" she said and I started to laugh at her, she then joined me.

"Well I wouldn't have met you anyway, the reason I met you was because you were close with Edward, so if you were one you would either be in the Volturi or a part of another coven" I said and she looked slightly confused.

"And if you were one of us I wouldn't have been able to see the klutz I fell in love with" I whispered into her ear and she giggled a little,

"Well I guess that's true" she said, "and I wouldn't have met my V.I.V" she said and I smirked at her

"Well I'm glad I met the human Bella, I would have never known the warmth of your skin or your blush, or the way you trip over thin air" I said as I kissed her lightly, she smiled at me and that's when I felt an oncoming vision,

_It was Carlisle coming out of his study with Rebecca, David and Edward. He wanted to have a family meeting._

Typical there are always things cutting into our alone time. When I came out of the vision Bella looked at me curiously, she knew that I had a vision, it was pretty hard to not notice, I mean with me spacing out and not responding to her.

"Carlisle wants to have a family meeting" I said to her and she nodded.

"So do you want me to stay here then" I looked at her with confusion.

"Why would you want you stay here" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Well Carlisle wants a family meeting so I should stay here" she said and I giggled at how cute she is.

"Silly Bella, you _are_ part of our family, now come along we have to go and see our new friends" I said as I pulled her out of the couch and into my arms bridal style..

She laughed and flung her arms around my neck.

"Ok then, but this is really cutting time out of my busy schedule" she said as I jumped from the tree house.

"What busy schedule?" I asked her as I walked human pace back to the house.

"My schedule that's filled with my little nipper" she said as she poked the end of my nose, I giggled at her as she smirked.

"little nipper?" I asked her in amusement.

"Yeah I figured it suits you very well, seen as you're little and you're a nipper, pretty clever huh?" she said and I almost dropped her I was laughing so much.

"Well don't worry, you can spend as much time as you want with your little nipper when we are done"

"Good" she said as she smiled in victory

I laughed and I started to run at Vampire speed back to our house.

Time to learn some more about our new guests.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone, hope you like the chapter and the new characters!!! hahahaha **

**and if you can , can you review for me I would really like to know what you think. Thanks for reading . Oh and I put some links on my profile in case you want to see what Alice and Bella are wearing when they get fancy!!! so have a look if you are interested!**

**Much love to ya.....xxx**

-Claire-


	13. Territorial

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from David and Rebecca apart from that everything else is Stephenie Meyers!!!!**

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, I will do some more A/N at the end of the story.**

**Enjoy....**

-Claire-

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_'Chapter 13:Territorial'_

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

When we got back everyone was gathered in the sitting room, I couldn't help but be nervous when we got there, I mean the last time I saw new Vampires was when I was hunted by one all the way to phoenix and nearly killed, not to mention a have a permanent scar from it.

Alice was still holding me when we entered, she put me down carefully and I stood next to her and held her hand. Carlisle was standing near David and Rebecca and smiling at everyone around the room,

"Right now that everyone is here, I think it's appropriate to hear about Edwards new friends, it makes it easier to know about them from there mouths than from Edwards" he said as he motioned his hand for David to take over.

"Well, as you know already we are David and Rebecca Evans, we were changed by our father who was being hunted by a tracker, in order to save us he changed us, unfortunately our father was killed shortly after our change by the tracker that was after him, we never knew who the tracker was, after that we were on our own, our mother died giving birth to us, and other than them we have no family. We have been this way for about 95 years I think it is now, our father told us that he was turned shortly after our mother died, he didn't remember who changed him, he told us what he was a couple of years before our change" he said and he smiled to all of us.

"weren't you scared that he was a Vamp?" Emmett asked. Maybe they were like me, you just accept it as if it was any other thing in this world.

David smiled and looked down at the floor in deep thought "We loved our father dearly, we would have never left his side by choice, no matter what he was" he looked at his sister and smiled.

It was upsetting about how they were changed, to have no family other than each other and living for that long must have been very hard, I don't think I could ever do that, but I suppose when that kind of thing happens what else can you do.

My thoughts were broken by Alice tightening her grip on my hand, I looked up to see her looking a me with a questioning expression, I just smiled at her to tell her I was ok, and looked back to David, I looked over at Rebecca, she just kept glancing at me, so I just tried not to look at her, I was feeling really uncomfortable but didn't want to tell anyone so I just stayed silent while David continued with their story.

"We were born in England and have lived there all our existence, the only time we left was when we were training to not drink from humans, we also moved to different locations in England so we would not be recognised by people" he explained.

"That must have been hard, having to do that all by yourselves?" Alice asked quietly

"Yes it was but we managed it, we knew that we didn't want to be monsters, our father never drank from humans, he hunted animals, that was the very reason he was hunted by the tracker, he didn't agree with his diet, and thought that we were like that for the reason to drink human blood"

"That's just awful" Esme exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand.

"yes, but we have never drank from humans, and we hope that our father would have been proud of that fact. So when we met Edward and heard how large you're coven was and that you had the same diet as us, we wanted so much to meet you all" he said with a smile and Edward smirked,

"So how did you meet them Edward?" Esme asked politely

"Well while I was hunting, I sensed others near me and went to see who they were and that's when I saw these two hunting animals, I knew they were vegetarians, and I struck up a conversation, and here we are" he said as he laughed, he actually looked happy, which was a big deal.

"Cool, so do you like have any powers?" Emmett asked, I had completely forgotten that.

They smiled and looked between themselves, then David looked back to Emmett.

"Well I have the power of extra sensory vision, or X-Ray vision as you might know it by" he explained as he clasped both of his hands together.

Emmett looked as if he had just seen one of his child hood idols and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whoa that's awesome!" he shouted and the room fell into laughter, but one thought struck me, if he had X-Ray vision doesn't that mean he can see through our clothes?

"can you control it?" Rosalie asked from her space on the couch, sometimes she could say the wrong things at the wrong time, but this time I was grateful for her question.

"yes, so don't worry, I can turn it on and off" he chuckled and I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief, and by the sounds of it Alice did too, she must have been thinking the same as me.

"What about you Rebecca?" Esme asked

"I have the power of persuasion, It comes in handy sometimes but I would much rather have something cooler, like seeing the future or mind reading" she said with a laugh.

"So what do you get to do with that power?" Emmett asked crossing his arms.

It looked as if Rebecca was concentrating really hard as she glared at Emmett, we all looked to Emmett as he moved from crossing his arms to waving at no one in particular. Then his arms went limp to his sides, Emmett looked completely awe struck as he put his hand in front of his face inspecting them.

"did you just do that?" Emmett asked with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"yup" she said with a victorious smile and we all laughed a little.

"how come you two got such cool powers?" Emmett asked as he went to sit next to Rosalie, he has a pout on his face.

"Well I'm not sure really, but it might have something to do with my good eyesight when I was human, but I'm not entirely sure" David explained.

"as for me, I was always good a persuading people to do things, so I guess it just enhanced it by being changed" Rebecca said as she looked at her brother with a cheeky smile.

"Well I for one think it's great, to know two more of our kind with extraordinary abilities" Carlisle mentioned.

After that they all went into conversation with each other again and Alice turned to me,

"You still ok?" she asked in a whisper and she took both of my hands.

"yeah I'm good, just a lot to take in you know?" I told her and she nodded in understanding.

Our conversation was interrupted by Rebecca coming over to us, "sorry to interrupt ,I was just wondering if I could talk to Alice for a moment, if that's okay with you Bella" she asked me and I looked to Alice, she smiled to me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, I let go of it and looked back to Rebecca, "Sure, go ahead" I said as I walked over to where Emmett and Rosalie was sitting, they were sitting by themselves while everyone else was immersed in conversation. Emmett saw me coming towards them and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"what up Bells?" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder, I smiled at him and shook my head,

"Nothing I guess" I glanced over to Alice and Rebecca, they were both smiling and laughing, I couldn't help but be curious as to what they were talking about, this is one of those times that Vampire hearing would come in handy.

Emmett looked down at me and followed my eyes, he let out a bone shaking laugh and I broke eye contact from Alice to look up at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked in amusement.

"You're Jealous" he said 'as matter of factly' and I gave him a look of shock and embarrassment, I couldn't stop the blush occurring on my cheeks,

"I'm not jealous, why would I be" I murmured as I looked down at my now interesting shoes.

"Well for one, you're girlfriend is over there with another girl, and they are smiling and laughing" this blush wasn't going to disappear any time soon, especially with Emmett making comments, that were true in a way. I shrugged Emmett's arm off my shoulder and stood up, everyone was too busy discussing different things to even notice apart from Emmett. I needed to get out of here for a while, with this blush on my cheeks it's not safe for me or them.

"I'm going out for a walk, don't follow me please Emmett" I said as I smirked at him and walked a little away before I felt my hand tugged on, I looked back to see pleading eyes looking at me.

"Please don't go Bells, if Alice knows I let you go out there, she'll kill me" he asked as he let go of my hand.

"Emmett, Alice would of heard me say that I was going out anyway, so if she wants me she can just come outside, I just need some air okay and if anything happens just come and get me okay?" I said and he looked thoughtful and just nodded slightly, I could tell he didn't want me to go outside by myself, but even he knows not to frustrate me, sometimes it feels great to have a big Vampire like Emmett be scared of a defenceless human like me.

I looked back at Alice before I walked out of the back door, she was still laughing and smiling with Rebecca, I knew they were just becoming friends that' all and it would be rude of me to go and brake them apart or something, even if I am jealous, Alice won't be happy with me.

I walked out of the door and into the coldness of outside, it felt great against my warm cheeks, I wrapped my arms around each other and walked around, going nowhere in particular, I was just trying to a bit more relaxed, I could have asked Jasper to use his power but I love being outside at night, it's somewhat peaceful.

I half expected Alice to be out here by now, but here I was......alone, guess she's having tons of fun with Rebecca to notice I'm gone. Wow I really am jealous, ugh it's so frustrating!

"All alone?" a quiet voice asked, I turned around to find Jasper standing in the door frame. I smiled at him and I sat down on grass.

"Yeah" I simply said and he came and sat next to me, to my surprise he put his arm around my shoulder, I didn't want to say anything but this is the closest Jasper has got to me since he found out about me and Alice.

"you have no reason to feel jealous Bella" he said, there was no point arguing with him seen as he can read my emotions.

"I know I just can't help it" I whispered as I scratched my forehead, how could he be this nice to the person who stole his mate.

"Jasper, don't get me wrong but why are you nice to me, I mean I took your mate away from you" I asked as I looked at his face, he smiled at me and replied,

"Bella, I'm nice to you because I want to be, yes Alice isn't my mate any more and in a sense she is yours now, but she is happy and that means the world to me, and you cause that happiness, and for that I'm eternally grateful to you" he said calmly and my sudden nervousness and jealousy subsided, I knew it was Jasper doing it, I smiled and laughed a little.

"Thanks Jasper, for the talk and for the emotion control" I said with a chuckle and he chuckled in turn.

"You're welcome Bella, and I believe you are in trouble" he stated and I looked at him with confused eyes, he smiled and looked behind us, I looked at him and then followed his gaze to see a slightly angry looking Alice , she just stood there, they must have been having a too fast for me conversation again.

"calm down Alice we were just talking, you two get jealous easily" jasper chuckled as he removed his arm from my shoulder and stood up, he extended his hand to help me up, we stood there for a minute we looked towards Alice who looked like she was going to have steam coming from her ears

"I'm going, I'm going" Jasper said as he walked towards the house, our eyes were following him, when he eventually went inside Alice turned back to me and started to walk towards me.

"Alice what's the matter, is something wrong?" I asked as I dusted the grass off myself. Then I felt Alice grab my shoulders and I looked at her, her expression was a mixture of sadness, concern, and anger.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you were coming outside?" she said with her mouth agape as she moved her head to look in my eyes.

"you were talking to Rebecca and I said it loud enough for you to of heard me, I just needed some air" I said and Alice let go of my shoulders,she turned around to look in the window to see everyone laughing and joking.

"I didn't hear you, for some reason I forgot you were here until Emmett told me" she confessed, and I looked at her confused, "What?" I asked as I walked in front of her, she looked to the ground, never looking at me directly in the face.

"you forgot about me?" I whispered, she then looked at me and took my face in both of her hands.

"Bella believe me, I didn't forget about you I just forgot that you were here, I don't know what happened, it's like one minute I was aware of you and then the next I wasn't, it was really strange" she said looking into my eyes.

"why did you leave?" she asked me quietly.

"Well you were talking to Rebecca as I said before and you looked like you were enjoying yourself, then I sat with Emmett and he started to wind me up and I ended up with a blush so I came out here, I didn't want to be the trouble starter Bella, like at my birthday" I said, she then let go of my face and pulled me into a hug, she wrapped one arm around my waist and the other cupped my head.

"I'm sorry Bella, I promise I will stay with you for the rest of the night" she said into my ear,

"Alice really it's okay, were not attached at the hip you know, you can go and talk to other people without having to be sorry about it" I murmured into her ear and pulled back from the hug, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"ok, any way what were you and Jasper talking about?" she asked as she held my hands in hers,

"Oh nothing really, just stuff you know" I said looking at the ground, I looked up at Alice and she had a '_come on, tell me the truth_' look on her face,

"Well whatever you were talking about it must have been something good, I mean you were sitting close together and he had his arm around you" she said, she looked utterly confused.

"really we were just talking about David and Rebecca, nothing other than that" I smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"So what were you and Rebecca talking about then?" I said, thinking that if she can ask me I can ask her, "Oh well, she was asking me about different things, my past, my life now, my power, …..you" she trailed quietly, I might not have super hearing but I heard that.

"What did she ask about me?" I asked and I didn't fail to notice Alice shift a little,

"she asked about when we met and how I controlled my thirst, and she asked what our relationship was, you know basic stuff, we should really get back inside" she said as she turned to walk towards the house, I caught her up and walked beside her,

"and what did you say to her?" I asked and she stopped,

"I told her that you were with Edward, and I told her a little bit more about the incident that left, and I told her why we left and why I came back, also that my thirst has been getting more controlled the more that I am around you, apparently Edward hasn't told them a thing about any of us, all he told them was that we were vegetarians and that we had powers, and he told them about you being a family friend who is human" she replied

"really?,And what did you tell her about our relationship?" I asked and she shifted,

"I told her that you were my girlfriend, what else would I say?" she said and continued walking towards the house, I walked with her and we were soon back in the house, everyone was gathered around and looked like we had come in the middle of a conversation between Carlisle, David and Rebecca,

"Well you two are welcome to stay here as long as you like" Carlisle said calmly,

"thank you for you hospitality Carlisle, we are very grateful to you" David replied and shook Carlisle's hand, I turned to Alice and she was smiling at them, I wonder if she has seen something to do with them, I will have to ask her later, I couldn't help back the yawn that left my mouth, I forgot how late it was, your sense of time really goes weird when you around Vampires, it's like it stops, it's weird.

I covered my mouth as I yawned and everyone looked at me, I stood still and took my hand away from my mouth, I smiled at everyone and looked to Alice, she smiled back then turned to everyone else.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to get Bella to bed" great now It sounds like I'm the four year old who needs to be put to bed by her mother, good first impression.

"ok then goodnight Bella" Carlisle said with a wave, everyone nodded, and I smiled, I looked over to David and Rebecca

"It was nice to meet you" I said quietly, and went and shook David's hand, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it, "the pleasure is ours Bella" he said quietly and released my hand, I smiled and I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

I walked over to Alice and followed her up to her room she looked as if she was going to go through the floor with the way she was stomping around, when we got in the room she closed the door behind me,

"Ugh who does he think he is, gods gift to all Vampires and humans or something" Alice said as she paced up and down the room, I went and sat on the edge of her bed, I looked at her and was going dizzy from the speed she was pacing,

"Alice, who are you talking about?" I asked as my head went from side to side like I was watching a tennis match,

"David!" she said as she stopped and looked out of the window, her arms were on her hips and I could tell she was frustrated...again.

"what's he done?" I asked as I walked over to her, she turned around and grabbed my right hand and pointed to it,

"he kissed you!" she yelled in a whisper, I laughed at her a little but not the patronising kind,

"Alice, he kissed my hand, it's completely different, he was just being friendly" I said as I looped my arms around her waist, she didn't look at me, she looked at the floor, with her brows furrowed.

"still, a kiss is a kiss" she said in a childish way, I chuckled and pulled my hands away from her waist, I walked back over to the bed to take my heels off, man did that feel good to get those death traps off, I'm surprised really, I didn't fall over once!

"You're really possessive today, you know that" I smiled, and walked back over to her wrapping my arms around her from behind, she turned around in my arms, she had a saddened expression as she looked to the floor.

"I can't help it Bella, Vampires are very territorial when it comes to mates, so I can't help it if I get a little angry about someone kissing your hand" she said as she looked into my eyes, I smiled at her and put my forehead on hers, I couldn't help but feel happy that Alice kinda called me her mate either, but she wasn't the only one to get jealous tonight.

"and humans get very possessive as well, I can't help it if I walk outside to distract myself from getting jealous when my 'mate' is talking and laughing with someone who is a hundred times better looking than me and has more in common with you" I said, she stared at me with a serious expression and then she sighed, I'm not really sure what kind of sigh it was it sounded like a frustrated sigh mixed with a relieved one. Then she looked up at me and put her hand on my cheek, caressing it gently.

"Bella, no one is more better looking than you to me, these eyes only look at you that way, I love you, and people that have too much in common are boring, it's better to have a little....variety" she said with a grin, I smiled at her, she always seems to know how to make me feel better.

"I love you too, and I think we have a lot of variety so I guess you're not so boring now huh" I whispered, she giggled and stuck her tongue out at me and leaned her head closer to catch my lips, she kissed me softly, it wasn't long but it was full of emotion that words couldn't describe.

She pulled back and turned me around quicker than I could blink, "right now, off to bed with you" she said shooing me away with her hand playfully, I scoffed at her and grabbed my bag with my pyjamas in, I was unzipping my dress when the zip got stuck, great! "Alice can you unzip this for me, it's stuck" I asked and turned around to see her smiling at me "of course sweety", I felt her hands on my back through the dress, the coldness wasn't an issue any more, it actually felt nice most of the time.

Alice slowly dislodged the zipper and slowly unzipped all the way down my back, then it stopped, I turned round to see Alice's eyes filled with.......well I don't really know what they are filled with, but they were piano black so I'm guessing it's either thirst or lust, I didn't know whether to be scared or not, but I knew Alice wouldn't hurt me by choice, if she ever did it would be because of the creature that takes over her. And I can't really blame her for that can I?

Before I could blink Alice was pinning me to the wall, her black eyes were piercing mine with invisible force, then she pushed her head forward and kissed my lips hungrily, it must have been lust that filled her eyes, I felt Alice hands brush up my sides, they trailed from my hips to my breasts and I felt her grab them softly, I couldn't hide the moan that came from my lips, that only seemed to fuel Alice's fire, she picked me up so I was wrapping my legs around her waist and she walked us over to her bed, she fell back on it so I was pinning her , I moved my lips from her mouth and trailed them down her neck.

Alice's unnecessary breathing was erratic, and I moved my hands to her waist, I heard her moan at the contact and It was one of the best sounds I had ever heard. before I had chance to do anything else I was pushed back onto the bed, this time Alice was pinning me, her hands were touching every part of skin that was exposed with my dress still on and I felt her kiss my shoulder blade and her hands were now rubbing the inner part of my thighs, I shuddered and another moan escaped my mouth and it was louder than before, I suddenly remembered where we were and who was in this house.........this is going to be difficult.

"Alice" I said quietly, but she was still rubbing my thigh and I was trying to compose myself but that wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Alice dear......as much as I want to continue, do actually remember where we are at the moment" I said a little louder but not louder than what sounds I would make if we continued. She stopped rubbing my thigh and moved her head from my neck area to look into my eyes, I raised my eyebrow, she gave me an innocent look and shrugged, then she continued rubbing my thigh and kissing my neck.

"Alice!" I said louder than before, and she tutted and moved her hands so they were on my face, she looked into my eyes again and hers were still black but not as dark as they were earlier, she gave me a glare mixed with a smile, " you are such a party pooper" she exclaimed and I laughed at her use of words.

"Don't blame me, were not alone in this house remember, and if they were humans I wouldn't mind so much but they all have super hearing, that includes Edward and Jasper plus David and Rebecca, it just seems kinda weird in a way" I confessed and moved up sit against the headboard of the bed.

"Well I guess that is a reasonable excuse" she said and smirked at me, she moved herself next to me , and put her arm through mine. "I will let you off this time" she said tapping my nose, I laughed and tapped her leg.

"Don't worry good things come to those who wait" I said in a seductive tone, I winked at her and she giggled, "It's a good thing I'm patient then, isn't it?" she exclaimed and I nodded, the next thing I knew Alice's eyes were glazed over and she was staring blankly at me, she's having another vision.

This one didn't last long, and when she came out of it she looked around the room frantically and jumped off the bed,

"Alice, what is it what did you see?" I asked her standing from the bed and moving over to calm her. "I have.........I have to......." was her response, "Alice tell me what's wrong" I shouted to her

She looked at me with a pained expression, "Victoria is coming" she said as she ran her hands through her short hair, she stopped and looked at me with a worried and serious face,

"Bella, stay in here, lock the door when I leave, do not leave this room, understand?" she said as she grabbed my shoulders, and moved me to the bed, I nodded frantically to her and she kissed me before heading out of the room, when the door closed I ran to it and locked it like she said and went to sit back on the bed, my heartbeat felt like it was going to stop any minute and I felt queasy.

Victoria is coming for me, she doesn't know that I'm not Edward's mate any more, but she will still try to kill me, she knows that it will hurt the whole family, but It's seven - well nine if you add David and Rebecca- against one, but I can't help worry, once again I have brought them trouble, and If anything happens to Alice I don't know what will happen to me.

And so once again I find myself relying on the Cullen's to fight for my survival.

Well done Bella.

* * *

**A/N****: Hey everyone, hoped you like the chapter, it was a bit longer than I planned but I guess that is good for you hahaa, well if you like the chapter please tell me via Reviewing , it will make me very happy!!! thanks for reading.**

**Much love to you.....xxxx**

-_Claire_-


	14. Mind Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters!**

**Hey everyone, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and sorry for not updating sooner but I wanted to post my other story cause I wanted to write another Bellice story, I'm addicted to them hahaha. Well anyway enjoy...xx**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"_All I Wanted Was You"_

"_Chapter 14: Mind Games"_

_(Alice's P.O.V)_

How did I not see this, how did I not see something so important coming?

I mentally scolded myself while leaning against my bedroom door. I waited till I heard Bella lock the door to my room before I ran downstairs. As soon as I rejoined the others they immediately recognised the expression on my face and stood from their seats. Edward growled a moment later no doubt reading my mind and Jasper looked pained from all the emotions flowing in the room. Before I could get a word out Edward growled out, "Victoria's here"

A few gasps were heard around the room, no doubt from Esme and Emmett. Carlisle looked at me confused and also alarmed, he looked to everyone else and then his attention was drawn to me,

"Alice, is this true?" Carlisle asked me with serious eyes, I looked into them and nodded not shifting my gaze from his.

He took an aggravated sigh and put his hand on his forehead, everyone was panicking now, even Carlisle looked panicked, this was something that even Carlisle couldn't negotiate his way out of, Victoria was way past all of that, but if she comes anywhere near Bella I swear that I will definitely negotiate which part of her limbs I will detach first.

Even though this was a serious time, I saw Edward smile from across the room, then he turned back into his melancholy scowl, no doubt he would help me in defending Bella, I looked to him and he nodded.

"Where is she exactly?" Esme asked, worry was evident in her voice, I looked at her and tried to remember as much of my vision as I could,

_It was Victoria running through the forest at Vampire speed, but she suddenly stopped, she looked and smirked , as her eyes scoped over our house, "you're mine human" she said in a maniacal tone and continued walking human speed towards the house_

I growled as I came out of my memories, and Carlisle looked up from his stupor,

"She was outside, but I'm not sure when it was, its obvious she is not here or we would of smelt her or Edward would have heard her thoughts by now" I said slightly relieved at my own thoughts.

"Who is this Victoria you speak of?" David asked, his voice curious and concerned, another growl erupted from my throat as I remembered our last escapade for Bella's safety, when she left the safety of the hotel to try and save her mother from James, and getting tortured by him. I closed my eyes at the thoughts, everyone knew that I was in no state to explain why I hated her and her recent mate, as if she could read my mind, Rosalie answered his question.

"She was the mate of the tracker who was after Bella, a while ago he met Bella and caught her sent and went after her like it was a game, at that time Bella was Edward's mate and Edward killed him protecting Bella, ever since then Victoria has had a vendetta against Edward and is trying to kill Bella to hurt him like she has been hurt" Rosalie said in her usual stern voice, she said everything like it unconcerned her but I knew deep down that Rosalie was worried about her family, Bella included.

"oh right now I understand, but she is not Edward's mate any more, if I'm correct in my assumption she is yours isn't she Alice?" he asked and all eyes turned to me. Did he really not know already that I was? Or was he asking just for confirmation?

"yes she is my mate" I replied, it was nice to announce it but this wasn't the time for me to think of stuff like this!

"then I'm guessing she doesn't know that?" he asked us and we shook our heads in unison.

"Ah" he said, obviously catching onto why we were all worried he suddenly had a serious face, he rested his hand on his chin like he was thinking of something.

The room fell into a silence, we were waiting for Carlisle to instruct us, he was the best in these kind of situations, if it was all up to me I would just go out there and track her down to kill her myself. My thoughts were interrupted then by long awaited instructions from Carlisle

"Edward try and concentrate for any thoughts that might be Victoria's and Alice try and see if you can see anything, we need to be ready, she is very good at skulking around as we have heard from the wolves, but its us against her, I doubt that she will be able to get past all of us, David and Rebecca we know that this isn't your fight, but would you be able to help us with your abilities?" Carlisle asked glancing over to them,

"Of course Carlisle, anything to help your family" he looked to his sister and she nodded in agreement.

"thank you" I said quietly and they nodded in unison, Rebecca was smiling at me longer than David was and I looked over to Emmett who was looking like he was going to throw the couch through the window, I looked at him quizzically and looked to Jasper to try and calm him down, he caught my drift and sent a wave of calm through the room, then Emmett's shoulders relaxed and he looked calmer than before, he was still gritting his teeth though.

"If she touches Bella, I won't be in control of my actions" he said through gritted teeth, the whole room looked over to him, it wasn't every day that you see Emmett so mad, it was actually really touching that he cares about Bella so much.

"Don't worry Emmett, we will protect her" Carlisle reassured him, he nodded to him and relaxed a little,

"So wha-" Edward cut off Emmett with his hand in the air, I was in front of Edward quicker than you could say my name.

"Edward what is it?" I said as I gripped his shoulders tightly

"Shh" he said quickly and I stepped back giving him space to think about the thoughts.

"It's her" he said and I began to panic, I would have been hyperventilating if I was human I'm sure,

"What is she saying?" Rose asked, Edward just shook his head, "She's just thinking in riddles, she is trying to block me, she knows I can read minds" he said alerted, the shock on his face knowing that his power was useless was what shocked us all, she was really thinking this time

It didn't make me feel any better knowing that one of the best powers we have has been eliminated.

"I can't smell her" I exclaimed, I started to try and look into the future but it was hopeless, it's like she is not making decisions on purpose.

"I can't see her either, do you think she is playing with us?" I questioned no one in particular, I was starting to worry, maybe I should go and check on Bella, no doubt she was freaking out, I mean I would be too if I had a crazed vindictive Vampire after me.

"I'm going to check on Bella, please alert me when anything happens, Edward please listen out for anything in case she give away her position" I said sternly, he nodded and I headed to the stairs,

"I'll come with you, if she shows up I want to get to her first" he said as he pounded his hand into his fist and walked toward me. I nodded to him and we headed up stairs, as we neared the top I started to notice that I didn't hear Bella's heart beat, in fact I couldn't hear anything coming from her, I looked to Emmett and he seemed to notice what was wrong and we bolted towards my room, we thrust the door open nearly taking off the hinges, we then lunged in looking for a sign of danger, instead we found nothing, she was gone.

Bella was gone.

The window was open, the curtain was whipping around from the wind and her sent mixed with something that smelled like Alcohol, I was shaking now, where had she gone?, I dropped to the floor and Emmett rushed to the open window, he shouted as loud as he could

"BELLA!" he shouted, no doubt gaining the attention of the whole family, in no time they were in the room within seconds.

Esme came to me and bent down next to me, "Alice what happened?" she asked but my dry sobbing was too uncontrollable, Emmett was growling loudly and explained to them.

"Bella, she's gone, when we came to the room it was empty and the window was open, and I doubt that Bella would be able to climb down their by herself" he said looking out the window clenching his fists, Jasper came in and pulled me up off the floor, I stopped sobbing by now and was in kill mode. I was going to rip her to pieces.

"How could she get in here undetected, it's impossible!" Rosalie shouted, she paced around the room in fury.

"Alcohol" Carlisle said sniffing the air "she masked her scent, and she blocked her thoughts and made decisions in the sper of the moment" he explained, then I heard Edward hiss from behind us, he was seething and growling, his eyes were closed and he was gritting his teeth, "Edward what is it?" Esme asked loudly trying to get his attention , his eyes opened but he stayed growling,

"She is taunting us, she has unblocked her thoughts for a moment,...she has Bella" I growled and jumped to my feet and towards the window, I was about to jump out when Carlisle asked a question.

"What is she saying?" he asked truly concerned.

He growled once more " She said, '_lost your human have we, don't worry I won't kill her...yet_"

That was it, I couldn't just stay here while Bella was with _her_, I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground with a graceful thud and I continued into the forest, I looked back to see Emmett and Edward following me, they were scared for Bella, I didn't even know what to look for, Victoria's scent was covered and Alcohol is common occurrence with Carlisle using it medically and from campers who drink in the woods.

"We can track Bella's scent" Edward said answering my thoughts, I had forgotten about Bella's scent, I stopped from running and smelled the air, there it was, I could smell her scent I turned left and ran, Emmett and Edward followed.

I stopped in a small clearing when I smelt her scent was stronger here, she was here, somewhere.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked frustrated with not seeing anything but darkness.

"Tsk tsk, you truly have no sense of direction do you?" a voice came from behind us, we turned around with a jolt to see Victoria standing there, Bella was on her knees, Victoria had one hand over her mouth and the other around the back of her head, Bella was sobbing quietly, her tears were falling onto Victoria's hand. Bella's clothes were ripped exposing her torso, she had scrapes and patches of blood over her body, it was heartbreaking watching the one you love being tortured.

"Bella!" I yelled and she looked at me with tears flooding her eyes, her sobbing got louder, "Don't worry Bella, were coming to get you" I said stepping towards her,

"Ah ah ah, not another step future seer, you move and I break her neck" I stopped with a jolt and growled at her, hissing was heard from behind me, Emmett and Edward stood beside me, ready to attack,

"What do you want? And what did you do to Bella?" Emmett growled from beside me, Victoria let out a evil chuckle and stared at us smiling.

"Well for your first question, I simply want to make Edward feel what I have felt when he helped take my mate away from me" she said, I was about to yell at her when she continued to talk,

"and for your second question, what is the point of having a hostage if you can't torture them a little, her screams were absolutely fantastic" she ended with an evil laugh, I was growling louder than her laugh and it brought her attention back to me,

"Well now, you are a little firecracker aren't you Alice, James was right, it must have been fun hunting you when you were human" I stepped forward, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to my left to see Emmett holding me back, he was right if I moved, Bella would die.

"Now Edward, would you like to see how much pain you are in at losing your mate" Victoria said as she looked down at Bella, he hands twitched and Bella let out a little scream

"Wait!" I shouted pleading with her, "She is not Edward's mate any more, there is no reason to kill her, please don't kill her, please" I shouted pleading with her which I never thought I would ever do to her.

"Well then that is rather upsetting, but I can see that you care a lot about her, so I will settle for anything that will harm you if not Edward" she said as she removed her hand from Bella's mouth and lifted her up off the ground by her hair.

Bella whimpered as she used her now dead legs.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I growled at her, baring my teeth, Victoria laughed her horrible laugh once again and looked at me.

"Was that a threat? Really? That's the best you could come up with, anyone would think she is your ma-" she stopped herself and then sent me a glare, I just simply glared back and hissed.

"Oh ho ho, this is too perfect, you are her mate aren't you seer" she said bellowing a laugh that echoed through the forest.

"This is actually turning out better than I thought" she said looking thoughtful.

"Victoria, don't touch her, I know what you are going to do, if you do we _will_ kill you" Edward sneered at her and she chuckled.

"Ooh I'm shaking in my nomad boots, and don't spoil the fun, Eddy" she said mockingly, I looked to Bella, she was still crying staring at me and I looked to her, I wanted to run forward and grab her but if I did Victoria will kill her, I have a better chance at staying here.

"So how shall I do it, hmm Alice, shall I break her neck like a twig, or bite it, I have always wanted to taste her intoxicating blood" she said tracing her finger over Bella's neck, Bella whimpered as Victoria tightened her grip.

My temper was getting worse and worse, and I bent down into a fighting stance, Victoria looked at me as if I was crazy, then she laughed loudly,

"Well seen as you continue to be aggressive I think I will go with the easy way out, at least she will be dead for good, if she became a monster then that would be what she wants and I in all bad conscience can not knowingly do something nice"

she said lifting Bella off the ground by her neck, she was losing her breath, Victoria was tightening her grip as Bella stared at me,

"I...love...y..you...Al...Alice" she managed to squeeze out and I couldn't hold back, I lunged forward for Victoria, she saw me coming and threw Bella up against a tree as I tackled her to the ground,

I pinned Victoria to the ground as I punched her repeatedly, she kept smiling as I hit her, I grabbed her by her hair and stood up throwing her into a tree which cracked and toppled over with the collision, I flew towards her again and kicked her stomach sending her flying across the clearing, while she was down I looked back to Bella who was bleeding onto the floor.

No. No. NO! She can't be dead, No, I ran up to her, I could still hear her heartbeat it was slow but it was still there, she was unconscious I called Emmett over,

"Emmett!" he was still standing in shock watching with horror as Bella was on the floor covered in blood, "you need to take her to Carlisle, Now!" I screamed, he nodded and picked her up in his arms, the blood lust had been changed into worrying about Bella's safety and I could tell that he was not enticed by it at this moment, "Please be quick" I said as I kissed Bella on the forehead.

Emmett then ran at full speed back towards the house, I turned back to find Edward sparring with Victoria, I heard the sound of clashing as their combat proceeded, Victoria was on the ground once more and I went to stand by Edward, we looked with disgust at Victoria on the ground, she looked up to us, standing up she simply smiled,

"Well isn't that nice, she stole your mate and you still fight beside her, you're pathetic" she said menacingly.

"Bella wasn't mine to own, she can love whom she likes, and I do not blame Alice for anything" he said looking at me with a smile and I smiled back, then our attention was back on Victoria.

"What's pathetic is fighting for a lost cause, you are no match for our family yet you continue to push our limits" I said growling at her, she then bent down into a fighting stance.

"Well in that case I guess, I will just have to put a stop to your family then, starting with you little Alice" she stated as she was getting ready for more combat, then it occurred to me what she smelled like, Alcohol!

Edward looked to me and smirked at my thoughts, he looked at our surroundings, he continued to look as Victoria lunged for me, she tackled me to the floor but I quickly kicked her off me and flew her on the floor with a ground shaking thud.

I could see Edward in the background and I could see sparks coming from his hands, a moment later I could smell smoke and knew he was ready, as Victoria came back towards me and I punched her to the floor,

"You know Victoria, as much as I would like to remove your head from your shoulders, it would be quick and painless, why waste a perfectly good solution to that problem" I said sarcasm filled my words.

"Ready Edward?" I shouted and he was by my side holding a flaming piece of wood, Victoria for once looked horrified and confused, I'm guessing all this didn't go to plan.

"You see the thing Is Victoria, I don't know whether you know this but Alcohol is highly flammable" I explained and she looked terrified, she made and run for it, but I chased her and grabbed her arm.

"Goodbye Victoria" I said as Edward chucked the flaming stick onto her, she lit up the second it touched her granite skin, her screams could be heard but died out as she fell to the ground in a burning mass, the smell of smoke and Alcohol filled the air.

We waited until the fire died down a bit and all that was left was ashes, we put out the fire and looked at each other victoriously. It wasn't easy killing another Vampire, well physically it was but mentally it would haunt you, but it had to be done to protect the people we love, and for that I don't regret a thing.

Edward turned to me and I smiled at him, "Let's go" he stated I nodded back and we ran at full speed back to the house. When we got there everyone was crowded in the living area, I pushed passed my horrified family members to see Bella on the couch, she was being inspected by Carlisle,

I bent down next to her, I could still hear her heartbeat and I was relieved but I wasn't when I looked to Carlisle, he looked to me with a pained expression taking his hands and putting them on his face, I was panicking frantically, what was wrong with Bella?

"Carlisle, what's happening to Bella, tell me!" I shouted, he removed his hand to look at her,

"She's dying Alice" he said and I froze, she couldn't be, she couldn't be dying, no this wasn't happening, but It couldn't be a dream.

"No, she can't be!" I said looking down at her "Bella? Are you there, speak to me sweety!" I yelled holding her face in my hands, my dry sobs erupted from my chest and I could hear everyone else's as loud as mine,

"She can't hear you Alice, she is in a coma, she hasn't got long" He said and another cry erupted from my chest, "No she can't die Carlisle, she just can't" I shouted , I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see an expression that would tell me she would be crying if she could, I looked around to see everyone's expressions the same. And then it occurred to me, Bella was my family, she could still be part of my family.

"Carlisle, we can change her!" I shouted at him and he looked at me with a pained expression, I looked at Edward who was in the corner of the room, "I will do it, let me change her, she can't die, please Carlisle, I love her too much for her to leave me" I pleaded with him, he looked around the rest of the family and then back to me.

"Alice, can you even handle changing her?, it takes a lot of control, I could do it fo-" I cut him off

"No, I want to do it, please I can do this" he looked over to Edward but he stayed silent, in the past Edward would have tried to stop us but now he knew that this was the only way to save Bella,

"Carlisle you saved most of the people here because they were dying, this isn't any different, and I know Bella would want it, she has told me many times and she has told Edward too" I explained looking back to Edward, Carlisle then looked to Edward and back to me, he then nodded, I couldn't stop a small smile on my lips and the whole family smiled as well, this was it, Bella wouldn't have to die, she could live in this family, forever.

"Okay Alice, but you need to take just enough blood to put the venom in her, if you don't stop one of us will pull you off, just remember who you are" he said putting his hand on mine, I nodded and looked back down to Bella, her heartbeat was slowing down and I knew I had to do I now.

I leaned closer to Bella taking her in my arms, I cradled her head with my hand making sure that I don't break her neck when I bite, before I bit her I heard Carlisle talk to the rest of the family,

"maybe you should all wait outside, the blood will be in the air and Jasper, you are still trying to fight it" he explained, Jasper nodded looking to me before he walked out of the house, the rest followed him, they all sent me expressions that told me that it would be alright. Edward was still stood in the corner and I spoke to him quietly "Edward I know this is hard on you, but this is the only way, I can't let her die" I pleaded for him to understand, he looked over to me and smiled, "don't worry Alice, I know, just...save her please" he said then he left the room, I smiled at Carlisle and resumed back to Bella's neck.

I felt my teeth pierce her skin and her mouth watering blood filled my mouth, it was just how I imagined it to be, it was delicious, I just wanted more and more, but I wouldn't, this was Bella, not my meal, I was not going to kill her, I was going to save her. I kept my teeth in her as my venom pooled in her bloodstream, I could hear whimpers from her, her coma would have help because she wouldn't have been awake for the bite but she would for the change.

When I had put enough venom into her body, Carlisle told me to stop and I did, I removed my teeth and watched as her crimson blood flowed down her neck, her face was emotionless as she lay their, unconscious, it wouldn't last long though, the change was starting and so would the pain.

"Well done Alice, you did wonderfully, the change is commencing well" he said in a proud tone, I was too zonked out to smile, I could still taste her blood in my mouth, I lay her back on the sofa and sat staring at her, Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me,

"Maybe you should hunt, I'm sure you would like to get it out of the way so you can get back to Bella" he stated, I could simply nod at him , I was too busy looking at Bella's face, I placed my hand on her cheek and caressed it before standing up to walk out of the house.

As soon as I got out I was confronted with my family and our guests, concern was eminent on their faces and I couldn't help but smile slightly,

"How did it go, is she ok?" Emmett asked as he put his hands on my shoulders to hold me in place, I laughed and swatted his hands away.

"She is fine, the change is going well" I stated and I couldn't describe the emotions that came off of everyone, Emmett was smiling like it was going to split his face, Esme was standing there with her hands clasped together, David looked happy and so did Rebecca, Rosalie actually had a small smile on her face, it shocked me quite a bit, I turned to Jasper who had a proud smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you Alice" he said as he gave me a tight hug, I hugged him back and thanked him, then I looked over to Edward, he had a painful smile on his face as I walked over to him.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I asked when I was closer to him,

"yes, shall we go hunt?" he asked and I nodded smiling at him, I told the family where we were going and I followed Edward into the woods.

* * *

When we had feasted we had sat down on a fallen down tree, it was silent but I knew that he could read my mind so I didn't really need to talk, but I feel the need to say it from my own mouth.

"Edward, I'm sorry for upsetting you, I knew that you didn't want her to be one of us, but it was the only way" I said as I moved to look at his face,

"Alice, you don't need to apologise, even though I didn't want to change Bella, doesn't mean that I would want her to die, if she wasn't dying maybe I wouldn't of been silent but I didn't want her to be gone, but what you need to understand is that I love Bella, a lot, but you are her mate and you know what is best for her now, I know you do, not just because I can read your mind but because I'm your brother and I always will be, but Bella is yours to love now, and the decisions aren't mine to make any more, they are yours and Bella's" he whispered, I knew this was from his heart, and I knew this wasn't a lie, this was how he truly felt.

I looked at him in awe over his speech and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, he laughed and I looked up to smile at him.

"I love you Edward" I said quietly, he smiled at me and nodded

"I know, and I love you too sis" he said kissing my forehead, we then pulled back from the hug smiled at each other.

"Well we should head back, the family is anxious about us leaving for so long" he said with a chuckle.

"they probably think your giving me hell for changing Bella" I said with a laugh, he laughed and then we both ran back home a Vampire speed.

It was all coming together now, Bella was not dying but becoming a Vampire, Edward was not angry at me for changing her, and neither is the family.

Everything it going to be okay because Bella is now going to be with me forever and we'll be a family. Now all I need to do is wait!

These next couple of days are going to be the longest days of my eternal life!

* * *

**A/N: well did you like it? OH I hope you did, sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it, tell me if it was!, I'm really tired right now and as I am writing this it is 2:15 am and I have stayed up to write this for all of you! so if you like it then that's all I need! thanks for reading!**

**Much love to ya...xxx**

-_Claire_-


	15. Arise

**Disclaimer: You know I really get bored of doing these! But here is goes: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the Characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only ones I own are David and Rebecca.**

**A/N: Hey again, here is another fix for you, hope you like it.**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"_All I Wanted Was You"_

"_Chapter 15: Arise"_

_(Alice P.O.V)_

Another one of Bella's screams perforated the silent room. I watched in agony as Bella's body died in front of my eyes and was replaced with that which looked like my own.

Her face had grown more defined, her hair was a tone darker, her curves were now showing themselves , her skin was changing from her human shade into a pale white, one that only brought out more of her beautiful features, and I couldn't help but marvel at all of it.

Although in the back of my mind I was also worried...worried about her mind, would she change it? Would she hate me for doing something to her that she can't get back, would she still love even though I have changed her into something that will crave someone else's life-source, the constant craving of someone's blood that will live with her as long as she exists. I can only wait and hope the outcome will not be as I feared.

My visions have been at a loss for the last couple of days. I have been so focused on Bella that I haven't been in touch with any of my senses. But they were slowly coming back, I'd had a vision 10 minutes ago... it was Emmett deciding whether to come in and check on us, it kept changing back and forth from one thing to another, by now I could smell his scent on the other side of the door and I smiled,

"You can come in Emmett" I said in a whisper, I kept my eyes on Bella as I heard the door creek open, he was silent as he shut it behind him, he walked to the chair on the other side of Bella. I took my eyes off Bella to look at him, he was looking between me and her with compassion.

"How is she?" he asked even though he knew the answer after spending these last two days with the screams echoing through the house.

"She's...in pain" I murmured, I couldn't think of anything else to describe it, anyone with ears and eyes could tell that she was.

"and what about you?" he asked and I looked away from him looking to my hands in my lap, I began to sob with the tears that would never come, I sensed Emmett stand up to come and sit beside me, his arm enveloped around my shoulders and he pulled me in for a tight hug as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"what have I done Emmett?" I cried, he patted my back gently trying to calm me down,

"you saved her Alice" he said quietly, and I pulled out of the hug to look in his eyes,

"No I haven't, I killed her, I took the choice away from her and now I can't go back, _she_ can't go back" I cried louder knowing everyone in the house would have heard.

"Alice, don't think like that, it was the only thing you could have done, none of us wanted her to die, and she would have if you didn't save her" he said softly into my ear as he rocked me slightly,

"But Emmett what if she would have rather died than become like us, what if she hates me for turning her into a monster, I couldn't live with myself if I knew that she was going to live eternity wishing that she had never met us, wishing she never met _me_" I cried into his shoulder, he made cooing noises trying to calm me and and It was slightly working, he always knew how to calm me.

"Don't think like that, Bella is not like that and you know it, she would have given her life to save you if she needed to, she would sacrifice anything for you, for the one she loves, and she would do it for any of us, she is special in that way, she loves unconditionally. But we both know that she wanted this, she wanted to live with us forever, with _you_ forever, and I know that nothing is going to change that now that it's going to happen, and you can help her become like us, none of us are monsters Alice, we are only monsters if we decide to be and we haven't, if we did then we wouldn't be here, we would be with the Volturi, but we aren't, we go through pain daily just so we can save the lives of others, to prove to ourselves that we are not monsters" he explained quietly into my ear.

His words were honest, and I couldn't believe they were being said by him, to say it came as a surprise to me is a understatement, but I knew he was right, every sentence was true and I couldn't thank him enough for saying those words,

"Thank you Emmett" I said tightening my hold on him, he laughed into my ear,

"No problem Sis" he said as he looked over to Bella's sleeping form on the bed,

"She has changed so much" he stated and I nodded, I looked to him to see a little smirk on his lips and it was then that I was hit with a vision, it only lasted a moment, but when I came out of it I chuckled and turned to Emmett,

"You do know if you do that she will probably kick your ass" I stated and his grin grew wider,

"Even still, I have always wanted to wrestle her! It should be fun" he stated standing up,

"Well I'm gonna go and check on Rose, you gonna be ok?" he asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder,

"Yeah I should be fine, thanks Emmett... for everything, I know it wasn't easy bringing Bella back while she was bleeding, and I am really grateful to you" I said smiling at him,

"Well she is my sister now, and I love and look after my family" he smiled at me and walked to the door,

I smiled to myself thinking how I could have such a perfect and understanding family, but I couldn't help but think of Edward, he hadn't come up once to see Bella, and I was slightly worried that he would leave us again, and even though I knew that the love she felt for him was different, I knew that it would break her if he did ,but he hasn't made any decisions so far but Edward is unpredictable.

I sighed and looked back to Bella, it was then that Carlisle walked in to check on her,

"How are you holding up Alice?" he asked and I looked into his eyes, I smiled at him, and he looked happy that I was not in zombie mode any more,

"I'm feeling better now, thank you" I replied, he nodded and then knelt beside Bella to examine her,

"Well it won't be long now, her heart is beating faster and faster every minute, so I would say the change would be over tomorrow morning" he said and I listened closely to her heartbeat, he was right, her heartbeat was irregular and beating faster and faster.

He stood up and looked over her, "Well done Alice, it makes me proud to know that you stopped on your own accord, your control was incredible" he stated with a smile,

"thank you Carlisle, I'm happy I had a father who helped me through it" he looked like he was near tears and I stood up and walked round to hug him,

"How is everyone?" I asked as I pulled away, he sighed and looked out of the window,

"Well Esme is ecstatic, she always pictured Bella as part of our family, Emmett and Rosalie are quiet but I know that they are concerned, Rose seems to have grown to like Bella quite a bit, Edward is coping well, he's just happy that she is alive, Jasper has been out hunting most of the time, the emotions are too much for him at the moment" he said, and I nodded in understanding,

"Where are David and Rebecca?" I asked, wondering how they felt about coming here for the first time and having all this happen,

"They went hunting, they thought that this was between family, so they wanted to give us some space" he stated and I nodded again,

"Well that's nice of them, I thought that I would have had a vision of it but my senses have been off the last couple of days" I stated looking to him and he looked thoughtful for a minute then looked to me,

"Alice maybe Esme should come and look after Bella for a while, just to give your mind a little bit of a rest" he said, I was about to protest when Esme fluttered into the room,

"I will take good care of her Alice, please you need relax" she said putting her hand onto my shoulder gently pushing me away from Bella,

I knew I needed to relax a little, her screams were drilling into my head and with all of the going on I was slowly breaking apart at the seams, I smiled to Esme and nodded,

"Please take care of her" I stated she smiled and nodded to me, I then took a look to Bella who was peaceful on the bed, her skin was getting paler and I knew that when she was finally changed she would look incredible.

I walked out of the room and proceeded downstairs, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch and smiled to me as I came into view, I could hear Edward on the piano, his melody was relaxing and I thanked him mentally for it.

I sat down on the couch opposite Rose and Emmett, I rested my head on the back of the seat looking towards the ceiling, I then felt the couch cushions dip on either side of me and I looked up to see Rosalie and Emmett huddled into me, I smiled to them and wrapped my arms around both of them,

"everything is going to be ok Alice" Rose whispered as she kissed my forehead, I smiled to her and she sent one back,

"Thanks Rose" I murmured.

It's not long now, Bella will be one of us in a matter of hours, and my questions will be answered whether I like it or not.

_( The Next Morning)_

We stayed sitting on the couch for hours, Esme was still looking after Bella for me and I knew that it wasn't long till it happened, I was thinking about different things trying to think of the positives of Bella's change, like would she have a special ability, what her control was going to be like, what she would hunt, well obviously I hope it would be animals, I can't see Bella wanting to kill humans of her own free will, but at least she will have us to help her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Esme shouting from upstairs, "Alice!"

In no time I was in my room looking over a shaking Bella, she was moving violently and her heart sounded like it was going to burst any second, Carlisle was next to me and checking her over, he was saying something about her heartbeat but I wasn't listening I was focusing solely on Bella.

I looked around the room to see everyone gathering round, minus Jasper, David and Rebecca who were still out of the house. She was thrashing around on the bed and all I wanted to do was hold her but I knew I couldn't, another scream sounded from her and went through me like nails on a chalkboard, then like an alarm being turned off her heart stopped, I looked at her and she was motionless, I glanced to Carlisle, I was silently asking him if it was over and he nodded.

I focused my eyes back on to Bella, she lay motionless on the bed as we all observed her, her chest was no longer rising and falling, and no sound was coming from her, her scent was the same glorious smell but there was no longer a temptation for it, it was the most intoxicating smell I have ever known and now I could be near her without having to worry about wanting to take her life.

My breathing stopped as I saw Bella flutter her eyes open, they were crimson and not yet gold,even in that colour they were beautiful, they wouldn't change until she has fed on our diet for a couple of months. She was staring at the ceiling in confusion, we all stayed silent as her hands began to twitch beside her, I moved closer to her and spoke,

"Bella?" I said quietly, her head jerked from where it was as she looked at me, her face held confusion as she looked to me and then to everyone around the room, she started to move and she sat up on the bed, she moved her hands so she could look at them and she blinked a couple of times, she then lowered her hands to her lap and looked around the room,

"Who are you?" she asked in a melodic but dark tone, her voice had changed and was hypnotic, but her words were cold and if my heart could brake it would have, she looked around the room to everyone else, they were standing there motionless, we had known the power of newborns and knew not to make rash movements,

"Who are all of you?" she asked looking frustrated, I turned to everyone and they all looked shocked, pain was evident on all of their faces, I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so much, I moved slowly toward the bed but Bella stood and crouched into a fighting stance,

"Back off" she hissed at me and I stayed in my place, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say, so I just had to say whatever I could to her hoping she would remember,

"Bella it's me Alice" I whispered, she looked at me confused but it was like she remembered something, she stayed in her stance, her eyes never leaving mine,

"Alice?" she asked and looked like she was trying to place the name in her mind, I looked again to Carlisle and he looked thoughtful, he glanced to me and mouthed something that looked like '_Keep talking to her_' I nodded and gazed into Bella's beautiful crimson eyes,

"That's right Bella, and were your family, you remember right, the Cullen's" I said and she looked thoughtful, her eyes were blinking rapidly, her hands moved and she placed them on her head she looked as if she was in pain, she was gripping her hair and I looked over to everyone, I saw Edward's face and he looked in pain, Carlisle then followed my eyes to Edward and he spoke to him,

"Edward, what's wrong?" he said panicked, Edward shook his head and ran his hand through his hair,

"I can hear her" he said and we all stared at him, I looked back to Bella who was now lying coiled on the bed, I went and sat by her as she screamed in pain,

"What is she thinking Edward" I yelled at him and he shook his head once again,

"She's remembering, all her memories... they're being flooded into her mind like their being restored, like she forgot everything and is trying to load them back in" he stated, we all looked to Bella who was gripping her head, she was whimpering and twitching. And then finally it stopped,

I immediately stood from her side, she might need space and I don't want to frighten her again. She released her hands from her head and blinked rapidly and panting unnecessary breaths , she stayed in her coiled position for a moment and then started to get back up, she sat staring the bed as she placed a hand on her forehead, she then removed it and looked around the room at everyone, she furrowed her eyebrows,

"Whoa I didn't know getting knocked out can give you better eye sight" she murmured from her lips, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips and she looked up, I stood still watching her as she looked around the room again,

"Bella?" I heard Esme say quietly as she came closer to Bella, "do you know who we are?" she asked and we all held our breath awaiting her answer, she laughed and looked at Esme in confusion,

"Of course I know who you are, why is everyone acting strange?" she asked and we looked between each other, Bella eyes came to mine,

"Bella, do you remember what happened with Victoria?" I asked her and she looked as if she was in thought and nodded,

"Yeah Victoria had me, she…..tortured me, she said she was going to finish me off once you had found us, and then you came and she chucked me against a tree, I don't remember what happened after that, I blacked out" she said, looking as though she was going to cry even though she couldn't but she wasn't aware of that, it was then that Carlisle took over,

"Bella, when she had thrown you into the tree, you sustained very critical injuries, ones that would not have been fixable" he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "Emmett had to carry you here" he stated and she looked to Emmett and she looked down at herself,

"but I feel fine, how could I-" she stopped and her eyes widened, she looked over herself and seemed as if she was going into hysterics,

"Bella?" I said moving towards her but she just put her hand up and jumped back a little,

"Stay there" she said sharply, I couldn't help but let the pain show on my face, and she saw it and she looked away,

"I just need a moment to myself, please" she said pleadingly to everyone, they nodded and started filing out of the room, I followed them out leaving Bella coiled on the bed, I closed the door but stayed on the other side just in case she needed me, I told everyone this would happen, I told them that she would hate me for doing this to her,

"She doesn't hate you Alice" Edward said from my side, I looked to him and scoffed,

"Well it doesn't look like that to me" I said pinching the bridge of my nose, he sighed and looked at the ceiling,

"She just needs a little time to adjust then she will talk to us" he said, and I looked to him,

"How can you be sure of that" I asked him and he laughed,

"Well for some reason I can read her but it's like I get little snippets unlike when I read your mind, all I can hear in hers is odd words, like there is a disconnection, the only time I could read her properly was when her memories were flooding back" he explained and I looked to the closed door resting my hand on it,

"What are the words you can hear?" I whispered, and he laughed, I looked to him confused,

"Dreaming, Pain, Vampire, Love...Alice" he said chuckling to himself,

"From what I can hear Alice, she doesn't hate you, she doesn't hate any of us, it's just a lot to take in, she was unconscious when she was turned so she doesn't remember the bite, all she remembers is from before she blacked out" he said turning to walk down the stairs, pain across his face,

"I'm sorry Bella" I whispered leaning my head against the door, I missed hearing her heartbeat on the other side, I missed hearing her breathe, I missed any sound she made, it was silent on the other side, the only thing that told me she was in there was her scent, and what a scent it was,

It smelled like Vanilla and Strawberry's and a lot of other different sweet smells, all of them were masked by her blood before she changed so I never got a chance to appreciate them, but now I can smell them all and it's intoxicating.

I could hear everyone downstairs, they were all doing things to keep their minds occupied, Esme was cleaning, Carlisle was checking over documents, Emmett was playing his X box while Rose was reading a magazine, I couldn't do anything but wait here for Bella to calm down, I was not going to leave her,

I waited there for a few minutes until I heard something on the bed shift and I lifted my head off the door, I was now sitting on the floor with my legs crossed listening for anything on the other side of the door, it was then that I heard her moving towards the door, I stopped breathing as I saw the door handle turn, it then opened revealing Bella looking down at me as if she was crying, I missed the tears the would of fallen down her face, the ones I would brush away would never be there again,

I stood up looking up into her eyes, and then with her new speed she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and nuzzled her head into my neck, it reminded me of the day I came back to forks, but that time she wouldn't have been able to pick me up like she Is doing now, she released me and looked into my eyes,

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to act like it's just a lot at the moment" she said with a dry sob, I placed my hands on her face which was now the same temperature as mine, and I cooed to her trying to calm her down,

"Bella, don't apologise, this is my fault that you are like this I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I said and she looked down at me and she jerked with a laugh as she looked into my eyes,

"You're warm" she commented, she was smiling sadly at me and I smiled back the same smile,

It was then that the rest of the family came into the hallway, Bella looked over to them and she looked to the floor, they all looked to her waiting for an outburst or something that newborns were known for, but she seemed really calm, and Jasper wasn't even here doing it,

"Bella? How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked calmly and she looked back to me and smirked,

"I feel great, well apart from my throat burning, and my head hurts a little, I don't know why but it feels like a headache or something" she said and she looked to Carlisle,

"Well it might be something to do with the change, you need to hunt, you were incredibly weak when you were changed, you might feel better if you feed, we can talk when you get back"

She nodded and looked down to me, I smiled at her, she was really calm, this was strange, normally she would be itching to get out but she acted as if we were going to go for a walk, I nodded to the rest of the family and looked back to Bella,

"I'll take you" I said and she grinned at me and I pulled her down stairs and out the front door, we broke out into a run and then we were in a small clearing. I let go of her hand and I focused on her,

"Right now Bella, I want you close your eyes and let your senses take over, okay?" I asked and she nodded to me, she then closed her eyes and I saw her breath in, her chest rising and falling, it was kinda mesmerising, but I focused back onto her face, I then spoke softly to her,

"What can you smell and hear?" I asked her and she closed her eyes tighter,

She replied still with her eyes closed, "Deer, A herd of them, north of here" she whispered and then opened her eyes, she looked down to me and I smiled to her and nodded,

"You ready to eat?" I asked grinning to her, she laughed and it sounded smooth and silky in my ears she looked to me and grabbed my hand,

"Come on pixie" she said laughing and I came out of my trance, we ran at human pace and then broke out into and sprint, in a matter of seconds we came to the opening in the trees where the herd of deer were situated,

"Right, you watch me and then follow my lead ok?" I asked and she nodded, I then jumped out of the cover and ran full speed onto one of the large females, I jumped onto her back and wrapped my hands around her neck, then the only sound was the sickening snap of her neck, and she fell to the ground, it was when I released her that I heard another round of snapping noises and looked behind to see two more females on the ground both dead with Bella standing over them, clapping the dust dirt off her hands , I looked at her in awe, I couldn't help but hold my mouth open, she killed two of them in the time it took me to get one. Damn newborns always showing off, but on the other hand Bella always knows how to surprise me,

"What?" she said looking over to me as if she had done something wrong, I laughed at her and clapped my hands,

"Wow Bells, you never stop amazing me!" I shouted to her and she laughed,

"Well you know me" she said chucking and then she bent down surveying her prey, I could tell she felt guilty but it would pass in time, its just the same as what humans do when they hunt.

I turned away as she bit down on it's neck and started on my own, I pressed my teeth into it's jugular and felt the warm blood pour into my burning throat. When I had finished I turned round to see Bella finishing her second deer, wow she feeds fast!

She whipped the remaining blood from her mouth, her clothes had a bit of blood on them but nothing compared to the mess it should be in from her first kill. She looked over to me, and smiled at me, walking over to where I was, she grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes,

"You know I love you don't you" she said and I couldn't breath, I would have cried, I wanted to cry just to show her how much her saying that meant to me, I just stared at her smiling like and idiot most likely,

"you don't know how much you saying that means to me" I said bowing my head a little, I felt her hand on my cheek and she lifted my head so I could look into her eyes,

"and you don't know how much _you_ mean to me" that was it, I couldn't keep in the sob, but it was a happy one, I leaned my head forward and pressed my lips to her in a tender kiss, it was the most intimate one we had had, we just stayed there, silent, our lips not moving just staying in one place against each other,

we stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled back, she smiled to me and stroked my hair,

"Shall we go back? I have got a ton of questions on my mind" I nodded to her and that's when I smelt it, the gorgeous smell that was forbidden, blood, human blood and a heartbeat faintly tempting in the background, it was not far from here, probably I hiker in the woods, I looked to Bella and she looked to me in confusion,

"what's the matter Alice?" she said and I panicked, I grabbed her hand but she stood still as I tried to pull her, her newborn strength was working I see.

"Bella, we need to get out of here, quickly, there's a human near here" I explained trying my best to pull her, I saw her sniff the air, but she just stood there in confusion,

"I thought you could smell humans?" she said and I stood still looking at her with a deer in the headlights look,

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked, I could still smell the human, if I could smell it then her high powered senses should have picked it up by now,

She shrugged and look around her, bringing her head back to mine, "The only strong things I can smell that are tempting are you and the deer" she said smirking at me,

Even though this was serious I couldn't help be a little giddy from her saying I was tempting, but I stuck that to the back of my mind for now,

"Bella are you serious? You can't smell that?" I asked getting more and more confused,

"No Alice, I can't smell it, it's probably something to do with being a newborn, we'll ask Carlisle when we get back" she said as she started walking back to the house,

I just walked slowly towards her, she rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my hand, and then we were running full speed back to the house. I could still smell the human even from here, but Bella remained oblivious...

* * *

In no time we were there, as we walked through the door I raced over to Carlisle with a confused smile on my face, I didn't know whether to be happy or utterly confused that Bella couldn't smell the human blood while it was that close to us.

"Carlisle, we have a problem, well actually I don't know whether it's a problem per say, but it's really strange" I was babbling when the family gathered round, David, Rebecca, and Jasper had now returned and were looking over Bella, David's eyes were roaming Bella's body and I suppressed a growl, instead I looked back to the family, they all looked confused apart from Edward who seemed quite happy, he was chuckling to himself and everyone turned to him, he was no doubt reading my mind,

"What is it?" they all asked

"I'll let Alice tell you" he said chuckling as he made his way into the other room where his piano was situated.

"Alice?" everyone was getting frustrated now and I laughed and tightened my grip on her hand.

"Well when we went out hunting I smelt a human not far from us in the woods" as soon as I said that everyone had a worried expression, I laughed at them and continued, "But Missy here couldn't smell a thing" I said chuckling, Carlisle placed a hand over his face contemplatively, everyone else just looked shocked. Finally Carlisle spoke breaking the silence,

"So you're telling me that there was a human close enough for you _and_ _definitely_ Bella to smell, and she couldn't smell it at all?" he asked in awe and I nodded smiling widely,

"Remarkable" he said chuckling, the rest of the family was still in their stupor and that's when David spoke quietly,

"how would that even be possible, a newborns senses are more attuned, she should have smelt the the humans blood even before Alice could" '_w__**ow you amaze me Sherlock!**_' I thought sarcastically, he was looking over Bella again smiling slightly, I really have got to control the growl that is coming out but it's pretty hard when someone is checking my mate out. If he is thinking about her why isn't Edward doing anything about it? Maybe he just wants to see me jealous. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard him chuckle from the other room.

We were all silent for a moment before Carlisle came out of his thoughts, he motioned for us all to sit on the couch and we did, I sat next to Bella who looked slightly nervous, I missed the blush she would have on her cheeks at times like this.

"Now I have a theory but I will wait to tell you after we have told Bella everything that transpired before she was turned" we all nodded and Carlisle prepared himself, I hadn't got any visions since Bella had woken up, it was strange to say the least, by now Edward had returned into the room, and Rebecca motioned for him to sit next to her, I wonder if she's got a crush on him or something? As soon as I thought this Edward sent me and glare and I smiled at him, '_That's for not helping my jealousy Eddie' _I couldn't help but laugh when he glared at me for using his nickname, my attention was drawn back to Carlisle who was now speaking in his calm tone,

"Bella, as we said to you earlier, when Victoria threw you into that tree you gained a number of fatal wounds, ones that I would not have be able to fix in time" I felt Bella shift beside me, I knew this was hard for her, I squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance and she smiled and me then looked back to Carlisle,

"The only ones who saw how it actually took place was Alice, Edward and Emmett, the only things we witnessed is when Emmett carried you here covered in blood" Carlisle stated, Bella looked to Emmett, she looked like she could cry, she knew how hard it must have been for him,

He nodded smiling to her, she nodded back mentally thanking him,

"once you were here, I checked you over, from my assumptions you didn't have long, you were in a bad state and also in a coma, and maybe that is the reason you had forgotten your memoires when you awakened. When Alice and Edward returned we decided that the only thing to save you was to change you, and that leads us to now" he said looking to Bella waiting for her reply, I looked over to her and she was looking at the floor in thought,

"memories?" she said confusion crossing her face, Carlisle nodded,

"When you first woke, you didn't know who any of us were, then out of nowhere you were gripping your head in pain, a couple of moments later you came out of it and you were back to normal, well your memories were" he stated

She then lifted her head and spoke her voice slightly cracked,

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she asked and I chuckled slightly, still the same selfless Bella, always worried about others before herself.

"No you didn't so don't worry" I exclaimed holding her hand tightly, she sighed in relief and glanced at our intertwined hands, she then looked up to Carlisle with a pained expression, she kept opening her mouth to speak and then closing it, finally she spoke,

"Who changed me?" she said shifting, she looked to Carlisle, then to everyone else, they all looked to me at the same time, Bella then glanced at me with wide eyes, she kept them on me the whole time,

"Alice, it was you?" she asked sheepishly, I bit my lip and nodded, I looked down to the floor and then back up to her, she released my hands and I looked back up to her,

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella, I just...I didn't want to lose you, you mean the world to me, an-" I was cut of by Bella lunging at me and pulling me into a tight hug, which ended with us on the floor, I could hear everyone else laughing and I couldn't help chuckle as well, Bella was holding me tightly with her head in my neck, she then looked up to me and kissed me softly and I couldn't help but moan quietly.

It took all of my strength physically and mentally to stop kissing her, eventually I did and I pulled us up to sit back on the couch, Bella couldn't stop smiling at me, I started laughing at her and looked around, everyone was smiling apart from Rebecca and Edward, _'what's wrong Edward?'_

Everyone must have caught me glancing at him and turned to look at him, he looked frustrated,

"I can't read her" we all looked to Edward and then back to Bella,

"well that's not exactly the biggest news, you couldn't read me before, so why would you be able to now?" Bella said confused and I forgot that I didn't tell her that. I turned to her and she eyed me in confusion,

"Bella, when you woke up, for some strange reason, Edward could read you" I stated and she burst out into laughter, not the reaction I was expecting, I was expecting her to get nervous or something other than laughter,

"Really?" she said coming down from laughing, I smiled at her and nodded

"But you can't read me now?" she said glancing at Edward and he shook his head, Bella burst out into laughter again, I could see Emmett holding back his laughter, I was beyond confused now, and I looked to Carlisle,

"Edward tell us what happened when you first heard Bella and then when it stopped" he asked, Bella had calmed down by now and was sitting beside me giggling, I made a mental note to ask her later what was so funny, but right now I'm interested about Bella's little vault being opened.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! , hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the wait but I have been really busy with college and everything so I have been coming home and then getting to bed straight away so I'm exhausted right now but I wanted to post this for you so I hope you like it and I will be waiting to hear your reviews! ^_^**

**Much love to ya...xxx**

-_Claire_-


	16. Connecting The Dots

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Twilight related, I only own David and Rebecca at the moment.**

**A/N: hey everyone, here is another chapter, sorry for the wait but a lot of things have happened and I have been major busy. So I hope you like this chapter! (Oh and there is a lemon in this chapter...You Have Been Warned!)**

* * *

'_All I Wanted Was You_'

'_Chapter 16: Connecting The Dots_'

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

Edward was pacing around the living room with his hands to his chin.

It was 10 minutes ago that I found out that Edward was able to read my thoughts for a while, and I was trying my hardest not to laugh. But also I was worried as to what I thought about, I cannot remember much from the change, I just remember the burning excruciating pain that enveloped my entire body. I wasn't aware of what happened until Carlisle told me.

The fact that I was changed to save my life was something that was hard to think about. But above everything else, I couldn't help but be gloriously happy that Alice's venom was circulating through my veins, the fact that she had enough control to save me even though my blood was so tempting to her, and now I can sympathize with it, knowing myself what the painful burn feels like, but it might be worse when it's human blood, but I'm not sure.

I was glad that Victoria was dead, glad that she wouldn't be able to hurt me or this..._my_... family again. But I couldn't help but wonder why Edward wasn't angry, he just looked worried or upset, but not angry. Hopefully this is a sign that he is not going to reprimand Alice for changing me.

Alice held my hand firmly while we watched Edward pacing around, I was going into a trance at the speed he was going and shook my head free.

"Edward, can you just tell us already" Emmett shouted and I was thankful for his outburst.

Edward immediately stopped and sighed, closing his eyes but facing me,

"the first time I heard you was when you woke up, when you couldn't remember us, I knew you were telling the truth because there was nothing in your mind but pain, no memories, no names, nothing." he stopped and opened his eyes to look at me, it was hard thinking about something that went on in my head that I didn't even know about.

"But when Alice was talking to you, things started to click in your mind, it was then that you went into a sort of fit, I could hear things, things from the ….past" he drifted off, I knew this was hard for him, he must have heard things from me and Alice together, and the memories of me and him, of what used to be.

"It was like your memories were restored into your brain, but although I could read you, it wasn't like how I can read Alice's or anyone else's mind, with you it was like odd words during your hysteria, not complete sentences, the only time I could read you properly was when you were retrieving your memories, but I don't really know why" he said and went back into silence, I looked around the room to see everyone looking as confused as me, I turned back to Edward

"And when did it stop?" I asked him and he just gave me a sad smile,

" It was when you were back from hunting, it was like a switch had be turned off" he said plainly and I looked to Carlisle, he looked deep in thought,

"Well I do have a few theories, but first I want to discuss Bella not being able to smell human blood first, it is something that I have never heard of before so I think my theory is quite a decent one" we just nodded to him, all of us were on the edge of our seats while waiting for him to continue.

"Well this family's diet is rare as you all know, so my theory is that Bella being bitten by Alice who has our diet, somehow when her venom transferred to Bella, it took out the main instinct, which is the thirst for human blood, but as Alice is a drinker of animals I reckon that it changed Bella's instinct to hunt for human blood, replacing it for the blood of animals" he stated but I was completely lost in his theory, it's a shame that being a Vampire doesn't enhance your knowledge.

I'm guessing that everyone apart from Edward, didn't know where he was going with this, he chuckled and continued,

"let me make it a bit easier to understand, lets say that there is a pregnant woman, and whilst she is pregnant she has a craving and lets say that the craving is for...cranberry juice, now in many cases I have heard, when the child grows it begins to like what it's mother craved for whilst pregnant,which would be the cranberry juice in their case, but in this case it would be animal blood" I actually saw what he was getting at and I smiled at the realisation,

"So me drinking only animal blood has made Bella's instinct to only smell and drink that of animals?" Alice asked beside him, I could see the shock on her face,

"Yes that is correct" Carlisle smiled, I couldn't help but feel happy that I was kinda unique, I mean have you ever heard of a Vampire that hasn't been attracted to human blood? I think not!

Everyone was smiling now, I think they were just as shocked and amazed as we were, but I was still waiting to hear about how Edward could hear me and then it just stopped.

Carlisle must have been guessing what I was thinking about and finally eased my mind.

"Now about your other situation concerning Edward not being able to read you, my theory is that this is your ability Bella, when you were human you had this power already to stop abilities penetrating your mind, I have seen this ability before, and it is rare, very rare, but I do believe that you possess the shielding ability" he said smiling, this was a lot to take in at one time. But I was still confused,

"But If I'm a shield, how is it that Edward could hear me, if I am one shouldn't that be the opposite" I asked him and I saw Alice nod her head from the side of me,obviously wanting to know the answer as well.

"Well with the fact that the only time he can't read you is when you are healthy could be one reason, and also when you are concentrating, like when you were first changed you were still weak from the loss of blood, and when you were getting your memories back you were in pain, so I think that you were not able to concentrate and were weak, I think it gets stronger once you feed"

The silence fell around the room once more, as we all took in the information we were given, but there was a lot of unanswered questions lingering in my head, all of this is just so overwhelming that it's hard to think about them right now.

"Bella there is still the issue with Char-"

"Oh my god, Charlie!" I can't believe I forgot about him, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna say, what am I g-

"Bella it's okay, calm down, Esme called Charlie a couple of days ago and told him that you're going on vacation with us for two weeks, he was a little apprehensive about school but I think Esme Dazzled him into it" Alice stated smiling over at Esme, Esme placed her hand on her chest and smiled,

"Me? Dazzle? Never!" she said giggling, and I couldn't help but smile, but only for a moment before panic washed over me once more,

"So...So what am I gonna do, I can't just go home and act like I'm human, I mean my eyes, my face even my smell...its all different! And what if I really do get a thirst for humans!" I was going hysterical now, I tried to calm down by pacing around the house, in two minutes I was back with them and I sat next to Alice once more, I laced her hand with mine and she gave me a smile.

"Now Bella, I know that this is a lot to think about at the moment but, we are going to have to decide a way for you to …...leave Charlie, even though you may not have thirst for humans, he will still be suspicious, you will not be eating and your skin will be a dead give-away" he said and I nearly laughed at his choice of words.

"Well I'm 18 I can just say that I want to...I dunno...go to college in a different country, even if he did argue, he can't actually stop me" I said and Carlisle nodded his head slowly.

"That is possible yes..we can sort out the details later on, for now I think it's best for you to try and feed as much as you need to. Your eyes will change when you are living on our diet for a couple of months, but for the time being you will need to wear contacts, you eyes were brown so it should be easy to cover up the red" he stated and I smiled, finally things were coming together, and for once I knew what was going on.

I looked around the room to see nearly everyone smiling at me, even Rosalie and Edward, but I noticed that Rebecca seemed to shift in her seat, and I was trying to figure out why, it was like Carlisle was reading my mind,

"Is everything okay Rebecca?" Carlisle asked and Rebecca's head shot up, like she just acknowledged we were here,

"Yes, it's just strange to know that my power doesn't work on you Bella, it's quite unnerving" she said simply, I didn't really know what to say, I mean I'm glad she can't use her power on me. I looked over to her brother David who was just staring at me now, I didn't know what he found so interesting about me to stare at me for that length of time, I frowned and looked away from him to set my eyes on Edward, he was frowning also but staring at David, I wonder what he was thinking to get that reaction from Edward.

I then finally turned my head to Alice, she was quiet most of the time we were discussing, but I just guess she was taking everything in. After all I would be shocked if I heard all this about my mate. I tightened my hand on hers and she looked to me, sending me one of her lovely smiles, I could see her looking over to David out the corner of her eye.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she was jealous, I bet David is just curious about my newborn state. I knew that she was getting uncomfortable so I decided to let her relax a little and I need some peace from all the madness.

As soon as I made the decision, Alice looked to me and nodded with a smile, I rose from my seat and looked around the room to everyone,

"Thank you for the help Carlisle, I need to ask some more questions but my head is going to explode if I get the answers now, I'm just gonna go for a walk with Alice, we shouldn't be too long"

They all nodded and watched us walk out of the room, I could still hear them talking, mostly about my ability or my thirst but right now I couldn't care less. I walked far enough away so I was out of hearing range from everyone so we could have some privacy.

I was holding her hand as we walked through the empty forest with nothing but the sound of the passing rain still falling off the branches of the trees.

"You okay?" Alice's concerned voice rang out in the silence, I stopped walking and turned to her, wrapping my arms around her, I felt hers on my back moments later and she placed her head in my neck, I took a deep sigh..

"I don't know what I am" I said and I felt her tighten her hold around me,

"Bella, I'm sorry for doing this to you, I'm sorry I was so selfish, that I didn't even ask if this was what you truly wanted" she said into my neck and I could feel her breath tickle it. I was still getting used to the fact that she was warm, it was so strange to me.

"Alice, you are not selfish, and you don't need to keep saying sorry, I would have given my life for you any day and in a sense I have, but I still get to be with you, you saved me Alice in more ways than one, and I love you so much" I said into her neck, and if she was human I knew she would have been crying, I could feel her lip quivering as it would when humans would cry, I smiled and pulled out of the hug to feel her lips on mine, they were softer now and moved against mine effortlessly, she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I complied opening my lips to let her deepen the kiss,

My hands were in her hair as I pushed her up against a tree, her legs immediately wrapping around my waist, I removed my lips from hers to trail them down her neck slowly, I could hear her moans and it spurred me on further. My hands trailed down her sides and stroked her flat stomach, it was then that I smelt something that I hadn't before, it was an intoxicating smell, I then noticed that It was coming from Alice , most likely her arousal. I looked into her eyes to see that they were darkened with lust. She stared at me for a moment and then kissed me once more, mumbling out something that sounded like _'tree-house'_

It didn't take me long to figure out what she was getting at, I picked her up bridal style listening to her wonderful laugh as I did so, and ran to our tree-house. In no time we were there. I jumped up onto it landing in front of the door, loving the way it feels to be this energetic and strong. I literally kicked open the door, and Alice gave me a glare,

"Do you know how long it took me to paint this door, and you go and kick it!" she said and I could see the smirk hiding. I smiled to her,

"Don't worry, I guess we will just have to go shopping to get some more paint then won't we?" I said and her eyes perked up again as she leaned in kissing my lips once again, I walked into the room and kicked shut the door, pulling down the double bed from the wall and spreading Alice on top. I then placed myself so that I was pinning her to the bed, her hands were roaming around my sides under my shirt making me moan into her mouth from the sheer pleasure of it.

I felt her hands hesitating at the hem of my shirt I pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes,

"Bella, are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked biting her lip, and I could have simply said yes from that gesture.

I nodded to her and smiled,

"Yes Alice, I want you to be my first,and I don't want anyone else for the rest of eternity" I said and she kissed my lips hungrily, her hands proceeded to lift up my shirt and I broke from the kiss to remove it completely, she snaked her arms around me again to remove my bra, I saw her fling it across the room in the corner of my eye and I smiled at her as she stared at my chest, I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious, no one has ever seen me like this apart from my Mom.

"You know I might have eternity, but I'm quite the impatient newborn" I stated, Alice looked to me and smiled, resuming her soft kisses.

Alice's hands were trailing all over me, her nails scratching down my back, and If I were human it would have left some nasty marks but now it just made me feel intense pleasure and I moaned which in turn made Alice moan.

I lifted off Alice's top, trying my best not to rip it and got rid of her bra at the same time, now I understand why she was zoned out looking at me, I guess when you see something you like it's hard to look away.

"Bella...I need...touch me...please" she pleaded and I answered by moving my hands to her breasts and rubbing them softly, her head fell back into the pillow as her unneeded breath caught in her throat.

I had never done this before, but it felt like a had, the way that something just takes over, I'm not sure whether it's something to do with being a Vampire but whatever it is, I'm thankful for it because I'm obviously doing something right, I mean with this kind of response from Alice.

I felt Alice's hands on the rim of my jeans... _jeans_? Since when was I wearing jeans? Wasn't I in a dress? Oh well I couldn't really care right now.

She unbuttoned them and slid them down my thighs teasingly slow, I bit her lip and growled softly into her mouth telling her to hurry, she smirked and managed to removed my jeans fully leaving me in my underwear, I moved my hands from her breasts and unbuttoned her pants sliding them down as slowly as she did which she gave me a glare, I just smiled

"Paybacks a bitch" I mumbled into her ear, she giggled and rolled me over so she was straddling my waist,

"Oh really?" she said into my ear, her voice dripping with lust, as I felt her hand inching it's way around the inside of my thighs, getting ever closer to where I needed her hand to be.

She was teasing me now, never going where I needed her but keeping her hand on my inner thighs, I glared at her and she kissed my lips , I was about to go 'horny newborn patience guilt trip' on her when I felt two of her fingers enter me and I moaned loudly throwing my head back into the pillows, her hand was moving in rhythm with my hips as I moaned loudly,

"Alice!" I moaned loudly as I bit down erotically on her shoulder, making purring noises leave her throat,

I could feel myself almost coming to the edge as her hand moved swiftly inside of me, I looked to her eyes to see them darkened with lust, I kissed her lips hungrily as she moved her hand in rhythm,

"Alice...I'm close..." I whispered into her mouth, it was then that she started to go faster, I could feel it coming quickly and she slowed down as I flew off the edge, thrusting my hips into her hand as I came. My whole body was trembling with sheer pleasure as Alice removed her hand licking it clean, I couldn't help but be aroused at the display and I knew she could tell because she smiled and leaned to my face to kiss my awaiting lips,

"Yeah I agree, payback is a bitch" she said smirking as I giggled and spun us so I was now pinning her once more,

"Then It's only fair that I pay you back now, you know, seen as I'm a giver as well as a taker" I giggled into her ear which made her purr, I now loved that sound coming from her chest, she smiled to me and I kissed her lips trailing them down from her neck then to her breast, nipping and sucking them as I got rewarding moans from Alice.

After I was finished with her breasts I moved down towards her wet centre, I could smell the arousal dripping off her, it was something that only Vampires could smell and I was thankful all the more that I was one, so that I could bask in the smell of Alice's need for me.

"Bella...please!" she said in an exasperated tone, I moved my hand to rub her centre and I heard her moan out of pleasure, I looked at her face to see her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed, she was panting now and I couldn't help but be in awe of her beautiful face, I could tell she was getting frustrated with my teasing so I relieved it by entering two of my fingers into her, she squealed out a moan, I could hear her saying my name in her moans under her breath,

I moved my fingers around hitting her G-spot making her moan loud whilst she bucked her hips into my hand, I could tell she was close and it was most likely from when she was pleasuring me,

I looked to her face, she was biting her lip and I loved how erotic it looked, I quickened my pace while I built her up when she finally managed to speak,

"B-Bella, I'm coming..." she said in between breaths, I kept my hand in her as she bucked her hips while she flew over the edge, I bent my mouth to her centre and licked her cleaned as I pulled out my hand, when I was finished there I moved my lips up her torso, up her neck and finally ending at her lips, she was still coming down from her high and I moved my body to lie next to her, she seemed to be dazed and I couldn't help but laugh as I covered our naked bodies in the blanket that was thrown to the end of the bed.

A couple of moments later, Alice was back on earth and she looked towards me with the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen.

"That was...Incredible" she exclaimed and I giggled at her as she snuggled into me,

"Well I totally agree, and I'm glad that my first 'Incredible' experience was with you" I said and she grinned and pulled me in for another soft kiss, she pulled back smiling at me with her eyes narrowed,

"You know, you were pretty good for a first timer, you sure you haven't..." I laughed and looked her straight in the eyes,

"I can assure you, that it was you and only you, maybe it's another one of my abilities" I said doing a spirit fingers motion, she laughed and intertwined her hands with mine,

"Well ability or not, that was by far the best ever!" she exclaimed and I giggled at her,

"Then that's good enough for me" I said with a smile and looked over to the window, it was dark out now and I would have been going to sleep now if I was human, I took a deep sigh, a little to loudly and Alice heard, moving her head to look me in the eyes,

"You okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice, I nodded to her and smiled,

"Yeah it's just strange, you know, thinking that if I were human I would have been going to sleep now, it strange to think of all the hours that are spent whilst sleeping, all that time that I could have spent with you" I said stroking the back of Alice's hand as I stared out the window. Alice shifted so that she was leaning against the headboard and I copied her, she grabbed my hands and rested her head on my shoulder,

"You will get used to it, and you have me forever, so you don't have to worry about wasted time, I'm sure we could fill it with something" she smirked raising her eyebrow and kissing me on the cheek, I just scoffed a laugh at her as she rested her head back on my shoulder.

"you should take up a hobby or something, you know, to keep your mind occupied, other than me of course" she said as she kissed my bare shoulder,

"Yeah like what? Knitting?" I asked jokingly and she laughed,

"No, like...well for me I have shopping, Edward has his piano, Jasper reads, Rosalie's hobby is most likely bitching about everything, Emmett has his game consoles, and Carlisle and Esme have their jobs, like the hospital or keeping the house clean and controlling unruly and forever teenage Vampires" she said with a giggle,

"Well I'm no good at anything, well in a hobby sense" I smirked, she lifted her head sending one back, she looked in thought and then looked back to me,

"Do you play any instruments?" she asked me and I remembered back to when I lived in Phoenix, I practised playing the acoustic guitar, but I haven't played it for years!

"Well I used to play the guitar, Renee got me some lessons because she thought I could get friends that way" I laughed, remembering Renee getting me set up and explaining how I should play it in a room at school with the door slightly open so people could hear. Seriously she watched way too many high school shows back then.

"That's perfect! Learning that will take a while! And It's also a fun way to express yourself!" she stated getting excited for me, I loved it when she was like this.

"Ok then, I think I know where they sell them, I can go get one when I get some new paint for the door" I said motioning to the door, she glared at it then she looked back at me glaring,

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Don't forget that just because you are buying new paint doesn't mean you are off the hook, remember what I'm like with my punishments" she said and I'm sure my face looked like I had just seen a horror movie,

"Oh come on Allie, I promise I will fix it!" I said pleadingly lacing my hands together in a begging motion, she just crossed her arms and looked the other way, and huffed,

"I dunno Bella, I mean it took me a while to paint that door" she said teasingly looking at me from the corner of her eyes,

I gave her my best pout I could and It seemed like it worked to my amazement,

"Fine, I will let you off this time! But only because you don't know your own strength yet" she stated and I didn't even think about that excuse but that's what I'm gonna stick with,

"You know we need to go back to the house I have gotta sort some stuff out with Carlisle" I said moving over to the edge of the bed, I felt Alice grab my arm to look back to see her biting her lip, if only she knew what that does to me!

"you don't have to go just yet, I mean it's not like you getting any younger, or older for that matter" she said with a smile, I smiled back but stayed sat on the edge,

"Yes I know but I need to go" I said standing up to gather my scattered clothes, I wonder if she dressed me in these during the change? Oh well. I looked back to see her crossing her arms with a frown on her face,

"Yes go on...you leave me here...all alone...in this big empty bed...without my mate to keep me safe!" she said pretending to cry, I smirked at her and after I pulled my top on, I crawled back onto the bed and over to her so out foreheads were touching,

"You know you could just come with me" I said ghosting my lips next to hers,

"Or you could just stay here with me" she said wrapping her arms around my neck, making harder and harder for me to leave,

"You are so lazy" I laughed out ,and she pretended to be offended,

"How dare you!,You should respect your elders, you young whipper-snapper" she said and I burst into laughter as I laid down on my back, I calmed down some and looked up to the ceiling and then Alice's face came into view as she leaned forward pressing her lips to mine softly,

"You know you are making it harder for me to leave" I said after we broke the kiss, she smirked,

"That's the point!" she exclaimed, I sighed and sat up on the bed, I turned to her seeing that the blanket had fallen exposing her naked body...this just isn't fair!

"Alice!" I whined and she sighed and got out of bed,

"Fine I will come, but if that David sets one eye lower than your face I swear I wont leave him any eyes to look at you with" she said in a serious tone and I didn't know whether to be scared or to laugh,

"Ahhh... So that's why you want me to stay here..." I said with a laugh and she turned around once she was fully clothed with a frown on her face,

"Well what would you do if he started eyeing me up? Hmm?" she asked and the laughter was gone from my voice, as I thought about which limb I would personally detach from David if he even looked at Alice that way.

"It's different Alice, David isn't interested in me! He is just curious about my abilities that's all" I said and she scoffed,

"yeah and the Queen of England lives in Forks" she said in a sarcastic tone, I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist from behind,

"Alice, even though he might look, you are the only one that can touch" I said and she smiled but still kept the frown on her brow,

"Yeah well he might not even be able to look soon" she said under her breath,

"Alice" I said in a scolding tone, she looked to me and sighed the frown finally off her features,

"Fine, I'll be good, I promise" she said and I kissed her on the lips lightly,

"Good girl, even though I do think it's hot when you're jealous" I said and she twisted in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck,

"Well then be warned for when we get back there" she said and I laughed, then she had curiosity on her face and I looked to her,

"Speaking of back there, you know when Edward said he could read your mind and then he couldn't, why did you start laughing?" she asked and I remembered his facial expression and I started laughing again,

"Oh...Well mainly because he spent all that time while I was human wondering why he couldn't read me, and then finally he could, but then it stopped again, I don't know why I just find it hilarious" I said bursting with laughter, then Alice started laughing with me,

"Yeah it is pretty funny" she said and I kissed her softly, savouring the contact before pulling her into my arms as we headed back out of the tree-house and towards home..._home_...

it was my home now, but even so... my home would always be where Alice is.

* * *

**A/N:** * _Pulls t-shirt collar nervously_* **How was it? that was my first lemon scene ever! so I hope it was believable and trust me if you have never experienced it (**_like me_**) then it is hard to write! So you have to understand that when reading it! But I hope it was good anyway, and I would love**** some reviews to tell me it was to your liking! The next chapter will be up soon.. and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this one..**

**Much love to ya..xxx**

-_Claire_-


	17. Coming To Terms

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters, only the ones I have created (David & Rebecca)**

**A/N: Can I just say, all of you are amazing! The reviews I have gotten for this story have cheered me up so much! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"_All I Wanted Was You_"

"_Chapter 17: Coming To Terms_"

(_Bella's P.O.V_)

As soon as I got back to the Cullen house we went straight to Carlisle's office. Alice came in with me and we discussed my situations with Charlie, school, my abilities, and my control. It was hard talking about how I would have to leave Charlie. I asked Carlisle if it was possible to stay with him, but even before I asked the question I knew it wasn't possible. I mean I wouldn't eat, I look different, I mean I'm not even clumsy any more. They would all be too much of a give-away.

I had come to terms with the fact that I would literally have to leave everything behind. We all decided that we would move as soon as I told Charlie I was leaving. It took us a while to figure out what to tell Charlie. In the end we decided to go with our old idea on telling him that I want to go to college in Alaska. I mean even if we didn't go to Alaska it is still a plausible idea for him to believe. Alice wasn't all too please that David and Rebecca would also be travelling with us though, but everyone else seemed to get along with them okay.

We also decided that I would wait until my eyes had changed colour to go out in public, but for when I go see Charlie I'm gonna have to wear contacts. And about my abilities, that area is still a little sketchy. Carlisle seems certain that I am in fact a shield and I know that he has seen a lot in his existence, so I believe him 100%.

I was mulling things over in my head, so much that I knew that I would get a headache if I were human. I don't know how I would take all this in without Alice sitting beside me holding my hand. She sent reassuring smiles all the while. My thoughts were broken by Carlisle's calm voice,

"I would like to test your blood issue before you see Charlie, Bella, just in case" he stated and I remembered that Charlie thinks that I am on vacation with them, so it gives me a little while to test it I suppose.

"Umm yeah that's fine, how would we do it though, I can't exactly go near someone right now though, everyone thinks we're on vacation" I said as I looked to Alice who seemed deep in thought,

"Well I would be able to get samples from the Hospital. I will have the family go hunting while we try it, there is too much temptation if they were here, that includes you Alice" he stated and I looked to Alice, she looked upset but she agreed, she knew the risk of staying, even though she was the second to Carlisle in her control, she was still affected immensely.

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything, I mean I don't know how I could have done all this without you" I said wholeheartedly, he smiled to me and Alice squeezed my hand and sent be a warm smile.

"Bella, you are part of this family now, we have all grown to love you since we have know each other, and I see you as my daughter, and I will always help my family in anyway that I can"

I wanted to cry so badly, just to show them how much this meant to me. But I think they already knew that.

"Carlisle is there any specific time that you want to try out Bella's control?" Alice asked from beside me. Carlisle looked at her and rested his hand on his chin,

"Well we have at least a week before Charlie thinks that we are coming back, so we could start tomorrow, it would get you to grips with things better like, different scents, your improved vision, and how to compose yourself if you are thirsty, if control around humans isn't an issue then we should try to control your thirst for animals" I nodded and looked down at mine and Alice's intertwined hands.

Charlie didn't even know about me and Alice, and now I'm going to drop the 'Teenager Leaving' bomb on him. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about Alice, but I don't want to hide Alice like I'm ashamed because I'm not. I need to tell him, not just for him but for me. I don't think I will say that I am leaving with Alice. This is something that I think I will discuss with Alice, it's something I don't really need Carlisle's help with.

"Well Bella, I think we have had a lot to think about today, why don't you relax and get to grips with your new...body" he said smiling as he chose his words.

"Thank you Carlisle" I replied with a smile, I stood from my seat and Alice followed. Everyone was doing there own thing in the house, we could hear the noises of game sound effects coming from the living room. We walked down to find Emmett, Jasper, David, and Edward playing the Xbox. Rosalie was sitting with Rebecca watching them. When everyone noticed us they all sent me a smile, I would have blushed so much right now.

"So hows our new recruit?" Emmett shouted not taking his eyes off the screen, I laughed a little and replied, "pretty freaked out that everyone is staring at me" I commented and everyone looked back to what they were doing,

"Sorry Bells, I gotta say it but you're hot, no wonder everyone's looking at you" Emmett boomed from the couch, David nodded in agreement and I swear If I were human I would not last long in a room full of vampires with the blood that would be circulating around my cheeks.

All I saw next was one of Rosalie magazines being chucked towards Emmett and a bang coming from the contact of it on Emmett's head, "Ow" Emmett shouted over to his wife, she smirked at him and for the first time ever she actually smiled at me, and it looked pretty genuine.

"Well apart from the awkward after effects of the comment, thanks Emmett" I said and he giggled,

"No probs sis" he stated and I loved how he called me sis, it truly felt like I was wanted here now.

I looked beside me to see Alice glaring over to the couch, Edward was looking at her and looked a little frightened, I wonder what she was thinking, actually I don't want to know. I looked over to him and he just shook his head towards the door, telling me to take her out.

I understood and pulled on Alice's hand walking towards the front door. I walked her into the forest where I stopped us and looked to her,

"Alice? You okay" I said stroking her arm, she looked up to me and nodded, I giggled at her and drew her in for a hug.

"Silly Vampire" I mumbled into her neck, she sighed, "I know" she mumbled back and I pulled out of the hug and held her hand as we walked.

"Sorry, it's just the Vampire nature you know?" she confessed and I looked to her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"It's okay, just believe me when I say that you are the only one in my eyes, even though that sounds really corny, it's still true" I said as I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, she wrapped her arms around my neck, I pulled back from the kiss and rested my forehead on hers,

"I believe you and that is pretty corny" she breathed out with a smile, I smiled to her and pecked her on the lips once more,

"Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about, you probably already know but I wanted to ask you anyway...I want to tell my dad about us, I think he deserves to know...only if you want to though" I asked looking in her eyes, she just smiled and bit her lip,

"well I knew since you made the decision earlier but, yeah I think telling your dad would be a good idea, I don't like keeping him in the dark, well apart from the Vampire stuff anyway, we can just keep that as our little secret" she whispered, and I giggled at her,

"Well that's great then, I'll tell him when I am supposedly 'back from vacation'" I said with air quotes, she giggled,

"And I was going to say that I think we should tell him that I am not going away with you" I said and she pouted playfully, I laughed and wrapped my arm around her.

"What I mean is, I know I can leave even if he doesn't like it but I want to leave on good terms, so I think it's best that I don't tell him that I am going away to live with my girlfriend" it was strange saying girlfriend but I felt like I should say something different because saying that sounded like we were just teenagers that would break up after two weeks. But we were so much more.

"Well I don't blame you, but who were you going to tell him you were going away with?" she asked and I spoke what idea I had come up with earlier ,

"Well I suppose I could say Rosalie and Emmett, they are the most possible ones, but I got a feeling he will wonder why I am leaving you here all by yourself" I said and she smiled,

"Oh how will I go on!" she shouted and I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well I could say that you think it's best that I go because you want what's best for me" I said smirking at her,

"Yes you could...or you could say you are running away with me!" she said and I just glared at her,

"Yeah and in doing that I think I would give him a heart attack as well as I goodbye" I said and It dawned on me that it _would_ be goodbye. I would never see Charlie again, or Renee.

"It'll be okay...I promise" Alice whispered as she pulled me into a hug, I breathed in her scent that was even more intoxicating with my newly developed senses.

I knew she was right, Charlie has always been understanding and he knows that I won't live with him forever.

As I basked in Alice's smell, another one reached my nose, It smelled musky but the kind that burns your nose as soon as you inhale it. And without me realising it a growl escaped my throat. I didn't even know why I was growling,

I looked down to Alice and she looked at me with concern, then her face changed to a grimace as she looked out into the darkness of the forest, I followed her eyes to see something moving at an incredible speed towards us, I started crouching for some reason but managed to control my movements and stayed upright.

Alice just stood there with a poker-face, she looked up to me and cupped my face with both of her hands,

"Remember Bella, you have to control yourself now, it's better that this Is dealt with, just stay calm okay?" I looked at her in confusion as the scent got stronger, I tore my eyes from hers to look into the trees,

I could slowly make out what was coming, and It was then that I knew what Alice was talking about.

A russet coloured wolf broke through the line of trees coming to a halt with a shake of the ground as the dust from the floor whisked around in the air, it stared at us before I took in it's features, the russet colour was familiar to me...Jacob.

It looked over us and sniffed the air, he then ran back into the woods coming out after a couple of minutes in the human form I had missed so much.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice full of pain...I couldn't look at him, his facial expression tore through me.

"Hi Jake" I said softly looking up into his eyes as he stared at me with his sorrowful eyes. After a minute they were gone and filled with hate.. his attention was then on Alice, she stared back at him and squeezed my hand lightly.

"What have you done" he said through gritted teeth, I could see him shaking, his fist were clenched,

"What we had to" she said in an intimidating voice that she used when she was threatened. He started to walk towards us and I growled telling him to stay where he was, he looked at me with wide eyes and stayed where he was.

"You have no right to blame Alice for any of this Jake" I shouted to him, he looked at me and scoffed,

"Look at you Bella, look what they have done to you, I will kill them for this" he seethed, he was shaking more violently now, I growled at him and crouched into a fighting stance, I wasn't going to attack him unless he made a move, I knew that I didn't want to,_ they_ know I don't want to but I will if he comes near Alice.

"You will stay away from her Jacob" I shouted back, he looked pained once more and I just stayed in my stance,

"they took your life away Bella! What about Charlie, What about Renee, What about _me_? You have thrown us all away" he emphasized the 'Me' part, I stood up from my crouch trying to calm down,

"I haven't thrown anything away Jacob, and they didn't take my life away, they saved me!" I shouted and he scoffed again, he looked furious and I was feeling threatened again.

"Sure they saved you by turning you into a blood-sucker" he spat the words out, I glared at him, he wasn't helping in my attempt to calm myself, that's when Alice's voice broke through the silence,

"She was dying" Alice whispered, Jake looked up and his shaking stopped, he didn't respond so Alice carried on.

"Victoria kidnapped her, she...she tortured her, when we found her she threw Bella into a tree, by the time we got her back to Carlisle there was nothing he could do to save her..she was in a coma and losing a lot of blood...I didn't want her to be a monster, but I didn't want to lose her...I love her Jacob" Alice confessed , I could tell she would have been crying, I didn't know how much it affected her. I looked over to Jacob to see him looking to the ground,

"Jacob?" I called to him, his head shot up, he looked as though he were crying but he kept his melancholy expression,

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered, I wanted so badly to go and hug him but I knew it would end badly so I stayed holding onto Alice's hand, stroking it with my thumb showing her affection the only way I could. He looked to our hands and realization dawned on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" he said and I saw a tear drop from his eye, I hated watching this, watching the two people I love in pain,

"Jake" I whispered, he looked up to me, all signs of sadness gone and his face turned serious.

"I will tell the elders of the circumstances, I don't know what will happen though" he turned around and started walking toward the forest.

"Jake!" I shouted walking ahead a little more, he stopped not turning around but turning his head to the side,

"Be happy Bella...always" he said and ran off into the forest, I watched as he phased and ran off into the distance. I couldn't hold it in any more, I dropped to my knees, and sobbed with dry eyes. I heard as Alice approached me, she wrapped her arms around me. I felt calmed as she rocked me back and forth.

"It's okay Bella, he understands" she cooed into my ear and I relaxed into her touch. I knew that she was right. Even though I knew Jacob was upset, deep down I knew that he understood, if he was in Alice's situation he would have done the same.

We stayed there in the forest for a couple of hours just in silence as we comforted each other.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"Right Bella, the best way to do this is if you hold your breath, and when I tell you, inhale, okay?" Carlisle said as he walked to the back of his desk. He was about to get the sample of blood out of the box for us to test out. Everyone had gone hunting like we planned and we decided to test it out as soon as possible.

"Right blow all of the air out of you and don't breath in" he commanded and I listened and did as he instructed, I let all of the air out and stayed like that, I knew that I couldn't die from holding it but it was really uncomfortable.

I watched as he pulled out the little jar of crimson liquid, he slowly unscrewed the cap leaving his eyes on me. I watched with anticipation as I waited for him to speak. He held the jar firmly in his hands as he took a stance just in case something happened. After a few moments he spoke,

"Okay then Bella, you can breath in now" he said and I faltered but complied, I breathed in slowly taking in all the scents that were around me, I could smell Carlisle, the trees that were blowing in the wind even the faint smell of Alice's scent that was left on my clothes, but nothing that would make me go into a frenzy, and nothing that is making my throat burn.

"Can you smell it?" Carlisle asked with a weary face, I looked from the jar and into his eyes, I smiled to him,

"No" I whispered, his worried expression turned into a smile, he looked to the jar and then back to me, "Amazing" he laughed, he took his stance again and gripped onto the jar,

"Now I want you to walk towards it, slowly" I nodded and started walking slowly like he asked, as I got closer to the jar I sniffed at each step, but there was nothing still. I had gotten so close to it that it was right under my nose and still nothing was there it was like I was sniffing water. Carlisle's face was priceless it was of pure joy.

"Bella this is truly remarkable, you are truly the first Vampire in history that has been immune to human blood" he said as he sealed up the jar of blood and stored it back into it's cool box.

"Wow" was all I could say I was at a loss for words, I watched how he pulled out another jar and held it up,

"Now this is animal blood, I know you will be able to smell this seen as you have hunted successfully, this Is to practice your control when around it" he said as he put his hand on top of the lid,

"Now focus Bella, try and resist it" he said as he slowly unscrewed the top, with each turn I could feel my throat burn as the smell entered my nostrils, he took it off completely and I gripped the arms of the chair I was sitting in as tightly as I could. That blood I wanted it...I needed it...No! I don't need it now. I gripped the chair so much that I heard it snap on multiple occasions,

I looked to Carlisle who had an expressionless face, he watched me squirming in the chair as he held in his hand what I wanted most. No...what I wanted most was out hunting right now, that's it. All I need to do is keep my mind occupied. I thought about Alice and how she saved me from Victoria and how she does things that I love even when she is not aware of it. As long as I keep these thoughts in my head I will be fine.

I watched as Carlisle screwed the lid back on the jar and he looked at me with utter happiness.

"Well done Bella, I'm proud of you, your control is is improving" he said and I just nodded, I was busy calming myself down, when I finally did I smiled back to him.

"Thanks Carlisle, I actually did better than I thought" I said to him and he laughed,

"Well that is enough for one day we can try again tomorrow" he stated as he stood from the chair and we walked out of his office.

We both decided to go and hunt seen as the smell of blood had triggered our thirst.

* * *

We split up as soon as we got into the forest, I didn't know where Alice was, but I was too thirsty to think at the moment so I decided to look for her after I had hunted. I smelled the scent of what seemed to be a mountain lion, I found it and snapped it's neck, drinking from it and soothing the burn in my throat.

After that I searched for a couple more deer and then I returned home, hoping to find Alice there. I didn't smell her out in the forest, so she must be at the house.

I walked through the front door to find everyone in the living room, they were all chatting, but to my utter disappointment Alice wasn't here, they all looked to me when I came in and as if she could reach my mind Rosalie spoke up,

"She's shopping" she stated and I smiled, typical, well at least I didn't have to go this time.

"What a surprise" I stated and everyone smiled, I walked to where they were sitting and sat next to Esme on the couch, she took my hand in hers and sent me a loving smile,

"Carlisle told us about your lesson today, we're so proud of you Bella" she said softly and I looked around to see everyone smiling at me.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to do as much if I didn't have all of you with me" I stated and they all sent their 'You're welcomes', I felt like I was in a real family now. Even Edward was smiling at me, and I didn't feel awkward it was just like before, all I needed now was my girlfriend who was now mis-

My thoughts were interrupted by music coming from upstairs...it sounded familiar..it took me a minute to recognise that It was my phone that was ringing.

"Ugh... Excuse me" I said to everyone as I used my new Vampire speed to run up the stairs and into Alice's room where the sound was coming from. There on the bedside table was my phone that I hadn't even remembered seeing in the last couple of days.

I looked at the screen to see that I had one text from none other that the Vampire that has been on my mind most of the day. I clicked on it and read the text,

'_Come to our special place. Alice. Xx'_

I laughed at the text, shoved the phone in my pocket and headed downstairs. I told everyone where I was going, Edward looked a little upset but everyone else just smiled.

In no time at all I was at our tree house, I jumped up to the balcony and opened the door. Alice's scent hit me like a ton of bricks, I walked in to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, she smiled to me and then stood up and ran over to me pressing my back against the door. She leaned her head towards mine and kissed me hungrily. When she pulled back she looked into my eyes,

"I missed you" she whispered to me, I smiled and kissed her once more, slower than before but lasting longer, I pulled back this time,

"but it's only been 6 hours, and I missed you too" I breathed out, she shrugged and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me from the door and over to the bean bag seats and sat me down.

"So you went shopping huh? Thanks for the memo" I said sarcastically, she glared playfully at me,

"I went to get some paint, you know, for the door you kicked in" she giggled and I smiled,

"And for a good cause" I mumbled, I leaned closer to her and kissed her lips, it was then that I felt something being slipped into my hand. I broke the kiss to look at my hand which was holding a...paintbrush?

"Alice.." I whined, she looked to me and laughed,

"think of it as easy labour, you might get a reward when you finish" she said winking at me, I laughed at her and walked over to where there was a tub of paint on the ground. I walked towards the door and opened it to look at the specks of yellow paint that had been scraped off. I got on my knees and dabbed my paintbrush in the mixture and proceeded to paint the wood. I glared over at Alice grinning happily on the bean bag, I rolled my eyes to her as she started humming.

"Now who wears the pants" she murmured, I laughed and continued painting the door.

* * *

I was finally finished with the door and I looked over to see Alice had moved from the bean bag to the bed. I got up off my knees and stalked over to her as quietly as I could, I hoped she wouldn't have a vision of me sneaking up on her. I carefully reached the bed, she had her eyes closed, if I didn't know any better I would say she was asleep.

I jumped onto the bed pinning her, not without her screeching in surprise. I just started to laugh continuously as I watched her take in what was happening. She glared at me and then looked confused.

"You know, that was mean, and how did you sneak up on me?" she asked as I straddled her. She grabbed my hips and I put my hand on my chin in thought.

"I'm not sure, maybe you're losing your touch" I smirked at her and she slapped my hip gently.

"As if" she said giggling, I laughed with her and rolled over to sit next to her as she sat up.

"Maybe it's to do with my powers, I mean we haven't really worked on it yet" I remarked and she seemed to mull it over.

"Could be" she said as she snuggled into my side. "So you bought me all the way up here to make me paint the door?" I asked her and she giggled,

"Pretty much" she replied, I widened my mouth and looked at her, she just simply smiled innocently at me.

"And you say I'm mean" I said to her and she smiled to me.

"So what else did you think I wanted to do?" she said and I gave her a seductive smile, I straddled her again and brought my head down to hers.

"It's easier if I just show you" I whispered into her ear, I looked to her to see her smirk at me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in to kiss her lips.

What a way to end an eventful day.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it. Not much happened in this one, I'm trying to build it up before I go into the plot more, you know because if I went into it straight away then it would be over too soon. So if you liked it please review. It will make me happy! Oh and I have added pictures of what David and Rebecca would look like in my eyes, some of you might recognise them.**

**Much love to ya...xxx**

-_P.I.D_-


	18. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters! Only the ones I create i.e. (David and Rebecca Evans)**

**A/N: Hello everything, sorry for the long update! I just got a new puppy and he is hard work! He literally keeps eating my homework, which in this case would have been this chapter, but I managed to get it off him haha! So I hope you like this chapter!...enjoy**

-_Claire_-

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_'Chapter 18: Trust'_

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

I gripped Alice's hand tighter as I stared at my daunting house from the safety of her car.

"Bella are you sure you wanna do this?" was I? Was I ready to have a conversation that could potentially alter my life? Or if you wanna get technical, my none-life.

My week had come and gone. I had been training my control for most of it so I forgot completely that I was also planning on telling Charlie about my and Alice's relationship. Plus about the fact that I was moving to a different country. I didn't know which one would be worse.

I needed to tell him though. I couldn't leave him in the dark any more. It wasn't fair to him, I had left it long enough. I glanced at Alice's face that was full of concern. I sighed deeply and smiled to her which she gripped my hand in reassurance.

"Yeah, I can't keep lying to him, he deserves to know" I replied, she nodded to me and I proceeded to get out fo the car. Alice followed my lead and I intertwined our hands as we walked to the front door.

"It'll be fine Bella, trust me" I sighed once more as we stood at the door and I gripped the handle lightly and tugged it open. We walked in slowly, with me still holding on to Alice's hand tightly.

"Dad?" I shouted as we slowly moved around to the living room. I knew he was here, I could hear his quickened heartbeat as I entered, looks like he got scared of my entrance, It actually made me chuckle a little.

"In here Bells" he shouted back and we walked towards the sound.

As soon as we entered Charlie smiled up at us,

"Hey kiddos, how was your vacation? I'm guessing it wasn't that sunny, you look white as a sheet" I stiffened at his comment but Alice squeezed my hand, telling me to speak.

"Ugh...well you know me, my skin doesn't exactly tan well" I said and he smirked looking into my eyes,

I was panicking, could he tell I had contacts in? But even if he did wouldn't he find it weird that I'm wearing some that were my natural eye colour? His gaze was making me nervous, I was glad that I don't shift like I did when I was human. And I don't blush either, which is one of the best things ever!

"So Charlie, how have you been while we kidnapped your daughter?" Alice perforated the silence and I looked at her with a thankful smile.

Charlie broke his gaze from my face to look at our intertwined hands, he then looked around the room and scratched his chin looking a little flustered.

"Actually I've been doing pretty good, I've actually been cooking for the first time in years"

My mouth was agape as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow Dad, I'm actually impressed" I said as I smiled to him and sent me one back a leaned over to the coffee table to reach for a beer,

"Well you're not gonna be around forever Bella" he stated and I managed a weak smile, If only he knew reality behind his words. I pulled Alice with me and we sat on the couch side by side. An awkward silence passed through as I was trying to find the right way to start the conversation.

"Something you wanna tell me Bella?" Charlie asked breaking the silence, I looked up to him and sucked up all the courage I possessed, which wasn't much in this case.

"Ugh yeah actually there is, the thing is that...Dad me and Alice are...we're-"

"Dating right?" Charlie questioned and I looked at him with a deer in the headlights expression. I looked to Alice who seemed to be suppressing a giggle...that demonic little pixie! She knew this was gonna happen I turned back to Charlie and just stared at him,

"You knew?" I asked him and he smiled, obviously realising his suspicions were correct.

"give me a little credit Bella, I'm the chief of police, I've been trained to put pieces together, and to be honest you are a terrible liar" he said with a laugh, but I couldn't stop staring at him in awe.

"Does this mean you're okay with this" I asked and he smiled warmly at me,

"Bella, you're my daughter, just because you're dating a girl doesn't mean that I love you any less, I would be ashamed of myself if I lost you over my selfishness" I could have cried, he was so understanding, something that I have never even noticed before.

"Dad...you don't know how much this means to me" I said looking to the ground and gripping Alice's small hand softly. My eyes started burning from the tears that were forbidden to fall.

"I know Bells...I just want to know that this is something you are both serious about, I care about you both and I don't want you to be hurt in the long run" he said and I looked to Alice who was staring at our hands. No doubt she was wondering about my answer as much as Charlie.

"I love Alice, Dad...with all my heart" I confessed and Alice's head shot up at my words, her eyes full of love and passion. This Is way to much displays of affection that I would do in front of Charlie but I really couldn't care.

"I love Bella too...More than words could say" she stated and we just stared at each other and then I picked up Charlie clearing his throat and I painfully tore my eyes away from Alice's to look at Charlie who's eyebrows were raised, and I sent him an uncomfortable smile and turned back my attention fully on him,

"Well then, that's all confirmation I need" he said as he leaned forward in his chair to reach his beer. I knew that I needed to tell him the other thing but I don't want to drop a bomb like that just yet I will wait till he has processed this first. Lets just hope that he is as understanding about that as well. It was then that I noticed Charlie shifting nervously in his chair,

"Bells, I know you hate talking about this kind of stuff, and you sure as hell know I hate it too, but just because your not with a boy doesn't mean that I don't have to talk about safe-

"Dad!" I shouted cutting him off, there is no way in hell he was going to give me the sex talk, and in front of Alice too! Why would he even need to talk about it, I mean how would I exactly not be safe doing it with a girl anyway? I mean It's not like I need to go out and buy condoms or something.

"Please Dad, anything but this conversation, first I don't even think it applies to us, and secondly I already know what to do"

"You're telling me" Alice commented in a sexy voice and a speed that Charlie wouldn't have been able to hear. I sent her a playful glare but she just winked at me in a quick motion that he wouldn't see.

"What do you mean you already know?" crap! He caught on! What do I even say?, '_Oh yeah, I know cause I've already had sex with Alice_' yeah that will go down fantastically! He was staring at me suspiciously awaiting an answer.

"Well you know, I lived with Mom for so long and she told me, well not what to do with a girl but I'm smart Dad" I said and he looked a little relieved. I thought he was said I was a bad liar. Well I just proved him wrong.

He then looked next to me at Alice, she actually looked nervous, I suppressed a giggle, and stroked the back of her hand with my thumb which seemed to relax her.

"My Father's a doctor, Charlie, I have had this conversation more than once I can assure you, we are both sensible so you don't have to worry" she stated and I was now thankful that she came with me even though it was highly embarrassing.

He seemed to accept her answer and took another swig of his beer. I knew that It was now or never to tell Charlie about the other news.

"Um Dad, they're something else I needed to talk to you about" I said and shifted a little to look more human.

He looked at me with a curious expression and then motioned for me to carry on.

"okay...go ahead Bells" he said and I squeezed Alice hand and she sent me a encouraging smile.

"I got accepted into the College I wanted to go to" I said and a smile formed on his lips.

"Congratulations Bells, I knew you could do it" he stated and I knew what I was about to say next would wipe that smile away.

"thanks Dad...but you see the thing is, it's in Alaska" and I was right, the smile was soon off his face,

"Oh" was all he said and my eyes dropped to the floor and I somehow managed to carry on..

"Well you know that I have been trying to find a way to get out of my comfort zone, and I think it will help with me going to this college" I said with pleading eyes,

"I know Bella, but Alaska?" he asked and I knew he was worrying because I could hear his heart beat getting quicker.

"It's a good college Dad, I think it would do me some good to get out of forks for a while" I tired but he looked even more worried.

"But Bells, you'll be alone in a different State, doesn't that scare you at all?" he asked,

"She wouldn't be alone Charlie, my brother, Emmett and my sister, Rosalie are going there too" Alice added and he looked toward her with curiosity.

"You're okay with this Alice?, I mean she won't be with you for a while, at least a few years"

"Or hours" I added to fast for him to hear, and Alice just smiled at me and then back to Charlie.

"I want what is best for Bella, even if that means me being in a different state than her. I will be attending an Art College in England while she is away, I think it will benefit us both, plus,I'm all for long distance relationships" she giggled and we smiled at her.

"Well Alice, it's good to know that Bella has someone like you" he stated and I stroked her hand with my thumb softly,

"Thank you Charlie" she simply stated and then I looked back to him,

"So you don't mind me going Dad?" I asked with hopeful eyes, he sighed and leaned forward in his chair clasping his hands together.

"Bella, you are your own person now, and you can make your own choices in life and this is one of them, if you want to go then I will support you as best I can, but I won't lie and say that I won't miss you, I just want maybe a visit now and again or for you to at least keep In contact" he stated and I smiled brightly at him, wanting so badly to pull him into a hug but I think freezing him to death would be a bit of a shock to him.

"So when are you planning on leaving" he asked and I looked to Alice for the answer, she took the hint and answered,

"Well Emmett and Rose are leaving in a couple of weeks after graduation, they want to go straight away after that to get used to everything, so they invited Bella to go so she is not alone when travelling"

He nodded and then smiled to me,

"Well kiddo, I guess you're all set" he stated and I nodded and smiled warmly at him,

"Thanks Dad,...for being understanding about , you know, everything" I said honestly and he stood up and walked towards me and pulled me into a hug, shockingly enough though he didn't flinch at my ice cold skin.

"Well I love you Bella, no matter who you are or where you are, you will always be my daughter" he said full of love and my eyes started stinging once more.

He slowly released me and stood back and I could see streaks down his face as he looked away from us and to the kitchen.

"Well I got to get to the station, people are still worrying about them bears or wolves or whatever they are, I'll see you later Bells, Bye Alice, say hi to Carlisle for me" he said,

"I will and... thank you Charlie" he nodded to her and me and then made his way for the front door opening it, and closing it behind him. I heard his car start and listened as it drove down the street . Well I guess all that couldn't have gone any better. I mean he didn't disown me, or kick me out, or even shout at Alice. It was a great feeling know everything was coming together. I started speaking as I turned my head back to face Alice,

"I think that went pretty-" I was cut off by Alice's lips pressed against mine, she pushed me back so that I was lying on my back with her straddling me.

"Not that I'm arguing or anything but...what was that for?" I asked when I pulled my lips from hers, she just bit her lip and smirked at me,

"Well I couldn't exactly show you how much I love you with your Dad around could I" she said as she leaned down pressing her lips once more to mine. Our bodies were rubbing against each others and I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. I watched as Alice giggled as she looked down at my pants and then back to me with a smug look.

"Wow Bella! I must be good, I didn't even do anything" she giggled into my ear and I took a sniff of the air, and took on a smirk of my own, and I smelt something that smelt like Alice's normal scent but more intoxicating.

"You are one to talk" I retorted and she pulled back and glared at me, but I pulled her down for one more heated kiss, I then pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"I love you so much Alice" I whispered, she smiled at me and kissed my lips again softly this time. She then leant forward and kissed the space just beneath my ear which made me shiver.

"I love you too Bella" she whispered, and just from her saying that made me moan in response, she giggled into my ear and pulled back to kiss my lips, I could feel her hands roaming down the side of my waist as I placed mine on her neck,

I would love to carry on this little venture but with the conversation about me being sensible, and then having sex in my dad's house, doesn't really constitute as sensible. So whether I like it or not I pulled back from Alice and sat up. She looked a little disappointed and she was showing me that gorgeous pout of hers,

"Sorry, but we just told my dad we were sensible, don't you think it would be a little naughty of us to tarnish that by doing it in my dads house" I said and she got a mischievous smile on her face as she then started leaning forward so she was lying over me with her arms supporting her.

"No" she exclaimed with lust in her eyes, I just laughed and shook my head at her,

"Sorry babes, my legs are closed for the night you will have to come back tomorrow" I said giggling but she kept her smile and leaned closer to my ear and whispered,

"well that's a shame, cause I went and put on some sexy lingerie just for you, shame that it's going to waste" she said as she leaned back and stood from the couch excitedly,

"But you're right it would be wrong of us to fool around, well shall we head back, I'm sure Esme wants to hear all about this" she said and my mouth was slightly open as she openly teased me by telling me that and walking off

"and I've got something that might cheer you up" she said and I send her a curious smirk, she rolled her eyes,

"Not that kind of surprise, and you say my head is in the gutter all the time!" she said as she exited the room and out the front door. I quickly hopped into the car and we then headed to our house, it still feels weird calling it that, but in a good way.

When we reached the house it was mostly empty, only Esme, David and Carlisle were there. If only David wasn't here, I mean he's nice and everything but I have to admit he kinda gives me the creeps. I mean not his appearance cause I mean he's not bad looking at all for a guy. It's just his...calm attitude. I dunno maybe it's just me being stupid. Wouldn't surprise me anyway.

We walked in and noticed that Esme was sitting watching 'Extreme Makeover: Home Edition' I knew that Esme love interior decoration but that show gives me cavities, everyone is too nice, and not to mention the main guy acts like he has had way too many Red Bulls.

"Hi girls, how did it go?" she asked sweetly as she turned off the TV. We walked over to her and sat down opposite, both cuddling into each other, it was much easier now that we were both the same temperature.

"Actually it went great, Charlie was really understanding about our relationship, plus he doesn't mind that I'm going away" I said with a warm smile to her, I was still practically in shock over it myself. I watched as Esme clasped her hands together and smiled widely.

"That's fantastic news Bella, I'm so happy for you" she said as she walked over to us, hugging us at the same time,

"Thanks Esme, Where's Carlisle?" I asked, I knew he was in the house I could smell him, as well as David.

"He is upstairs, him and David have been researching about your thirst, they want to know if it is as rare as they think" she said with a chuckle and I laughed a little,

"Well it's nice to know they have something to keep them busy, I wouldn't want to bore them" I said with a chuckle, Esme then walked out of the room and into the kitchen, I would actually love to know what she does in there. Maybe it's something from her human life that she gets comfort from, I know most people spend most of their lives in their kitchens.

Alice was tracing her finger over my arm as I started at it. Mesmerised by it trailing up and down my arm. She then changed it to my thigh and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate, and I looked to her and gave her a pointed look. Was it me? Or was she hornier than a rhino today.

"What?" she asked as she gave me and innocent look, and I just rolled my eyes,

"you know _what_" I said to her and she pouted again, she shifted so that I was lying down and her stomach was just over my centre, she stared at me,

"come on Bella...you know you wanna" she said in a sexy voice and I remembered that she said she was wearing lingerie and I almost caved. There are too many people here for one thing and that would just be plain embarrassing! I mean I know they have to deal with Rosalie and Emmett but...if they hear us then Edward will look in their minds and see it and I know that I don't care if he sees us but I don't want to hurt him, or Jasper, even though everything has been sorted out now.

She leaned in to kiss me as her stomach brushed against my centre a slight moan escaped my lips and I felt her grin into the kiss. She knew how to work me up, and plus if she decides to try something she will know how I will react.

Just as she was starting to move her hands over my body we heard a door open and close, we sat up quickly and straightened ourselves out, It made me laugh that even though everyone knew we were together, we still feel like hiding like naughty school children. Hmm I wonder if Alice has a school girl outfit, I mean she must have been to tons of schools in her life, maybe she went to one that had short skirts as part of their uniform, now that is something I wouldn't mind seeing. I decided to ask her about that later when I noticed David descending the stairs. It's weird but the whole time he has been here, we haven't actually had a real conversation, but I must admit, I've been more than preoccupied lately.

"Bella...and Alice, good afternoon" he stated as he came into the room and sat down on the couch opposite us, maybe it was his shifty eyes that I found creepy? I mean he does have X-Ray vision and all. So he could have seen us naked if he wanted, and he could see Alice in her-Oh my god!

"Good afternoon David, not out hunting with the others today?" Alice asked him as I got over the shock that he could be staring at Alice in lingerie right now and I wouldn't even know! I tried to keep from growling and so far I was controlling it.

"No, I've been helping Carlisle with his research on Bella's condition, you're quite fascinating Bella" he said and I felt so awkward right now, I mean I know he's talking about my thirst but, yeah anyone would get embarrassed if someone said they were fascinating. And I could feel Alice's chest starting to rumble but I just grab her hand firmly in mine.

"Umm, that's...good to know" was all I could say his eyes were roaming both of us until he spoke once more,

"It's strange, we've been here for a while now and we haven't even had a proper conversation" he said, it was as if he had Edwards power for a second there.

"well we've all been really busy lately I guess, umm, so hows Rebecca?" I asked and he smiled,

"She's fine, she finds it really hard to make friends with our lifestyle, but she seems to be very close to Edward" hmm...very close to Edward? Does that means she likes him? Well I'm sure Edward would know if she does, maybe them coming with us might be a good idea after all.

"Well that's good, and what about you?" I asked him and he chuckled,

"It's nice to find others of our kind who share the same diet, and I also enjoy your company of course, since our pasts are not the best we try to live life or what we call life, to the fullest and being with people that we don't have to hide from is a great feeling" he shared and I smiled at him, it was then that I noticed Alice was being very quiet.

"you know, I admire the both of you" he said and I noticed Alice perk up a little,

"Why?" she asked, generally curious, and I sent a curious glare also, he smiled to us and continued,

"Well mainly because you are not afraid of what people think, but to love each other even with all of the obstacles that you were faced with, you still love each other. And the other reason is because you both found who you were meant to be with and did...whatever you could to be with them" he confessed and I noticed a faraway look in his eye, as if remembering something from his past. Maybe something from his human life. As I stared at his expression I noticed behind his smile, there was pain evident. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him for some reason. Maybe one day we will find out what happened, but I don't want to ask something that personal.

Before any of us could reply I heard footsteps outside, and I could tell that they could too because their heads shot to the door just as everyone walked in, when they noticed us they all smiled and walked over to sit next with us.

"Hey fellow Vamps, why the doom and gloom faces?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie, I looked around to see that Rebecca was sitting next to David while, Jasper and Edward sat next to me and Alice,

"No reason just bored I guess" David spoke up, Emmett then got a game face on and leaned over the table and reached for his Xbox controllers and handed one to David. Everyone else groaned but Emmett continued.

"Well I guess I will just have to beat your bored ass on Halo then wont I" he smirked and David sent a smirk back,

"We shall see" he replied as they started moving there fingers faster over the buttons, I motioned to Alice for us to go up to her room and she nodded, we both left the group and headed up the stairs not before I heard Rebecca ask Edward if he wanted to go for a walk. Maybe there is some hope for him after all.

When we entered her room I lay down on the bed and Alice followed me, she rested her head into my neck and I wrapped my arms around her,

"You're quiet, you okay?" I asked her and she sighed,

"Yeah just thinking about some stuff I guess" she replied and I wondered where my rhino had gone from earlier...guess it got de-horned. I laughed lightly and Alice moved her head to smile at me,

"What's so funny?" she asked and I shook my head,

"Nothing just felt like lightening the mood" I stated and she looked to me and then placed her head back into my neck, I felt her hand on my back as she placed it underneath my shirt and started stroking the skin of my back, if only she knew what she does to me, and sometimes I think she does, I gotta try and occupy my mind, then I remembered something that she told me earlier,

"so what's my surprise then?" I asked her as I kissed her forehead, she moved her head back and looked at me,

"Huh...oh yeah, I forgot" her usual hyper tone was back as she jumped off of the bed and dived into her closet, I could hear her fumbling around for a moment before I heard her soft voice,

"Okay close your eyes" she said and I laughed and did what she told me,

"are they closed?" she asked and I rolled my eyes and tightened them,

"Yes!" I shouted getting impatient, I hope she hasn't bought me anything, she knows I don't like people fussing over me...or maybe it's the school girl uniform, I actually hope it's not that either or I wont be in control of my actions.

I heard her enter the room and I could feel her standing in front of me,

"Okay open" she said excitedly, and I laughed while opening my eyes to see my excited pixie holding a black case in the shape of a guitar. She did buy me something. Even though I hate people buying me stuff I couldn't hide my smile.

"Alice...you bought me a guitar?" I asked in shock as she giggled, and placed the case on the bed,

"Sure did, and not just any guitar, open it" she said as she came to sit beside me, I stared at her before I moved my hands toward the clasps on the case and flicked them opening to see the most greatest guitar I had ever seen it was a sandy colour with a black pick guard, It was just the right size, I picked it up carefully and looked it over when my eyes reached something that made me want to cry, on the head of the guitar was my name engraved in a neat handwriting, one that looked oh so familiar to me, I ran my fingers over it and looked at Alice who looked at me curiously,

"Do you like it?" she asked and I shook my head and her face fell a little, but then I placed the guitar back into it's case carefully and jumped on Alice pinning her to the bed, I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly before I drew back and whispered,

"I love it" I said and I heard her giggle, I sat back up and looked over the guitar once more,

"Well I'm glad you like it, I had it done especially for you" she admitted and I smiled to her and looked at my engraved '_Bella_' at the top once more,

"Did you write this?" I asked her and she nodded,

"I asked them if I could and they said yes, so I thought that it would be more personal if I engraved it" I nodded in agreement,

"How did you...when?" I asked her and she laughed,

"Well you've been busy training so I thought I would cheer you up so when I went shopping through the week I went and ordered it and then waited for it to be finished" she said and I smiled at her and hugged her,

"Thank you Alice" I said into her neck,

"It's my pleasure Bella, I'll do anything to make you happy" she said and I pulled back and kissed her lips,

"At least you'll have something to do when I go shopping" I nodded, but even though I had this I would still probably go shopping with her, she has a manipulative ways.

"Well I guess that's a win-win situation, I don't have to go and moan for hours and you don't have to listen to me moaning for hours" I said and she sent me a smirk and pushed me so that I was lying on my back once more,

"Oh you know I don't mind you moaning for hours" she said with a giggle and it's a good job I can't blush any more.

"Oh I'm sure you don't" I said with a seductive grin, she kissed me softly and then pulled me up, just when I was getting like a rhino myself.

"Come on let's go show everyone you're new hobby" she shouted excitedly and I shook my head,

"there is no way I am playing in front of anyone Alice" I said as I stood still,

"Oh don't be shy, you will have tons of time to practice, you'll be like Jimi Hendrix and Joe Satriani in no time!" she exclaimed and I just gave up and followed her out of the room,

What's the point in arguing with a demonic Pixie?

* * *

**A/N: hey...did you like it? I hope you did, it took me a while to get my muse, I been so swamped with stuff lately and things are getting me down but I digress, anyways there is a picture on my profile of Bella's guitar if you are interested in getting a picture in your mind of what it looks like. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can post it.**

**Much love to ya...xxxx**

-Claire-


	19. Corrupted Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's original characters, I only own my characters (i.e. David and Rebecca) and I do Not own the song in this story either the real owner is mentioned in the bottom A/N so I don't give anything away now.**

**A/N: hey everyone! So sorry for the month long update but I have been really busy with work and that , so I just hope you enjoy this chapter........**

-_Claire_-

* * *

"_All I Wanted Was You_"

"_Chapter 19: Corrupted Bliss_"

_(Alice's P.O.V)_

"Now you be good kiddo, and come and visit when you can..... I'll miss you Bells" Charlie said as he hugged Bella, I could tell he holding back his tears, trying to be the strong chief of police that he was.

"I will don't worry, I will. I'll miss you too Dad" she mumbled into his neck, I could tell that they were closer now than they were when she first came to Forks, and I'm glad that he still loves even through all of the things that have surfaced.

At this present moment in time we were at Forks airport 'Seeing her off'. This was the day that Bella was going to Alaska. We had planned it that Rose, Emmett and Bella were going to go today and the rest of us would travel over tomorrow to not arouse suspicion, just in case Charlie wondered why I was travelling the same day.

Everything had gone so fast. Bella had graduated, well most of us did but it was more important for Bella obviously because most of us have graduated more times than we can count. The rest of Bella's time at school was pretty simple for her, I mean when you don't have that constant need to feed off of your classmates then things are pretty simple it's just when she was thirsty that we needed to get her away just in case she got so frustrated that she would attack someone just out of rage.I think the only thing that changed was that Bella tried to distance herself from her old friends, just in case they wondered why she was so cold or if they saw her eyes. Her eyes were still red when she started to go back to school so we had to either get her to wear contacts or shades.

But thankfully now thankfully they have changed to our butterscotch colour, but she still had to wear her brown contacts around Charlie, much to her aggravation.

And that all brings us back to this airport where I am literally controlling myself by watching my mate leave me. But it's only for one day so it's not that bad. I watched as Bella finished talking with her dad, I didn't pay attention I was too consumed by my thoughts. She looked over to me as if they had been talking about me and for the first time, I actually felt nervous.

"well I best be off, I'll leave you two to say goodbye" he said quietly to Bella, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, he then smiled at us both and walked back to his car sending us another wave before he turned the corner.

I turned to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and looked up into her eyes,

"you know, I don't know how I'm gonna survive leaving you for one day" I confessed and she laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"same here, at least you wont be tortured like me, I have to travel with the two love bunnies" she laughed and I looked over to where Emmett and Rose were standing with the luggage, Emmett looked over to us and smirked, most likely grinning at her statement.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, and if you're not then I will kick their asses" I said glancing back over to them to see Emmett looking scared, even though I'm small I can strike fear into my bear of a brother, oh yeah...I'm awesome.

"Well I best get going before Rose causes a riot, she has been away from a mirror for a while now, I think it's getting to her" she said and we both burst out laughing, Rose just glared over to us, but I could see Emmett holding back a laugh.

After we calmed down I stared into her eyes,

"I'll miss you" she whispered, and I smiled sadly to her,

"And I'll miss you" I said and leaned in, pressing my lips to hers. And too soon we pulled back when the voice of the announcer poured out of the speakers saying that they were boarding on their plane.

"Love you" she said as she hugged me once more,

"I love you too, Be safe" I murmured into her neck, she pulled back and nodded

"Always am", she kissed my hand before turning around and walking towards Emmett and Rose. They walked over to the double doors leading to where they needed to board the plane, Bella turned around before going through, she gave me a wave and a sad smile, and I sent both gestures back. And with that she walked through the door.

Is it bad that I already miss her? I guess it's kind of cheesy but oh well someone pass me the cheese grater! Cause I don't care!

"She's in good hands" I nearly jumped out of my marble skin in surprise, and I'm never surprised. Must have been too busy thinking to myself, I turned around and stared at the person in irritation

"David? What are you doing here?" I asked exasperatedly as I stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Did he follow me or something?

"Carlisle thought it would be nice if you had company on the way home seen as Bella isn't with you, so I volunteered" he smiled and tried my best to send one back to him but even I couldn't tell if it looked fake and I couldn't see it.

"Oh well that's nice of you....shall we go" I said as I walked back towards the parking lot with David in tow. It's kind of strange hanging around with him, I mean we've never actually been together alone because I have always been with Bella or I was out shopping when Bella was training.

I'm guessing that he ran all the way here because I don't see any of our cars here, it's pretty easy to run all the way here without being detected.

I walked up to my porsche and climbed in, watching as David got in on the other side. Well this is going to be one awkward drive home, thankfully it wasn't that big of a drive and I'm quite fast, well I only knew that fact after Bella was literally sick one time when she was human after me picking her up for school.

We drove in an awkward silence, one of my most hated things, but I didn't want to put the radio on in case he thought I was not interested in talking to him. I mean I'll admit the guy kind of grinds my gears when he seems to be flirtatious with Bella, but I suppose he can't help it I mean look at her! Especially now that she's changed! You know, I'm just making myself miss her more, I really need a distraction, I guess I have no choice,

"So what do you think about this whole moving thing, don't you find it weird that you're moving with us?" I asked him keeping my eyes on the road even though I didn't need to.

He sighed and looked out of his own window,

"I'll do whatever makes my sister happy, she is the only family I have. She has grown attached to your family and I would hate myself for pulling her away, so when Carlisle asked us to come with you, I couldn't decline for her sake, even if I myself would have" I took in his words and I was a little surprised at them. Does this mean that he doesn't want to be with us,

"So why do you not want to come with us?" I asked glancing at him to see that he was still looking out of the window,

"It's not that I don't want to come I just think that it would be best if I didn't, there are some things that I need to forget and there are so many reminders, my sister being one of them" he stated and again I was surprised that he was telling me all of this, it was then that he looked back to me and smiled,

"I'm sorry to be acting like this, I just find you very easy to talk to" he said shifting in his chair.

"no..no it's okay" I said and he smiled at me, and then we went back into silence but it wasn't awkward this time, but I had something I wanted to ask him and I guess there is no time like the present.

"David, do you remember that time you talked to me and Bella about how you admired us?" he thought for a moment and then nodded so I decided to carry on seen as I would have intrigued him now,

"Well I couldn't help but feel that you were speaking from experience, how you said to us that we did everything that we could to be together" he chuckled sadly,

"you caught that huh?" he said and I looked to him with curious eyes, he smiled and looked at his hands reminiscently and then closed his eyes before speaking,

"Before we were changed, before we even knew what that meant, I was in love" he spoke softly, I couldn't help but feel that this story was not going to be a happy ending,

"Her name was Olivia, I had known her since I was in school, and she was Rebecca's best friend. With me and Rebecca being twins and being the same age we got on well. My father knew her family quite well so we used to hang around when we were growing up, and as all that time went by I developed feelings for her, and it was the same for her, I was 18 when I told her my feelings and she confessed to me too. In the third year of us being together was when my father confided to my sister and I about what he was, and then what happened with the tracker. My life was turned upside down" I slowed down the car and listened to him compose himself before he carried on..

"When my father changed us me and Olivia were still together, then when he died...I just couldn't handle everything, I couldn't be around humans I was still a newborn, we both were, we were hardly in town, we spent most of our time in the wilderness. After a while Olivia used to come to the house even though we never used to answer, she used to leave me letters, and then she just...stopped. When I had grown enough control I went to her house and looked through her window, she was asleep so I just left a letter, telling her that I loved her but I couldn't be with her any longer and that I had moved away, I never explained why I had. I was watching her as she read the letter, I watched her cry every night. I watched as she screamed into her pillow. All those years I watched from the darkness as she grew into a beautiful woman...she had gotten married and had children of her own, she had been happy, I watched all of her life fly past me without me being a part of it"

"She died....and I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I had never heard of a human and a vampire being in love and prospering, and I didn't want to kill her. But in the end, I watched as she did..but I find comfort in the fact that she died happy, and she had a family...something that I couldn't give her, but I know that I had wish that she was still here with me, and after all these years I still miss her. I admire you and Bella for doing something that I never did, you stayed together even though the dangers were there, and I know that if I knew what I know now back then, I know that I would have her with me now. Bella reminds me of her, you know, her features were very similar" he said in a sad tone.

I had felt bad about always thinking badly of him now, I don't know how he deals with it. I mean if I watched as Bella got married and had children and loved someone else and then died of old age, I don't think that I would stay on this earth I would probably go to the Volturi. But I'm glad that I now realise why he was that way around Bella,

"David....I'm..I'm so sorry" I said glancing at him with a concern, it must have hard telling me all of that,

He smiled and turned to me, "It's okay, It's nice talking about it once in a while, I don't really talk to Rebecca about it, she is still upset, she misses her too"

"Well thank you for telling me, I know that it must have been hard to tell me all that" I said with compassion, he smiled showing his white teeth

"Well thank you for listening" he said and after that we pretty much went into silence again, and it wasn't long before we were back at our house and packing to leave town the next day.

* * *

_The Next Day....._

"Alice...." Just ignore him.....be happy

"Alice........" Just keep ignoring him..... and keep being happy

"Alice!" Ugh! Okay good feelings gone...

"What?" I shouted turning around to glare at Jasper but I didn't stop jumping up and down, and I didn't take the smile off my face, I stared at him and it look like he was stopping himself from moving at all

"Alice, I know that you are happy that you are gonna see Bella, but please can you calm it down a bit, I'm almost jumping like a little school girl here" he remarked closing his eyes as tight as he could, I rolled my eyes and tried to cool it down a bit, well I suppose I should stop now anyway because people are starting to stare at us, mostly me.

We were currently in Alaska, we had just got off the plane and we waiting for Emmett and Rose to bring the cars to pick us up, Bella was going to stay at the house so I had to wait even longer to see her and it had only been a day!

I had just had a vision showing me that they wouldn't be too long, so I'll try, emphasis on 'try', to wait patiently.

And within 10 minutes two cars were pulling up the curb and two familiar people poked their heads of their windows,

"Hey strangers, good flight?" Emmett asked as we all walked up to the cars "Fantastic" I replied sarcastically while Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Rebecca got in Rose's car and me, Jasper and David got in Em's.

"So hows everyone doing, missed me?" Emmett asked grinning, we smiled and shook our heads,

"Actually it was pretty peaceful, I mean with you, Bella and Rosalie out of the house it was pretty quiet seen as you three are the most noisy. What with with you and Rosalie arguing and you and Bella play-fighting" Jasper commented and I suddenly remembered that one day when they were play-fighting and Bella's t-shirt buttons had come undone so you could see her cleavage. Lets just say that I was definitely play-fighting with Bella that night, just thinking about it gets me....

"Alice!" Jasper shouted from the side of me and I just gave him an innocent expression, he then shook his head and stared at Emmett,

"Emmett can you just get us home because Alice is over-riding my emotions" he said and Emmett grinned and I sent him a wink, he then pulled out and bombed down the road,

* * *

Finally we pulled up outside the house and I darted out of the car and I didn't even say anything to anyone I just ran through the house looking for my mate, but she wasn't here I could faintly smell her but she wasn't actually in the house,

"Bella?" I shouted but no response, I ran back outside to the others with an aggravated look on my face,

"Rose, Where's Bella?" I asked impatiently, she just smirked at me and pointed into the forest,

"She went to hunt, have fun" she said in a mock tone and I just smirked back and gave her a wink while running into the forest trying to pick up her scent, in no time at all I picked it up and ran for it, I could tell I was getting closer and closer with each step. Then as I broke through the trees and came out onto a cliff overlooking a wide landscape I noticed someone perched on the side, as soon as she noticed someone was there she turned around with a wide smile was on her face,

"Alice!" she said and I ran to her jumping onto her when she stood up, wrapping my legs around her waist and pressed my lips to hers letting my hands grip into her hair tightly, she moaned against my mouth with desperation,

It wasn't long before we both pulled back and I rested my forehead on her,

"I've missed you Bells!" I said softly looking into her eyes, she smiled and kissed my forehead,

"I've missed you too Alice" she said and I placed my lips on hers once more just for a short kiss not so much desperation in this one though, she pulled back and I regretfully unravelled myself from her waist and just wrapped my arms around her waist instead,

"When did you get here?" she asked brushing some rouge hair behind my ear, I loved the feeling of it and closed my eyes longer for a split second,

"We just got here" I smiled back, she then held my hand and we walked back to the house slowly,

"So what did you do when you got here yesterday?" I asked and she laughed, I looked at her curiously,

"Well when I first got here I had a look around, you know the scenery, then when I got back I was alone while the love bunnies had their fun in their room,lets just say I wasn't really in the house that much" she said and I giggled along with her,

"well that wasn't very fair of them was it, they could of at least waited till tonight, but I guess they wanted to do it before they had competition" I remarked and I could tell that this would be a moment that the old Bella would have blushed furiously, but little did people know that my little Bella had quite the dirty mind.

"Oh really? Well I guess we shall see who their competition is going to be soon" she winked and I giggled at her and pulled her to me for a kiss.

After a couple more kisses we started to run back to the house and Bella greeted everyone as they were unpacking the cars. This house had really changed since we had been here last, I mean the furniture for one had changed and there looked like there was an extension on the side. As we walked back into the house I walked up to Esme,

"Esme what exactly have you added to the house" I said laughing a little and she smiled to me and then to everyone else,

"Well seen as we have new additions to the family, well I know David and Rebecca aren't part of it lawfully, but we view you as part of it, so I thought that we would need some more rooms, so Alice and Bella have their room, Rebecca you get your own room, as do David, Jasper and Edward, and Rose and Emmett have their original room" she said getting excited, she did love to interior decorate,

"Oh and we took the liberty of sound proofing the rooms so we all have our privacy, and everyone knows that we all need that once in a while" she said with a glare in Rosalie's and Emmett's direction, Rose just smirked and Emmett put his hands up defensively,

"Do you wanna come and see our room?" Bella asked me and I nodded, she smiled and pulled me up the stairs, towards a black door. She then opened slowly, I walked in a looked around in amazement. The walls were black apart from the far wall which was basically a wall of glass, and the main wall had an intricate pattern in gold over the black, the double bed had a wooden headboard and was up against the patterned wall, the comforter had the same gold pattern as the wall and on the bed-side tables there were various candles,then in one of the corners was Bella's guitar on it's stand. opposite the bed was a massive LCD TV, and the carpet was cream with a big black run in the middle, basically our room was pretty awesome!

"So I'm guessing you like it then?" Bella chuckled as she went to sit down on the end of the bed, I smiled and went to sit next to her,

"It's amazing!" I shouted as I leaned backwards lying on my back looking at the ceiling, Bella soon followed, we lay next to each other and she held my hand, then out of nowhere she was straddling me,

"and what's more amazing is that it is sound proof, it will come in handy" she purred in my ear and I moaned from the sound,

"it sure will" she said purring myself, I leaned in to kiss her but she was quickly off of me and walking toward a two doors that I hadn't noticed,

She smiled at me and then opened the one on the right, I jumped up and walked over it to see that it was a wardrobe ten times bigger than the one in Forks, I grinned widely and Bella just rolled her eyes, then she opened the other door to reveal our own bathroom, wow! Esme went all out!

"wanna check out everyone else's rooms?" she said, and I nodded excitedly and pulled her out of the room without letting her say another word.

* * *

"You know you wont win Emmett, I'm Psychic remember" I reminded Emmett as he turned on the X box and outstretched his arm holding the controller out,

"Yeah well everyone here is boring and won't play with me, they don't like wrestling games" he said glaring at everyone. We were all sitting in the living room, minus Bella, she was practising something on her guitar, I'm not sure what it was but she was very determined to not let us hear her. Eventually we all gave up trying to listen and just let her do it.

"Come on! One game!" he asked and I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote off of him,

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I told him and he nodded and started the game. As I had said to him before we started, I kicked his ass, not once but 10 times,

"Damn it, I give up" he said turning off the TV as we all laughed and then suddenly we all turned our heads to the direction of the stairs as a melody flowed from up there, either Bella opened the door or the sound proofing didn't work. But I stopped thinking and just listened to the tune of her guitar and her beautiful voice,

_'Diamonds come and Diamonds go, _

_There's one thing I'm sure I know, _

_She will last forever......._

_Her past is sketchy but that's alright, _

_Just try to ruin her delight, _

_Its a difficult endeavour ….._

_she doesn't walk, she's always prancing,_

_Only when she isn't dancing....._

_You don't even know the things she can see, _

_It'd be clearer if you made up your mind, _

_Any chance she gets, she'll throw a party, _

_As ostentatious as you'll ever find, _

_Share your woes, she'll make them lighter,_

_the futures bright.._

_But she is brighter....._

By now my mouth was a gape, this song......it was about me? She wrote a song about me? I looked around to see that everyone as a smile on their faces, Esme especially, Emmett looked shocked and to be honest we all were, She was good I mean really good, and her voice was...wow. I stood up and decided to go to her when I heard her carry on the lyrics...

_'She's not trapped in wonderland, _

_It's not hard to understand, _

_they're more than premonitions, _

_I'm not waiting for news reports, _

_Forecasts are a last resort, _

_What a wonderful condition, _

_She doesn't walk she's always prancing, _

_Only when she isn't dancing, _

_You don't even know the things she can see, _

_It'd be clearer if you made up your mind, _

_Any chance she gets, she'll throw a party, _

_As Ostentatious as you'll ever find, _

_Share your woes she'll make them lighter, _

_The futures bright, _

_But she is brighter....._

I walked slowly up to the room hoping to be quiet enough. But why had she opened the door? Maybe she wanted me to hear it but was too shy to show me.... I just carried on sneaking to the door as I listened to her sweet voice...

'_When she zones out it's time for you to zone in, _

_Cause something big is going down, _

_She doesn't walk she's always prancing, _

_Only when she isn't dancing, _

_You don't even know the things she can see, _

_It'd be clearer if you made up your mind, _

_Any chance she get she'll throw a party, _

_As Ostentatious as you'll ever find, _

_Share your woes she'll make them lighter, _

_The futures bright, _

_But she is brighter........_

_She is brighter.............._

_She is brighter..............'_

I heard as she stopped strumming the guitar and held the last chord.....by now I was just outside of the door, waiting to see if she knew I was there,

"You can come in Alice" she laughed from inside and I slowly opened the door and shut it behind, just in case I said something that was.....of a private nature, well I might be psychic but what happens if I don't see myself saying something perverted.

I turned around to see Bella sitting on the end of the bed still holding her guitar. She smiled at me and I walked slowly toward her,

"Bella.....was that song about....me?" I asked sheepishly,

She nodded and I couldn't explain the joy that came over me,

"Well I have been practising it for a while but I'm not confident enough to play in front of people so I decided to open the door and kind of let you hear without me being on show, did you like it?" she said with hopeful eyes and I jumped behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and snuggling my head into her neck,

"I loved it" I murmured into her neck and I heard her chuckle,

"and I love you" she said as she stood up and placed her guitar back on it's stand, she then walked back over to the edge of the bed, I stood on my knees so that I was level with her and wrapped my arms back around her waist, she leaned forward pressing her lips to mine,

"I love you" I whispered against them and she smiled and pulled back kissing my forehead,

"Well it wasn't quite the serenading kind but I think it fits" she said and I laughed but shook my head,

"It doesn't need to be it's perfect because it was written by you" I said honestly and she smiled and then hugged me closely,

"No...it was perfect because it was about you" she whispered into my ear and I smiled, I was completely content in sitting here with her for a long time and maybe do something else that was classed in my eyes as perfect, but as usual I had a vision of Emmett charging up the stairs and barging in while me and Bella were...well preoccupied, so I guess I will save the embarrassment and save that for another night.

"Emmett's gonna barge up here if we don't go down In a minute" I said and she groaned but complied and walked with me towards the door, but then another vision caught me off guard

_It was all of us standing outside of our house looking rather irritated while Bella, Rebecca and David looked confused, then out of the shadows I saw five figures move out of the darkness, I recognised them quickly while the most important one of them all spoke in a high voice, _

"_Well Carlisle my old friend, you have had quite a few additions to your coven haven't you" he said matter of factly, _

_he then walked to Carlisle and shook his hand, then he drew his attention to Bella, he walked over to her but she just stood there protectively in front of me even though she didn't know what was going on, _

"_Well I must say you are breathtaking as one of us, I have heard quite a lot about you, and I must say from Carlisle's mind, your ability is quite....fascinating" he said getting closer to her but she stood protectively in front of me, still looking confused_

"_oh how rude of me, let me introduce myself, my name is Aro, and I have come all this way to meet you Isabella"_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh so the Volturi are finally coming to in the story, so I hope you read the next chapter, **

**Please review if you can it would please me very much to hear you comments. Thanks for reading, (oh and as I said before Alice's song is not mine is was written and owned by 'The Mitch Hanson Band')**

**Much love to ya....xx**

-_Claire_-


	20. Desired Powers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the original characters. I only own ones of my own creation, the rest belong to SM...**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update, been really busy and I just posted another chapter to my other Alice/Bella fic so I had a little break. Please enjoy this chapter, quite a bit happens in this one so you should be happy with it.**

**

* * *

**

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

"_Chapter 20: Desired Powers"_

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

_

* * *

_

I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over as she went into her vision. My anxiety heightening as I watched her facial expressions full of sorrow and anger.

She was in the vision for quite some time and I started to get worried a little, and I thought about going to get Carlisle but before I could Alice's eyes went back to normal and she looked at me, her apologetic eyes made me want to weep.

"Alice? What's the matter? What's wrong?" I asked her frantically and she just looked at my face, she then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, sprinting down the stairs to where everyone was sitting,

"Finally, what took you so-" Emmett stopped speaking as soon as he turned his head to see Alice's face, everyone suddenly looked panicked apart from Edward, obviously seeing her vision first hand,

"When?" Edward asked her, she looked confused as if looking for her words,

"I-I don't know, you saw as much as me, there was nothing to tell exactly" she told him, I was slightly getting annoyed, what weren't they telling us?

"Alice? What exactly is the problem?" Carlisle asked as he extracted him from himself from his place next to Esme on the couch,

Alice didn't speak, she just looked at the ground, as if she was waiting to be yelled at. I moved my attention over to Edward silently giving him a questioning look,

"Well?" Rosalie said, getting as impatient as me, Edward looked to Alice and he knew that she wasn't going to speak, so he spoke,

"The Volturi" he said and I heard almost everyone apart from me, David and Rebecca, hold their breaths. The Volturi? Were they the ones Edward told me about that one day in class, and then at my birthday party?, he mentioned something about them being like the law of the Vampire world, what did they want with us?

"What about them Edward?" Carlisle pressed on, Edward looked to the floor sadly and then looked back to Carlisle,

"They're coming here, I'm not sure when though, Alice's vision wasn't very explanatory" he said and everyone's faces turned to confusion,

"But why would they come here dear?" Esme asked as she too stood from the couch and walk toward where we were standing,

"They're coming to see Bella" Alice finally spoke, and all our eyes were trained on her,

"Alice, tell us exactly what happened in your vision" Carlisle said in his serious tone, one second it looked as if Alice was going to cry, she looked around the room and moved towards the couch, she was still holding tightly onto my hand as if I was going to disappear.

When we were eventually situated on the couch and everyone was paying close attention, Alice then proceeded to relay her vision,

"I-It was all of us standing outside the back of the house, we were all facing the forest, then they came out of the trees, From what a saw there were four of them, Aro, Felix, Jane and Demitri. They approached us and Aro mentioned something about how big the coven had gotten, then he shook your hand.." she paused and squeezed my hand tighter so I put my other on top of hers trying to make her feel better. She took an unneeded breath and continued,

"After that he noticed Bella, he spoke to her about how he had heard a lot about her and that her power was quite fascinating, then he introduced himself, and after that he said that he had come all the way here just to meet her" she said and I heard Carlisle sigh and rubbed his forehead,

"We will need to be prepared for when they arrive, whenever that might be" Edward remarked and I was getting frustrated now. Sometimes I wish Edward could just read my mind, so he could tell me why were the Volturi coming here because of me? Was it because of my ability?

"Sorry Bella, we'll get to that in a minute" Edward said as he paced the room, I looked up to him in confusion and everyone else did too,

"What?" Jasper asked from him place on the couch, Edward looked at all of us,

"Bella wanted to know why the Volturi were that interested in her and her ability" he said looked at us as if we were mad,

"I never said that out loud Edward, did you read me?" I asked and he shook his head,

"You must have said it because I can't hear you now" he said and Carlisle looked over to us,

"Bella did you do anything? Something that could have let Edward hear you?" he asked and I was thoughtful for a moment and then realised something,

"I had wished that Edward could of read my mind" I confessed and Carlisle nodded his head in acknowledgement,

"That is what the Volturi are after" he said and I felt Alice stiffen beside, her head was down facing her lap, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me,

"Bella I want to do some tests to really figure out how you shield works, as you have just showed us, there is a high probability that you are able to block abilities and also allow them to work on you" he said, I was so confused right now, my ability was the last thing on my mind, all I was concentrated on was Alice, so I just simply nodded to him,

"If you don't mind me asking Carlisle, who are the Volturi exactly?" I heard David say from the corner of the room, I had forgotten that these two had lived on their own, they wouldn't really know anything unless they ran into another Vampire who knew.

Carlisle sighed and spoke, "To put it simple they are the law for our kind, I was a part of them for sometime, but I didn't agree with their ways or their diet. Even though they are very refined they are vicious if needs be. If someone were to cross them then it would be automatic death, or if someone revealed what we are to humans then there would be immediate death also. With me being close friends with Aro and the other Volturi lords I have been able to have a coven of my own. They don't usual allow big covens as they are worried that they will try to overthrow them, but my high favours has let me get away with it so to speak. But they will do whatever they can to get what they want, and most of the time they get what they want. Which is why their arrival is causing us to panic a little" he said and it took me a while to sink in what he was saying.

"But why would they want me, surely there are other shields" I asked and he thought for a moment before replying,

"While it is true that there are other shields, but your ability has more merit. Aro would be able to trust you rather than the other Shields. His power is like Edwards but instead of just hearing minds constantly, he just has to touch someone and he will know all their thoughts, their memories, but it would not work on the Shields he has so he would have trust issues, but with you, you would be able to show him and still be a shield. That is something that I never heard of with our kind"

So I'm like some kind of almighty shield? I had to stop myself from laughing, who knew that little Bella Swan would possibly be the most powerful shield in Vampire history.

If this wasn't so serious I would laugh.

"I think I will retire to my study to write down what we have learnt about Bella's ability, I think we all need time to prepare ourselves, especially because we don't know when it is they will arrive" and with that Carlisle nodded to us and walked up the stairs and towards his office, with Esme following him close behind,

I looked down to Alice to see she had her head in her hand, It pained me to see her like this so I just wrapped my arms around and rested my head on her shoulder,

"It'll be okay Alice, and besides we don't even know if they are coming for me, they might just be curious of me and want to me meet, it doesn't necessarily mean they want me" I said to her and she chuckled darkly and raised her head a little but still didn't look at me,

"Bella, they wouldn't come all this way just to see you, they would need to get some profit for themselves" she did have a point there, I mean the one of the Volturi lords is coming personally to meet me...it would be one hell of a visit for him to do that,

I looked around the room to see everyone in their own thoughts, well apart from Edward who was not just in his but everyone else's too. They all look like one of the family has just died. It pains me to see my family like this, knowing that they were all upset and I was the cause of it. If there would be a possibility that this family would break apart by the hands of the Volturi. I couldn't let that happen, it's my fault that it is happening and I will do anything I can to stop the being broken apart...

And then the thought come to me, I relaxed my thoughts and opened up my mind to see whether my power works as it had before...

'_Edward, can you hear me? If you can don't say anything, just nod_'

I said through my thoughts as I looked over to Edward, his eyes came in contact with mine and I watched him nod his head meekly, thankfully none of the others were watching us, I inwardly sighed and gathered my thoughts together,

_'Edward I know you care a lot for this family, as do I, especially you and Alice, I love you all, and I know that things haven't always been easy between us, and I am truly sorry for the hurt I have put you through, truly I am. But I want you to promise me something_' I said waiting for him to make some kind of acknowledgement. And then he nodded whilst sending me a small smile,

_'When the Volturi come...if they do indeed want me, there is a chance, like Carlisle said, they will do anything to get what they want, and in this case it's me, and if it comes to the point where they threaten anyone of this family, or everyone as a whole, I will do whatever is necessary to protect you all, and I know that you might disagree with my decision Edward, but you know how stubborn I am, I will not change my mind, this family will not be harmed on my account_'

I watched how he jerked with a silent chuckle and sent me a small nod,

_'And you of all people will know that Alice will object to what I decide, and if need be I need you to restrain her if I ask you to, please Edward, I don't want to lose any of you, I just want you all to be safe, I don't know what will happen but I need you to do this for me_' I sent him a pleading look and it took him a few moments to respond but eventually he sent me another nod, but I could see the sorrow in his eyes,

_'Thank you Edward, it means so much to me that you will do this for me, I would just like to be ready just in case things turn out for the worst_' I said as I looked around the room at my family,

It was then that I turned off the link to Edward, I tested it by asking a question and he never acknowledged it, so I knew that I had turned it off, I then looked down to my mate and grabbed her hand, her eyes shot up to mine,

"Bella?" she whispered and I stood from the couch and dragged her outside of the house until we were out of hearing distance from the house,

"Bella, where are we going?" she asked me once I slowed down and we were just casually walking, I looked back at her and smiled,

"Just thought we could use some privacy to talk, it's hard when there is so much tension in the house" I said to her and she smiled sadly at me,

She looked down to the ground, she looked like she was going to cry. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, her head was buried in my neck as I could feel her body shaking from her dry sobs, I pulled her closer and rested my head on hers,

"I'm scared Bella" she whispered into my neck and I could feel her breath wash over me,

"Of what?" I know it was a stupid question, but I want her to tell me what she is thinking, I want her to open up to me,

"I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you" she said as she retracted her head from my neck and looked into my eyes, I smiled and rested my forehead.

"You will never lose me Alice" I know I shouldn't have said that, there is a chance that she will lose me, but in her mind she will never lose me, I will always love her, so In a way she will never lose me.

She looked into my eyes, and It broke my dead heart when she gave me that expression of pain,

"I-I just love you so much" she said and It broke me, seeing how upset she was,

"I love you too" I said as I used one of my hands to pull her face towards me, I placed a soft kiss on her lips and just kept them there, then I pulled back and rested my forehead back on hers,

"Alice, I want you to know that I will always protect you and this family in anyway I can, you have all helped me so much, and you all loved me even through all of things that I have put you through" I said to her and she nodded,

"I know you do Bella, and you haven't 'put us through' anything, we love you enough that we did it without a second thought, you were a part of this family even before you were turned, and even when we weren't together I always loved you like a sister and I would have done anything for you" she whispered, I wanted to cry so badly, if it were possible, I would be.

Suddenly Alice extracted herself from me and looked around surveying the forest,

"I think we should head back, even though I can tell it was daytime in my vision, I don't trust them, they could show up any time" she mumbled and I looked around as well, I then smiled as Alice was looking around, and without a second thought I picked her up in my arms bridal style, earning me a yelp from Alice, I laughed lightly but she sent me a small glare and smacked me lightly on the arm,

"Not funny, you scared the crap out of me" she said as she started to laugh a little. I was just happy that she was smiling, who knew when the serious situations were going to happen and I wouldn't see her smile. As I was looking into her eyes I remember what I had done when I first moved here, the surprise that I had for her, I didn't know why she didn't know about it yet but I decided to do it anyway,

I ran at high speed back to the house and walked in to find Carlisle talking to David, I released Alice and walked towards the stairs, I told her I would be back in a minute and went to sort out my surprise, it didn't take me long I was done within 5 minutes, but I tried not to think about it much in case she saw it in a vision, when I walked down the stairs I walked over to Carlisle who was still talking to David...

"What's up?" I asked and Carlisle smiled at me and looked at David and then back at me,

"Well I was just discussing your ability with David, and I think that we should test to see if David's ability will wor-"

"No chance!" Carlisle was cut off by Alice shouting across the room, we all looked towards Alice, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked toward her, she skipped over to me wrapping her arm around me, and I chuckled a little but she kept glaring at David and Carlisle

"Alice, we need to test her ability, this Is necessary" Carlisle tried to reason with her, but even I knew that she wasn't taking any of it. she didn't want David to see me naked...

"Yeah but can't she test someone else's? Test Rebecca's!" Alice said and pointed over to Rebecca who was sitting between Edward and Jasper on the couch, her head turned towards us at the mention of her name, now that I think about she has been really quiet lately...strange.

"I don't mind" she said and I looked from her to Carlisle and then to Alice, I was so confused right now,

"ok then Rebecca, Bella...when you're ready, try and do exactly did when you let Edward read your mind" Carlisle advised and I nodded slowly and closed my eyes and concentrated,

It was like I could feel something trying to get into my mind, I set my mind onto the cause and then I felt like a barrier had been lifted and I before I knew it, my body had moved and I was straddling David on the floor and my lips were against his throat inching up up his jaw and towards his lips... I couldn't stop myself...

"Rebecca!"

I heard Alice's shriek, and I broke out of whatever trance I was in as I looked down at the shocked David on the floor I was panting even though I needed no air, I took a whiff of the air, and I could smell David's arousal, Gross!

I jumped off him quickly and ran my through my hair and looked around at everyone, they looked shocked, Rebecca was smirking, and Alice looked pissed...really pissed..

"Oh my God, I'm sorry David!" I Shouted out to him offering him my hand, he took it and I pulled him up,

"It's okay don't worry, it's not your fault" he said glaring at Rebecca she just shrugged, after that I glared at her.

"What is your problem?" I shouted at her, I was more than pissed now, why would she do that knowing I was with Alice...

"What are you talking about Bella?" she said innocently, and I just continued to glare at her

"You know I'm with Alice, why in the hell would you make me do that?" I shouted at her and now everyone was glaring at her, I watched Edward shift slightly, he must know something, so I opened my mind to him,

'_Edward what do you know? You know something, I know it_' I thought to him and he stared at me thinking about his answer,

I watched as he mouth something to me, '_Later_', great!

I just stared at Rebecca giving her a death glare while I waited for her to confirm my assumptions,

"Oh lighten up Bella I was just messing with you" she laughed, Alice and I growled at her,

"Well you could have done something else Rebecca, that was not fair" Jasper shouted to her, she sighed and stood from the couch and made her way up the stairs.

"And I thought I was a bitch" Rosalie scoffed and I couldn't help but have a little smirk on my face from the comment.

"Well lets just forget it, it's no use us all going into an argument with the situation we have at the moment" Carlisle sighed, I felt Alice arms tighten around me and I looked to her and mouthed a '_Sorry_' to her and she kissed my cheek and smiled at me and I knew that she didn't blame me,

I looked over to David who looked thoroughly embarrassed, It kinda made me want to laugh.

"Right now I want to try Alice's power" Carlisle stated and I looked to him in confusion,

"Carlisle, my power already works on Bella, I can see her" Alice commented and he nodded,

"Yes that's true, but I want to see if you can decide what things she can and can't see" he replied and I kinda saw what he was getting at and I nodded in understanding,

"Okay then Bella I want you try and put your shield up and decide to run somewhere in the house, don't tell us where, but actually make it a decision" he said, I looked to Alice and smiled,

I did as he said, I decided to run to the kitchen, and when I made the decision I looked at Alice who had her eyes closed in concentration, she then opened them and looked at me and Carlisle,

"Nothing" she stated looking at me, Carlisle had a smile on his face, and then he was back to serious,

"Right now Bella I want you to take your shield down and then decide the same thing" I did as he said and calmed myself so that I turned off my shield, and then I decided to run into the kitchen again,

I watched Alice as she closed her eyes, and then she opened them again and smiled,

"I saw it" she stated and I went wide eyed, so I could decide what decisions Alice could see of me! Wow. So that's why she never saw my surprise for her, because I didn't want her to see it.

I kinda like being a shield.

"This is remarkable Bella, you truly are the first of our kind with this ability" he stated and just stood there in shock,

It was then that Alice went stiff and I watched as her eyes glazed over, I was nervous..this vision could be what we've been waiting for. Then Alice's eyes went back to normal and she looked at us with scared eyes,

"They'll be her at 9:30am" she stated and if I had a heart it would be beating frantically, it then looked at the clock, it only gave us a little over 3 hours until they will arrive,

"Right now we can be ready, I want to tell everyone now that whatever they say you must treat them with respect, they are not like us, and they do not tolerate people that talk to them without it. They do like to play mind games though so just be careful, but Edward will be able to hear their thoughts and Alice will know their choices, so we should be okay, I just want you all to be ready emotionally" Carlisle stated in his normal serious tone.

I was now starting to worry about what would happen, but I knew one thing, my family will NOT be harmed.

* * *

_3 hours later_

We were all still waiting in the living room, the 3 hours were spent talking about the Volturi and their past with Carlisle, and I will say now that it did not make me any more calm, it made me more fearful.

I didn't move away from Alice once. I knew that she was scared which was rare, I hated seeing her like this, and I knew that when the Volturi do show up that she will have to put a face on.

"They're almost here" I heard Alice's whisper and I turned to face her, everyone else were putting their game faces on as they all stood from the seats. While me and Alice remained seated.

"I think it's best we wait outside" Carlisle said and they all started filing out until it was just me and Alice left in the room, I looked down to Alice and pulled her chin up so that she was looking in my eyes,

"Alice, everything's going to be fine, trust me when I say that" I reassured her, she laughed coldly,

"Shouldn't I be the one reassuring you of the outcome?" she asked me and I placed a slow kiss on her lips,

"Sometimes even the all knowing need to be reassured" I said to her and smiled and I stood from the couch, extending my hand out to her, she smiled at me sadly and took my hand and I pulled her up and intertwined our fingers, I kissed them before I pulled her slowly towards the door heading outside.

When we got out the we noticed everyone in their protective stances, Esme was slightly behind Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were standing next to each other staring into the forest, David was standing protectively in front on Rebecca, I had forgotten our row from earlier, while we were talking she came down and apologised, I forgave her but I still have something nagging at me about her. Then there were Rosalie and Emmett, Rose wasn't standing behind Emmett though, even though he was the man there was no way that Rosalie would need to be babied.

I walked over to them and stood next to Jasper who smiled at me, I watched as Alice stood next to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively, I meant every word when I said I would protect anyone from being harmed, even if it cost me my own protection.

"Remember to not anger them, it would turn out worse on our part" Carlisle reminded us and we all nodded, our eyes fixed on the forest,

"They're here" Edward whispered, he was right, I could smell other scents that were not ours, four different ones, just like in Alice vision,

We all stiffened when we noticed four shadows coming out of the forest and head straight towards them,

At the front there was a man, who looked like he would have been in his 50s if he were human, he had long black hair and his skin was almost translucent, unlike that of the Cullen's.

Next to him there were two other men, they looked like they were kind of bodyguards of some kind, one was very large man with slicked back black hair and I menacing look on his face. The other one was considerably smaller, he had dirty blonde hair that was spiked and he had a smirk on his face,

And then the one that shocked me the most was a young girl, well not 'young' but she looked like she would have been about 15 or 16, for someone to be so young and involved with them just seemed to unnerve me.

The thing that first struck me when they got closer was their blood red eyes, I had gotten used to them when I first was changed, but to see them on older vampires was strange to me.

We watched as they got closer and closer to us, and I knew that if I had a heart it would be beating rapidly. Then all at once they stopped, and we there was silence, then the older looking Vampire spoke,

"Well Carlisle my old friend, you have had quite a few additions to your coven haven't you" he stated and looked around at all of us, he then walked over to Carlisle and shook his hand. Carlisle just remained silent as the older looked Vampire closed his eyes, from what Carlisle told me about him, he must be using his power and looking into his mind. He opened his eyes sharply and then looked over towards me,

"Well I must say you are breathtaking as one of us, I have heard quite a lot about you, and I must say from Carlisle's mind, your ability is quite...fascinating" I inwardly cringed at his facial expression. He looked too happy and I scared me a bit, but then I bulked up and stayed still protectively in front of Alice,

"Oh how rude of me, let me introduce myself, my name is Aro, and I have come all this way to meet you Isabella" as he said this I felt Alice stiffen behind me, I knew that this is what she saw, it must be hard watching all of this knowing it was going to happen,

"Aro, not that I'm not please to see you.."i stopped myself from chuckling at Carlisle's words,

"What is it that you want with Bella?" He asked the question we all had in our minds, Aro smiled at me and then turned to Carlisle,

"All in good time my old friend, I want this to be a pleasant visit and not just about buisness" he said as he walked back over to stand in the middle of him and his companions, Aro saw me looking at them and spoke,

"Oh yes Isabella let me introduce my guards" he said as he pointed to the bigger man,

"This is Felix on of our stronger guards" then to the other one " And this is Demitri, he is a tracker" he stated and then lastly he pointed to the girl, "and this is Jane her ability is quite unique, as is yours, I'm sure you will all get on famously" he stated and then they all smirked at me and I felt a shiver run down my spine at their glares, suddenly I felt Alice step in front of me quicker than I could say anything, she was holding my hand possessively, Aro looked to her and smiled,

"Ah yes Alice, I see that you have found a new mate, it's remarkable how you can all live together after all that heartache" he stated and I felt the guilt flood me again,

"Well it wasn't without difficulty, but we have all gotten past that now" Edward shouted back to him, I could see Edward concentration, he was reading their thoughts to see if there was any threat,

"Yes I can see that" he murmured and then turned his head towards David and Rebecca,

"And who might you to be?" he asked looked at them I watched Rebecca shift a little but David remained firm,

"I'm David and this is Rebecca, we are not officially part of the Cullen's but are close friends" he stated, and then Aro seemed to be taking the information in ,

"Well Carlisle you and your family were always good at making friends easily" he stated and Carlisle smiled at him, then he glanced over to me and Alice and he laughed,

"There is no need to be so protective Alice dear, we mean you no harm, we are merely here to discuss something of an important nature" he said and Carlisle looked up to him intrigued

"What is that important that you would need to ask of my family?" Carlisle asked him and Aro glanced to me,

"Well it's not really your family we need, it is actually Isabella we have come to offer something to" he said and I felt Alice grip my hand tighter as she stared at them, I could hear a faint growl in her voice,

"And what would that be?" she almost hissed at them, I could tell she was holding her words back,

"Well I will get straight to the point, we are having trouble with some nomads up in Russia, there are many up there that have certain abilities that are proving dangerous for us to travel up there, we need a shield, but the ones we have are proving hard to trust, and we have had to eliminate them because of their alleged alliance with the nomads, but we need someone we could trust, and a shield that I could read from...hence the reason we have to come to you Isabella to ask for your assistance" he said and and even before he finished,

"Sorry, but I will have to decline" I said without thinking, and he looked to me with a disappointed frown,

"Such a shame, your remarkable ability and your blood-lust control would be a major help to us, that brings me to another problem, because of the situation we are recruiting all available Vampires to go and sort out the problem, so if we cannot have you Isabella, then we will have to have the rest of you to compensate" as soon as it left his lip Carlisle spoke,

"Aro that is hardly fair, you have a lot of guards in Volterra, why would you need us?" he asked and Aro smiled,

"Well my friend, a few of your family and guests would be a great help to us, with Alice, Edward and Jasper's and even Rebecca's power it would help us greatly, but if we had Bella we wouldn't need the rest, she could disable all of their abilities and then the guards could deal with the battling side of it" he stated and I could feel Alice shaking,

"No, I won't allow you to have Bella" Alice seethed and then Aro laughed bitterly,

"Well Alice dear that is not your choice to decide" he stated and Alice started shaking rapidly,

"Bella we will do it together, as a family, I will not have any one of my children go through anything alone" Esme murmured to me and I looked round to everyone else and they all nodded in agreement, I smiled to them, and then looked back to Aro who was smiling at me,

"So what will it be Bella, Risk yourself or Risk your family?" It was that everyone glared at him,

"That's enough, I will not let you give her a guilt trip" Carlisle said sternly, and Aro looked amused,

"It is not a guilt trip it is merely reality of the situation" Aro replied, and then looked back to me giving me a questioning gaze, then everyone else turned to me, Alice turned around fully so that she was holding my hands tightly in hers giving me her smile, a smile that I loved because it belonged to someone I loved...and because of that, I can not let harm come to her, or any of my family.

"Don't listen to them Bella, they are just messing with your mind" Emmett murmured to me,

"Are you questioning the judgement of the Volturi?" I heard the young girl, Jane speak, for such a small girl she had a very firm voice,

And then out of nowhere I watched Emmett fall to the floor screaming, what the hell was doing this, and then I watch Jane's face as she stared at Emmett on the floor, it was her! She was doing this!

"Stop!" Rosalie shouted as she crouched down next to a screaming Emmett, Esme was on the other side of him, I didn't know what do do, everyone was thinking the same thing as me,

"Jane" Aro said sternly, and then Jane looked to him and Emmett stopped screaming, "Yes Master?" Jane asked him, and I just wanted to pounce on her. I watched as Emmett recovered on the floor, he seemed fine but what was that power?

Rosalie helped Emmett stand while he was gasping unneeded air, then when he was standing he stared at Jane with utter hatred and so did Rosalie,

"this was supposed to be a harmless visit Jane, you will not use your power until ordered to" Aro stated firmly and then Jane looked to the ground,

"Sorry master" Jane murmured as she looked to the ground, everything that I didn't want to happen was happening, my family was being hurt, I couldn't let this happen, I looked at all of their faces...

I know what Esme said was true, they wouldn't make me go in alone, I knew they were all together in this situation but I just...I just can't let them take action for me, I can't watch as they might be harmed like Emmett just was, or worse, I couldn't...not for my own selfishness. And with that I blocked Alice's power and smiled at her lovingly,

I opened my mind up to Edward and watched as a look of sorrow came over his face, he knew my decision and he knew what the effects were going to be,

I looked back to Alice she was smiling sadly at me, I sighed and leaned forward to kiss her lips, it was quick but full of love, making it my last for now, but hopefully not ever, I pulled back and looked into her eyes,

"I love you" I said to her and her face changed from, a smile to shock and then a frown, it looked frantic as she searched my eyes,

"No!" She shouted as I tried to pull my hands away from hers and I tried to walk away from her but she held on to my arm tightly,

"I'm not letting you go with them!" she shouted, her voice full of sorrow, using all of her strength

'_Edward, please_' I thought to him and then he was behind Alice and I watched as he restrained a struggling Alice,

"Bella! Don't you dare!" she shouted and as I was walking toward Aro and the others, who had smiles on their faces,

"Please Bella, don't do this, please!" Esme Begged, and I watched her face was the same as Alice's,

"We can do this together there is no reason for you to go it alone" Rosalie shouted and I think coming from her made me feel a bit more part of the family, which is why the decision to leave is my only option to keep them as a family,

"Bella just listen to us, Aro we will go with you, we are not letting her go alone" Carlisle shouted,

"No!" I shouted back as I turned around, they all went silent but kept the look of sorrow on their faces,

"I am not letting all of you risk yourselves for me, you have done It too many times in the past, it's time I did something to keep you all safe, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you, I love you all too much, I'm not letting this family break apart" I shouted back at them pouring my heart out,

"Bella, Don't do this, please, Edward let me go!" Alice growled at Edward but he kept his hold on her,

I looked down at the ground not able to look at her face, this was for their own good, at least they would be safe.

"Well it looks like Isabella has made a decision, we are so happy that you have agreed to assist us" Aro chimed but I didn't listen properly to his words all I was focussed on was Alice pleading for me to not leave her,

"Well I'm sorry to cut this visit short but we need to get back to Volterra to organise our plans of action" Aro said as he smiled over to Carlisle who face was distressed,

"It has been an interesting visit old friend thank you for all your help, I hope to see you again soon, farewell for now" Aro said as he turned around, his guards all smirked at the Cullen's and then turned to follow Aro, I stood there staring at the ground and then, turned slowly to follow,

"Bella! God dammit don't you dare leave me!" I heard Alice shout and I stood still, taking in her voice,

"Remember you told me that I was the most precious thing to you, and you told me I wouldn't lose you!" she said and I could hear her struggling in Edwards grasp, I cringed at her words, they were true, what she said, but this is for her own good,

"I know, Alice, but this is for your own safety, I can't stand the thought of something happening to you if I can prevent it, I know I said you wouldn't lose me but... I have to do this, I'm sorry, please don't follow me or come after me" I said as I walked further away from the ones I love..away from my mate..

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream, and It killed me. I stood still thinking whether I had made the right choice...

"Isabella are you coming?" I heard Aro say and I looked up to him and then painfully looked back at my family, Esme was on her knees with Rosalie comforting her, Carlisle had his head in his hands, Emmett looked furious, Jasper was clutching his head, most likely from all the emotions, David and Rebecca remained stationed in shock and then there was Edward who was restraining and vicious Alice who was trying to escape his grasp,

I turned back around and continued walking away from my loved ones,

"I love you all" I shouted loud enough for them all to hear and then I ran, I ran towards my decision..

A decision that would protect my family...that will protect Alice...and I would pay any price for that..even if it's my life.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? What do ya think, I think it was good, well sad, but that's how I wanted it. But I hope you liked it, I know it's doom and gloomy but don't fret it will get better as it goes on. So if you like it please review, it would mean so much to me...**

**Much love to ya...xxx**

_-Claire-_


	21. Fall to Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters , I only own my own characters, (e.g. David & Rebecca Evans)**

**A/N: hey everyone, thank you for all of the reviews for last chapter, they made me smile. And here is the next one, I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_'Chapter 21: Fall to pieces'_

_'I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you' –_

_'Fall to pieces' Avril Lavigne_

_(Alice's P.O.V)_

"BELLA!" I shouted as loud as I could as I watched Bella's figure disappear into the forest,and at the same time I was trying to escape from my brother's grasp.

"Edward, get the hell away from me!" I shouted as I punched his arms that were around me, but he wouldn't let me go, I scratched him so much that it would actually leave marks on his marble skin,

"Please someone do something! Please" I shouted to them and I watched as the all looked to me with a pained expression. Esme was dry sobbing on the ground with Rosalie's arms wrapped around her, while everyone else looked angry and shocked.

Why did she do this to me? Why did she leave? Why did I not see it? How could I not see it?

"She blocked it, she didn't want you to see her choice" Edward said, his voice right near my ear. Then he released his arms from around me and before anyone could say anything I shot off towards where Bella left, I followed her scent, I followed it until I had reached the limits of Forks, and then it was just... gone, like it had disappeared. Like she had disappeared.

I collapsed onto my knees, I looked up into the grey clouds wishing that I could cry one single tear from my eyes. Just so I could display my sorrow on the outside, the pain I felt from my mate leaving me here...alone.

"Bella.." I cried looking into the skies.

How am I supposed to live knowing that she is another country or place where I am not. She could die working for the Volturi. I wouldn't even know, if something happens to her...

"Alice?" I heard I quiet voice behind me, I knew who it was, I could smell his scent from a mile away,

"Jasper.." I cried and before I had even finished saying his name he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, and I copied the motion.

"Why Jazz, why did she do it?" I asked him as I cried dry sobs into his shoulder,

"She was protecting you Alice, she was protecting all of us" he answered me, but I cried harder,

"But she knows how much we all love her, how much I love her, we could have all gone, she didn't need to go by herself!" my voice sounded muffled in his shoulder, I felt him rub my back comfortingly,

"Yes she does know Alice, but I could feel her guilt, her sorrow...her love, a love too strong for her to let anyone who she bestowed the feeling on, be harmed" he said calmly,

"She might die Jazz" I cried and I felt a wave of calm coming over me, and I felt myself calming my crying a bit.

"Bella is a strong person Alice, we have seen what she was like when she was human, she has got so must courage, and she is very smart, she will get through this" He said and I knew he was right, Bella is strong, she is brave, but she is Bella...what if something does happen to her?

"Alice, I know this is very hard for you, but letting feelings take over you is not good, remember what happened to Bella when we left? I don't want you to go through that, and I know for certain that Bella wouldn't want that either. Just please try and be calm, you will see her again, wars like what she is doing do not last long" he said and I felt myself calm down fully, a few moments later I pulled out of his arms and smiled at him,

"Thanks Jazz, I'm just scared" I said as I looked down at the ground, he pulled my chin up so I could look in his eyes,

"She will be fine, and so will you" he said and I smiled sadly at him, and frowned,

"Guess we should head back" I said and he shook his head and I looked at him with a confused expression,

"there are too many feelings in the house, it's sending me a little bit0 0mad, I think I will go and hunt, I just wanted to check you were okay" he said and rubbed my arm soothingly,

"Thank you, I will see you later then?" I asked him and he nodded, and then took his leave, I looked up into the sky for a moment and then I headed back to the house, to get some answers,

* * *

I walked into the house to see that everyone was congregated in the living room, Esme was being hugged by Carlisle, David was sitting next to Rebecca, both of them looking like they don't know how to react, Rosalie and Emmett were snuggled on the couch, and then there was Edward standing in the corner, I glared at him as I entered,

He must have known Bella's Idea, he must have been in on it to hold me the way he did,

"She asked me to" he said breaking the silence in the room. It was then that everyone attention was on Edward and then everyone looked back to me as if realising I was there for the first time,

"Why?" was all I could say, I couldn't rap my head around it, he stared at me with sorrow in his eyes,

"she didn't want anyone to be harmed, she needed to go with them to save us, she said that she wouldn't change her mind" he stated and I broke down on the floor again.

That girl has got to be the most idiotic selfless person I have ever known, but I wouldn't want to love anyone else.

"Alice, dear" I heard Esme's voice flow around me, I looked up to see her crouched down in front of me, her eyes looking into mine, I couldn't help but lunge into her arms,

"It will be okay sweetheart, Bella will be just fine" she reassured me and I felt comfort in her words,

"I don't even know when I'll see her again" I cried into her shoulder and I heard Carlisle's voice float around the room,

"I will call the Volturi and get the specifics, since we were so cooperative they should at least allow us some details" he said but I could hear the sadness in his voice,

"Thank you" was all I could muster, I tried to contain myself as I stood back up,

"I need to be alone" I murmured before walking up the stairs at a human pace, I walked slowly over to our room and stood in front of the door, I braced myself and then I opened the door. Bella's scent hit me like human blood to a newborn and I drowned in her smell.

It was everywhere in the room, I walked over to the end of the bed and sat down, looking around the room. I could feel the sadness building up In me, the sorrow I had suppressed was edging it's way out again.

I looked over to the corner of the room to where Bella's guitar was situated, the song she had made for me was still in my head, there is no possible way I could ever forget it. I just wanted to hear her sing it, in person.

* * *

I had stayed in the room for hours, reminiscing memories of me and Bella. The memory of us both together, laughing and having fun. Our first kiss, and our first time making love. It was all coming back to me. I knew that Edward was in the house and no doubt reading my thoughts but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"Alice?" I heard Rosalie's voice float from the other side of the door, I knew she was coming to check on me, I couldn't be bothered to stop her from doing so.

"You can come in Rose" I whispered, I knew she would hear me. Not a moment later the door opened slowly and I watched as Rosalie walked in, her eyes were fixed on mine as she closed the door,

"How are you feeling?" she asked me quietly as she walked towards me and sat on the end of the bed. I was sitting against the headboard with my arms around my knees. I took an unneeded breath and closed my eyes,

"Sad, Angry, lonely" I whispered into the silent room and then I felt Rose sit beside me, placing her hand on my knee,

"You're not alone Alice, you have us, and just because Bella has left doesn't mean she is gone forever" Rose reassured but I couldn't take in her words, I just wanted to be alone, and left with my memories, even though I loved my family, I just wanted Bella,

"I know Rose, and I love you all very much for being here for me. It's just...so hard. She's been gone for a couple of hours and I already feel like she has been wiped of the face of the earth!" I said in a whiny voice and Rosalie chuckled, but I just looked at her as if she said the sea was yellow.

"You have been around Edward and Bella too much, always the dramatics" she commented and I felt a smile tug at my lips. Then the room went silent once more and I looked down at my knees,

"I won't lie Alice, when Bella first came and she was with Edward, I didn't know how to take her. At first I was so set on disliking her for being a threat to the secrecy of our family. And she wanted to throw away her life just to be like us. But when that thing happened with Victoria...i was actually upset...upset that we hadn't changed her earlier. I don't know, I guess she had grown on me. She's different with you than with Edward. With him she was agitated all the time and I knew that was mostly his fault, but with you, she was happy and she acted like herself instead, and I have come to love her as a Sister" she said and I let it sink in...

Rosalie was not one for heart to hearts, but I knew that she did have one and I knew that she was very caring and considerate when she wanted to be,

I smiled at her affectionately and pulled her in for a hug, we rarely did things like this. It was a fantastic feeling that I still have my family who love me,

"I know you are angry at Bella, but just think of it this way, if it was the other way around and they wanted you, would you sacrifice yourself, to save Bella and the rest of us?" she asked me and before I could answer I heard someone shout my name,

"Alice!" it was Carlisle, he only used that tone of voice when he was serious, or in deep thought,

Both of us ran out of the bedroom and ran towards Carlisle's office before he had even finished saying my name.

I looked towards him and he was holding a phone in his hand. I gave him a confused expression, he just smiled sadly at me and moved the phone towards me, motioning for me to grab it. I took it out of his hands and gave him a curious look, without saying a word he walked out of his office with Rosalie following after him, no doubt trying to get answers.

I looked at the phone as if there were a serial killer demanding a ransom on the other end. I gently held the phone to my ear and spoke softly,

"Hello?" there was silence and then sounded like someone had sighed in relief,

"_Alice_" they sobbed into the phone and I knew immediately who it was, and I could have cried just from hearing the tone of her voice,

"Bella" I cried into the phone, I couldn't bring any of the words from my brain to my mouth, but before I could say anything, she spoke..

"_I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't want this to happ-"_

"none of this is your fault Bella" I interrupted her and she seemed to go silent,

"_It is Alice, I should have told you.. I jus couldn't stand the thought of you all coming here and being forced to do something you all hate_" she cried in the speaker and I sat in the corner of the room curled in up in a ball,

"I want you to come home" I cried, and I heard her sob,

"_I know, I want to, too. But I can't leave until this thing they are using me for is over_" she said and I just wanted to get on a plane and go to Italy..but reality is harsh,

"I wish you would have let me come with you, I could have protected yo-"

"_No_" she said harshly and I was taken aback by her tone, then it went back to normal,

"_The whole reason I did this was to protect you Alice, you and the rest of my family, I didn't want to lose any of you, and I won't be gone for long, their problem is not as bad if they have me with them its just who they are up against have powers that are dangerous_" she said in a serious tone,

"I know, Bella I just, I just miss you, It's going to be torture not being able to know if something happens to you, I don't know what I would do if something did" I cried and she replied in less than a second,

"_You will stay with your family, please Alice, if something does happen, don't do anything reckless, just stay with them, they love you very much. I will allow you to see my decisions while I am here so you can see everything that is going on... okay? I'm not going away just yet they want to train me first_" she said I felt a pang at the pit of my stomach at the mention of anything possibly happening to her, but never the less, I agreed with her,

"Okay, just please be careful Bella, for me. You know how their minds work, you know what they are capable of" I reminded her, knowing that they would most likely play mind games and try to get her to join them permanently.

_"I know Alice, and be careful for me in return_" she said, and I could hear the love in her tone. We broke into silence. Then I heard a few people talking in the background on Bella's side of the phone,

"_I have to go now Alice..I'll try to call you when I can_" she said and my mood turned sad once more,

"You promise?" I asked her and I could tell she was smiling on the other side,

"_I promise...I love you Alice_" she said and I smiled sadly, I wanted her with me so badly,

"I love you too Bella" I replied back to her, I could tell she could hear the sadness in my voice.

"_Please don't be upset Alice, and will you do something for me?" _she said and she suddenly sounded much happier,

"Anything" I replied to her, she was silent for a few moments and then replied,

_"I think I left my Wuthering Heights book under my pillow in our room, can you keep it safe for me please?" _she said and I was confused to no end. You would think that she would ask something more important than that,

"of course" I said and I could tell she was smiling on the other line,

"_Thank you, I-I have to go now, speak soon, I love you_" she said and I wished that I could talk to her longer,

"Love you too, Be safe" and with that the line went dead. And so did my none beating heart.

* * *

"What did she say" Rosalie asked as I came out of Carlisle's office with a sad smile on my face,

I sighed and spoke softly, "She was just explaining why she left and just reassured me. And she told me that what they want her for wouldn't take long" I said lastly and she gave me a questioning look,

"And that's it?" she asked and I eyed her curiously, and then I remembered the last thing Bella talked about,

"Well she asked me to get her Wuthering Heights book from under her pillow, and to keep it safe" I said and Rosalie had her thinking face on,

"Her book?" she asked me and I nodded. Am I missing something here?

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, glaring, I couldn't get any decisions from her,

"Nothing, I'll see you later, we're all going hunting, do you wanna come?" she asked and I shook my head sadly,

"I just want to be alone for a while" I said and she stared into my eyes and then took my hands in hers,

"Alice you can't be alone all the time" she said and I nodded as I agreed with her,

"I know, I know, I promise I won't be like this all the time, I just need some time to get used to it" I watched as Rosalie smiled sadly and squeezed my hand once before letting go and walking down the stairs. I watched her go down and out the front door, once I confirmed no one was in, I went back into my room. Even now her scent in here drove me crazy...I'm so hopeless.

As I walked into the room I looked towards the pillow in the bed, where Bella's book supposedly was. I casually walked over and sat on the bed and slowly lifted up the pillow up...but I had to double take a few times...

Where Bella's book was supposed to be was a small black box, and a note was underneath it. I just stared at it in shock. My hand slowly reached for the small box pulling it towards me, holding it in my both of my hands.

I took a shaky unneeded breath and opened the box, revealing a shimmering silver ring with 3 diamonds along the top with one bigger than the rest in the middle.

My breath literally caught in my mouth, as I stared at the ring, I then looked past it to the note still on the bed. I picked it up and immediately recognised Bella's handwriting.

* * *

_'Dear Alice...'_

_'I know I haven't always been the most interesting person that you've known, and there is a lot of things about that are just plain and boring and well you get the idea. _

_But you love me all the same. I can't understand how a person who is so beautiful inside and out could love someone like me. It amazes me really. I know I have hurt a lot of your family in the past and now I am a part of it, but I guess it just hasn't sunk it yet, but I want you to know that all of those things, I wouldn't take them back, because they have led me to the best thing that ever happened to me. You. _

_And I don't know where I will be while you read this letter. There are two options, I could be with the Volturi, or I could be sitting just down stairs. And I know it's pretty stupid to write this all in a letter but you know how I am. I'm not a put on a show kind of person. But if the answer is what I hope it is then I will ask you in person once I know, I can promise you. _

_I want you to know that I love you Alice Cullen, more than my own life, and I just have one question to ask you..._

_Will you Marry me Alice Cullen?_

_If I see you wearing the ring I will know your answer, and I certainly hope I do.'_

_'With all my love...Bella'_

* * *

I stared at the letter in shock, my one hand held the letter while the other one covered my mouth in shock. I wanted to cry so much, her words even though they weren't said by her personally, I know that she meant every word.

I placed the letter back onto the bed and picked the box up once more, staring at the ring inside, I gently pulled it out of the box and inspected it. I noticed inside of it was an inscription,

_'Keeper of my heart' _

If possible I fell more in love with Bella Swan or Cullen should I say.

And with that I gently slid the ring onto the ring finger of my left hand, looking at it with the affection it deserved. And soon I would be sharing that affection with the one who gave it to me.

_The one who's heart I keep safe _

* * *

**A/N: "awe, I know it's obnoxiously sweet and hallmarky, but still..awe" haha I'm quoting (Well kinda, instead of 'awe' it's 'grr') S.O.N (if you know what that is then you get a cyber cookie!) **

**Well there you go another chapter! And I didn't take a month to update that is why it is short i guess and I'm sorry for that! The main reason is cause I'm ill! I have a crap immune system. Haha so I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will review for me if you can, I love all of your reviews! See you next chapter!**

**Much love to ya...xx**

-_Claire_-


	22. Much to learn

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the canon characters. I only own the ones I create ( i.e. David and Rebecca Evans)**

**A/N: hey everyone, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. Sorry for the mega long update.**

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_'Chapter 22: Much to learn'_

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

It's been around ten minutes since I finished my phone call with Alice. I was a nervous wreck as I waited for her to answer the phone. I didn't have a clue about what she was going to say to me.

But my worrying was unneeded. I had explained to her my reasons and everything that I was thinking, and though I know she hated the fact that I didn't tell her, or let her see my decision, I knew that she had calmed down some while talking to me.

I almost broke into a fit of nervous giggles when I asked her about my book. I wonder if she found my 'Surprise'. I'm sure that if I were still human I would be fidgeting anxiously about it all.

But I guess I will have to wait until my job here is done to see her again. Lets just hope it's over quickly.

I just hope her answer is the I hoped, when I return.

At the present moment in time, I was being escorted to the main hall of the Volturi. Now this Is what I imagine when I think of Vampires.

Dark, dungeon-type buildings with people standing around looking like part of a cult. It wasn't all light and newly furnished like the Cullen's home. Or my home should I say.

"This way"

Demitri's British accent floated to my ears and broke me out of my thoughts, and I couldn't help but be reminded of David and Rebecca...Rebecca...If it's even possible..she has pissed me off more than usual. I mean that stunt she pulled with me. I almost kissed her brother! What kind of person does that?

I had never got a chance to ask Edward what her deal was. Maybe she has some kind of vendetta against me..or she just liked being a bitch..she's even worse than Rosalie!..well actually I dunno, I would say they are pretty much the same...who knows...well apart from Edward, but that doesn't count. He gets an automatic disqualification because of his power.

Speaking of power...why did they just take me? I mean Rebecca's power is obviously more powerful than mine. So why didn't they request her? Oh well I guess that's another question I'll be asking.

I watched Demitri and Felix's backs as we approached two large doors with a fine intricate pattern etched into it. They both took either side of the doors, pushing them open revealing a rather large room. It was like a conference room that was used by kings and rulers in my history books. There were three thrones in the middle with three very stereo-typical Vampires seated in them. Of course I recognised Aro immediately.

After we had arrived in Volterra he had retreated to here. He told me to join him once I had finished my phone call. Which surprised me to no end.

Seated beside him on the left was Marcus I presumed...Aro had informed me about a few of the Vampires here in Volterra during our journey.

On his right was Caius, who portrayed a permanent scowl. As well as the place we were, these were the kind of Vampires that the world had imagined.

The dark clothes, the red eyes. The dread and anger that they projected towards others.

"Ah Isabella! How nice of you to finally join us. I assume your phone call was successful?" he asked with a sickening smile. I guess you can rule Aro out of the 'Dread and anger category'. I never returned the smile, but replied.

"Yes thank you. I'm surprised that you let me talk to them at all" I stated and Aro actually looked offended.

"My dear Isabella, you are a guest here, not a prisoner. If you help us we will help you and so on..." I looked over at him in confusion when he smiled at me once again.

"You have helped us a great deal by agreeing to help us with our problem. It is only fair that we thank you in our own way. We are fortunate to have you are your ability aid us in this" he said and another question came into my head.

"what is it that you want to ask me Isabella?" Aro asked me and I looked at him in shock. Well that is just creepy beyond words. Or maybe I'm just that easy to read. But I shook it off, I have to ask him now.

"Well I was thinking, why did you only take me? I mean Rebecca's power is far stronger than mine, I'm sure that would have helped you better" I stated, but it wasn't like I was trying to get rid of Rebecca, because even though she is a pain in the ass I wouldn't wish this upon her. Aro then smiled at me once more.

"While it is true that Rebecca's ability is indeed greater than most, it also has it's complications" he said in a matter-of-factly tone and it only heightened my curiosity.

"What do you mean" I asked as he turned to sit down on his throne in the centre of the others who were looking at me with distaste.

"Powers such as persuasion are limited to there use. They can only work on one person at a time, and they need up most concentration when using it. It would be troublesome using that power during our trip to Russia" he stated and I nodded my head slightly in understanding.

My mind was reeling trying to remember all of the questions that I wanted to ask.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation later, we have given you a lot to think about, and you should relax before your training tomorrow, and you also need to hunt" he stated and then the

"Jane?" he murmured and she seemed to know what he wanted and walked towards me.

"Follow me" she said coldly and without a word I followed, staying close while sparing one last glance at Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Aro sent me a sickening smile while the others just showed dis-interest. Then I left the room following Jane.

* * *

I followed her until we were walking through a candle lit hallway. You would think that seen as fire is the only thing that could kill us, that they wouldn't have it anywhere in this place, but it was there so, yeah, fantastic. I'll be scared about touching the bloody walls let alone angering one of these guys.

I didn't have a clue where we were going. I kept close to Jane, but not too close, keeping my distance from her after what she did to Emmett, I don't know what she is capable of.

Suddenly Jane stopped walking and turned to face me , it was something that would have scared me if I were still human. She eyed me with hate filled eyes.

"This is the room where you will stay" Jane spoke in a quiet voice, she nodded her head to the door, silently telling me to open it.

I slowly walked to the door and creaked it open slowly revealing a dark room, they're were no windows due to them being underground. And again I thought back to how stereo-typical it looked. The room was dark, but there was a lamp instead of candles, thankfully...even though I'm a Vampire doesn't mean that It took away all of my clumsiness. Alice actually laughed about how I'm probably the only clumsy Vampire in history.

Before my thoughts delved deeper into my memories, I remembered that Jane was still behind me. I turned around to face her, she looked unamused with me but to be honest I couldn't give a crap what she thought of me.

"You will stay in here until you are summoned for training" she stated but could tell that she wasn't finished.

"Know this, just because you are aiding the Volturi does not mean you do not show us any respect. And just because your power will not let me use mine does not mean I can't use it to my advantage" she said bitterly.

What the hell did that mean?

Before I could reply she closed the door, leaving me in my dark depressing room.

* * *

To my aggravation it was 8 hours until they finally came to collect for training. I had only bin here less than a day and I was already losing my mind. Plus I hadn't hunted in a while which made my throat burn.

I was sitting on the couch laying down when I heard a knock at the door. They didn't wait for me to open it they just wrenched it open.

I recognised the two men as Felix and Demitri. Both of them were showing now expression as they acknowledged me.

"follow us, it's time for you to hunt. Then we will start your training" Felix stated, and before I could reply, they were walking down the hall and walked out of the room and I kept up with them.

I heard Felix 'huff' as I grew closer to them. If this were any other situation I would have asked what his problem was, but this isn't any other situation, it is my version of hell. Stuck here with human blood drinkers, and I'm in a different country than Alice.

They let me hunt in the nearby woods. They looked at me disgusted as I preyed on the deer and drank my fill. I had never been more thankful to not have a thirst for human blood, because I know for a fact that they would have tried to make me feed from a human, and that would have broken me completely.

After I hunted and cleaned myself up, they were leading me back through the candle lit walls, I still had no clue how they found they're way around, everything looked the same to me.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked and without turning to me, Demitri replied..

"We have a special training arena, you should be wise enough to remember the way, we will not be escorting you any more than this time" he stated, and I nodded even though they couldn't see me do the motion. Great, now I had to remember where to go. I will get lost for sure.

"How long will I have to train before going to Russia?" I asked and once again they replied without turning around.

"As long as needed" Felix stated. I hope that it won't be too long. I don't know how I'm gonna stay sane here without my family.

We walked for a few minutes before they came to a door that had something written in Italian. They pushed it open revealing stairs that went downwards. They turned to look at me before descending the stairs. I followed behind quietly we came to a hallway that had lit candles on the walls... again... and at the end of the hall there was another double door. Seriously? How many freakin doors are there?

They then opened the doors and I looked out into a giant arena-like room. They're were no gym equipment like you would normally see in a place like this. Instead there were different coloured sections. Most of the sections had Volturi guards sparring in them. Before I could even think about asking any questions, Demitri explained,

"Each section has a different purpose. The green section is to train defence. Red is for attack training. Yellow is for skill and precision and the blue section is for ability training. All of them are of importance to you training. You will be trained in all of them" I listened intently to him, I wanted to do anything possible to speed my training up so I could get home quicker.

"Today you will be learning attack and defence, if you listen carefully it will not take you long to complete both" I actually smiled at this, thankfully Demitri and Felix never saw it, for they would have doubled my training just for the fact that I was actually happy. But by the hostility they displayed towards me just made me think that they just wanted to get rid of me quicker.

"you will train with Felix for Attack first and then you will work with me for Defence, you will do anything we tell you to do when you are training, do you understand?" Demitri said, finally turning to me with a frustrated expression.

"Yes" I said meekly and continued following them.

* * *

They led me over to the red section of the arena, they told, or should I say, forced... the other occupants to leave.

"first we want to see what your base instincts are. Stand over there" Demitri pointed towards a white spot one the red floor, I walked to it and stood over it like her instructed. I watched as Felix took his space opposite from me. I was starting to get nervous, I mean an age old guard was going to kick my ass. Yeah, you would be terrified too.

"right, go with your instincts" Demitri ordered and I nodded as I watched Felix crouch into a fighting stance, and at the moment...something came over me, it was like...lightning struck from my mind signalling to my whole body. I found myself crouching automatically, is this what they meant by instincts.

"Begin" Demitri shouted and even before he said It I watched as Felix lunged for me, before he could hit me though, I side stepped hi attack, dodging it before he came in contact with me. To be honest it was pretty freaky, I mean dodging an attack from someone as big a Felix. It's weird not being clumsy Bella Swan anyway. Nope! I was Bella Cullen the bad ass Vampire.

While I was rambling on in my head, Felix was getting ready to lunge again with a feral look on his face. Crap...Ok maybe I'm may not bad ass Bella Cullen then.

Felix once again lunged for me and I tried to dodge him once more, but this time her was expecting it and gabbed my leg and pulled me down making me fall forward but thankfully i threw my hands in front of me. I started to get up, but before I could get up fully I felt Felix slam my back down so that I fell once more. I tried once to more get up again, but guess what, I was knocked down again, ok now he was starting to piss me off.

"Fight back Isabella" I heard Demitri shout. I growled and managed to stand up straight. I looked over to where Felix was standing. He had a smirk on his face.

Well if he wants to play it that way...

I watched as he ran towards me with the same feral look on his face. But instead of side stepping I waited until he got close enough. When he was close enough I smirked and spun around and flung out my leg.

I heard a loud crashing noise as my foot connected to his side. I then turned to watch as his body flew over to the side and into a wall.

I thought it that it was over when he didn't get up, I looked back to Demitri for confirmation but he said nothing. I then turned back to look at Felix, but before I did, I felt a something plough into me from the side, the pain was agonizing. When I focused I noticed that I was now lying on the floor with Felix's hand around my throat,

"Never let your guard down" Felix spat. He then released my neck and stood up, looking at Demitri...

"Now we try Defence" Demitri stated, he motioned for me to get up and I obeyed. I stood up and straightened out my clothes. He turned around and headed towards the Blue section of the arena. I followed and he ordered me once more to stand on the white spot on the coloured floor. Once I was ready, Demitri stood on his spot and faced me.

"When fighting an opponent, they will try and strike at any given chance, you will need to know how they could strike and the best ways to stop it, your instincts should help you" he stated and I nodded.

Then before I even got a chance to process everything, Demitri came toward me and aimed his coiled fist towards my face, I was having a human moment where I closed my eyes lifting my hands up for protection, but there was no pain, no sickening smack as he hit me. I fluttered my eyes open to see that my hand was gripping Demitri's fist tightly an inch away from my face.

I went wide eyed as I gazed at it. This must have been my instincts kicking in again. Demitri still had a scowl on his face, but he praised me,

"Good, but this time try with your eyes open" he said prying his hand from mine. I nodded once more.

I watched as he looked over me, then all of a sudden his fist coiled and went for my stomach, but I smacked it away before it could touch me. And I did this to most of his punches and kicks. I still couldn't believe that _I_ was capable of this.

Maybe I am bad ass Bella Cullen after all.

* * *

For five hours we were training. Five long, painful hours. If I were human I would be dead by now.

I was now resting up in my room, I wanted to call Alice but if I did, she would surely tell me her answer to my question. But I wanted something to surprise me when I get home. So I decided not to. I know that Alice would be seeing me decide this in a vision, so I decided to send her a message.

I know it's stupid...but I'm mad enough to try it.

"I know you can see this Alice. But I wanted to talk to you without you talking to me. I know full well that I would get the answer to my question if I talked to you. But I want to know when I get home. But I want you to know that I love you, whatever happens to me here, I love you...and I'll see you soon"

I then went silent. If anyone listened to that outside of this room, they probably think I'm some mad case. But I couldn't really care less.

I do hope that she saw it though. But just because I couldn't phone Alice, doesn't mean I can't call anyone from our family.

I picked up my cell phone from my bed side table and dialled a number I thought would be the last on my list of people I would phone.

I held the phone even though I didn't really need to, I could have it across the room and I would still hear it perfectly. But nevertheless...

After a few rings, they finally answered,

"Hello?" they answered and I smiled at the tone.

"Hey Rose" I smiled but I was also nervous about what she thought about my leaving Alice like I did.

There was a short silence, and it sounded like she was moving to somewhere, then I heard her voice,

"Bella?" she asked and I laughed

"you've forgotten me already?" I smirked,

I heard her scoff before she answered,

"How could I forget the person who's been a pain in my ass for a few years now?" she asked and I laughed again.

"Aww I missed you too" I smiled to myself and I heard her laugh slightly, something I thought I would never have caused.

"Wow you have definitely grown some balls since the last time I saw you, if your teasing even me" she said and I sighed,

"Well I've definitely gained something from here, but I doubt it's a pair of balls" I said and I could tell the conversation was now going to go serious..

"How are you doing?" she asked and I could hear birds and other wildlife in the background so I knew she was outside somewhere,

"well apart from having my ass handed to me by Volturi guards, I'm just peachy" I said sighing a laugh,

"That bad huh?" she asked genuinely concern flowing from her voice,

"Yep it's worse than having you angry at me, and that's saying something" I stated and she laughed once more,

"Wow it must be bad then" I chuckled, it was actually nice having a banter with Rosalie,

"Yep...hows Alice?" I asked and she laughed her soft laugh,

"So that's why you called me? You know I wouldn't have pegged you for the romantic and settling down type, but after that letter..." she said and then she continued,

"Don't worry I won't tell you her answer, even though it should be pretty obvious" she laughed,

"yeah but, I want to hear her say it in person not over the phone" I stated biting my lip,

"True, do you know when you will be coming home?" she asked, I honestly didn't have an answer for her, and I told her as much,

"I honestly don't know, I could be here weeks, month..." I scoffed a laugh "...Years" I felt positively sick at the last one.

"Well for everyone's sake I hope it's the first one. I don't know what will happen to Alice if it was any longer" she said and I wanted to cry, I already missed her, and the only thing I can remember is the heart broken expression she displayed when I left.

"What is she doing now?" I asked and she was silent most likely trying to hear if she had moved.

"Well at this moment she is in her room, she's been in there for a while. But I don't think she's feeling too bad, I just think she misses you. Although I can't see why" she stated and I laughed,

"It's nice to know you care" I said sarcastically and I heard her laugh quietly,

"Yeah well I have to now that you are my sister" she said and I felt slightly happier know that Rosalie didn't mind me being my sister.

"Well I for one am proud to know that you are my sister" I whispered softly, they're was a silence on the other end and I didn't know whether she was touched, or she was trying to think of a comeback but I thought that I should go now atleast I know they're okay.

"I guess I should go, they're probably wondering where you are, and I need a lot of rest after today, it's hard work having people kick my ass" I laughed and I heard a chuckle come from her,

"Well I personally can't wait for my turn when you get home" she said and suddenly the depression I had suppressed came back full force,

"Yeah let's just hope I do" I stated closing my eyes seeing Alice and my family, including Charlie and Renee, how would they explain it to them if I didn't come back.

"You will be fine Bella, trust me" Rosalie whispered into the line and I smiled and thought about how I would be crying right now if I were human. I actually missed my tears.

"Rosalie, I know you think I will be okay, but I want you to promise me that if anything did happen to me, please just...just take care of Alice, be there for her, you know? I'm not saying anything is gonna happen I just think I should say it" I confessed and I heard Rosalie sigh,

"I still think you're being melodramatic, but I promise" she stated and I sighed sadly,

"Okay, well I'll let you go, I'll see you soon" I whispered thankful now that I couldn't cry because I would have choked on my words,

"You better do" she laughed and I copied her, and then I calmed down, and bit my lip, wondering whether I should say what I wanted to, then I thought that I might not get to talk to her again,

"Love you Rose" I said softly, wondering whether I would hear it back. There was a short silence and then she spoke,

"Love you too Bella, Be Safe" she whispered genuinely,

"I will, you too" I said and then pressed 'end call' .

I couldn't believe how close me and Rosalie had gotten. It really felt like we were sisters now. When I used to be with Edward I thought that would never happen in a million years. But I noticed she changed when I was with Alice. I couldn't really understand it. But to be honest I couldn't really care less how it happened. I'm just glad that it did.

Well I guess I should try and rest somehow before I have to train again In a couple of hours. But... how the hell was a sleepless Vampire supposed to rest?

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry for the long update. But I hope you liked it. I'm sorry there wasn't any Bellice but I mean life is not all ponies and rainbows...you know?**

**Well please review if you can, it will make me happy.**

**Much love to ya...xxx**

**-**_Claire_**-**


	23. Congratulations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters. I only own the ones I create (David and Rebecca Evans)**

**A/N: hey everyone sorry for the wait. I hope you like the chapter...Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

'_All I Wanted Was You_'

'_Chapter 23: Congratulations' _

* * *

(_Alice's P.O.V_)

I stared at the ring that proudly adorned my finger, for about the hundredth time in about five minutes.

I haven't moved since I found Bella's letter. My family had still not returned from hunting yet, so I had no one to really tell or to show. But I suppose that is a good thing seen as I have been dancing around my room since finding out, I think I would die of embarrassment if they saw me. But them not being here when I found it kinda saddened me a bit...No!

I am Not going to make myself unhappy! Bella has just proposed to me! Well not _just,_ because I have no idea when she actually wrote that, but to me it was just now. So I refuse to be miserable.

But the question on my mind is...how the hell did she get the ring without me knowing? Wait...

…..

…..

That sneaky minx, she stopped my visions of her. But would she have known that she was doing it then? Probably not.

Well that explains that but.. how did she do it in general, I mean were always together. Well apart from now.

The only time she could have got the ring would have been when she came here with Emmett and Rose...

I just can't believe she proposed to me! I mean Bella is not the the kind of person for attention or big surprises. I mean I know that marriage had crossed my mind, but I thought that Bella would be the last person who would agree to do it. After my marriage with Jasper kinda...failed, Well I would say failed, I mean that we weren't meant to be together, unlike me and Bella. But I'm sure that one day Jasper will find his true mate as will Edward. I just wish things had gone better, without having broken hearts along the way.

And it still shocks me to no end! When she was with Edward I knew that he had planned to ask Bella to marry him. But each time in my visions she would say no. And after seeing my visions as they played out, he just gave up.

Which brings me to how I am going to be able to tell him that the girl he loves is willing to marry me and not him. And there is no way I'm not gonna be able to shield my thoughts from him.

But It's not fair that I should have to hide my thoughts. I mean the girl I love wants to be with me and only me for eternity, and I want to spend it with her.

Simple...

But I can't help but feel bad for Edward and Jasper. But I did marry Jasper and I did love him and I still do. I guess there are some things you just can't control. Like falling in love with you brothers girlfriend.

I just wanted to call her...i just wanted to say how much I love her over and over again. But she didn't want to know my answer until she gets home. And I didn't even know when that would be.

I guess I will just have to be patient.

* * *

It was about half an hour later when my family started to return home. I had already had a vision of it so I tried to think of ways to tell them about the proposal. But I didn't come up with anything, but I had to do something, they would see the ring eventually and question it.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I nearly didn't hear a small knock on my door. After recognising their scent replied.

"Come in Rose" I said softly and in less than a second the door opened. And in strolled a concerned Rosalie. She looked over to me and sent me a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly as I sat up and she came and sat beside me. I hid my left hand under my leg so she couldn't see the ring from where she was. I sighed and looked down at my legs.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better" I said turning my head to smile at her, she smiled back placing her hand on my non concealed one.

"Well I'm glad to see that, she won't be gone long Alice, she'll be back soon, I promise" she stated and I bit my lip from saying 'don't make promises you can't keep' but I didn't. I also debated whether or not to show her the letter. But how would she even take it. Would she be angry or happy for us. I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Rose? What do you think of mine and Bella's relationship?" I asked softly and she turned to me with a deer in the headlights expression. Apparently I caught her off guard.

She then composed herself and looked away from me. With that action I prepared myself for the worst. I heard her sigh before she began to speak.

"Alice, you have been my sister for a long time, and I love you, I just want you to be happy. As I said before, when Bella wasn't with you and she was with Edward, she wasn't...herself, and the person she was I didn't like. But I have always noticed that since both of you had met, you both seemed like you were missing something, the others...they noticed too. Even Jasper and Edward. So when you had worked out what your feelings were for each other. We all kind of knew you had both found what you missing" I looked over to her with a smile, even though she had her head turned the other way and couldn't see me,

I watched her facial expression change to a slight smile, then she continued,

"And since you have been with Bella, I've started to like who she has become, but most of all I like how you make each other happy. And I'm am happy that both of my sisters have found happiness, even if it is with each other" she said with a slight chuckle, I smiled and laughed a little myself.

I was surprised at her words, I had no Idea that she was going to tell me that much. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her, I was too quick for her to notice the ring on my finger.

"Thank you for telling me Rose, it means a lot that you think that way" I said as I held her tightly and then pulled back, biting my lip as I looked at her sheepishly.

"Because I actually have something to tell you...well actually show you" I said softly and I was so glad that these rooms were sound proof. But the only thing that upset me was that I no longer sensed Edward in the house. No doubt he had read my mind. I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach and the thought of hurting my brother. But what exactly was I supposed to do in this kind of situation?

I focused my attention back on Rose as she looked at me curiously and then her hands followed mine as I reached for the letter under my pillow. She looked at it and then her eyes stared into mine.

I looked down at the letter and then closed my eyes and handed her the letter waiting for her response.

It was quiet for a few moments as I waited for Rosalie's reaction. I kept my eyes closed patiently waiting and then opened them when I heard her whisper..

"Bella..." she said it with a shocked expression as if she didn't believe it, she looked over the letter a couple more times with her mouth slightly open, and then she looked at me, shock written across her face,

She blinked a couple of times and then closed her mouth as she tried to think of the words to say. And finally she found them,

"What was your answer?" she asked and I smiled slightly, I then pulled out my hand revealing my hand adorned with my ring. I slowly moved my hand up and wiggled my fingers whilst giggling a little as I did so.

To my shock Rosalie smiled widely and enveloped me in affectionate hug, I smiled into her shoulder,

"Congratulations Alice, you deserve it" she whispered and I smiled even wider and pulled back. It meant so much to me that she was okay with this. I smiled at her and watched as she took my hand in hers and inspected the ring on my finger.

"Wow, who knew Bella had taste?" she stated and I laughed,

"She's full of surprises" I replied and Rosalie looked up to me and smiled softly,

"That she is" she said and then we went into a silence, and Rosalie sighed and then stood up and looked down at me,

"Are you going to tell the others?" she asked quietly and I thought about it for a second and then nodded to her,

"I don't want to keep things from them, and I don't expect to leave you with the pressure of knowing and having to keep it a secret when you didn't know I was going to tell you, I just don't know how to" I confessed and Rosalie sent me a sympathetic smile and then came and sat next to me once more on the bed.

"Well if it were me I would tell them straight, I know that you are more worried about Jasper and Edward's reactions, but at the end of the day Alice, you are free to live your life the way you want to, you shouldn't be worried about if people are happy or not that you choose to be happy" she said as she held my hand tightly, I smiled at her and nodded,

"Thanks Rose, you're right, but I think Edward already knows, I'm sure that he read my mind as soon as he was able and read my thoughts, that's why he's not in the house" I said bowing my head down in shame, I felt Rosalie hand under my chin as she raised it so she could look me in the eyes,

"Alice, he was going to know eventually, Bella isn't his anymore, she is her own person with her own choices, and she chose you, don't be upset about that, you should be happy" she smiled and I sent one back and composed myself, and then I nodded firmly, and stood up

"yeah you're right again Rose" I smiled down at her and she laughed and stood up beside me,

"Well I might be blonde but that doesn't mean I'm not smart" she laughed and then walked towards the door,

"Sure...smart ass" I murmured and then I felt Rosalie push me playfully,

"Hey I heard that" she whined and I laughed even harder,

"you were supposed to" I said between laughter.

After that we both walked down the stairs to the living room where everyone was seated, I was wringing my hands as I looked over at them, even though I don't remember my human life, I'm sure that this action is something I would have done even then.

Everyone was sitting quietly, well apart from Emmett who was playing his games on the TV. Jasper was talking to David, Rebecca was reading a magazine, and Esme and Carlisle were just sitting there quietly watching Emmett.

"Emmett, you need to go left" Esme said and I was quite surprised that she was giving Emmett advice about his games,

Emmett sighed and continued playing,

"If I go left I'm gonna get shot! What's the point in that?" he whined and I laughed a little, he's such an idiot.

"Yes but that _is_ the point, you don't just play Call of Duty to run around with a gun, avoiding all of the enemies, you're supposed to attack them" She backfired and I laughed even more, if I wasn't so nervous I would probably join in their little banter,

Emmett stayed silent after that and I decided it was time to get all of their attention, I cleared my throat and everyone turned to me, they all knew I had something I wanted to say because Vampires don't really need to clear our throats.

"Are you alright Alice?" Carlisle asked with concern in his tone, I smiled a little and nodded,

"Yes I'm fine actually, I just have something really impor-"

"Aww man! Now you see! That is why you don't go left!"

Emmett bellowed and I let a sigh of annoyance out and tried to continue, emphasis on tried because as soon as I started talking again I was once more interrupted,

"Dammit, why won't you die!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs and I groaned loudly and crossed my arms,

"Emmett, will you shut up!" Rosalie scolded and Emmett winced at the loudness of her voice and then put his game on pause and turned to me, showing that I had his full attention.

I stood there and let out a deep unneeded breathe and tried to get the words past my lips, Rosalie was now holding my hand reassuringly, I squeezed it lightly and she smiled at me

"Well I have something important to tell all of you" I started and tried to fish in my mind for the words, then Esme spoke lightly,

"Don't you want to wait till Edward gets back dear?" she asked meekly and I smiled sadly and shook my head,

"Umm no, actually, the reason he isn't here is because of what I'm about to tell you" I said meekly and I watched as they all looked over at each other, confusion mirrored in their eyes,

"Then go ahead dear" she pushed slightly and I nodded and spoke, I just wanted to get it over and done with now, I mean they would know eventually,

"Right, so you all know that Bella called a little while ago, well when she was saying goodbye she told me to look after her favourite book that she usually keeps under her pillow, well when I went to get the book there was something else there instead" I mumbled out, I so did not want to tell them, why couldn't I just have a banner over my head saying 'Getting hitched' it would be so much easier!

"What was it?" Emmett asked and I looked over to Rose who had a reassuring smile on her face, I sent one back and started moving my hand out slowly,

"This" I said quietly and extended my arm out all the way so they could look at the ring.

"Bella Proposed" I then stated, and looked around the room at them,

All of their eyes immediately went to my hand and then they all look like deer in the headlights, their eyes went wider that I thought possible and their mouths were wide open, I was now biting my lip waiting for a reaction, but there was just silence. I looked over to Jasper, and to my surprise he was smiling, the one person I was most worried about was smiling at the fact that I'm getting married to someone else.

Who would of thought.

"You know you're all gonna catch flies if you leave your mouths open" Rosalie stated smugly and it seemed to break them out of their trances, and then they all smiled, well apart from Rebecca, Is it against he code to smile or something?

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt Esme wrap me a strong hug, she then pulled back and kissed my forehead,

"Congratulations Sweetheart" she exclaimed with a wide smile, and then I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, I'm happy for you Alice" he stated and I hugged him tightly, when I let go I felt myself being lifted off the ground and swung around,

"That's awesome Pixie stick!" Emmett bellowed as he swung me around some more, I laughed at the nickname he used for me and then I shouted at him to let me down,

David also said Congratulations to me and Rebecca mumbled something that sounded like it, but I couldn't really care less about her opinion to be honest. Then there was just one more person in the room. I watched as he stood from his seat and walked towards me, the soft smile still on his face, when he was close enough he pulled me in for a loving embrace and I hugged him back,

"I'm really happy for you Alice, Congratulations" he said into my shoulder and I swear I would have been crying so much right now,

"Thank you Jazz, you don't know how much you saying that means to me" I cried into his shoulder,

"I just want you to be happy Alice, that's all I ask" he replied and I squeezed him a little tighter,

"I am, and thank you" I whispered and then pulled back from him giving him a loving smile, he sent one back to me and I sighed and released him, finally remembering that I had someone else's opinion to worry about.

"Thank you, all of you, for being so understanding, I just wish it were that way for Edward" I mumbled and turned to the door, I then felt Esme walk towards me and place her hand on my shoulder affectionately,

"He will come around dear, it would be the same way for you if it were the two of them getting married" she said quietly and I nodded. But the thought of them two...getting married...and then their wedding night...Oh my god can Vampires even throw up? Because I'm might just be testing that theory.

"I'm just going to go for a walk, I won't be too long" I stated to my family and they nodded, I then walked out of the house, following the worn dirt trail in the ground that led into the forest.

I hadn't taken a walk by myself in a long time, I had never been alone since being with Bella. She was always here to keep me company, always making me laugh, making me smile, making me feel loved. And where was she?, being used as a weapon for the biggest Vampire coven in the world. Fantastic. Nice job at protecting her Alice! I mentally gave my self and double thumbs up.

I wish she was here with me, holding my hand walking in the twilight glowing through the tree tops. I used to love the way the light shimmered off her face,

I smiled as I remembered the last time we took a walk through these woods together...

_Flashback..._

_I was walking on my own through the woods staring up at the stars. I carried on walking until I sensed someone walking behind me, and then I felt as they slid their hand into mine, I smiled and turned to face an equally happy Bella, _

"_Hey you" she said quietly, obviously not wanting to pierce the silence too much with any loud noises _

"_Hey back" I replied and she smiled, I loved her smile,_

"_What are you thinking about" she asked as we continued walking through the green filled path, _

"_Nothing interesting, just thinking about you" I giggled and she looked at me with a shocked expression and placed her hand on her chest in a mocking way, _

"_So I'm not interesting anymore?" she pouted and I smiled and leaned forward and tried to kiss her but she pulled away and tapped my nose, _

"_You think you're getting any of my kisses? After that? Don't think so!, plus they might not be interesting enough for you" she teased and then she ran off down the path and I smirked and chased after her. Everytime I got close enough to catch her she slid out of my line of sight, _

_As I got closer to her I managed to grab her waist and I pulled her down so that we both fell to the ground, we rolled around trying to top each other, not bothering trying to stop ourselves from laughing the whole time , eventually I managed to pin her down, I then smiled in victory,_

"_Gotcha" I whispered and she smiled up at me, I then moved my hand to move some hair out of her face, we were just looking into each others eyes until I spoke_

"_Bella, you are the most interesting person I have ever known, you're shy, but outspoken when you're passionate about something, you can be serious at times and then you act like a 6 year old when you're play fighting with Emmett or with me, you can be cute when you least expect it, and sexy when you want to be" I smirked and she laughed a little as I carried on, _

"_You have one of the most amazing laughs I've ever heard, you have amazing control over your emotions, you don't have the need for something that all Vampires thrive on" I said and placed my hands on either side of her face, _

"_You love me and did anything you could to be with me, even though I know that it caused you pain hurting others. Bella, You're more interesting than anyone I have ever known" I whispered and she smiled lovingly at me, I smiled down to her and lowered my head closer to hers so that my lips touched hers lightly and then pulled back to look in her beautiful eyes, _

_"I love you" she whispered and I smiled and placed another kiss on her lips, and rested my forehead on hers, _

"_I love you too" I replied back, she then looked around and then looked back to me, _

" _I guess we should get up now huh?" she said with a laugh, and then I nodded, looking around at the trees surrounding us and then back at her, _

"_Yeah I guess we should" I said and then looked down at her and she looked at me for a second before looking at me with confusion. _

"_Alice?" she asked and I smiled to her, _

_"Yep?" I asked and she smirked, _

"_Not that I mind but I can't get up with you on top of me" she stated and then I realised why she was looking at me strangely, _

"_Oh... right" I said embarrassed and then I proceeded to get up off her and pulled her up with, she started laughing at me and pulled me in for a warm hug and kissed me affectionately... _

_End Flashback..._

I loved remembering all of the times we spent together. Knowing that I can't remember my human memories, I don't mind as much now because I have wonderful memories of my life now, and that's all I need.

I walked a little while longer through the forest and then made my way back to the house, I walked in to find Esme walking around cleaning, well 'walking' is an understatement, I meant to say she was jumping around cleaning. Esme does love weddings as much as me, but at the moment I just wanted Bella home, and then I would get excited and start planning it.

"Oh Alice you're back" Esme almost shouted when I walked further into the room. I smiled at her as she pulled me in for a hug,

"Have you spoken to Bella since you found the ring dear?" she asked me and I shook my head,

"No, she told me in the letter that she didn't want to know until she gets home, I guess it gives her some hope when she's there" I said to her and she looked at me, confusion covering her face,

"letter?" she asked and I widened my eyes, I forgot that I hadn't shown anyone apart from Rose,

I pulled out the letter from my pocket and gave it to her, I watched her as she read over it. We were the only ones in the house at the moment, I heard everyone leave the house to go hunting a while ago.

I watched her blink wildly and I knew from watching a lot of humans to know that she would be crying if she could. I watched as she covered her mouth with her hand, I watched then as she gently took the letter away from her eyes and handed it back to me,

"Oh Bella.." Esme whispered, I smiled and yelped a little when she pulled me in for another tight hug. I laughed as she let go of me, I think she was speechless at it because she just kept smiling at me,

"I do hope she comes home soon" she whispered to no one in particular, I smiled sadly to her and grabbed her hand and held it in mine,

"Me too Esme, me too" I whispered and then I sensed someone in the doorway of the living room. I turned abruptly to see Edward standing in the doorway. He looked between us with a stoic expression,

"Alice do you think we could talk?" he asked and I smiled,

"Of course" I replied to him and walked towards my room, he already knew where I was going from reading my mind,

I walked into the room and closed the door behind us, I love that these rooms are sound proof, its nice to have a bit a privacy.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge of out bed, while Edward leaned against the wall placing his hands in his pockets,

I looked over to him wondering whether I should start the conversation or would he,

"I'll start" he smiled and I nodded to him smiled, and waited for him to start it like he said he would. I watched as he sighed and looked over to me,

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting about your...news, I don't mean to it's just very difficult for me to think about, let alone hearing you think about it" he stated with a sad smile,

I sent one back and replied, "I understand Edward, you know I do, this must be really hard on you, and I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this" I apologised,

He shook his head and looked down at the ground,

"Alice, stop apologising, this is nothing that you could control, you can't control who you love, or who you don't, I don't blame you for any of this,i just have to get used to the fact that Bella isn't mine anymore, I just want her to be happy, and obviously that is happening" he said with a sigh and walked toward me, sitting beside me on the bed,

"I just wanted to tell you that I will try my best to support both of you, and I don't want you to feel like you have to sensor everything you think because of me, in time I will get over it, I just need to adjust, just like Jasper is doing, Apart from the fact that he is much better at it than me" he smiled and I sent one back to him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a sisterly hug,

"I love you Edward" I replied and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back,

"I love you too, little freak" he whispered and I smiled at the nickname he used for me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled back, and smiled at me,

"I'll leave you now then, I just wanted you to know how I felt" he stated and I released him from my arms,

"Thank you Edward" I said before he opened the door, he then gripped the handle and opened it slowly,

"No, thank _you_ Alice" he replied before closing the door behind him.

It really has been an eventful couple of days...Bella leaving, speaking to Bella, being proposed to, and getting a kind of blessing off of Edward.

Now all that needs to happen is for my fiancé to come home to me.

* * *

**A/N: well there you go! Another chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Much love to ya...xx**

-_Claire_-


	24. Visits and last letters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, or any of its characters. I only own David and Rebecca, and another character that you will know about after you read this chapter :P**

**A/N: hey everyone I am so sorry for the long wait. I hate making up excuses but College has been a pain. Enrolling was a bitch seriously. So I hope you guys don't hate me too much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_'Chapter 24: Visit and last letters'_

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

It's been six months...

Six! Freaking! Months!

I have been training my ass off and for what?

Every time I ask if we are going on the 'oh so important mission' you would have thought with the way they have been raving about it, the mission would be a bit more important. But they just simply say,

'_You're not ready_'

But I beg to differ...most of the Volturi guards have had their asses handed to them by me!

Honestly, Rosalie would be so proud!

But seriously, I'm going insane here. I miss my family, I miss having play fights and banters with Emmett, I miss Esme and Carlisle's caring words, Jaspers calming conversations, Rosalie's constant bitching at me, (hey, it's better than nothing)...David's in-depth words, Rebecca's...well...her...presence? Oh who am I kidding, but I will go with that anyway. Makes me feel better. And I even miss talking to Edward.

But most of all, I miss my best friend...

My Mate...

My Girlfriend...

My (hopefully) Fiancé...

I miss Alice...pure and simple.

I miss her scent,

Her touch

Her kiss

Her hyper tendencies

Her love.

I missed having someone who loves me around. Someone to remind me that I was wanted, desired. But I'm stuck here where I am only used for my power. Hardly anyone cares how you feel as long as you do what they say, when they say it.

Worked to...can I say death? Well you know what I mean.

All because of some power that I never even chose. I would trade it all right now if it meant that I could go back home.

But I cant say that I haven't gained anything while I have been here. I'm a better fighter. And I can bend my shielding power to now envelope anyone who is close to me.

Pretty neat huh?

I just wish that was enough though. I just want to get this mission over and done with.

I have had enough sessions of torture from training. And when I refused to train I was punished, either restrained whilst animal blood was held in front of me causing my throat to burn harshly. And then having it taken away from me without ceasing the burn.

Or being forces to allow Jane to use her power on me. If I didn't they would increase how long I would stay here. It was a bitch that they knew my weaknesses.

It's a lose/lose situation basically.

And some punishments even worse than that!

But hopefully today will be the day!

I have been summoned to the lords chamber to discuss the business regarding the mission. And I'm 100% sure it's going to be about finally going and completing it. And if it's not then I will go insane for sure.

So that's why I'm currently walking through the hall that have surrounded me for the last six months. I'm surprised I learned which way to go because they all look the same, dark and depressing.

I carried on walking until I came to the two double doors that I have come to hate over the past 6 months. Every time I have come through these doors, I have either been punished or given information about the 'mission', both leaving me unsatisfied. Nothing had ever been simple, like asking questions, I would never get a straight answer, it was always either, 'when you're ready', or 'when the mission is finished'.

I pushed my thoughts to one side and pushed open the doors leading to either my happiness or sadness. Hopefully it was the former of the two.

The wind blew my cloak around my legs as I walked briskly toward where I was heading. I stood there in the middle staring at the people responsible for me being here. I bent down not taking my eyes of them. Only for a minute did I bend my head as I rested my fists against the tiled floor.

I then raised my head but stayed in my position on the floor.

"Masters, you summoned me?"

I asked calmly, I always hated calling them formally, It made me feel like I had no free will, like I was just another notch to add to their shield.

Aro simply smiled and looked at his nails, then he lowered them onto his armrests and pushed his way forward a little in the chair.

"Yes, indeed we did Isabella, we have two bits of good news for you" he stated and smiled slightly. I nodded to silently ask him to tell me what I had been waiting for all these months.

"I shall start with the most important one first, this one is regarding the mission"

I stared at him with hope in my eyes. He simply chuckled slightly and relaxed back in his chair, his brother each side of him looked uninterested like they normally do.

"Yes, its seems that you are now ready to leave for you assigned mission with the rest of the Volturi guard"

I smiled and lowered my head with a sigh of relief, holding myself back from punching into the air.

"Don't get too relaxed yet Isabella, you still have to complete your mission, and we need you to do as we say when we say" he stated a hard glare, I just simply nodded.

One of my punishments in the past has been because of my lack of obedience. Lets just say I don't have enough fingers to count the times.

"Yes master" I replied to him and he nodded, and then stood up from his chair,

"As for the second lot of news...you have a visitor" he stated flatly and I looked hopefully at him and smiled slightly. All my thoughts were wishing it was my gorgeous pixie.

Aro motioned for me to stand and I did as he instructed, and I couldn't hide the slight smile on my face.

I heard the faint sounds of footsteps, most likely the guards ushering whoever is here to this room. Then the sound of the doors opening caught my attention and I turned abruptly towards the sound.

I smiled as I recognised my visitor entering through the door

"Carlisle!" I said happily running over to him and embracing my adopted father , he smiled as I pulled back and he kept his hands on my arms,

"It's good to see you Bella, we've all missed you dearly" he stated and I wrapped my arms around him once more.

"How did you...i mean, why are you here?" I stammered out and he smiled,

"Aro contacted me to brief me into the current situation and said that it might be best if I came to see you before you go" he replied and I turned to look at Aro who was now seated back in his throne.

"That is all Isabella, you both may can leave to talk. I'm sure you have much to catch up on" he stated looking as uninterested as his brothers.

I turned around fully to them and then bowed slightly.

"Thank you masters" I murmured and stood up watching them nod in reply, I then turned and grabbed Carlisle's arm as we both walked out of the large room. As we left and the doors closed, I turned to Carlisle who was about to say something but I cut him off,

"It's better to talk outside, more privacy" I stated and he nodded with a smile.

I led him towards the gardens, and because the Volturi mansion is underground we have to go up a lot of stairs to get there, and when we eventually get there I look out at the view. There's a large fountain with a couple of benches around, I lead him over and sit down on one of them. It was dark outside now, and If I were human it would be incredibly hard to see anything in the darkness.

"So, how have you been" Carlisle asked and I sighed deeply in response, he smiled sadly, then I continued,

"It's been...hard, I mean I feel exhausted emotionally, I miss everyone, I miss my family" I stated and he continued to smile sadly at me,

"Well you don't exactly need me to tell you that everyone misses you, especially Alice" he laughed lightly and I smiled, he was right, I know full well that Alice is missing me, because loving each other like this and being apart is like missing a limb.

"How is she?" I asked biting my lip, he laughed slightly,

"She's...upset, and that's putting it mildly, we have had to restrain her from coming here to kidnap you several times" he stated and laughed, I soon followed him.

"That bad huh?" I asked with an amused smile. He nodded and looked down at the ground,

"She's missed you, she acts happy for the family, but she forgets how long we have known her" he smiled and I nodded and then I remembered something and smirked,

"So I'm guessing you heard about my little surprise then?" I asked with a curious expression, and he sighed a laugh,

"Heard about it? Its been drilled into my head" he laughed and I copied him, and when it died off I asked the question that has been on my mind since he had been here,

"what was she like when she found out you were coming here" I asked and the look on his face looked frightened beyond belief, and I tried to swallow my laugh.

"Well, lets just say that we have only just brought brand new couches and replaced the windows"

I stared at him wide eyed and imagined Alice going on a rampage and chucking the furniture through the windows of the house and the house Is mainly made of glass. It was then that I grimaced at my thoughts.

"And not to mention that Emmett made a joke about it, and he hasn't been out of his room after what she did to him, Rosalie wasn't too happy about it" he laughed and I grimaced for my bear of a big brother.

"Wow, poor Emmett" I replied and he nodded in agreement. I didn't really want to know what she did to him to make him that scared.

So for the next hour we talked about anything and everything, it wasn't until one of the Volturi guards came over and informed me that it was time for my last training session. I sighed in annoyance. Is it too much to ask to have a couple of hours with someone I haven't seen in months. No they want me to train again. Honestly the sooner this mission is over the better.

"Well I guess I should be going, please be safe over there Bella" Carlisle murmured as he pulled me in for a slow hug, I wrapped my arms around him and sighed into his neck.

"I will be, and the same goes for you, and everyone else, I'll try and call you when I get back" I said and then pulled out of the hug and ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit that I still have from my human life.

Carlisle smiled and nodded and then look as if he had remembered something,

"Oh yes, this is for you" he stated pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket, I looked at it in in confusion. He handed it to me slowly and I took it out of his hands, looking at the front where my name was written in a familiar script. I smiled and then looked back up at Carlisle.

"she wanted me to give it to you, I have no idea what is on there but whatever it is she said to make sure that I give it to you" he stated clasping his hands together in front of him. I smiled to him and gave him one final hug.

"I'll miss you Carlisle" I stated and I felt his arms around me, I had missed the warm feeling I had when I knew that someone cared for me.

"I will miss you too Bella, return to us soon alright?" he asked and I nodded still smiling at him. Then I watched as he walked away from me and towards the guard that was waiting to escort him out. I felt the pang of sorrow as I watched him leave. And once again I felt alone, but not entirely because I knew that I had people to go home to, unlike some of the people here, I have people who love me for me, and not my powers.

I looked down into my hand to see the letter, and I ran my fingers over my name. It smelled like her, I pulled it closer to my face and breathed in deeply, cherishing the smell I had longed for, the one that I could not wait to smell once more.

I pulled it away from my face and started walking towards the stairs leading to the main building. I decided that I would read the letter once I got back from training. It would give me something to look forward to after all the hard work.

I walked into my room that now had a bed in it that I managed to find in one of the spare rooms. I know I don't sleep, but I find it relaxing to be on a bed. It reminds me of my human years, I think sleeping is the only thing I miss from it.

I moved toward my bedside table and placed the letter in the drawer and smiled before closing it. Well I best get down there before Jane or Demitri start busting my ass for being late again.

Oh Joy!

* * *

Well that went better than I had thought it would. I ended up kicking nearly everyone's ass. Including little ole Jane. Don't you think that is awesome. I mean she had it coming to her, and she couldn't punish me for it because I was ordered to do it.

I walked slowly down the dimly lit hallway when I noticed someone standing outside my door. I approached it with caution, then I got a smell of their scent, and I recognised the brunette hair that was tied in a messy ponytail. I smirked slightly. I forgot about approaching with caution and just casually walked to my door.

"Stalking me now are we?" I asked her as she casually stood on the frame of my door, she looked up to me and smirked back.

"Nah just thought I would see how the big bad ass vampire got on with her training, I gotta have some kind of entertainment around here" she said wistfully and I opened my door and walked in motioning for her to come in.

She immediately went over to my couch and lounged all over it, I glared at her from my placed near the door,

"Can't you go and invade someone else's space?" I asked purposefully winding her up, she looked up to me, sticking her tongue out at me, I just smiled and relaxed onto my bed.

"Now where would the fun be in that, and plus, you are the only one I like here, everyone else is miserable, honestly you would think they all have stripper's poles up their asses or something" she stated and I just laughed at her,

"Honestly Hayley, you never end to surprise me with the things you say" I stated and she just grinned with her eyes closed.

I smiled at the 17 year old, well 18 if you want to get all technical. I met her 2 months after coming here. It was when Aro was recruiting more people to join the guard and he stumbled upon her. Born Hayley Anne Miller, she was born in Canada and her parents then moved to Seattle when she was five. That's where she was changed. She can't remember the details but she just knows that one minute she was walking home and is attacked by something, and the next she wakes up with a burning in her throat, after that she learned about what she was, taking refuge in an abandoned buildings she could find.

She fed from humans, which was her natural instinct. She couldn't control herself from not doing it, and she hates who she was. She couldn't return to her family, and couldn't live her life like she did before. So she lived alone, that is until Aro found her. He had been watching her and when he went to ask her to join them, he was going to forget about her when she did something . She knew, she knew without even knowing him what his ability was.

And then that was like signing a contract for her. She had no one else, she had no other option. She didn't want to be alone anymore so she joined them. Then she came back here, after she was tested with her ability more, she was then asked to test me. And that is how we met, and ever since then we have become closer, I have only known her for about four months but we share a close sisterly connection. I could tell she was different from all of these. She was simply here because she was alone, and not the for power she could have. I could tell from her eyes...

And that is when I looked over to her to see her staring at me in expectantly,I gulped slightly

"what?" I asked her, slightly getting freaked out by her look, she then rolled her eyes,

"You finished spacing out?" she asked sitting on the edge of her seat. I smiled and nodded, she then smiled and practically jumped in her seat,

"Good, now tell me how training was, who's asses did you kick today?" she asked, excitement covered her face, she looked like a child on Christmas morning. I smirked at her and answered

"Well pretty much all of them, and I even got Jane down" I said and she laughed hysterically, grabbing her stomach and I just laughed as I watched her try and calm down enough to talk,

"No way! And I missed it! That is a piss taker!" she exclaimed as she started laughing once again. I just rolled my eyes chucking a pillow at her. She never did like Jane, can't say I blame her, who does? I bet even Aro and the rest get annoyed with her.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you are busy getting punished for back-chatting the guards and missing our training lesson" I addressed, and she just whined and sat up,

"Oh come on! They were being ridiculous! All I wanted was five minutes rest and I get the third degree! And plus I didn't even say anything bad, as I said before they need the sticks removed from where the sun doesn't sparkle" she said and I laughed at her choice of words, then I remembered what she said before that,

"Wait, Hayley, you basically told them that they were retarded, and I won't even repeat most of the words you called them, I'm surprised you're not strapped down in the dungeon. What did they make you do anyway?" I asked generally curious, I mean usually they are very strict with the punishments here. And I should know because apart from Hayley, I was getting a lot of them.

"Well I gotta clean the training area tomorrow and get everything ready for our trip" she stated and I just looked at her with my mouth wide open,

"Is that it? No fiery pit of death or threatening to remove a limb?" I asked and she looked at me with an innocent smile

"No, those are reserved for you, maybe you're special!" she exclaimed and I glared at her,

"Yeah I'm the golden girl alright" I replied sarcastically and she just laughed, and then walked over to me sitting on the end of the bed crossing her legs Indian style,

"Speaking of 'golden', my eyes are coming along quite nicely don't ya think?" she said excitedly as she moved closer to me and opened her eyes wide, I looked and noticed that most of the red had now dissipated with gold replacing it.

I nodded approvingly and smiled proudly at her. As we became friends and got to know each other better, she asked me why my eyes were the colour they were, and when I told her, she begged me to help her to control her thirst, and I couldn't very well turn her down. I know Carlisle wouldn't if he were me.

It was hard for her at first but she eventually got used to it, although she kinda reminds me of Jasper's control state when I first met him,

"Yep, I'm proud of you Hayley, you've put a lot of effort into this" I stated and she nodded and looked down at the quilt of my bed,

"Well yeah, I mean when you told me about you and your family, it got me thinking you know, I mean if you can survive on it and still be a kick-ass vampire then who says I can't and still have a good conscious about not killing humans" she mumbled, and I smiled proudly once more at her.

"Well I'm glad I could help" I smiled and pushed her shoulder gently making her smile. I then relaxed back on the bed and thought about my visit with Carlisle, I already missed him. And you don't even need me to say again about how much I miss Alice.

And that's when the alarm in my head went off...

The note! How the hell did I forget about that!

"What's the matter with you? You look like you just won the lottery...or got laid, Woah if you are having dirty thoughts then please stop before you start making noises" she grimaced and I just glared at her and chose not to respond.

I moved around to face the drawer and opened it, seeing the letter in there I picked it up carefully. I stared at it, running my fingers over the handwriting on the front again.

"Ooh a love letter, let me guess, from Alice, right?" she asked with her finger on her chin mockingly, and I grabbed a pillow off the bed and smacked her with it, she had her mouth open in shock. I may have mentioned Alice to her once...or twice. Or maybe in nearly every conversation.

"Umm, ow!" she shouted and I rolled my eyes and moved to rest against the head board with the letter,

"Oh shut up that didn't even hurt!" I grinned at her and she sent a hurt expression towards me,

"So just because it didn't hurt me, doesn't mean it hurts my heart any less, plus that is child abuse!" she cried, or pretended to and I just whined,

"Hayley, you are only 17 years old in body, and technically you have been a vampire for a year so you are 18, so it's not" I clarified and she shrugged her shoulders,

"Yes but humans don't know that, ha hah! See you're blazed!" she shouted victoriously and I rolled my eyes. I seem to do that a lot around her.

"Fine fine whatever, can I have a bit a peace and quiet from you now, why don't you go and start your punishment or something" I suggested and she just pouted playfully,

"Okay fine, I get the hint" she stated as she stood from the bed and walked towards the door. I then started opening the letter and pulling it out of the envelope.

"_Oh Bella my darling, let me count the ways_" Hayley mocked from the doorway and this time I threw a book at her instead this time, but she skill-fully darted it. Wow her training paid off. Anyway back to being mad at her.

"Out!" I shouted and she threw her hands up,

"I'm going I'm going!" she defended and she opened the door and walked out closing it with a smile on her face. I shook my head laughing at her and then focused my attention back onto the note.

I took it out of the envelope fully and unfolded the letter, seeing her handwriting covering the page. I instantly smile, even before I read anything. I sigh and then glance at the words on the paper...

* * *

_'To my Bella_

_Well if you are reading this then I know that Carlisle managed to get it to you safely. Hopefully this will be the last letter I send to you because you will be home._

_I just wanted to write to you to say that you are always in my thoughts, no matter what I am doing or where I am, I still feel like you are here with me. I can still smell your scent in our room, so it's pretty much become my heaven in there for me. I know I sound corny but, you know me, I can't help myself. _

_I would have done anything to have visited you with Carlisle, but thanks to certain people, (i.e. the people who caused you to leave) I wasn't aloud, I was worried they would punish you or something if I came and I don't want you hurt in anyway. And I'm sure Carlisle told you about what I did to Emmett when he teased about it, and about the furniture. Needless to say that I am upset. But as long as I know you are safe I will be fine. _

_So to end this note I just want to say that I love you, and that I miss you so much Bella you would not believe it. I think everyone is just tolerating me at the moment, but they don't say anything, I think Jasper is to thank for that, he knows exactly how I feel. So that helps. _

_Okay I'm rambling in a letter! That's typical of me right? Okay I'll stop now, _

_Good luck my Bella, come home to me soon._

_P.S. I put something for you in the envelope, I hope you like it, it's something you can hold on to while I'm not with you. I'll love you always._

_'Your Alice'_

_

* * *

_

I couldn't remove the smile that was covering my face and I didn't want to. Her words were still lingering in my mind and It made me just want to run home now to be with her.

I put the letter down softly and reached the creamed coloured envelope beside me, now that I was focusing on it I could feel the weight difference, I tipped it so that whatever it was fell on my hand.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I smiled at what I was holding in my hand.

It was a silver necklace, the chain was thin but elegant and the charm on it was a treble clef music note. I smiled wider if it was possible. I loved it, it was plain and simple but beautiful in it's own way. I moved it around in my hand and looked at the back. There, in small writing was an inscription...

_'I'll love you always. -Your Alice'_

And again I wished I was human so that I could cry. But I settled for dry crying. But I wasn't upset, I was far from it.

I gently unclasped the necklace and placed it around my neck. Walking up to the mirror I smiled at the silver chain around my neck. I would never take it off. It would stay close to me.

And now, I just want to be home. Where I belong.

* * *

**A/N: well there you go everybody, another chapter. I am so sorry about the wait. I have been super busy and I have had major writers block with this chapter. I promise that I wont take that long to update again and I hope that this chapter made up for the wait.**

*** Fingers crossed * **

**So please review if you can, it will make me immensely happy to know what you think of it and the my new character Hayley. I had fun writing her in there. and i should have a picture of what she looks like eventually on my profile, i just need to find the right one. **

**And also there is a picture of Bella's necklace on my profile. it helps with the visual imagination to know what it looks like. **

**Much love to ya...xxxx**

_-Claire-_


	25. Love and War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Only the ones I create (David and Rebecca Evans and Hayley Miller, plus other characters of my creation)**

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers. Here's an an update! I hope you like it. And on another note I'd like to thank and dedicate this chapter to my awesome friend 'ParamoreFanForever' for helping me create some of the characters for this chapter! **

* * *

'_All I Wanted Was You_'

'_Chapter 25: Love and War_'

* * *

(_Bella's P.O.V_)

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going!" I heard Hayley say from behind me as she caught up.

"Are you actually excited about this?" I asked, looking at her like she was someone that was looking forward to getting shot. I mean who actually looks forward to something like this? She must have a screw loose or something!

"Hell yeah! I wanna kick some ass!" she shouted raising her fist in the air.

Yep, I was right….definitely a screw loose.

"Oh my god, you sound like Emmett!" I exclaimed with a chuckle, I couldn't help but reminisce about my adopted big brother.

I looked over at Hayley to see her 'Brain-picking' expression. I knew that she was trying to remember something; her expressions are more obvious than mine. And that's saying something.

"Emmett….Emmett….He's your adopted brother? Alice's brother?" She asked and I smiled fondly.

"yep, he's the bear of the family" I laughed and she nodded slowly.

"In a scary way?" she asked, curiosity pegged in her words, I just laughed and she looked at me in confusion, I calmed down slightly and explained.

"Well in a sense yeah, I mean he is the size of one and when he's threatened or anyone he loves is threatened he acts like one…but I was thinking more of a teddy bear" I stated and she looked at me as if I was mental.

"How does all that information sound teddy bear-like? You just described a beast!" she exclaimed loudly and I laughed again,

"What I mean is that he is only like that is serious situations. But the rest of the time he cracks jokes. He's the typical 'That's what she said' kind of guy, but he's also sweet and kind and gives really good hugs, and is always there for you when you need him" I stated wistfully, realising how much I miss my big brother,

"Wow, now I wanna meet him, he sounds awesome!" She smiled and sent one back to her,

"He is" I replied and the depression over came me again, ugh stupid mission and its stupid urgency!

"Isabella, Hayley it's time to leave" we heard Felix say to us from the other side of the room where they were all crowded,

I gave a look to Hayley and sighed deeply,

"Well let's get this over with, you ready?" I asked, she nodded sternly and I knew that even though she acted tough, I knew that they're was a scared seventeen year old still there. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her comfortingly,

"It'll be okay" I cooed to her and she nodded slowly into my neck and then pulled back,

"Yeah, I know, now lets go before you turn me sappy" she stated sticking her tongue out at me. I playfully punched her arm and smiled.

But I just hope everything really is gonna be okay.

'Hope' being the emphasized word.

* * *

I was slightly worried about our travel to Russia. With Hayley and I practically being newborns, I was worried about our control, I mean I wasn't that worried about my own, seen as I can't smell human blood, and I had fed well before we got here. But there is always my short temper which I would need control over that more than anything else.

But Hayley is fully acute to the smell, and with her trying to change her diet, it's not particularly easy for her.

Aro had ordered me to keep an eye on her and to stay with her but that was my main play anyway.

We stood outside the entrance of the airport and I glanced at Hayley, I could see the thirst making itself known already from the countless humans passing in and out. She closed her eyes and opened them repeatedly, and I held her hand firmly and then watched as everyone else walked into the building. There were only twenty of us. Aro, Demitri, Felix, Jane, Hayley, myself and some -more trusted than others- Volturi guards.

I looked back to Hayley and sighed,

"It's going to be fine Hay, Just stop breathing and think about something...a nice memory, something to take your mind off it, okay?" I told her softly, she nodded without saying a word, then I started moving towards the entrance, as soon as we entered I felt Hayley stiffen. I glanced to her to see her gulping frantically and fluttering her eyes, I carried on walking with her trying not to keep her in the same place for long.

Eventually we were able to to board our private plane. Aro had arranged it for the simplicity. But I was just happy that Hayley would be able to stop suffering. I pulled her through the tunnel and onto the plane with the doors shutting behind us, I watched as Hayley gulped for scent free air,

"Damn, that was..." she gasped and I rubbed her back comfortably.

"Well done Hay, I'm proud of you, not many newborns would have been able to do that" I stated, and she nodded not saying a word. I smiled and pulled her to our seats.

Thankfully we didn't have to sit with the others, even though we didn't get our privacy, I still didn't wanna be near them. None of them liked us for the fact of our diet. With constant glares from Jane and Felix, it was obvious that they couldn't stand us. But to be honest we didn't care. I don't think they liked the fact that I was teaching Hayley how to survive on my diet. But Hayley didn't care about them at all. That's why were kind of outcasts of the group and that suited us just fine.

"I tell you what Bells, what I wouldn't give to have your control" she stated running a hand through her hair. I just simply smiled at her.

"So what did you think about to get you through it?" I asked and she smiled and looked out of the window, I didn't know whether I was being too nosey with asking her that question but she didn't seem offended.

"My Mom, I thought about how whenever we went on vacation I always seemed to get lost in the airport, I was always taught to hold her hand and stay with her. I just thought about being six years old again and holding my Mom's hand" she confessed as she continued to look out the window.

I smiled sadly at her but kept quiet. I knew that when you're remembering the good times in your life you don't want to break those thoughts.

But I couldn't help but think about how selfish I was. I mean here I am thinking about how badly I want to get back to my family that loved me...but Hayley, she doesn't have anything to go back to.

Her family...she can't go back to them, she has no one to go back to. I can't let her go back to where she came from alone.

"Umm Hayley?" I asked softly, she then turned to look at me questioningly, basically telling me to carry on,

"I was wondering, what are you going to do after all of this is over?" I asked,

She looked thoughtful and then frowned whilst shrugging,

"I don't really know, I guess I'll just go back home, well not the home with my family but you know what I mean, it's not gonna be great but I'll manage" she stated and I nodded but I thought that I might aswell ask her while I have the chance, it couldn't hurt.

"Well I was wondering, do you want to, you know, come back with me?" I asked shyly, I tried to gauge her reaction but I couldn't read her, then her faced beamed.

"really?" she asked happily, and I nodded copying her smile,

"Well yeah, my family would love you, and I already see you as my sister, so I would love for you to come back with me" I stated and then I felt her wrap her arms around me happily as she jumped in her seat,

"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you!...wait...what if they don't want another family member? What if they _don't_ like me?" she asked with a worried expression,

"trust me, my family will love you, I know Emmett and Esme will. Emmett loves to joke around like you do and Esme just loves anyone who is kind to her family members and I would be surprised if she doesn't like you, and plus Alice can have another girl she can dress up instead of me" I finished off with a grin. She smirked and looked out of her window.

"I'm sure the last thing Alice would want is to dress you _up_ Bells, more like dress you down" she laughed and I'm so glad I couldn't blush anymore,

"shut up" I scolded playfully and we laughed before her eyes went to the view once more.

I was just happy in the fact that she had something to look forward to after all of this ends. But I can't help but wonder what it's gonna be like there, I mean, how powerful are they gonna be? Will I get through it? Survive even?

Just because I'm a mental shield doesn't mean I can block physical attacks. I just have to hope that my training pays off.

I reached for my neck and pulled out my necklace that Alice gave me and kissed it gently.

"That necklace is really special to you isn't it?" Hayley stated from beside me, I looked at her seeing that there was a soft smile of her face. That's what I loved about Hayley, she could be jokey and wind you up most of the time, but she also knows when to be serious and sensitive. I sent a smile back and looked back to the music clef pendant on it and nodded slowly.

"It's like having her with me, but the safer option" I simply replied with a smile, she sent one back and we went into a silence.

I then looked at her and asked another question that had been on my mind,

"Hayley, will you do something for me?" I asked still looking at the necklace. She looked at me strangely and nodded.

"Anything" she replied and I closed my eyes and carried on,

"If something happens to me, I need you to take thin to Alice for me" I whispered and chanced a glance at Hayley who seemed between expressions, sadness and irritation,

"No chance" she said before turning back to the window, I just glared at her and made her turn back to me,

"Please Hayley, why won't you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes,

"Because nothing is going to happen to you Bella" she mumbled out and I sighed,

"you don't know that" I shot back and she shook her head,

"Bella, we have skill-fully trained guards with a multitude of powers plus the both of us , remember were bad-ass vampires!" she said grinning, I smiled a little and shook my head,

"I'm being serious Hay" I murmured and looked back at her and glared playfully, she once again rolled her eyes and sighed,

"I know, I know, but you know what I said was true" she said as she sat up in her seat looking at me, the seriousness was back in her expression. I just nodded knowing that it was stupid to arguing with her, so I just kept silent,

"But just to make you happy...i will do what you have asked me" she said and grabbed her hand and sent her a sincere smile,

"Thanks Hay" I said reaching around and hugging her.

"yeah, yeah, I know I'm awesome" she stated and this time I rolled my eyes.

But I won't argue with her, because at the end of the day, she is pretty awesome.

* * *

"Thank god we don't get cold" Hayley remarked from beside me,

She actually looked hilarious in her big fluffy coat and ear muffs, but I wouldn't tell her that cause she will kick my ass. I just laughed to myself and kept on walking slowly, not keeping up with the others but not getting too far away either,

"It's weird how we once felt the cold, I'm pretty sure we would be dead now, or frozen solid, we would look like that Manray guy from that one episode of Spongebob where he's frozen in the block of...ice? I think it was ice" she mused from beside me,

I stopped walking and stared at her before bursting out laughing and I shook my head, she just threw up her hands as if she achieved something,

"No! It was tartar sauce!...what are you laughing at?" she asked me innocently as she gave me a confused expression, I calmed down enough to explain,

"you and Emmett are the only ones I know that will refer to Spongebob at a time like this, are you sure you are seventeen and not seven?" I asked jokingly while still laughing,

She just glared at me and punched my arm which would have sent me flying if I were human.

"shut up" she said crossing her arms, I shook my head and carried on walking,

"come on Patrick, we better catch up with them or they might fry our krabby patties!" I shot back over my shoulder to her, and I saw the slightest smile on her face but she was trying her best to look pissed at me.

"I swear Bella, I'm not above kicking your ass" she stated glaring at me and I started laughing again,

"I'm not gonna argue, you should say _below_ kicking my ass, you're so tiny, you probably wont reach it" I joked and she then ran towards and and I ducked just in time. I watched as she went barrelling over me and onto the ground. When she recovered she glared playfully at me, she forgets that I have had more training than her, and the fact that I could probably read her like a book, so I know what she would do. She crouched down ready to pounce again but we heard Aro voice scolding us.

"Isabella, Hayley, end your idiocy at once" Aro shouted to us, and we looked over to see everyone glaring at us, we immediately stood up from our crouched positions and turned towards them, both of us gritting our teeth while we replied,

"Sorry master" we said in unison, we then smiled at each other once everyone had turned around and carried on walking.

So to catch up. Right now we are walking up a hill to this abandoned town where one of the groups were 'supposedly' hiding out. It was dark out, but thanks to our enhanced vision we could see perfectly.

Eventually we caught up with Aro and the others. Aro glared at us when we joined them, obviously displeased with our 'idiocy' as he calls it. Well If I weren't trying to be on my best behaviour I would give him the finger.

But we all know I can't and that sucks. Hayley is reaching her limit with Jane though. The amount of times she's been punished by her is about the same as mine, so now I try my best to keep Hayley away from her, which is not an easy job.

We kept walking up the hill until we could see lights shining from a window of an abandoned house, well I think It was abandoned. Aro raised his arm to motion us to stop. We followed our orders and scoped out our surroundings. I was now in serious mode, all of the playfulness had now left my body. I could smell them, human blood drinkers have a distinct smell, rather than those of us who drink from animals. I looked closer at the lights shining from the town.

There were no sounds coming from it. If I were human I would definitely think that it was empty, but to us we knew what dangered lurked behind it's walls. That is probably how a lot of people are easily attacked here. Thinking that there is no danger and that they can walk through unharmed. Most likely hikers and campers, and maybe some police officials. You never know who might come up here. But it looks like a small town, so It wouldn't have taken the Vampires long to take over and kill all of the villagers.

I looked over to see that Hayley had the same expression as me, putting her full concentration onto the small buildings. We waited for the go ahead from Aro, which was a second later when he dropped his hand. Everyone started walking slowly towards the town, all of us crouched low to the ground as we got closer. Although we we almost certain that they knew we were there, they could probably smell us.

"Isabella, Hayley, you two are to stay with me, the rest of you, spread out and attack any on sight, but don't go for groups if you are alone, and make sure that the leader is unharmed" he ordered and everyone nodded and moved out, with me and Hayley staying still waiting for Aro to make a move for us to follow him.

"Isabella, I need you to put up your shield as soon as we enter the town, no doubt they will try and use their powers on us, the others will be fine without you for now. Hayley will need your protection aswell as she needs to concentrate on them to know what powers they possess, do you understand?" he said looking at me, I nodded quickly

"yes master, but what if they attack us physically?" I asked curiously, it's hard to attack others while using my powers,

"Well Hayley will only use her power for a moment, so if there is an attack toward you she can protect you" he said motioning to Hayley and she looked to me and nodded,

"With my life" she agreed and I smiled at her, and I replied "likewise" I said as I gripped her hand tightly giving her a thankful expression.

"Right, let's go, no doubt the others have already come across some of the coven" Aro stated and then moved slowly towards the town, we followed him closely as we looked around quietly. We spotted Felix and Demitri walking round the back of a building. That's when we heard growls coming from behind us. We turned quickly to see Jane and the other guards engaged in a fight with three nomads. We scoped around and noticed around four nomads just standing there in front of a house, we crouched defensively ready to fight but they didn't move towards us, I looked at them in confusion and then looked to Aro,

"Bella, put up your shield, Hayley what are their powers" he ordered and I nodded and tensed, concentrating until I felt a surge of power go through me, the feeling I get when I put my shield up. I looked beside me to see Hayley concentrating on the Nomads,

"The Russian looking male on the far left has a power similar to Jane's, And from what I can get the female is an empath" she stated,

So she had the same power as Jasper, that's easier because I know what the limits of that are and it's not that dangerous but the males one is quite dangerous if it is anything like Jane's,

"And what of the others?" Aro asked her, not taking his eyes away from hers, I heard Hayley sigh slightly I think from relief, before she answered,

"They do not have any" she simply stated and now I know why she was relieved,

I looked to Hayley once more to see a grimace on her face, I knew that she felt uneasy from the male's power aswell. Aro was silent and still, but I wish he would hurry up and make a decision to be honest I just wanted to get in there and get rid of them to get this over with.

"We need to find out more information, a coven like this will always have a leader" Aro stated and I nodded silently. It was then that I heard Hayley growl beside me, obviously displeased with his statement.

"Why can't we just get rid of them all?, isn't that what we came here for?" she asked, I could see from her point of view, but I also knew that getting rid of them all would not benefit us greatly either.

"They might know some more Nomads in other places, it would benefit us to get that information" I stated and looked in front to check Aro was not looking before I placed my finger on my lips, basically telling Hayley to shut up. She glared at me and then looked forward.

I looked to my side to see a full blown fight involving our guards and the Nomads, It was impossible to tell who was winning.

"Bella! On your left" I heard Hayley shout, I whipped around to see a female Nomad charging for me, I spun around dodging her attack, I sprang my foot out successfully tripping her up so that she was on the ground. Before she could get up I pinned her grabbing her arms and placing them behind our back.

"Where is your leader" I growled, she snarled back and tried moving, so I tugged harder on her arms earning and pain filled snarl.

"Answer me" I growled louder, but she remained silent, so I just kept tightening my hold on her arms,I looked up to see Aro watching us intently, so he is just gonna watch me interrogate someone, it would be nice to have a little help you know, I would ask Hayley but she is busy fighting off a male newborn, I could tell it was a newborn from it's erratic movements. I again pulled her arms tightly, she snarled painfully again and answered,

"We have no leader" she answered back and I was starting to get impatient,

"You're lying, tell me now" I shouted and I think something clicked with her that I would harm her worse than this if I don't get any answers, which is right to be honest.

"In the house, the one at the far back" she mumbled lifting her head and motioning over to where she meant. I followed it to see that it was the house that the four Nomads were standing outside of. I sighed and stood up grabbing her by her long blonde hair, and pulled her up. It was then that I noticed Hayley had won her fight and was walking to me, grabbing the Nomad I held aswell, waiting for Aro's instructions.

"What shall we do with her master?" Hayley asked Aro, I think she just wanted to deal with her, herself. Aro just waved a little, his attention fully on the house that the Nomad mentioned.

"Give her to the guards, I need you two to come with me" he stated with disinterest. I looked to Hayley and we turned to the guards who obviously heard Aro's order and ran to us taking the Nomad out of our hands, she struggled in their grips and screamed. I turned around and started walking, her screams suddenly stopping and I closed my eyes tightly.

"What do you suggest we do Aro?" I asked, I think me calling him master is not something that I can be bothered to do anymore. I am doing what they wanted me to do there is no reason for me act like a teachers pet when it is them that asked for my help.

Aro looked thoughtful for a minute and then carried on walking straight towards the four Nomads. Was he crazy? Just walking towards like this without a plan or strategy is dangerous. But then we do outnumber them if we have the others with us. I looked around to see Jane, Felix and Demitri walking towards the same destination as us. The Nomads stood defensively, I think that they knew we wouldn't attack without reason, or if we are attacked first.

I watched the four Vampires as I approached, the male with the power similar to Jane's, looked Russian, so he was a local. There was a female standing next to him, she looked to be Hispanic I think. The other male looked like us so I was guessing he could be a number of things maybe, and the male next to him looked to be... honestly I don't really care, I guess he could be American too but I don't know that is just a wild guess. It was strange how they all had different nationalities, I mean how long of all of these been around? It must have taken a while to recruit all of these.

As we neared I started to tense and be ready for anything, you could never underestimate Nomads, they were notorious for being unpredictable.

We stopped about ten feet away from them, sizing them up from our places. Aro looked to me and I knew this was to silently say that I needed to put up my shield again. So I closed my eyes and focused on covering, but I only cared about protecting Hayley and myself, the others were just orders I had to take. Aro nodded once I opened my eyes and turned to the others.

"Good evening, we are here to see your leader" Aro said politely. It almost made me laugh how nice he sounded, you would never think how evil this organization is with him in charge. But you would surely know If you went against them. We watched as they looked between themselves, it was then that the Russian looking male answered for them.

"Why should we let you see him, you destroy half of our coven and expect us to just give up anything to you?" he asked. And now this is where I would face-palm myself if this wasn't a serious situation. Either they don't know who we are, or they are just asking for death. Because at the moment that is where they are heading.

Aro chuckled slowly while everyone apart from me and Hayley growled, I guess intimidation is the only option other than barging in killing them, the Volturi might be the law, but they do not just kill any Vampires. I watched as the faces of the Nomads figuratively pale as the sight and sound of us. That's when the female went to stand beside the Russian and whisper, she can't have been one of us for long, otherwise she would have learned by now that we can hear quite well.

"Nikolai, maybe we should just do as they say, I'm getting hostility from most of them" she whispered into his ear and I forgot that she was an empath. I bet she was getting quite the emotions off of us, well apart from me. I bet even Hayley is getting impatient now.

I watched as 'Nikolai' looked torn between listening to her and staying where he was. But eventually he had a fixed expression and addressed us.

"Who are you?" he asked and I laughed inwardly, get ready for the pin to drop, are ya ready?

Aro sighed and stood up straight before he replied,

"We are the Volturi" he dead-panned, oh I wish you could see the looks on their faces right now, its actually quite funny. I think it's the look I had on my face when I first saw Edwards 'Vampire side' when I found out what he was.

Yeah.

That look.

It was funny wasn't it.

Well I'm finding it pretty hilarious myself.

Nikolai looked to the others and then back to us,

"Lucia, Carey go and get Jason" he stated quickly, I watched as the female 'Lucia' and male with short dark hair, 'Carey' as he is called, walked into the house while Nikolai and the American stood watching us. Carey? Isn't that a girls name?

Okay Bella, not the time to be laughing at this. He must have been bullied at school for that. I know for a fact Emmett would have been laughing even in this kind of situation.

It didn't take long for the two to walk back out of the house, I watched as they kept their eyes on all of us, especially Lucia, but she kept her eyes trained on me and I couldn't understand why, was it do with her being an empath?

Shortly after a man who looked to be in his late thirties stepped out of the house, he had short brown hair, and he had a medium build. He also had a smile on his face which I found rather annoying.

"Well well well, Aro, to what do I owe this visit?" Jason said, his accent was British but not in a posh way, it was hard to explain it.

Wait …...

What?

He knows Aro? Am I missing something?

I looked to Aro to see a small smile playing on his face. Oh come on. Someone is not telling me something. I looked over to Hayley to see the same confused expression on her face.

"Jason Richards, I thought it might be you, it's been a while, and this visit is purely business" Aro stated and I was still confused, but to be honest nothing is my like is simple so why should this be any different?

"Well then if it's business, do tell, you've peeked my interest" he replied to him, and I could tell he was the cocky kind of person. His grin widened and I couldn't help but glare at him. He had that kind of creepiness that Aro has when he is too happy. Yeah I hate that.

I wonder if he has a power, I mean if Aro knows him, he must know what his power was. I guess I will just have to wait. But I am curious of how they know each other.

"Your coven, or what's left of it is the reason we are here, I'm guessing you still know the rules of the Volturi? Or have you forgotten since I last saw you" he said his voice getting less friendly with every word, I watched his expression change from a smile to expressionless, so I knew that something was going to happen.

"Why yes I remember them vividly" he replied and Aro glared at him,

"Then why is it that you allow your coven to break the rules that you seem to know so vividly. You allow them to compromise our existence when you know the rules, and you also know that a coven of this many members is not allowed" Aro stated still glaring at him. I was starting to get nervous. I think my family were the only coven that had more than three or four members, other than the Volturi. But my family are different than Nomads. These never stay in one place for too long, and they obviously don't care too much the rules of the Volturi. Unlike my family. Who the Volturi hold in high regard.

"Yes but you see, I don't think of it as compromising it, I think of It as embracing it, why hide a part of who we are when we are stronger than the humans, we could easily overthrow them" he stated back as he folded his arms. I don't like the way he thinks. Not one bit. And I could tell that Hayley agreed by the alarmed look on her face.

"That is not for you to decide Jason, I cannot allow you to compromise us any longer" Aro dead-panned and Jason laughed. And I thought the Volturi were the sinister ones.

"What Aro? What are you going to do, kill everyone in the coven?" he asked and he continued to laugh. Then I watched as the building was surrounded with Nomads, they climbed the walls so that they were on the roof, and some of them stood around the bottom, with Nikolai and the others. There were at least thirty of them. There might not have been an advantage in numbers for us. But we were better trained than them. So really we have the advantage. But we're not going to tell them that.

And this time Aro chuckled also and simply replied.

"Precisely" and then he clicked his fingers. The sign for us to attack that we had agreed on.

It was then that all of us charged for them, at first they looks surprised, but they quickly recovered and crouched down waiting for us. I had set my sights on Nikolai and It looks like he had no problem with that seen as he charged for me. As I got close to him I lifted my arms up and jumped holding his shoulders while I jumped over him and pulled him with me successfully slamming his front down on the ground.

It didn't take him long to recover. And I could tell he was trying to use his power on me but what a waste of time on his part, I just laughed,

"Awe is the big bad Nomad power not working? That's a shame, because mine is" I replied while winking tauntingly,

He growled furiously as he charged for me landing a punch to my stomach, I momentarily flinched but grabbed his head and kneeing it so that he fell backwards. While he was on the floor I pinned him, placing my knees on his forearms. I grabbed his head and twisted hard until his struggling ended and then I stood up. I looked down at his body and cringed. I dropped his head and just walked away from it. Not looking back.

I then looked around, looking for any sign of Hayley and that's when I noticed that she was fighting off a guy who was on her back but with no luck of getting him off. I sprinted over to them and side jumped, grabbing his head and twisting it before I hit the ground. I heard a thud and turned around seeing his body had fallen off of her and to the ground, Hayley turned around noticing what I had done,

"Nice Bells, 10 points, thanks sis" she shouted she a grin, I rolled my eyes at her and checked my surroundings for any other Nomads. I turned to spot Aro battling with Jason, I couldn't tell who was winning though. I looked around trying to spot that girl, Lucia was it? But there was no sign of her or the other guy who's nationality I couldn't place.

But I did spot Carey.

Ha...Carey.

Okay still not the right time to laugh.

He was fighting with Felix, but by the looks of it he's got his hands full with two others aswell so I sprint over and tackle him before he could make another move on Felix. Just to let you know, I'm not protecting Felix, I just think it would be fun to fight with Carey. And maybe make fun of him in the process.

As he fell to the ground I slid on dirt and spun around, recovering the same time he did, he looked at me and growled before charging. I quickly dodged and kneed his stomach and struck his back making him fall to the ground. He got back up before I could grab his head though. We circled each other just growling at each other,

"Shouldn't you be at home playing dress up little girl" he growled. That is so not the best thing to say when I'm pissed. Fine if he wants to play it that way.

"Oh really? You can come along too if you want, oh wait no...you're a guy. Sorry your name confused me" I stated back with a grin. He growled ferociously and charged me again but I dodged and crouched sliding my leg under to trip him. And again this move never fails. He fell to the ground and I grabbed his head yanking it off his shoulders with a cringe worthy noise. I stood up and dropped his head much like I did with the other one.

I was about to go and check to see if there were anymore Nomads worth fighting when I spotted Hayley standing on the outskirts of the battle. I looked at her confused for a second and then sprinted over to see if everything's okay.

I reached her and placed my hand on her shoulder,

"You okay Hay? What's the matter?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

All she did was look at me and I was then starting to get worried, she wasn't responding or anything, I then rolled my eyes and placed my hand on her other shoulder,

"Come on Hayley stop messing around, quick before they come over here" I said quickly but still no response, I sighed shook her shoulders a little,

"Hayley I'm serious, what is wrong with you?" I asked frowning at her but she just looked into my eyes with an expressionless face.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called by...what the hell?

Hayley?

That's not possible!

I turned to see Hayley trying to get to me but was tackled by two Nomads. She tried to get rid of them and looked over to me with panic covering her face.

"Bella! That's not me!" She shouted, I gasped and looked back at the Hayley that was being held by me.

When she looked at me she grinned sinisterly and then something happened. Her skin started to peel off, similar to what happened to Jacob when he phased. Then they grew taller and more muscular.

I gasped when I saw who was in front of me. But before I had a chance to do anything else, his hand was around my throat, and he slammed me to the ground forcefully.

"Surprise" he snarled at me as I looked into the crimson coloured eyes of Jason. He looked back into mine and smiled much like he did earlier.

"Nice to meet you Bella"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN. **

**Well there is the chapter folks. I hope you enjoyed it and I am so sorry for taking this long to update. I would blame it on college but I guess I just had writers block this time. Oh well. I have 2 things I want to discuss!**

**First off: I thought I would mention this because she has been so great to me. I would again like to thank my friend 'ParamoreFanForever' for helping me with some of the characters in this chapter. And I would also like to add if any of you are 'Lost and Delirious' fans then you should check out her new story 'My Number One', she has only just started posting and it's her first story, so if you can, show her some love people!**

**Secondly: For those who have read my other Bellice fic 'Don't Ever Feel Alone' I am putting it on a Hiatus for a little while, just so I can finish this story without another one to cloud my mind with ideas. I will still update my SoN fic but 'D.E.F.A' will have to wait a little while. Sorry people. It wont be for too long though. I promise.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review! **

**Until next time!**

-**_P.I.D_**-


	26. Do or Die

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own my characters (i.e. David and Rebecca. Jason Richards and some of the other Nomads, and other OC's)**

**A/N: Hey everyone here is another chapter. Sorry about the wait but for those of you who go to college and have assignments, you will know what I mean about being busy. And thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter, they all cheered me up knowing you all liked it...**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

* * *

" _All I Wanted Was You"_

"_Chapter 26: Do or Die"_

* * *

_Previously_

_I gasped when I saw who was in front of me. But before I had a chance to do anything else, his hand was around my throat, and he slammed me to the ground forcefully._

_"Surprise" he snarled at me as I looked into the crimson coloured eyes of Jason. He looked back into mine and smiled much like he did earlier._

_"Nice to meet you Bella"_

* * *

(_Bella's P.O.V_)

I gasped an unneeded breath as I looked into the dark crimson eyes of Jason. His hand still held in place around my neck.

My legs moved frantically, trying my best to remove him from me, but with no success. He moved closer to whisper in my ear,

"Well Bella, while your companions are busy with my friends, I think we should have a little chat don't you?" he said politely leaning away from my ear, and I growled before it sounded like a strangled cry as he pressed harder onto my throat.

"What...do you want...with me" I managed to strain out under the force of his hand. He smiled and then started to stand, pulling me up with him.

"Oh now that would be telling, but I am afraid that you will have to come with me and a few of my friends for a while" he stated calmly and I scoffed,

"What makes you think I am just going to go with you willingly?" I asked him with a glare and he just smirked at me,

"Who said anything about itbeing willingly?" he stated quietly, then he pressed his hand harder into my throat. I managed to struggle out of his grasp but two of the other members of his coven grabbed my arms tightly, not allowing me to move an inch.

I looked around in panic for anyone of the Volturi guard. All of them were too busy to even notice what was happening. I noticed Hayley fighting off a few Newborns and Aro for some reason was nowhere in sight. No one even had a chance to get to me.

"You see? No one can spare any time for you, you may aswell come with us" he stated and gave the men that were holding me, a knowing glance which they understood.

They started to pull me along when I noticed they weren't really paying attention to me all to well. So while we were walking and they let their guards down I yanked my arms from the one man's grasp, I dodged both of them as they tried to grab me. I turned and grabbed one of the nomads heads, turning it as hard as I could until I heard the shattering noise that I hated so much. The other one quickly jumped for me and I continued to dodge him and nearly decapitated him like the other until I heard a stern voice.

"Stop!" Jason's voice echoed making me stop my movements long enough for my captive to once again restrain me and I growled at him loudly.

Jason stood there, stilled in his movements, as he looked me over and then pinched the bridge of his nose before he walked forwards getting closer to me. Once he was about ten inches away he sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"You know it would benefit you greatly to follow my instructions Isabella Swan, or should I say Cullen?" he said smugly and I eyes widened at his words,

"How do you know who I am?" I growled at him, fearing for my safety at his words, because anyone who has took the time to learn who you are cant be good news, but not only did I fear for my safety, but the safety of my family too.

"All in due time my dear, all in due time" he said glancing at the nomad one more as we stated to move once again. And then one of the nomads came walking over to Jason whispering in his ear, I don't know why they felt the need to whisper when I could hear them. They were talking about whether it was worth keeping me around, but they never said an answer just shared a glance that I couldn't decipher.

I tried once again to get the attention of the others but they wouldn't be able to hear me over all of the noise. But something was off, it was like they didn't even noticed the fact that I was being abducted. It was like I wasn't even here.

I growled when the Nomad pulled my arm roughly, not that it hurt, but I was overly irritated at the situation already. We walked towards the forest and I looked at it in confusion, but before I could say anymore, Jason stopped and turned towards me, he then turned to look at the man he was whispering with before. He glanced from him to me in a silent gesture and the nameless Vampire started to walk towards me and I growled in warning to back off.

"Sorry about this Bella, but you are a hard one to trust" he stated and I was utterly confused with what was going on, were they going to kill me? No... they couldn't.

The man that he called stood in front of me with me bearing my teeth at him. He just ignored me and grabbed the sides of my head and I growled even more but it was kind of mixed with a whimper. This was it, they were going to kill me. There is no way I am going to let them do this. But before I could do anything about it I heard a cracking noise before everything went completely black.

* * *

_(Hayley's P.O.V)_

How did I get stuck in this mess?

I was once a normal teenager, hanging out with friends, going to parties, go to school, you know? Normal teenager stuff.

But now I'm no longer a normal teenager. I'm this. A beast that preys on innocent people. I mean sure, apart from the whole, '_I want your blood'_ thing, being what I am now is pretty kick-ass. But no matter how much I love having the strength and the immortality, I just want to be human again sometimes. But I know that will never happen, as sad as it seems, I'm stuck this way.

And not only have I become a monster but I'm a part of an organisation that rules over others. When the Volturi came for me, I didn't really have much of a choice. I couldn't go home. I couldn't go back to my family. They were the only ones that I knew, who were like me. When I was changed I was all alone, going through such a change like that by myself is the most hardest thing I have ever had to do. I was scared of what I was becoming.

So when I was found by them, I agreed without a second thought. I didn't care that the only reason they wanted me was because of my power. I just...didn't want to be alone anymore.

But I can't say that I regret joining them, because of them I met Bella. The Sister that would be a pain in my ass but I would love regardless. I was the only child in my family, so I had never had a bond like that, I mean I had friends but none that I felt that close to. I think our hardships are what make us bond so much. The fact that both of us are caring, and we don't want to hurt humans like others, we have also been through a lot. And we actually want to be less of a monster some how.

I love Bella like I would any Sister. She was the only one that was nice to me when I arrived here, she was patient with me when I lost my temper or when I was hungry with thirst. She would easily be able calm me down.

I thought it was strange when I first met her. Her eye colour. It was a shock to me. Every Vampire I had met and even myself had red eyes. I was curious about it and asked her. That's when I found out about her diet, and I gotta admit...at first I was like '_screw that!', _there was no way I was gonna drink from squirrels the rest of my immortal life.

But I also don't want to kill humans either. I told her as much and she told me about her family and how she came to be in it. And my view on life changed. There was a way to become what I wanted. A normal teenager. Even if I'm like this, there is still a way for me to get my life back.

And also the way Bella talked about her family, they sounded like a real family, not just a coven. A Mom, a Dad, and a handful of teenagers, whereas the Volturi, it's like whoever has the most power rules over the others. No love, just control.

And that's how it's been for the last 6 months, me learning about Bella's family, training, and trying to control my thirst. It hasn't been easy. Not at all. But I'm just glad Bella's here to help me. And she even told me that I could go and live with her family. I still had a bit of speculation as to whether her family would accept me but she assured me that they would. I suppose all I can do now is wait.

So here I am, fighting for my life against a coven of Nomadic newborns. It's not exactly what you would call fun but for me I just loved to kick their asses, pure and simple.

And that's basically what I'm trying to do now. I put my full concentration on the two nomads in front of me. One was male and the other female, both smirking at me sickeningly.

I smiled to myself and charged for the male but sprung myself around striking the woman in the stomach, taking her off guard. She fell to the floor as I struck the male also taking him off balance long for me to remove the woman's head while she was down.

I stood triumphantly when I heard the male stand up. He growled loudly at me and charged once more, but being the trained bad-ass that I was, I dodged it, ending in the newborn face-planting the floor and I laughed to myself.

"Man, was I this clumsy when I was first changed?" I asked to no one in particular while I waited (once again) for the newborn to charge for me. So when he got up and looked about ready to charge I smirked and spoke softly,

"Alright then, let's do it your way newborn" I stated before charging towards him and I watched as he got ready to dodge me, but he doesn't know that I hate being predictable. So just as I neared him I crouched down on the floor and swung my leg around successfully taking his legs from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud and I laughed at how awesome I thought that move was. What? It was? Come on...admit it!

Anyway, I reached the newborn and bent down grabbing his head, turning it sharply. I stood back up and looked down at the nomad. Now there is something that I will never get used to, and hopefully I wont have to.

I turned around and brushed off my hands as I turned around I noticed Bella walking over to someone who is in the shadow of a building. I couldn't quite see who it was though. I walked towards them, the shadow getting lighter and lighter, finally revealing who was standing there, and I gasped...

It was...me?

I stood there in shock...Bella was walking towards a figure that looked like me completely.

And then I froze, I've seen this somewhere before, a Vampire than can change their appearance at will...what were they called? Umm Shape something...but who would have that power? I didn't sense something like that until...

Shit!

"Bella!" I shouted as loud as I could, she looked over to me as her eyes grew wide, then looked back to my apparent doppelganger. Then he changed...transforming. I was right...it was Jason. I didn't feel that power earlier when we talked with a couple of them because I only felt it when Jason had turned up. This is not good.

I ran, dodging the Vampires that would persistent in their idea to catch me, I was almost at Bella when one of the Newborns caught me off guard by skidding on the floor and into my legs, successfully knocking me over. I tried to stand up but was pinned to the floor, by not one but two Vampires.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" I heard one of them growl in my ear, obviously a male. I growled back, struggling to get up,

"Shame we're going to have to mess up that pretty face" I heard a female say from above me as my face was pushed into the ground. I felt defenceless, but I have to get up, I have to help Bella. I pushed my head up from the ground, looking to behind the female Nomad and I grinned, then looked back to the blonde female that was now standing in from of me looking down on us,

"Sorry, but you wont get the chance to mess anything up" I stated smugly, she scoffed above me and raised her eyebrows,

"Oh really? Well I do believe that we have the upper hand here" The male said on my back. I grinned to myself and shook my head,

"Actually, I think they do" I said looking past the female. She turned around but it was too late for her to react, she was caught in a head lock that stopped her from moving and then I heard the sharp shattering noise made from Demitri's fist connecting with her head, and I felt the man on my back tense,

I looked on as Demitri dusted off his hands, and the weight holding me down disappeared, I looked up to see Felix holding the males hands behind his back, I looked at the vampire with a smug expression,

"Told you" I stated, then I watched as Demitri ran to him tugging at his head, pulling it off with ease, I cringed at the sight, and looked at the ground. Trying to distract my thoughts. I suddenly remembered what I was urgently trying to do, I looked over to where Bella and Jason stood not even five minutes ago, but they were gone, okay panic is definitely setting in, Bella was nowhere to be seen, Aro was...now that I think about it, where the hell is he?

"Thanks guys...Have either of you seen Bella, Aro or Jason?" I asked them looking around, I looked back to see Felix sniffing the air with his eyes closed, then he stopped and opened his eyes, he looked toward an old building,

"Aro's over in there, he went to check out the house for information, but I caught no scent of Bella or Jason" he stated before he ran off to help the others with Demitri. Well I think that's the first time they have ever helped me out...anyway. So I was panicky before, now I'm close to hyperventilating or whatever we do in a extremely panicked stage.

If Aro is not With Jason then that means that Bella could be with Jason if they both their scents could not get picked up by Felix. Was she okay? What if he kidnapped her or he's already...dealt with her. My heart ached at the thought.

Okay, calm...deep unneeded breaths, right..I'm no help to Bella like this.

But regardless, No way is Bella gonna be taken down that easily, she is too stubborn for that. I sniffed the air and started walking. Trying my best to pick up her scent. It felt like it was a lost cause, because I could not for the life of me pick it up. All I could pick up was the smell of smoke coming from the fire that was started in the middle of town to 'dispose' of the Nomads, and the smell of the surrounding forest. I was beginning to lose hope until I walked a little bit out of town...there it was...

Bella scent!

It was faint, but it was there. I ran and followed it to the back of one of the abandoned houses, the scent getting stronger and stronger as I ran. Until it stopped suddenly. I stopped and took in my surrounding, looking around me for any clue as to why it stopped, I walked a little farther until I felt something under my foot in the grass, I removed my foot, taking in what I stepped on.

My eyes grew wide as I picked up the item, in my hand was Bella's necklace, the one she received from her Alice. I close my hand delicately, as not to break the piece of jewellery. I looked around once more, she was here, I could feel it. But how is it possible to smell and feel that something was there without seeing it.

Unless...unless this is an ability at work...it could be possible. But what power? Umm think, think, Aro had me looking and recovering tons of powers so I should know this!... Invisibility? Some kind of illusion? One that I had not seen before? I guess there's only one way to find out...

I closed my eyes, relaxing my muscles and rolling my shoulders. I allowed my ability to envelop me focusing my senses on it, trying to pick up the ability or any abilities in the area. Normally I wouldn't have to focus this much for picking them up...but this one is quite hard to decipher.

It wasn't long before I felt that familiar pull...the one that told me an ability was being used. And from the feeling I was getting and my thoughts from earlier were confirmed. There was no doubt that an illusion was being harnessed at the moments, but I could also feel others, one that was familiar and the other...not so much. I don't think I have ever come across it yet.

I took a shaky unneeded breathe and called out to the hidden figures...

"I know you're there, show yourselves!" I shouted angrily. I was in no mood for games,

It wasn't long before I heard a sound coming from my right, It sounded like clapping...echoing all around me. I turned quickly to see Jason standing there by himself, I kept the scowl on my face as he simply smirked, patronising me. Once he stopped he latched his fingers together and relaxed them in front of him, looking at me an impressed smile...

"Well done young one, you are indeed clever" he stated in a creepy tone that would of made me shiver if I were human. I fought off the feelings and growled towards him,

"Cut the praises, tell your buddies to show themselves, I can feel at least two other abilities apart from yours, and I know you didn't pull this off by yourself" I stated back to him, he chuckled darkly and raised his hand to rest under his chin.

"You're quite feisty for a young one, but yes..you are correct, there are others besides me here" he stated smartly clicking his fingers and as soon as he did, two other Vampires appeared beside him. The two males smiled at me darkly just like Jason did, I growled with a warning towards the two new arrivals. The man on the left of him was quite well built with short dark hair, but with a permanent scowl on his face. The other was sort of lanky with blonde hair, leering at me like I was prey, trying his best to intimidate me, trying to frighten me probably. But it a good job I'm not easily scared then isn't it?

I took the power emitting from the two Nomads, the one on his left was undoubtedly the illusionist, I could recognise them quite easily because I have met one before, an Amazonian, the name skipped my mind as soon as I learnt it though, it was hard to remember.

But the other man's ability...that was a mystery to me...i haven't come across it before, and that worries me...

"So I was right about the illusionist" I mumbled and Jason nodded,

"Indeed...how is it that a young one such as yourself should have the knowledge of identifying abilities?" he asked with curiosity, it reminded me of when Aro found me. How he acted when trying to figure me out. But then...i was naïve and didn't have the sense I have now not to be so trusting.

"If you're so smart, figure it out for yourself" I growled and he laughed and clapped his hands together, his obvious amusement was getting on my nerves and I found myself growling louder and louder.

"I will give you this young one, you do have courage...enough courage to talk back to someone that is obviously stronger than you mentally and physically...and who has a better advantage" he stated looking to the men on his side and then back to me, I stayed quiet and noticed how the Nomads were rolling on their heels, ready to pounce at his orders. Seeming bored with my silence Jason suddenly sighed heavily, making me put my concentration back on to him,

"Well if you're not going to tell me, then I shall have to fill in the gaps...you have the power to identify and uncover others powers, knowing what ability they possess just by being in the same vicinity, correct?" he asked smugly and I stood there wide-eyed...how the hell did he figure that out. He laughed at my expression and carried on...

"From your expression I'm going to assume that I am correct. I have indeed met someone who also had that ability, but instead they needed to touch their subjects, but yours seems like a evolved form, one for the better it seems. So tell me young one, what power does this man beside me possess?" he asked, he said looking towards the lanky blonde one on the right, then looked back to me. I swallowed dryly and spoke,

"I don't know, I am unable to decipher it...i have never come across the power before" I explained sternly, still with a scowl on my face,

He smiled and raised his eyebrows a little,

"Well that is quite understandable, his ability is quite rare" he stated with a sigh and looked down to a spot on the ground with interest for which I have no idea why.

"It's a shame that you're friend didn't know until it was too late" he smirked slightly,

My ears perked up at his words and I growled loudly,

"Bella? What have you done?" I hissed, crouching down into a fighting stance, the men beside Jason did the same but returned to their normal stance when Jason held out his hand to them,

"Don't worry, she's in a safe...place" he said with a smiled looking back at the spot on the ground.

There was no way I was going to take his word for it. Just because he said she's in a safe place doesn't mean she's okay and unharmed. I growled in response,

"I want to know where Bella is...Now!" I almost roared, he nodded slowly to my order and looked to the illusionist,

"Very well, Matthew...if you would?" he asked the illusionist. 'Matthew' nodded and closed his eyes for just a moment before opening them again, they looked down at the spot on the floor that Jason was interested with before and I followed, and in what seemed forever, a figure appeared on the ground, my eyes grew wide as I took in the appearance of the figure.

"Bella!" I shouted in panic as I raced to her, kneeling on the ground beside her. I looked at her all over to see if she was wounded, not that it wouldn't heal. But I just wanted to be sure.

But there were no scars, no scratches, it just looked as if she asleep. I brushed the hair from her face. If I wasn't aware that we couldn't sleep, I would she was. I growled harshly as I looked up to the men that stood about ten feet away from me,

"What did you do to her?" I hissed from beside her. Jason smirked as she started pacing around,

"Don't worry, little one, I assure you she is still alive and well, just incapacitated for the moment" he explained and I scowled, how is it possible to do this to one of us? Unless it was some part of an ability, or if it's the Nomads one that I can't work out? I don't really know much about it but I would bet my immortal life that this is his work.

"Him...was this his doing?" I addressed Jason as I pointed towards the nameless Nomad. He once again smiled and nodded,

"Well you are indeed smart, and yes...this is his doing, it's hard to put a name to Nathan's power because it's rare, but to put it simply, he has the power to render even a Vampire unconscious, an ability that has proved quite useful in times such as these" he said and I looked back down at Bella, I felt helpless...

"And I'm afraid out time is over, young one, it's been interesting talking and seeing your power in action but I'm afraid we must leave" he stated and I growled and crouched over Bella in a protective stance as the two Vampires walked towards us,

"There is no chance in hell I am letting you take Bella, over my dead body" I hissed and Jason rubbed his eyes and sighed,

"You wish to protect someone this much? Even if it mean endangering your own life?" he asked me and I scowled at him,

"She would do the same for me" I stated simply and he sighed once again,

"Alright then, Nathan...please?" he said looking over to him and then me, before I could do anything my arms were pinned behind me by Matthew, I pulled and tried to get out of his grip but it was useless, he was much stronger than me, as soon as I stopped moving as much, 'Nathan' walked towards me and placed his palm on my forehead,

"Sweet dreams" he murmured...

Wait...What the he-

And with a cracking noise my vision went black...

* * *

**A/N: Whooo... right first with apologies! I am sorry for the wait up to this chapter, it's been hard to get back into the swing of writing with constant college work and getting my grades up so I can get in the next course.**

**Now...I hope you all liked the chapter...i know that it's lacking Alice at the moment but don't worry she will be in the next chapter I promise!**

**This chapter was really hard to write because I had a lot of different idea's and plans and in the end I went with this, so I hope its up to par... and I can't exactly be sure when the next one will be but I promise it wont take as long to update the next one...**

**Right...thanks for reading and please review if you can so I know you guys are still reading this.**

**Much love to ya …...xxxxx**

**-**P.I.D**-**


	27. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Twilight or any of its characters apart from my own OC's (e.g. Hayley, David and Rebecca)**

**A/N: Hello my readers...Thank you all for the reviews. I read and love every single one so thank you! And sorry for the lack of updates I've been major busy for the last couple of months so I haven't had time to focus on this chapter, but I managed it! So here you go here is the chapter. **

**P.S. There will be P.O.V changes in this chapter. It saves doing a whole chapter separately when I can do it in this one. And it helps to know what's going on at the same time somewhere else. So I hope you don't mind it. Thank you and Enjoy**

* * *

_'All I Wanted Was You'_

_'Chapter 27: Confusion'_

* * *

(_Alice's P.O.V_)

"You're not gonna win short stuff" he stated with a smirk on his face,

"Oh really? Why is that?" I asked sending back my own branded smirk.

"Well for the simple fact that I am more trained in this area than you are" he replied and I kept the smirk on my face, not wanting to seem like I was put off by his words,

"Is that so?" I asked and he nodded smugly,

"Okay then, enough talk, are you ready?" I asked squinting at him,

"Definitely" he replied and then charged for me, but me being the amazing psychic that I am, I dodged it and hit him three times sending him flying backwards into a wall where he stayed

…**.Game Over!...**

"Dammit Alice!" Emmett bellowed from beside me, I simply laughed and placed the Xbox controller on the coffee table,

"Sorry Emmett, I can't help it if I am better than you at this, what happened to _'I am more trained in this area than you are'?"_I said in a playful tone and he just glared at me,

"You cheated!" he shouted and I threw my hands up in the air,

"Well I did warn you before we started as I do before every time we do this, but nope, you wanted to play against the psychic" I grinned and he smiled back,

"Whatever, I will beat you one day" he said and I patted him on the back patronisingly,

"Sure you will em, sure you will" I laughed and he grabbed me in a headlock before I could dodge it. I laughed as I tried to release myself from his hold,

"Now, Now you two, you remember what happened last time you did this, I don't want to have to replace another coffee table, I happen to like this one" Esme scolded as she walked out from the kitchen. Me and Em laughed and he finally released me,

"Not my fault Emmett is a sore loser" I stated and he punched my arm playfully. Then he turned to Esme,

"Yeah yeah short stuff. Do you know where everyone else is Esme? I need to play against someone other than this little cheating demon" he said with a grin looking at me and I just mock laughed and stuck my tongue out.

"Well Rosalie has gone hunting, I think she said something about watching Alice beat you all the time was getting boring" she said with a laugh, and I giggled,

"That never gets boring" I chuckled and he picked one of the pillows up off the couch and threw it at me. But I let it hit me. Maybe it might make him feel better.

"Carlisle is as you know at work and Jasper, Edward, Rebecca and David have gone out for sparring practice at David's request" she stated and I sighed as Esme finished her sentence and walked up the stairs towards her room.

There should be one more name on that list. And here it comes. The loneliness was starting to creep back into my system. Every now and then I would feel it. The loss of Bella's presence did this to me often. I shook it off and looked over at Emmett who gave me a sympathetic smile. I tried as best as I could to send one back to let him know I was okay.

"Have you checked on her?" he asked and I nodded sadly,

"Yes, but she's blocking me now, she doesn't want me seeing the fight, just in case anything...happens" I said and I soon felt Emmett surround me in his arms,

"Can you tell that she's blocking it?" he asked and I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed,

"It's like a wall, like my mind reaches out and gets stopped. We practised it a lot before she went, she said it was because she liked to be spontaneous and surprise me every now and then" I smiled at the memory, and I watched him nod,

"She'll be okay Alice, don't worry, just have hope, okay?" he reassured quietly and I was so relieved to have him here at the moment.

"Okay, I'll try" I whispered back to him before he drew back his arms and slapped his hands on his knees,

"Right, well...I'm gonna play another round on the Xbox, wanna join? I promise I wont be a sore loser if I do lose" he said while smirking at me and I chuckled as I moved to stand up,

"You mean _when_ you lose" I replied and he pouted making me laugh more,

"Meany...so do you want to?" he asked and I shook my head,

"No thanks, I think I'm just gonna go relax outside for a while" I answered and he nodded simply,

"Okay short stuff, you know I'm always here to talk to right?" he asked and I nodded with a smile,

"I know, and thank you, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have all of you" I stated as I pulled back from the embrace. I stood up with a smile and headed for the front door, sending a smile to Emmett as he reached for Xbox controller.

Right, positive...I have to be positive. Bella wouldn't want me to be upset and there is no way in hell I'm going to let myself get all broody like Edward...No offence to my brother, but no wonder Bella used to get aggravated with him.

But I wonder if this is how Bella felt...When we left. Not knowing whether we would see each other again?

Okay this whole staying positive thing is harder I thought...But everything I do is a constant reminder of Bella. And I can't wait for her get home just so I can just kick her ass for leaving me.

I walked up to a tree and began to climb it's branches until I was at the very top before sitting down, making myself comfortable. I glanced at the snow covered hills that were in front of me. I couldn't decide whether I like this place more than Forks but it was very quiet here, and I found it to my delight, to be very peaceful.

Well it was until I heard one of the branches move beside me and the person scent made itself known.

"To what do I owe this visit Rebecca?" I asked looking at the wary brunette beside me, she smiled at me and sat down,

"Thought you might have wanted some company" she said and I sent her a smile and nodded

"Yeah that might actually be nice" I replied before focusing my gaze back onto the white landscape in front of me.

While Bella had been away I managed to find a common ground with Rebecca. After the little stunt she pulled with Bella and David, I was dead set against liking her. But she's been getting better lately and I don't mind her so much. Let's just hope it stays that way. But I know full well that Bella was still dubious about her.

"So how you holding up?" She asked softly as she pulled a twig from one of the branches. I sighed and leaned back so that I was leaning against the tree.

"Well I haven't spiralled into a depression, so that's a good sign" I stated and Rebecca laughed lightly from beside me,

"Yeah I guess, but don't worry she'll be back. It's a shame I never really got to know Bella before she went, I just hope me and David are still here when she gets back, although I doubt she will want to have anything to do with me with me" she shared with a laugh, and I just decided to play dumb with her,

"Why would she?" I asked, and she just smiled and chucked away the twig she had inspected ,

"Well I have a feeling that Bella didn't like me being around you all too much, be it jealousy of course" she stated and I blinked, okay now I actually am confused. Was she jealous? She never mentioned it or anything,

"But why? She had no reason to be, I mean I didn't do anything..."

"Oh no...Don't worry, it's not your fault, the blame goes to me this time" she said and I gave her a questioning look,

"What do you mean?" I asked and Rebecca rubbed the back of her neck nervously,

"Well, I think she figured out that I had a tiny crush on you when we first arrived here" she said not looking at me, while I stared wide-eyed at her. She had a crush on me? I didn't even know she liked girls. Crap, Bella must have been pissed when I was around her. Now that I think about it she did go quiet a lot when I talked to her.

"Oh Rebecca...I'm sorry..." I said sadly looking at her but she turned to me with a smile,

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, and don't worry, I got over it about five months ago, but it's me that should be sorry, I didn't really behave nicely while she was here, like trying to get your attention off her and what happened with David, so I'm sorry for that" she explained and I was still in a shocked state from learning all of this new information.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with a worried glance and I looked away and nodded slowly,

"Yeah, just a lot to take in, you know?" I stated, not really knowing how to react,

"Look I still wanna be your friend, and Bella's, if she lets me, so lets just forget about the rest okay?" she asked me and I pushed away the shock from my face and smiled to her before nodding,

"Sounds perfect to me" I said with a smile, and she sent one straight back,

"Good...well, changing the subject for now and forever, your brothers and mine went back to the house, they said something about watching a few movies, you in?" she asked as she stood up, balancing on the branch,

Hmm watching some movies might take my mind off things for a while...

"Yeah, sure, why not" I stated as she smiled and began jumping down the tree. I sighed and took one last look into the future to see if Bella was okay. I closed my eyes and focused, usually Bella's ability would have stopped me by now, so I got slightly hopeful that I would be about to see her...but there was nothing. Just a blank..like there was no future to look at. Why couldn't I see her? It's different from when she stops me.

I pulled myself out of the vision with a deep breath. Something is wrong. I jumped out of the tree and on to the floor when Rebecca was waiting with a worried look on her face as she glanced at me,

"I need to get home now! Somethings wrong. Something has happened to Bella" I shouted, running full speed back to the house.

* * *

(_Bella's P.O.V_)

Pain...That is the only thing that comes to mind at the moment, that and the fact that I can't open my eyes, and if I try to open them, it brings me back to the whole pain situation. But I need to open them...here goes..

I fluttered my eyes, getting them used to the light, or lack of, there was actually no light at all. I looked around taking in my surroundings as I pushed myself up off the ground so I could move but I soon found out as I pulled my arms slightly that my arms were restricted by some kind of chains...what the hell?

I pulled them roughly trying to free myself but to no avail. How strong are these things, how are they not breaking? And what the hell happened to me? All I remember is getting to the village and fighting...and then I went to help...Hayley, but It wasn't her...It was...

That son of a bitch!

He had one of his stooges do something to me. That's why I'm here. But what about Hayley and the rest, what's become of them?

I looked around to what seemed to be some sort of cell. Great. First I'm stuck with the Volturi, now these.

I need to get out of here, I need to find Hayley.

"Well it seems our little prisoner is awake" I heard a voice say as I looked up to see a smirking at me, I growled and stood up lunging at him, but I was violently yanked back by the chains.

"Oh yes, you wont be able to brake them I'm afraid, they've been modified to hold our kind, as you can see they are very useful" he finished and I growled and crouched down still standing my ground.

"You two are indeed little firecrackers, I can see why Aro desired you both" he mused placing his arms behind his back and sat on a wooden box that was near the door.

Wait did he say two? Who else? Wait...

I hissed at him from my place on the floor,

"Where's Hayley?" I growled out and he raised his eyebrows,

"So that is the girls name...she looks like the 'Alexandra' type" he mumbled with a laugh and I hissed at him,

"You better not of hurt her..."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Isabella, I have no interest in hurting your little friend" he chimed in, but in no way did I believe him.

"I want to see her.." I demanded and he just smiled. Which made me loose my temper even more,

"I assure you she's safe Isa-"

"that's not what I asked...I want to see her...Now!" I demanded, louder than before. It was then that I felt a hand wrap around my throat and I was thrown back against the wall, being pinned to it by Jason as he glared into my eyes. I was too weak to fight back, so I succumb to the motion.

"You are in no place to make demands of me Isabella, it would be wise to remember your current position" he spat before he released me, resulting in my body falling to the floor, my hand reflexly going to my neck.

I watched as Jason walked back over to the door and stepped out of it, calling over someone with a motion of his hand.

Not a second later was there a man holding a figure over his shoulder, once the scent lifted to my nose, I let out an soft gasp.

"Hayley..." I shouted which echoed around the tiny room.

The man dropped her on the floor near me harshly and I growled in warning to him. He didn't react to my threat, he just attached Hayley's hands to a pair of chains and then backed up, glancing at Jason before walking out.

I crawled over to Hayley's form and watched as she appeared to be sleeping, or what would look like a deceased to the human eye.

"It's amazing what some powers will do to our kind, If done to a human they would be dead. But to us..they give us the opportunity to do something we are denied" he murmured from the corner of the room and I looked up to him, gritting my teeth.

"Why her?...why me?" I asked softly as I looked down at her.

"Well the reason you're here...we will get to that in a little while, but the young one wasn't part of anything I had planned. But she was adamant about protecting you, so I brought her here. I could have left her there If I chose to but I admired her loyalty, she might be of use to me" he stated and I growled at him,

"Over my dead body" I stated, clichéd I know but I don't really care. He simply just laughed as he walked toward the door.

"Well that's just fine, because as soon as your turner touched their teeth into your neck, you _were_ dead Isabella" he stated smugly.

"Now as to what I want with you...it's pretty simple actually, do you recall someone called Victoria?" he asked and I went wide eyed and I growled slightly at the mention of her name.

"From your reaction I assume that you do...well as your probably are not aware. Victoria was my Daughter of sorts...I created her and looked after her like my own. Well you see I heard about your little coven a couple of decades ago, but I thought nothing of it, until you came along that is, I heard that a human was living amongst our kind and their powers weren't working on her. I wanted to get the information for myself, so I sent a select few to scope out your area. That was until that James boy got too involved..." he stated rubbing his forehead...

At this new information I didn't know what to think...James,Victoria and Laurant... they were sent to watch me?

"That boy was always trouble, I never wanted my Daughter to have anything to do with him in the first place, but she also was strong willed. So I sent along another man along with them just to watch over the whole thing" he stated and I growled..

"Laurant" I stated and his eyebrows lifted,

"Oh so you knew that one aswell, well it is a shame what happened to him also but, there is no gain with no sacrifice" he stated as if it meant nothing to him, it sickened me, I didn't like Laurant for what he did, but the coldness of this man to just brush of his death like nothing. That was a true monster.

"Well..anyway, yes that boy James ruined it all by getting too involved by chasing you down, and to be quite honest I was thrilled to hear that he had been disposed of, but sadly my Daughter did not as you well know. And this leads me to what I want you for" he stated, and I scowled at him, waiting for him to reveal whatever it was he planned,

"Now what kind of Father would I be if I didn't avenge my Daughters death, so I will just simply finish what my Daughter had started, by killing you, the Cullen's will know what it feels like to lose a family member" he affirmed and I growled at him,

"She deserved it for what she did, she's the reason I am this way, my family were only protecting me" I growled out, but he just laughed,

"Family? Well Carlisle seems have the whole family value thing set up just fine doesn't he?" he said as she continued to laugh. Did he know Carlisle? I didn't even get the chance to ask before he started rambling on again,

"Nevertheless Isabella, I still will not leave it be. I will get what I want, with or without you and your little friend, so do not push me" he said before walking towards the door,

"Sit tight Isabella" he whispered before walking out of the door leaving me looking at the wooden door.

Why does everyone hate my family? Because they are good people. Because they do not wish to be monsters and they protect the people they love.

I would not let him get my family. Including Hayley...speaking of Hayley,

"Hay...Hayley" I shouted loudly trying to wake her. I tilted her hair and brushed her brown hair out of her face, I tapped it lightly at first but getting harder gradually,

"Come on Hay, wake up" I said as I looked at her. Eventually I gave up. And just sat back but cradling her head in my lap. Waiting until she became conscious.

* * *

I just sat there for what was maybe an hour, I'm not too sure. I just sat there waiting for her to wake up but there was nothing, it was silent. But eventually Sleeping Beauty started to shift and wake, thankfully without the kiss. She moved slightly and then tried to open her eyes.

"Ugh I feel like I've got the worlds worst hang over" She stated and I chuckled softly,

"How do you even know what that feels like, we can't get drunk" I stated and she looked at me trying to give me a look but couldn't because of her pain,

"Come on Bella I was a teenager when I was changed. Lets just say I wasn't a good girl" she answered and I laughed, she tried to copy me but winced, and I frowned.

"Don't worry the pain wares off after a while" I tried to reassure her and she smiled,

"Thank god cause I feel horrible" she murmured before taking in her surroundings, "Where are we Bella?" she asked me and I sighed in aggravation,

"Jason...He used one of his men to knock us out and then brought us here. He told me why. I will tell you later, but for now I'm trying to think of a way out of here" I replied and she nodded before pulling on her chains,

"Well I don't think it's gonna be easy with these things" she commented and I nodded and looked around trying to see if there was anything. But before I could find anything we heard voices outside the door.

"Jason wishes for you to patrol the front of the village" I heard a male voice say to who I'm assuming was guarding the door. So we were in some kind of village? Me and Hayley looked at each other and then listened out for the rest of the conversation,

"But we were told to stay here" one of the guards replied to the male, and then there was a female voice,

"Yes we are here to take your position, do not worry, we are staying here to guard them" the female assured them and then we heard footsteps fading, which I assumed was the other guards leaving. I gave Hayley and she shrugged as we watched the rooms door open to reveal a male and female that looked familiar. Wait I remember them, the girl...she's an...

"You're the Empath... and the man that was with her earlier... before the fight" I commented and Hayley looked at me and them to them. Her face trying to remember the events that had passed. The female nodded to me as stood there,

"Call me Lucia, and this is Mark...we don't have long, we need to hurry" she explained before rushing towards each of us. Mark came towards me and I reflexly backed up,

"Woah, hurry for what exactly?" I heard Hayley asked and I nodded as to agree with her.

"To get these chains off" Mark answered and he bent beside me and used something that looked like some sort of cutting tool. But not any that I have seen before on the chains, making them snap as if they were chicken wire. I gaped at them and then I looked to both of them,

"Why?" I asked and they smiled at us,

"Because we're getting you out" Lucia stated simply and I went wide eyed.

…...What?

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Really sorry for the long update but as I have said I've been major busy (and also had writers block) but its here! Eventually!**

**Please review, it would make me feel like this fic is worth carrying on and I know that you are all still reading it. **

**Much love to ya...xxx**

**-P.I.D-**


End file.
